GATE - A Dimension Crossover
by MiguelHazard2
Summary: After Ginza was attacked by the Sadera Empire, Japan retaliates with the help of its allies. As the Allied Forces invades Falmart for attacking Ginza, they met 4 Goddesses from another dimension with the same goal: defeat the Empire for their aggressions on their dimensions.
1. Introduction

**This Summary is outdated! Check my profile for more details.**

* * *

**A/N: **Now you all wondering why I deleted my original story, the answer is simple: It goes nowhere. When I created this fanfic story, it was originally to be set to Japan like in GATE series. Except, I will slowly diverge away almost from the Gate canon and make it more realistic and with logic.

When I released the first chapter, however, UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER noticed that I was copying his own theme and, days later, I decided to change the story set in the Philippines to negated it and change the main characters as well.

Instead, it completely backfire on my part since I was planning Chapter 4, I realized this new version of the story would go nowhere. Much worse, I have very low views than in August, which is 1000+, which is another reason is redo the story and rewrite Chapter 1, 2, & 3, the latter which was completed prior to the deletion of the original story.

In the end, I finally decided to return back to the original setting since I first planned this story from the beginning. Prior to release of this intro, I already done rewriting with Chapter 1 and 2 (with Chapter 3 still in the process for rewriting) but I am not going to release due to lacking Beta Reader to check and improve my story. If you wish to be my Beta Reader, please reply or PM me, thanks.

Also, this story is inspired of **fromdingdang564564's** "_Little Green Men_",** Pacer287's** "_GATE: Thus the Empire was Nepped!_", and **UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER's** "_GATE: OPERATION TIGER STRIKE_". You guys should read their fanfiction story, they are amazing to read.

If you are thinking I still follow the exact theme like UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER's GATE fanfic story that is not the case. The difference is…

*In this story, the main purpose of this exercise is to repair relationships between the Philippines and Japan (with US help) rather than China's threat.

*Remove ASEAN members in the main story. Only Japan allies would interfere if they have defense pact with them.

*John Hernandez character and story were replaced to Joshua "Josh" Rivera.

*This GATE story is a trilogy of 3 books (which I already planned ahead) and a crossover from _Hyperdimension Neptunia_.

*There are 3 Gates opened in this story rather than 1.

*Risa, in this story, is Itami's daughter rather than his ex-wife in GATE's canon.

*GATE's canon would be almost nonexistent (except some parts I could use).

There's more on future chapters but I think that's it for now. I'll update this intro when the story progresses since I can't really spoil any, thank you. :)

* * *

**Update History**

**09/09/19 – **Intro added.

**09/10/19 **\- Added Image.

**09/11/19 **\- few changes in main characters.

**09/16/19 - **updated the A/N and added Risa in the 'supporting characters' section.

* * *

**Plot**: After Ginza was attacked by the Sadera Empire, Japan retaliates with the help of its allies. As the Allied Forces invades Falmart for attacking Ginza, they met 4 Goddesses from another dimension with the same goal: defeat the Empire for their aggression on their dimensions.

* * *

**Main Characters**:

**(Earth)**

**Second Lieutenant Yōji Itami** \- Itami is a 33-year-old and JSDF (Japanese Self-Defense Force) soldier. He has a daughter named Risa, who he named her after his wife died giving birth.

**Sergeant Takeo Kurata **\- Kurata is 21 years old of the JSDF and a childhood friend with Shiho Kuribayashi. He is also an otaku like Itami.

**Sergeant First Class Akira Tomita** \- a 27-year-old trained Ranger, is the gentle giant of the unit who is a solemn but kind man and often acts as the voice of reason within the group.

**Sergeant Shino Kuribayashi** \- a 24 year old Close Combat Specialist of the JSDF. A petite but buxom Master Sergeant First Class with Itami as their group leader.

**Master Sergeant Joshua "Josh" Rivera** – one of the Philippine Army's 5th Infantry Division and the leader of the 17th Infantry Battalion after the previous leader got killed during skirmishes in Northern Visayas. He had a brother, who was reported to be missing in Manila.

**Corporal Marvin** – a young soldier of the Philippine Army's 5th Infantry Division and part of Rivera's 17th Infantry Battalion.

**Corporal Torres** – a sharpshooter of the Philippine Army's 5th Infantry Division and part of Rivera's 17th Infantry Battalion.

**(Falmart)**

**Tuka Luna Marceau** – a high elf from the other world with her age unknown at this time.

**Lelei La Lelena** \- A 15-year-old witch from the other world, a former member of the Rurudo nomad tribe, and a student to an elderly sorcerer who is notable for her platinum-blonde hair and perpetually emotionless expression.

**Rory Mercury** \- A 961-year-old demigoddess and the Apostle of the god Emroy. She travels around the other world for no apparent reason.

**(Hyperdimension)**

**Neptune** (a.k.a. Purple Heart) - Neptune is the goddess of Planeptune and the elder sister of Nepgear. She was born 5 years prior to the Console War and was the solo CPU of Gamindustri until Noire came 2 years ago. She is currently engaged to Luis, a mysterious man from another dimension.

**Noire** (a.k.a. Black Heart) - The goddess of Lastation and the elder sister of Uni. She is the second CPU to be born before Blanc and Vert.

**Blanc** (a.k.a. White Heart) - The goddess of Lowee and the elder of the twin sisters Rom & Ram. While she is described as shy and quietly spoke to anyone in her human form. However, her White Heart persona is angry and impulsive, leading to violent outbursts.

**Vert** (a.k.a. Green Heart) - The goddess of Leanbox and is currently the only CPU who doesn't have a CPU candidate, much to her sadness. She is also more mature than any other CPUs, even though Neptune is the oldest of the CPUs.

**Nepgear** (a.k.a. Purple Sister) – The CPU candidate of Planeptune and the younger sister of Neptune. While she is also a great inventor, some of her experiments turned backfired on her part. Also, she love her sister so much to the extent she spoils Neptune too much, causing Histoire to ridicule Nepgear as well.

**Uni** (a.k.a. Black Sister) – The CPU candidate of Lastation and the younger sister of Noire. She is similar to Noire in personality like the tsundere. However, Uni seems to be much friendlier and a lot less arrogant than Noire due to the inferiority complex she has from striving to be just as flawless as her older sister.

**Rom **&** Ram** (a.k.a. White Sisters) – The CPU candidates of Lowee and younger sisters of Blanc. Rom seems to be very quiet and possibly even shy in comparison, and doesn't say much while Ram is the one most like Blanc in terms of personality. She is usually seen smiling or smirking and likes to touch or 'get playful'. She may also have an attitude or a short fuse unlike her sister Rom.

**Luis** – 20 year old boy who belonged in a mysterious dimension until he was transported to Gamindustri. Along the way, he first met Neptune in Planeptune's alleyway and goes an adventure with her to find a way home and, later, defeat the ASIC-Citizen's Remenant Group for terrorizing Gamindustri. Years later, he proposed to Neptune and became his fiancée.

**Supporing Characters:**

**(Earth)**

**Lt. General Kōichirō Hazama** – the commanding officer of the JSDF (Japan Self-Defense Force) who would take part in the exercise.

**Lt. General Juan** – the commanding officer of the Philippine Army's _5th Infantry Division_ who would take part in the exercise.

**Lt. General Jenkins** – the commanding officer of the United States Marine Corps _5th Marine Regiment_ who would take part in the exercise.

**Yoji Risa **\- is the 15 year old daughter of Yoji Itami and a popular student of High School Tokyo.

**(Falmart)**

(To be announced)

**(Hyperdimension)**

**Histoire** – the Oracle of Planeptune and one of the oldest humanoid in Gamindustri prior to the Gamindustri creation. She was created by Arcadia; the creator of CPUs and was her first advisor until the first CPU was born, which revealed to be Neptune. Even in this current day, Histoire is very mature and serious. She does not play around and is very focused on her work as an Oracle.

**MAGES.** – MAGES. is a magical girl living in Gamindustri and has knowledge in science and magic, combining them to form what she calls 'science magic'. She also the cousin of 5pb. who is famous throughout Gamindustri. MAGES. also work with The Organization; a secret organization whose purpose is unknown.

**IF** – a guild member & senior agent for the Gamindustri Guild and a close friend to Neptune and Nepgear. She's is also a childhood friend of Compa who calls her 'iffy' when they first met.

**Compa** – is a nurse for the Two Nep Hospital after completing her nurse training and a close friend to Neptune and Nepgear. She is a childhood friend of IF and always take care of her wounds during on guild missions.

**Antagonists:**

**(Earth)**

(To be announced)

**(Falmart)**

**Emperor Molt Sol Augustus **– The emperor of the Sadera Empire. He is known for his stoic, extremely intelligent, and calculating demeanor, but also his cold and manipulative attitude.

**(Hyperdimension)**

(To be announced)


	2. Book 1 - Chapter 1

**New A/N: **Good news, I finally finish this chapter although I don't know if I fixed the spelling & grammar since I still lack of Beta Reader. The reason I released this because I got an honor from my school and I will celebrate it by releasing this chapter you have all been waiting for. Bad news, as soon as I release this, I would be focusing on my exams, which starts this week.

Before I forget…

**_Gate_** belongs to the original author, not me. So without further ado, let's start this story.

**Update in 09/16/19** \- Update in intro and few minor changes in the chapter.

**Update in 01/25/20 **\- Minor changes and Console War timeline in A/N updated.

**Update in 02/02/20 **\- Minor changes in this chapter.

**Update in 04/08/20 - **Major changes in this chapter.

* * *

**Book 1 - Chapter 1: Prologue**

After the defeat of Rei Ryghts, life on Gamindustri has slowly been returning to normal and managed to save two worlds in one cause. Apparently, Virtua Forest Safe Zone has been acquired by Planeptune after a dimension portal between their world and Ultradimension world connected permanently. While two Histoire from both worlds worrying about the future of Gamindustri, Neptune and Plutia don't mind it as long they can see each other again.

In one year after the battle of Rei Ryghts, an individual pops up from Planeptune's Station Area and soon found by Neptune and Compa, who was just walking pass by until they saw all the commotion. In Planeptune's Basilicom, the individual said his name is Luis and was walking towards his home after school when a bright light appeared and transported him in an alley.

After Histoire explained everything to him, Luis felt devastated. But a certain protagonist aka Neptune, helps him on a mission to find him back home. With that, they both left the Basilicom to head towards Leanbox since they heard rumors of a R&D projects that the Leanbox goddess named Vert was working on.

Unfortunately for them, on their way to Lastation, they are under attack by the ASIC-Citizens Remnants Group who wanted revenge against the CPUs for their defeat. They defeated the group and continue on. During their stay at the Lastation's Hotel, Neptune and Luis won a duet competition between a rich couple and feelings slowly began to grow.

In the Lastation's Basilicom, both of them manage to get a travel papers with the help of Noire and Uni and tried to the Lastation Harbor but again, they were confronted by the ASIC-Citizens Remnants Group again which they tried to attack but got wrecked and they retreated. They make it to the entrance of the harbor but sadly, the boats left and they have to wait till morning.

In the terminal seats, Luis saw Neptune being cold and, being like the nice person he was back home, decided to share blanket with her, which makes Neptune really happy. After some talking about their past lives together, Neptune cuddled Luis, much to his embarrassing face.

Waking up in the terminal in the morning, both now racing towards the first ship and later sailed to Leanbox. After getting difficulties going to Leanbox's Basilicom, they manage to reach at the entrance and greet Vert. Explaining Vert about their situation, she tells them that one of her inventions; known as the "Dimension Cross" can teleport him back where he went.

They were happy about this at first but they realized that they have romantic feelings for each other, much to Vert's happiness. Despite Neptune's hesitation, Luis wanted to go back to see his family again. But before they can act, they were under attack once again by the ASIC-Citizens Remnants Group. This time, not only they deleted every Leanbox's R&D blueprints in Leanbox servers but they also took most of their inventions, including the Dimension Cross.

Capturing an ASIC-Citizens Remnant and, after some interrogation, Neptune, Luis and Vert are now heading towards their hidden base, where they planning to rip dimensions apart and destroy everything, including Gamindustri. Not wanting to happen, all 3 charged against the Group to stop their diabolic plans. However, despite defeating the group, the machine still operates and almost in 100% charge. With no other choice, Luis destroyed the machine, at the cost of getting home.

With the ASIC-Citizens Remnants Group disbanded for good and lost his chance of getting home, Luis decided to get a new life in Gamindustri as a guild member and starts a relationship with Neptune as his new girlfriend, much to her and Nepgear's happiness. Once again, peace has returned to Gamindustri.

Until years later…

* * *

**Dimension: Hyperdimension**

**Date: 30 Years ACW** (After Console War)

In Planeptune's Basilicom, Compa and Neptune are currently in the dressing room where she helped Neptune's with the wedding dress she brought, which the latter finds it wonderfully.

"There you go Nep-Nep, all done!" Compa smiled as he attached a pink rose to Neptune's hair.

"Hey! Thanks Compa, you're the best!"

"Okay Nep-Nep, look at the mirror!" Neptune turns around and faces at the large oval mirror. Much to her happiness, she is now wearing a light white dress, white and blue ribbon with a small pink rose in the middle, and a colored pink rose at her head.

"Do you like it Nep-Nep?" Compa asked.

"Of course I love it!" Neptune smiled. "This looks almost exactly like In Re;birth 3 when I was wearing a wedding dress. Weird huh?"

"And it's also because you're too lazy to pick wedding dress for yourself Nep-Nep." Compa said.

"Aw shucks. Guilty as charged." Neptune chucked. Then Neptune notice someone is missing. "Um, Compa. Have you seen Luis today?"

"Oh! He and IF are in guild quest today, after some big bad dragon blow down somebody's house a week earlier." Then Compa notice Neptune sad expression. "Don't be sad Nep-Nep, they already know about the wedding and I'm sure they won't miss it."

Neptune was relieved. "Thank goodness. I thought he was going to ditch me with IF like that young soldier in the movie."

"First of all Nep-Nep, that young soldier didn't cheat his love, he was imprisoned by his fellow soldiers." She looked at Neptune suspiciously. "You slept in the movie theater again didn't you?" Neptune giggled as Compa sighed.

"Big sis, are you done?"

Neptune and Compa turns around to see Nepgear in her usual attire, all expect a purple flower on her head. She convinced Histoire to let her stay in her attire and be her sister's bridesmaid and Histoire has no opposition to it.

"Hey Nep Jr. are you happy to see your big sister like this?"

Nepgear beamed. "Of course Neptune! You look dashing in that wedding dress . By the way, did Compa pick you this dress?"

Compa nodded happily. "Yes Ge-Ge, Nep-Nep is too lazy to pick her own dress for his wedding day."

"Hey, don't push Compa. It's my wonderful day for me after all."

Compa giggled. "Oops, sorry Neptune."

"Nah, don't worry about it and besides, nothing bad is going to happen right guys?" Nepgear and Compa nodded. "Then let's be off to MY wedding, I'll race ya to the finish line!" And with that, Neptune runs off while Nepgear and Compa shouted to Neptune about the dress.

* * *

**Dimension: Earth**

**Date: August 18, 20XX**

In the void, multiple voices were heard in the background.

_"Here you go son…"_

_"Where's dad…_

_"I said stop!"_

_"Itami look out!"_

_"Move I say!"_

_"DADDY!"_

"Risa!" The man's eyes suddenly opened as he breathed heavily. He looked around not only he found out he was asleep in a subway train below, but also find multiple people staring at him.

Realizing he shouted during his daydream, he lazily scratch his back. "Ah… sorry about that people, I was just surprised." He chuckled nervously.

The people here groaned but didn't argue about it and immediately return to their normal ways. After the commotion he cause died down, the man sighed in relief.

"That was close, the train manager would kick me out. But what was that?" Before the young man could process what he was dreaming about, a loudspeaker from the train spoke out.

"_Attention all passengers, we are now arriving at our final destination. Please remove your bags and prepare to depart. Thank you for riding the Tokyu 5050."_

The man, whose name is First Lieutenant of the JSDF (Japanese Self-Defense Force) Yoji Itami, grabs his shopping bags above the train ac compartment and heads to the nearest train exit. Much to his disappointment, many people were also wanted to exit as well.

"Figures…" Itami grumbled. Seconds later, the train doors opened and many people were going out, including Itami who steadily pushed some pedestrians to make a short path.

Once he exited the subway, he casually walks to his apartment which, not surprisingly, is actually near here. As he walks the sideways, Itami begins to wonder about his past.

Before he became like this, he had a happy childhood with his mother and father when he was 8 years old. Also, he became an Otaku when his father gave him a collection of manga in his birthday and on Christmas.

But two years later, during their return home from the fishing trip, the bridge they were on exploded, crashing them into another path of a truck. He and his mother survived the car crash, but unfortunately his father died in the impact.

Itami didn't know what caused the incident until it was a doomsday cult calling themselves Aleph here in Japan during his time in the military. Shortly after the incident, his mother suffers from delusion that his late father was there the whole time. Although it took him several weeks to cope with the loss of his father, his mother choose to deny everything that happened.

Not wanting to strain their already-deteriorated relationship, he continues to play pretend to his mother until the age of 15 where in the midst of their heated conversation about his life choices, Itami shouted that his father was dead and that he would never come back.

That was a mistake that Itami that would regret his whole life.

Immediately after he said that, his mother got into a mental breakdown and shouted to him in denial repeatedly. She tries to kill herself with a knife, had not Itami tackled her down thanks to his training at the academy. Afterwards, she was sent to a mental hospital and haven't seen her since.

Itami shook his head. He doesn't want to remind of that scene every time. Sure she was delusional, but he's still her mother. He wondered how many years it would take the doctors to remedy her.

After arriving on the apartment, he slightly opens the door.

"I'm home." Itami spoke up.

In the kitchen where Itami put his groceries into the refrigerator, he went to his daughter's room to check. When he entered the room, he found his daughter sleeping in a desk with the laptop still turned on and some empty noodle cups.

Itami gave a half-smile to his sleeping daughter. "Oh boy." He then carrying her up away from the desk and slowly put her down in her bed before pulling the sheets to cover her. He then gave a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, my little Risa."

He turns off his daughter's laptop and puts the empty noodle cups to the nearest trash bin before quietly shutting the door behind him.

As he went to his room to rest after a long period of military exercise with his team, he stopped as he almost passed the collection of pictures in his right. One of these pictures, was a young-aged man together with a young woman with a brown hair.

"Good evening dear, I was just practicing as always." He gave a heartfelt smile to the picture of him and his late wife.

A year after his mother was sent to a mental hospital, Itami tried to find a job after selling his own house and already in a near-bankruptcy. He wouldn't have made it if not for a formal politician named Tarō Kanō in the park where the latter found him in depression.

With his help, he was able to enroll at the JSDF academy as a soldier. During in his JSDF service, he met Akira Tomita during his interview before meeting with the two JSDF young officers with the same rank; Takeo Kurata (who is an Otaku like him), Shino Kuribayashi. Because of their teamwork during training missions and exercises, they became full-fledged JSDF soldiers.

In Christmas Day. As he went to buy a new manga that just came out recently, he bumped into a young girl in a manga store. When they look each other in the eyes, they were instantly become acquainted with each other after they both found out they have similar hobbies such as anime and mangas. After months of dating, they later got married.

But, tragedy struck when his wife died shortly after giving birth to a daughter and the worse part, he still needed to pay his extended bill. With no other choice, he sold off his entire manga collection that his father gave him and entire shop that his wife built for the two of them.

Itami named his daughter Risa, after his late wife and they now live together in his late wife's apartment after selling much of his stuff. In the present day, she is now a young high school student with lots of friends during her childhood years.

He kissed his late wife's picture. "Good night dear."

After returning the picture back to the wall, Itami then went to his bed and rest till the next morning for the upcoming exercise.

* * *

"Are you sure you packed everything?"

"Yes mom, I'll make sure I will buy you a souvenir from Japan."

"You better. Take care my son."

"You too mom."

A 28 year old Master Sergeant Joshua "Josh" Rivera hugs his mother goodbye and kissed her forehead before heading outside to meet with his driver, who greets him.

"Hey Josh, ready to go?" asked the driver.

Joshua nodded. "Sure, take me to the terminal please." He then enters the tricycle and waves at his family one last time before they drove off away from his home.

As he looked past the city where he grew up in, he remembers in his childhood days that this city was nothing more than a backwater town with few modern buildings existed here. Nowadays, this city is now thriving with new modern buildings filled with concrete, expanded internet service, and a few malls to go to without having to spend money by traveling. It's all thanks or for the previous president… or at least he was thankful until that day.

In the past, the Philippines was plagued by crimes and terrorists throughout the years since World War II was over. Previous presidents tried to for social and economic reform but the corruption between the senators' causes them to have internal conflict within the government, resulting of crimes going up until that year…

After the electron of a new president in 2016, many believe their new president would help their country prosper again. At first, he did help the country reduce poverty and increased its GDP (Gross-Domestic product) through public programs and proposed projects.

During his term, however, they found out their new president declared "drug war" in his own country, killing 10,000 people. Much worse, he started to make a deal with China about giving their territories in exchange for loan and even small parts of islands in the South China Sea.

Not wanted to happen and also not wanting to become a 'Province of China', the Filipino people rose up and parading the streets with signs that says "Remove our President", "a Slave of China" and "traitor to the Filipino people.'' With so many backslash in public and social media, the president was forced to give up the presidential seat and was replaced by the current president; Ronald T. Mercado.

Ronald, unlike the previous president, not only he is a patriotic to his own country but also opened relationship between eastern and western countries after the previous president gave vulgar insults during his term. Also, as a roman catholic, he installed several churches around in the Philippines in order to teach new generations of Filipinos about God.

With his leadership, he successfully campaigned against the CPP (Communist Party of the Philippines) and their armed wing NPA (New People's Army) and they destroyed their main headquarters in Samar. The ISIS groups and supporters that have been plaguing the Philippines for many decades have been crushed as well due to the combined operations of PNP-SAF and Philippine Army, though what remained of those terrorist groups still scattered throughout the archipelago.

3 years since the "Third People's Power Revolution", President Ronald announced that he would send the _5th Infantry Division _of the Philippine Army to Japan in an effort to reach out to the Japanese Government and its people after they denied giving Filipinos passport. With US assistance in negotiating with Japan, the latter agreed on the military exercise.

Which is the reason why he is going there. After departing from Negros to Manila, he would reunite with his Division at Manila, where preparations to travel in Japan are went underway.

The driver stopped as they reach the terminal. "This is the stop. Take care of yourself Joshua." the driver said.

Joshua then paid the driver. "Thank you and tell my mother to take care." The driver nodded before driving off, leaving Joshua in front of terminal buses, awaiting to depart from this city.

He crossed his arms. "I hope nothing bad happens in Japan, this would be great!"

* * *

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes Emperor, we confirmed that there are three Gates; one is in Alnus, one in south east of Alnus, and another one is in the north east of here."

The one who sits on the throne is Emperor Molt Sol Augustus; ruler of Saderan Empire and most of the Falmart continent. Before they were even an Empire, they were a city state like most kingdoms do. But when the first king of Sadera declared himself an Emperor, he attacked half of the kingdoms before they even aware while the other half were trying to stop the Sadera army but to no avail. 3 years later, the former Sadera Republic turned into the greatest empire in all of Falmart while the other kingdoms were now turned into their vassals.

Despite this victory, the war continues in centuries until the present day with one of the descendants, like his ancestors before, continues to expand their borders and Sadera would be prospered for centuries to come. By the point, however, the continuous war was making Empire's treasury run out to dry and increase more and more taxes. Molt knew that if this continues, Sadera would fall within years and he would be remembered as the emperor who destroyed his empire and left it in ruins.

Then all of a sudden, 3 Gates have appeared into Falmart for the first time since ancient times. Legend has it, all races were born here comes from that portal and most humans and demi-humans avoid those gates and saw them as to be worshiped or feared.

But not Molt. To him he saw this as a glorious achievement of his and his ancestors hard work to the empire and needed more funding for his treasury to continue his war-effort. He then decided to send out orders to his most trusted generals of the Empire to send each legion to the three portals. Molt believed that his Empire and his ancestor's legacy would still be saved, even sacrificing many of his men to do that.

* * *

**A/N: **Before I end this chapter and like in the original chapter, I have to say that I will not putting A/N in every chapter unless it's important due to distracting me from writing a chapter (except trivia's). Okay that's all, see ya! Also, don't forget to reply. :)

**PS: **No video game logic is applied here from this story.

**Trivia:**

*Console War began in exactly 1000 years (in my head-canon) and it ended when ASIC emerged. ASIC defeated the CPU goddesses but they got destroyed by the CPU candidates; which makes it 3 years ACW. 3 years after the ASIC Incident, when Neptune got sucked to the Ultradimension and by the time she returned and saved both dimensions, it was already 20 years passed; which makes it 26 years ACW. The short story between Neptune and Jack began 1 year after the Rei Ryght's Incident. 3 years after the ASIC-Citizens Group Conflict, it was now 30 ACW in the present day.

*The first scene about a short story about Neptune and Jack, my inspiration comes from "A Shattered Reality" by a fellow Hyperdimension Neptunia fanfiction author named 0n3dgeGaming.

*The one where Compa was talking about a movie where a soldier was imprisoned by his fellow soldiers, was the Hacksaw Ridge movie about Desmond Doss, a Christian and a person who never use a gun in the Battle of Okinawa.

*Aleph (formerly Aum Shinrikyo) is a Japanese doomsday cult founded by Shoko Asahara in 1984 and it was have been terrorizing Japan for decades, including the deadly Tokyo subway sarin attack in 1995 and Matsumoto sarin attack in 1994. Because of their actions, it has deemed as a terrorist organization by several countries, including Russia, Canada, Kazakhstan, United States, and the European Union. (added in 4/8/20)

*Risa's mom is described in the manga version (her first appearance) while Risa (in this story) resembles the anime version of GATE.

*Originally, the third gate that the imperial soldier described would be set north of Bellnagho in the original story. In this rewritten story, this would set in north east of Sadera Kingdom, which its location is in Warrior Bunnies territory before being currently occupied by the Empire.

*5th Infantry Division is a part of the Philippine Army designed to destroy the communist terrorists and other threat groups that sponsored terror attack in the country. Here in this story, they would be sent to Japan to conduct a joint exercise with the JSDF as a way to mend their strained relationships between them.


	3. Book 1 - Chapter 2

**A/N: **After finishing my exams days earlier, I finally released the second chapter! Like in the first chapter, I still don't have Beta Reader yet and there may be some wrong spelling and grammar existed here. Thank you. :)

**Update in 26/08/20 - **Major changes in this chapter.

* * *

**Book 1 - ****Chapter 2: Before the Storm**

**Dimension: Hyperdimension**

**Date: 30 Years ACW** (After Console War)

In the Virtua Forest, where monsters roam around the area and attack anyone who gets inside of their territories. In the past, most people were scared at that time and doesn't want to disturb them. However, since the Guild was formed, many guild members sought to kill these creatures; whether for adventure, experience, finding a job or just being a hero.

Regardless of any reason, these guild members seem to decrease the monsters activity of attacking travelers or merchants and as a result, people are now free of travel with no trouble. That was until an ancient dragon appeared out of nowhere and started its rampage not only stalled the trading between the four nations but also destroyed two villages as well.

All the four nations send a reward for whoever kills the ancient dragon and while guild members manage to track it down at tried to make a dent, they were unable to do and forced to retreat after the dragon killed some of their members. Thus, the guild leader assigns guild agents IF and Luis to hunt down the dragon and kill it before it becomes a threat.

Which is now they are here in Virtua Forest. After IF and Luis were given a mission by the guild leader personally, they tracked it down to this location. While they tracked it down, they were unprepared after they initial attacks against the beast with no avail.

"Be careful Luis! This dragon is stronger than the other ones." IF said after dodging the dragon's claw that was about to hit her.

"I know! Take this!" Luis jumped through a broken branch and gave the dragon an upper slice on the head but it gave little to no effect.

"Dang it! I didn't work!"

"Stand aside! _La Delphinus!_" IF summons a huge pillar of blue light from the ground. It partially succeeds as the ancient dragon began to feel the effects of IF's attack.

"Nice IF!" cheered Luis.

"Time to finish this?" IF faced Luis who nodded. "Yeah, you take both the dragon legs while I'll prepare my special skill."

"For the last time Luis, it's not…" Just IF was about to say something, the ancient dragon roared louder as its mouth started to burn, like it was charging.

IF sighed. "Oh alright, let's do this!" she then runs to the ancient dragon, which finally completed its charging and launched its flame attack. She manage to dodge the dragon's attack twice as she slides underneath the dragon. Mustering all her strength, IF attacks both of the dragon's legs with her katars, bleeding them as it roars in pain.

Seeing that the dragon is immobilized and distracted, Luis makes his chance and shouted. "_Critical Edge!_" he then proceeds to run faster before hitting twice with his buster sword and, in one final move, sliced the dragon horizontally. What remains of the ancient dragon vaporized into data particles.

Sheathing his buster sword on his back, Luis reunites with IF, who gave him a handshake. "That was some move you have, even though that's Nep's skill."

Luis got nervous. "Well… she said that it's a gift from her after becoming her boyfriend."

"Why you two become a couple is beyond me." IF frowned. "In fact, how DID you guys become a couple? Nep never wants to date anyone due to her laziness and uninteresting to the males of Planeptune."

Luis then picks up a small part of the ancient dragon. "Well, it's a long story."

"Try me."

Luis chuckled as he scratched his head. "Well, after the defeat of ASIC-Citizens Remnants Group, we dated for 147 times before we hit it off and soon enough, we got engaged."

"I see, but did you guys talk to Histoire after that?"

"Yep!" Luis smiled. "When we talk to Histoire about marriage, she was skeptical at first. But after some convicting, she would have her blessing… if we do our vows perfectly and not screwing it."

"Why?" IF asked.

"Don't know." he shrugged. "She says about the 'Laws of Arcadia' or something but we don't know the details of that. But she also said that the groom must not be late to his bride-to-be before the basilicom bell's ring."

IF now realized something. "Wait…. Isn't this the day you're going to marry Nep?"

IF and Luis looks in each other eyes in silence for a moment before they say. "Oh crap!"

Then they run out of Virtua Forest and rush towards Planeptune, hopefully not making any troubles or a monster randomly appearing along the way.

* * *

**Dimension: Earth**

**Date: August 19, 20XX**

In the early morning, Itami was reading peacefully with his magazine as he sipped from his coffee. He then read the magazine about the exercise between the Japanese and the Philippine government, which he knew it from his commanding officer yesterday during his training.

This was disappointing for Itami though. This week was supposed to be his daughter's birthday and he was supposed to make birthday designs and buy her the most delicious cake in Japan, which he promised.

Obviously, he wanted to ask his commanding officer he can just take a day off and spend time with his daughter's birthday. Unfortunately, the Japanese government doesn't want any of their men leave their station, especially in this moment of political events between the two nations.

He let a depressing sigh. "What am I going to do…?"

Suddenly, a young girl with a brown hair, entered the living room; wearing a Japanese high school uniform and glasses, entered the living with a wide smile. "Hey dad!"

"Oh hey Risa." He greeted his daughter, who gave her father a loving hug. "How's sleep?"

"That's funny. I never remembered sleeping in my bed during working with my projects." Then she realized as she smiled. "You carry me up, didn't you?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't do that. It's not good for your health." He reminded.

Risa then pouted. "I'm sorry…"

Itami gave a small smile at his daughter. Like her mother, she just a workaholic after he saw her working late in her school projects when he came back from another exercise. Also, his daughter is an Otaku like him but her workaholic habits overpower her Otaku side, thus was more focused on school work than manga's.

"So…." Risa wondered. "You know what day it is don't you?"

"What?" Itami asked, even though he already know this.

"ITS. MY. BIRTHDAY!" Risa shouted in excitement, hugging her father again. "I'm so proud right now. Do you have a gift for me? If its manga's again, I don't mind as long you're the one who brought it."

Itami chuckled nervously. "Actually dear, I… won't be attending to your birthday celebration today."

"EHHHHHH!" Risa shouted so loud that her father covered his ears. "WHY! You promised last weekend that you would spend some time with me in my birthday. If it's about my friend, then I'll…"

"No, no! Not like that!" Itami hastily waves his hands. "What I mean is, my commanding officer told me that I would be attending this upcoming exercise with the Filipinos and the Americans."

"I see…" she become sadden by this news but her face turns to a happy one. "Then? Does Uncle Akira, Uncle Kurata and Auntie Shino would be there?"

Her father nodded. "Yep. No doubt they know about your birthday today. I'll make sure we would buy gifts when we done exercising okay?"

"Thanks dad!" Risa tearfully hugs her father again. She then lets him go. "Then I will go with my friends instead. Make sure those gifts in this room okay?"

"Okay Risa, have fun and don't be late."

"Don't worry dad, I wouldn't miss your favorite gift and Uncle Akira and Auntie Shino too! Bye dad!" she gave a thumps up to her father before leaving the apartment.

Itami shook his head as he gave a warm smile to himself. "Now… where did I put my JSDF uniform?"

* * *

"Finally, we flew again."

In the skies where the sun begin to rise, Joshua couldn't be happier more than ever. After arriving in Manila Ninoy Aquino International Airport, he immediately hailed a taxi and went straight towards to Clark Air Base. Before their flight to the Japan, however, the American's C-130 has a fuel leak in the engine after the pilots discovered during their checkups.

With no other choice, he decided to spend some time in Quezon City for sightseeing. During his time in Quezon City, he wondered where his team could have gone until there's some commotion in a casino owned by the Chinese and later, he found out that one of his team bet a hundreds of pesos on a roulette to a Chinese man.

During the game, Joshua found out that the man is cheating after he saw his hand going beneath the counter and confront him. When the man refuses, he punched the guy. Joshua, not wanting him and his team being expelled from the military, managed to explain the casino manager about the problem. Suffice to say, he got the Chinese man fired and give the half of the money to the team, which accepted.

Despite that, they were shortly found out by the AFP's High Command but due to the upcoming exercise, they only gave them a fair warning before letting them go. They rejoined together back to Clark Air Base, only to find that 3 C-130 transports already departed, with the last one waiting for them.

With the C-130 finally finish repairing the leak by the repairmen, the military transport takes off shortly from the airstrip and heading straight to Japan. John was enjoying his rest until…

"That was not my fault! He cheated!"

"Then you decided to attack him? Are you out of your mind?! We would be discharged by the military if Joshua didn't convince the casino manager on time."

Joshua turned his head to the source of angry voices. He saw his fellow Corporal Marvin and Torres arguing each other while the soldiers just watch in enjoyment or annoyed.

Joshua gave a heavy sigh. "That's enough you two, it's already been dealt with."

Both Marvin and Torres turned their heads to John in disbelief. "Why? It's this bozo who started in the first place!" Torres argued.

"Why me? It should be that guy who cheated, not me!" Marvin argued back.

"I said STOP damn it!" Joshua shouted, making Marvin and Santos jumped in surprise. "Torres is right. What were you thinking? You shouldn't have been going into that Chinese casino and almost expelled us from the military if not for me."

"Sorry…" Marvin muttered.

Joshua released a gruff before calming down a bit. "Why did you enlist to army anyway? I never saw you as a build-in soldier."

"Well… it's a long story but…" Marvin scratched his head. "Truth to be told, I never want to be in the army. I just want to live a normal life, fair job, and have kids in the future."

"Sounds great."

"Of course, that was my original goal until my father, who saw me as a no-good son, 'forced' me to join in the Philippine army and I met Torres later on when I was training in hell for a year. Then, we both got enlisted in your group and you know the rest." Marvin finished.

"Darn." He then looks to Torres. "What about you Torres? You do have a story to share?"

"Yeah." Torres crossed her arms. "I was born in Marawi with my mother and father in one of the concrete buildings near the SM. We were Muslim Filipinos by the way and, thanks to that, I got bullying everyday by my classmates at school due to our religion. But despite facing discrimination because of it, our neighbors were very friendly to us. We were very happy with our lives until…"

"Until what?"

"During shopping with my mother, we were suddenly attacked by an Abu Sayyaf terrorist group. My mother was killed by an explosion and I watched helplessly saw my father killed by those terrorists while hiding in a fish basket. I hid there for hours until the Philippine Army came in and rescue some of us, including me."

Joshua gave a sympathy look. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Torres shrugged. "It's fine I suppose. After my 18th birthday, I moved out to Luzon from Mindanao and brought a good house on Quezon City. Then, I enlist myself to the Philippine Army as a Private First Class and got transferred to a Philippine Military Academy in Baguio City. I continued my service for about two years and before I realized it, I was now friends with this idiot Marvin."

"Hey!" Marvin shouted but Torres ignored him. "Since I met him, we been watching each other's backs throughout the year and helping Allen pass his exams, despite each other's throats. One day, we were both transferred by our fort commander to the 5th Infantry Division in Northern Luzon."

"That's when we first met each other during the introduction and soon after, we became part of your battalion after Marvin annoyed the commander in charge there."

Joshua chucked. No doubt that his commanding officer assign them to him after he heard Marvin shouting some nonsense. Then he noticed all of the soldiers in front on him, were asleep. "Hey, looks like they're sleeping. We should be too."

"Yeah." Marvin let out a yawn. "Goodnight you two."

"Same as well. Goodnight."

Then all 3 of them were now sleeping in the back of C-130, awaiting the moment they would land in Japan.

* * *

Back in Japan. After lengthy negotiations between the Japanese government and the Philippine government, they agreed to exercise here to Japan. As a result, the joint exercise between Japan and Philippines would begin in 2 days at Camp Fuji and both would send their military equipment will be sent to the camp, in addition to the US, who would be joining the exercise for particular reason.

After the successful negotiation, the international news reported that the joint exercise between Japan and the Philippines is a way to foster friendship and create stronger ties in the Asia-Pacific waters with the US.

The previous president of the Philippines tried to create a spat between the Prime Minister Motoi of Japan and almost causes their relationship to break permanently if not for Filipino people protesting, which results his impeachment.

Shortly before the Philippine and US troops arrive, 6 of the US's F-15 Eagle fighter planes arrived on Japanese airspace and landed on the nearest Camp Fuji landing strip. Four American C-130 transports from the US would also be arriving in Japan today. Also, two US aircraft carriers would be arriving on Tokyo harbor half-way to send their military equipment and vehicles.

By the end of this week, almost 10,000 foreign troops in total would be arriving soon and connect with the JSDF (Japanese Self-Defense Forces) on the Tokyo harbor.

The Philippine Army convoys were now heading towards Camp Fuji entrance to greet with their Japanese counterparts after Lt. General Juan instructs them to. In one of the JSDF soldiers, were Shino Kuribayashi, Akira Tomita, and Takeo Kurata; while Shiho and Kurata is excited by the arrival of US marines and Akira was wondering something else.

Shino notice her partner's is looking for something. "Hey? What's wrong?"

"Do you know where Itami is?" answered Akira.

"That Otaku? Nope, haven't seen him."

"Never mind, there he comes." Kurata replied as they saw Itami entering Camp Fuji's main entrance and is heading towards their direction.

"Sorry about that." Itami inhaled. "It was just the traffic's blocked due to the military vehicles coming here. I'm surprised they aren't here yet."

"I heard one of the commanding officer here that they were blocked by the nationalist group here in Japan. The police managed to disperse them but this isn't the last time we hear from that." Akira explained. He then looked at Shiho.

"Shino, didn't your parents are nationalists too?"

"Don't remind me." Shino groaned out. Truth be told, Shino never wanted to become like her parents, who are nationalists and prideful of Japan's history, pride and culture. As a result, they often fight each other when Shiho's parents talk about that subject and the feud continued since.

Then she changes the subject. "Hey, how's Risa?"

"She's fine." Itami replied. "I told her about this upcoming exercise and didn't celebrate with her birthday."

"Geez… but how's she holding up?"

"I thought she would be sadden by that news. To my surprise, she didn't and clearly accepted it since she knew it's was important to me, even though I really want to go with her."

"I see…" Shiho was glad that Risa was an understanding girl. "So where is she going?"

"She's going with her friends today in Ginza." Itami replied. "Apparently, there some Doujin convention would be appearing in the city. Sucks that us Otakus won't be attending this week."

"Damn… Miku…." Kurata let out a sob, knowing he would miss the concert.

"Otaku…" Shiho muttered.

Meanwhile in Camp Fuji, the commanders received intelligence that Britain would send their troops in Japan in a few hours. Due to the fact that, one of the royal family is already in Japan to watch the upcoming exercise. Hence, was one of the reasons Britain would send a couple of Royal Marines for safety precautions.

Inside the base, Lt. General Juan of the Philippine Army was sitting his desk while reading a report about 3 of the American's C-130 transports arrived on the base, though except one. The Filipino commanding officer had recently found out that some of his soldiers got into a fight with a casino in Quezon City and got delayed as a result.

Normally, the commanding officer would just get angry that his soldiers got into trouble and possibly thinking of expelling them. But this commanding officer just groaned.

"_Damn it, Joshua. What were you thinking?_"

He remembered Joshua was his commanding officer in Camp Melchor in 2019 shortly after the previous president was impeached. When Juan first met John in the command post in Iraq, he was surprised that he was filled with the enthusiasm of an idea to enter the war, possibly helping his brothers in arms. When he asks a question to the young soldier, Joshua answered...

"_To serve and protect the Philippines, my country, with my life_."

While it gave a little surprise face to the officer since he already heard that from many soldiers before, his only thought that this new recruit was too naïve and never tasted in blood in the war. Nevertheless, he decided to send Joshua to the Northern Visayas to lay siege to the Communist stronghold there, which ended in Philippines victory.

While he initially believes the reports about their ruckus in Quezon City, he raised an eyebrow when one of the reports stated that some of Joshua's unit was responsible for the incident. Juan put down the reports in his table as he rubs his eyebrows.

'_I'll get a full report when he comes here'_

* * *

**Dimension: Hyperdimension**

**Date: 30 Years ACW** (After Console War)

Elsewhere in Planeptune, MAGES. and several of The Organization members were dispatched to Gamindustri after their reports saying that they detected an unknown source originating in the southeast of Planeptune. Thus, MAGES., under the Anti-Dimension Traveling Act implemented by Histoire, must find this source and destroy it.

While MAGES. is wearing her usual attire, most of The Organization's operatives are wearing a white, full body suit with a black tactical vest, black balaclavas, black riot helmet with a light black visor, obscuring any facial detail. They also wear black gloves and combat boots, with their weapons being AR-57 with an ACOG scope attached.

Which is why they are in the streets of Station Area; the southeast side of Planeptune. After convincing everyone that this part of area and streets is off-limits, though some were protesting, the group started to investigate the empty street until one operative…

"MAGES. we found something."

MAGES., after searching something in the bushes, turns around and heads to the rest of the operatives, where they found something particular.

"When I was investigating here, my detector detects some phenomena in this spot but when we waited, there some partial appearance of a stone structure in a translucent form appeared."

"A translucent structure you say?" MAGES. raised an eyebrow as she wondered what her operative is saying. When she and the operative started to get close to the phenomena before her, a shimmer of light is slowly taking shape in this area in a form of a strange structure.

MAGES. tapped her chin as to think. "Stay back, let me take a look." she then holds her hands forward and utters an incarnation that no one can understand as her hands glowing with magic. While MAGES. was tinkering at this phenomena, the operatives behind her were on standby for a minute until…

"Everyone!" MAGES. shouted, making every operatives surprised at her outburst. "We must leave here at once, this is…"

Suddenly, the translucent light turned into a dark matter as the whole area around MAGES. and her operatives exploded before they can barely react.

* * *

**A/N: **Note that this Chapter is recycled from the original chapter 1 and 2, with the words edited and few changes. But before I end this chapter, I'll answer some reviews.

**hellisonfire345**: Thanks for the quick review. Although I already PM you a week earlier, I thank you for pointing out about the second people's power revolution. I didn't know there was another ESDA Revolution after Marcos presidency, though for some reason, they didn't named it the SPPR.

**Guest**: While the third Gate has a purpose like the other two Gates (Earth and Hyperdimension), it doesn't connect to the _Halo_ series that you are talking about. This is because I don't play any of these games (except Halo 4 in my Xbox 360; yet didn't even finish it) and I don't know the story and lore of Halo, such as the Human-Covenant War you are talking about.

**Raven: **I think you are a bit misunderstanding. First off, The Console Wars was not mentioned in Re;birth 2 & 3. I made up the 1000 years since the games did not mention which timeline started (Don't think about the _Re;birth 1_; that took place in Superdimension). Second, I know Hyperdimension and Ultradimension have different timelines (with 1 day in former while 1 year in the latter) prior to the end of Re;birth 3 where their timelines merged, which of course technically, 20 years have passed during Neptune's time in Ultradimension.

**Trivia:**

*Like in Ultradimension, Hyperdimension and Earth's time is very different from each other.

*Luis, in this story, described as an 18-year old male; wears a trench coat like IF but in light purple and has white buttons, black T-shirt and leather pants, and gray boots.

*When Luis talks about his 147 dates with Neptune reference to the Despicable Me 2 ending where Gru and Lucy married after 147 dates.

*Laws of Arcadia were created by the CPU Creator; Arcadia. Like in this chapter, in the event of a CPU falls in love with a mortal and decides to marry him/her, he/she must require to head over to the desired location of the wedding before the deadline; failure to do so, the marriage with the CPU or it's soulmate would be null and void. That's the only part of the law, so there are some more laws but I'm still thinking about whatever law I want to write.

*Humvees was originally developed by the US Army but donated some of them to the Philippine Army.

*Philippine Navy boats were going to appear in the exercise with the JSDF and US Navies. When I realized they have so few, I scarped them.

*Battle of Marawi, also known as the Siege of Marawi, is a long armed conflict in Marawi, Lanao del Sur, Philippines between the Philippine Government forces and and militants affiliated with the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL), including the Maute and Abu Sayyaf Salafi jihadist groups, which started on May 23, 2017. The battle continued for five months until the deaths of militant leaders Omar Maute and Isnilon Hapilon by the Philippine Armed Forces and ended on October 23, 2017. (Added on 26/08/20)

*After Neptune and the Ultra-Dimension counterparts told the Hyperdimension Histoire about Croire and her ability to travel dimensions, Histoire implemented the Anti-Dimension Travel Act; where all dimensional travelers travel to Gamindustri without clearance by 4 nations would be deemed, illegal visitors.

*The Organization MAGES. was talking about, was only mentioned in Re;Birth 1 & 3. In this story, they are a mysterious but neutral secret organization that its sole purpose is unknown at this moment.

*The Organization outfits are almost similar to the guards in _SCP – Containment Breach_ except the visor is light black and their weapons are AR-57; a Semi-automatic carbine instead of FN P90.


	4. Book 1 - Chapter 3

**A/N: **Minor changes in this chapter (01/25/20)

**Update in 04/08/20 - **Major changes in this chapter.

* * *

**Book 1 - ****Chapter 3: Battle of Two Worlds**

**Dimension: Hyperdimension**

**Date: 30 Years ACW** (After Console War)

"I can't believe my client is the guilty one…"

Rei was walking in the sidewalk of Planeptune after numerous of paperwork. Years before the ASIC-Citizen's Group remnants conflict, she was accused by the Planeptune's inhabitants for almost destroying Planeptune and later Gamindustri, even she had no recollection of events about what happened.

She was about to be sentenced for life in prison if not for the Planeptune CPUs; Neptune and Nepgear overruled her case and instead of imprisoning her, the judge decided to transferred her to Lowee under the watchful eye of White Heart after her public service to restoring Planeptune is over.

After transferring to Lowee, Rei tried to find steady jobs to help her as to secure her new life. Unfortunately for her, many people of Lowee heard about her actions and crimes against all of Gamindustri, shun her and even shut down her job applications, making her finding a job a bit harder.

But one person that actually have a pity of her was a famous lawyer of Lowee named Samson who, in her surprise, understood her after they have their first conversation in the Lowee Park. Shortly afterwards, she was offered to be a lawyer and she agreed, being trained by her new boss over the months.

In her first job as lawyer, many people were still doesn't trust Rei, even thinking that she would free the guilty one over the innocent. However, as few cases were solved by her (with the help of Samson), trust slowly grew between the Lowee people and it only grew even more when Rei successfully wins a case against a member of the Citizen's group.

During her time as a lawyer, her relationship with Samson grew closer than best friends and in one year later, he proposed her to be his wife after the "Court Case", which she says yes to him. After her marriage with her former boss and (later) husband, she becomes a permanent Lowee citizen and global lawyer for hire.

In her trip to Lastation to help a client, she was approached by the ASIC-Citizen Group remnants to join them as their leader again and wanted to wreak havoc to Gamindustri. Not wanting to happen again, especially she told by her counterpart Rei from Ultradimension months ago, she declined. She would have been killed on the spot, had not for White Heart and a strange boy with a two combat knives taking care of the ASIC-Citizen remnants.

Today though, she would be heading to the Planeptune's courthouse to help a client that got mistaking for sabotage a mech robot when all of a sudden, the ground shakes violently.

"Wha… what's happening?!"

No time for thinking, Rei grabbed a nearest post to hold during the earthquake, though Rei slightly wonder on how on Gamindustri would be occurring earthquake since this world doesn't have one since her entire life unless it was from shares of Goddesses.

Then the earthquake slowly stops as Rei begins to open her eyes, only to find most of the buildings around here completely destroyed, some of them are damaged though. As Rei steadily walks from a broken road, she found some people were stuck in the building rubble. Despite Rei haven't experienced heavy lifting and mostly relied on husband (which he has some important case back in Lowee), she went to help these people anyway cause, despite their previous hate on her before, she never actually want them to be harmed.

Suddenly, those are far away from the area where the explosion just occurred went to the blast site. Spark with curiosity, Rei heads to the crowd to investigate. As she moves through the crowd, she saw a massive structure in the middle of the crater with police are starting putting wooden barricade between the structure and the people.

While the people of Planeptune wonder on how a structure got in the first place, Rei could swore that she saw something moving in the shadows inside.

* * *

**Dimension: Earth**

**Date: August 19, 20XX**

Meanwhile in the North side of Ginza, Itami, Kurata, and Shino were now currently patrolling around the city except Tomita, who had ordered to stay per their commander's order, after a training gone wrong. During the training with the multinational troops in the Gym, Shino was laughed by some of the Philippines soldiers cute to her being short and cute.

Their teasing was cut short when Shino challenged 3 of them in a spar. In short, she unmercifully beat them to the point most of the soldiers present were now terrified of her. Before she could break more of their bones after one Philippine soldier mistakenly gave an insult, Itami's group subdued the crazy girl until their commander demanded an explanation.

Needless to say, the trio were suspended for 3 days straight and send them to Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department in Tokyo city. Superintendent General Hakuba were surprised that three JSDF were here in his office. Following their commanding officer's orders, he instructed them to patrol the north of the city.

Though it's was boring to the team to patrol, Itami wasn't bothered by this. In fact, this could be his chance to buy gifts from his daughter. Though Kurata had other plans.

"Since we not in practice today, let's go somewhere." Kurata proposed.

Shino groaned at Kurata. "Even we wanted to go somewhere, the Superintendent said that we should check criminal activities just in case."

"Meh, criminal activities are rarely occurring here, especially in Japan." Kurata pointed out. "By the way, what are you going to do sir?" he looked at his leader with a curious look.

"Well since our commander officer let us go for the time being, I think this is my chance to buy gifts for Risa." Itami answered, as he was happy for Lt. General Hazama letting them go.

"Yeah! I almost forgot about that! I promised your cute daughter I would buy a Miku doll if I had the chance."

Itami rolled his eyes. "Don't push your luck. Also, don't call my daughter cute. I already got that statement from her 'friend'."

Shino still unsure. "Still, we're the Japan Self-Defense Force. We serve and protect this country from any threats!"

Kurata sighed in irritation. "Jeez Shino, stop being patriotic for once. We're just buying some stuff for Itami's little girl before returning to our 'job' again. Admit it, you want to see little Risa again don't you?"

Shino tries to counter Kurata's word but her grumbling stomach seems to telling the truth. "Ugh, fine! I miss that girl already." While she doesn't like Itami's okatu nature, she does however like his daughter who is more mature and takes her work seriously. Why Risa-chan always taking care of her perverted father is beyond her.

But her thoughts were interrupted when a sound of explosion just heard behind them. They turn around when they spot smokes in the distance.

"What… what's going on?!" Kurata exclaimed as he observed the smoke.

Itami frowned. "Don't know but it tells me something is wrong. Do you guys know where that smoke comes from?"

While they try to think which location it was, Shino then suddenly realized. "Hey! I think I know that area. That's from Ginza!"

"_Ginza?!"_

Without replying to the two, he rushed towards the incident immediately. Seeing this, Shino and Kurata goes after him while the former was shouting to her team leader.

* * *

Few minutes earlier…

In Ginza, a massive structure appeared in the middle of the street. Most Japanese and tourists from other countries were amazed and awe at this phenomena. Not long after, some strange men wearing a roman armor soon appeared from the Gate. The crowd now begin to wonder what is happening now.

Another soldier in a horseback appeared out of the Gate and went in front of his men. Then he speak in language that nobody in the crowd understood it. Shortly after that man stopped speaking, the strange soldiers begin to attack the near crowd, resulting in mass panic as most of the people were brutally slaughtered while others kept on running as the imperial cavalry begun chasing them.

As the strange soldiers continue attacking the populace in sight, Legate Helm Fule Maio of the Imperial Army couldn't help but wonder at this magnificent architecture that this city have. Buildings made in glasses that can block out the sun above and some strange black pavement on the streets.

"_Such glorious structure, the emperor and my family would absolutely love this when we conquer this new land!_" He then turns to the wyvern captain, who are now appearing in the Gate with over 80 wyverns at his disposal.

"You! Scout this entire city and attack anyone who resist us!" Helm Fule Maio shouted at the wyvern captain. With that order, the wyverns fly off and started to scout up in the air. Like the general, they were amazed by this strange architecture that can reach in the skies above. People who are inside of the building still haven't aware of the problem are usually working like always until they saw the flying beast in their windows.

In Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, The superintendent general was overwhelmed with calls about being invaded by some soldiers wearing a medieval armor, needing help moving the injured, and even someone report there are flying beasts in the skies. Whatever the case may be, Hakuba was sending every police unit into the location of the siege and contain it as best as he could.

Hakuba reported this to the Japanese government, who later demanded him to find out about the attack and rescue any civilians he can before they hang up. The Superintendent scratched his head as he trying to think of a situation. Until he remembered something.

"_Wait… the Exercise_."

The S.G hastily type the dial in his phone before putting it in his ear.

"_Superintendent, this is better be…_"

"Sir!" he interrupted. "We are under attack by unknown enemy force! We need backup!"

There was silence in the other line. "_Wait, say what now?_"

"I repeat, we need backup over here, we are under siege! Many civilians are already evacuating but some of them died during the initial attack. Many of the police force were already on their way but we have yet to receive confirmation over."

There was silence in the phone before the caller respond back. "_I understand, we will send our military forces and equipment to Tokyo as soon as possible. I will also inform this to the US and the Filipino commander as well. Hold out until we arrived Superintendent General Hakuba."_

"Thank you Lt. General Hazama." Hakuba then hangs up and rub his forehead to ease his frustration as he thinks about the recent events still happening.

* * *

In the skies above, a lone C-130 transport finally reached the Japanese airspace and the AFP soldiers are now more than eager to train with the Japanese and US Marines. As they were talking, a radio from the cockpit suddenly turns on.

"_C-130 Hercules, can you read me over_?"

Picking up the radio, the American pilot responded. "Copy that, _Eagle_. We are entered Japanese airspace, we were just about to…"

"_C-130 Hercules I need you to redirect your course to Haneda Airport immediately_."

The two pilots were shocked by this new development, but nonetheless replied. "Roger but… we don't understand here. Can you clarify for us?"

"_Ginza was under attack by an unknown enemy force and seems to be moving into the city. We already trying the get into the city but the heavy traffic blocked the main streets. Japanese law enforcement are trying to evacuate the civilians they could. Inform the troops back there about the situation._"

"Understood sir." The pilot hangs up and heads back of the C-130.

"Gentlemen, your commanding officer has ordered me to direct you all to Haneda Airport." That statement surprised the soldiers present here.

"What? Why?!" the Filipino soldier questioned the American pilot.

"Apparently, Ginza was under attack by unknown enemy force. We don't know for sure but I have orders." The pilot answered.

"Who is it? Some terrorists?!" another soldier asked.

"Like I said we don't know but I have been told to take you all to Haneda Airport and assist the law enforcement containing the main threat."

After the American pilot gave the announcement, he went back to the cockpit. While the Philippines soldiers were talking about the new situation, Joshua remain silent, tying to take it all in.

"Sir? What do you think?" asked Marvin as he too heard the announcement.

Still, Joshua said nothing. Instead, he got up from his seat heads to the middle of the . "Listen up fellas!"

All of the soldier eyes turned on him, including Marvin and Torres. "I know you all didn't except our exercise turned into a war-zone and some of you are just new in the army without experience in battle before."

Joshua breathed before continuing. "However, new or not, we the AFP have an obligation to defend not only our closest allies but also the innocent civilians down there. Whoever our enemy, we will kick their asses like a true Filipinos we are!"

"Yeah!" a soldier cheered.

"You tell them Rivera!"

"For the AFP! For the Philippines!"

The soldiers shouted in excitement together for the last. Seeing the soldier's spirits and moral high, Joshua went back to his seat and reloads his CAR-15. Readying for whatever awaits them in Ginza.

* * *

**Dimension: Hyperdimension**

**Date: 30 Years ACW** (After Console War)

Back in Hyperdimension, things are going to get worse.

When the some 'foreign soldiers' exited through the Gate, many wondered about this situation until some soldier with his head bald, who believe to be their leader, in a horseback said something to the guards that causes them to attack the crowd, who were now frightened and running away from the massacre.

Those who survive the massacre, however, were now being taken as prisoners of war by the imperial army, with some are sobbing and others are frightened by this situation, trying to comprehend what was going on as they were forcefully pushed with the rest of the citizens.

After securing the site, they begin making a large camp for the soldiers in front of the Gate and started making plans for occupation of this wonderful city with massive structure that could even reach the heavens, something the generals are amaze with, especially the large tower in the horizon, which they conclude it's the enemy's main citadel.

In the command tent, the generals of the Sadera Empire and his lieutenants are now gathering in a wooden table. "General Godasen, our reports say that our soldiers manage to take a quarter of their city and capturing few slaves in the process." Legate Cyprian said.

"We even managed to take down their stronghold with the city, albeit with many losses since we didn't expect many mages guarding it." Legate Aurelius added.

Legate Godasen grinned. "Good. If we can continue this attack for a few days, we can take even the entire world!"

The generals of this room shouted in excitement as they couldn't wait to play with their new 'playthings'. Yet… all except for one person; Count Formal, was not one of them as he watched them few meters away.

Many years ago, the Formal Clan ruled over Italica in peace until Sadera came into the territory and started taking one by one. The Formal Clan send their army to protect their nation. However, they were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and in sunset, they have surrounded Italica completely.

The first emperor of the Sadera Empire, arriving to Italica with an offer: pledge their loyally to the Empire or Italica will burn. With no other choice, they surrendered and forced to pledge their allegiance to the Empire.

But… as soon they surrendered, the entire Formal Clan was put to the sword on the orders by the First Emperor himself; except for the queen and a son that would carry the bloodline for many centuries till the present day.

Colt looked at Godasen, who are currently discussing about their plans, with a frown. Godasen may not be a good military leader, with his recent failure from the Bunny Warriors campaign but he's still one of the most important figures in the Empire, especially to Emperor Molt, whom Godasen have good relations with.

After staying silence for a while, Colt spoke up. "What would happen to the natives in this world and the city itself?"

Though most of the generals were annoyed by his interruption to his fellow officers, Godasen explained. "Why it's simple; as soon we take over the city, we establish an imperial governance after taking their citadel by force. If they don't follow the Empire rules the…"

"If they don't follow?" Colt interrupted, knowing the obvious but wanted to hear from his mouth.

There was silence until… "If don't follow like any other people, they die. Simple as that."

Colt Formal was shocked at General Godasen's statement and tried to oppose his course of action. "But, they're just innocent people living in peace! Surely, we can just…

Before he can react, Godasen pulled out his sword and pointed it into his neck. "While I will tolerate your presence here Colt Formal, such words you have will have negative impacts to your city. Don't forget about your daughters you still have in Italica."

Colt silently gritted his teeth in anger at the mention of his daughters but choose to stay his hand. Attacking one of the most important generals in Sadera, especially he destroyed the Sadera Rebellion Group with his outstanding tactics, would result destruction of Italica and death of his beloved daughters.

"Yes I… understand General Godasen."

Godasen was now pleased since the Italica puppet has tamed. "Very well Formal Colt. I'll let that be… for now. Today, this will be remembered in history as one of the greatest campaign of the Sadera Empire!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the other side of Planeptune's Station Area, IF is currently attacking two imperial soldiers at once while Luis, transformed into his CPU form, kills many imperial soldiers as he could, even going so far destroying one group of imperials by himself. His buster sword, now turned in a futuristic purple blade, was filled with the invaders blood.

Dodging a few attacks from the two soldiers, IF stabs them in the stomach at the same time, killing them instantly. She said. "Damn, who are these guys? Do they come somewhere?"

"They must." Luis looks around his surroundings for any more threats. "There's no way an army that large could enter Planeptune without being spotted, especially since Histoire upgraded the security systems after that 'incident'."

To be honest, Luis never liked taking another people's life since he was born and, despite his country riddled with criminals and corruption in his dimension, he never did, no matter his older brother tried to convince him. That ended when he confronted the leader of the ASIC-Citizen's Group and fought him until he pushed the man into the dimension-cross, effectively killing him in the process. Luis shook his head as he returns himself to reality.

Then they saw something in the smoke as both of them quickly raised their weapons. Before any of them took action, that person shouted. "Agent IF and Luis, thank goodness you're here!"

Sighing in relief, IF went to the panic guild agent. "What is it?"

"I… during our activities in the Guild HQ, some men wearing some strange armor suddenly charged the HQ and begin to storm the building. We tried our best to defend it, but their numbers overwhelmed us. I was the only one who made it."

"Where's our guild leader and Ms. Type? Do they make it?" IF questioned the agent.

The agent shook her head. "Our guild leader and his secretary are still inside the HQ, we don't what happened to him but one of the surviving guild agents reported that they are holding them at bay but I don't know that will last."

"_They still must in the building, I must find them_." IF turns to the agent. "Listen, I need you to assist any agents who need help carrying civilians who are still trapped in the buildings. Can you do that?"

The agent shakily nodded. "Good, now get going!"

The girl agent ran off past them, leaving IF and Luis in the near destroyed streets filled with imperial bodies around them.

"Luis, can you help me find our guild master and Ms. Type in the Guild HQ? I think they're still somewhere in the building."

"Sure!" Luis said with determination. "I can't let those guys hurt them, especially Ms. Type." Determined, they run towards to the Guild HQ, with IF hoping that they are still alive before then.

* * *

**Dimension: Earth**

**Date: August 19, 20XX**

Halfway-click to the Ginza where the incident took place, Itami, Kurata, and Shino were heading towards Ginza with their Howa Type 89 Assault Rifle equipped as they check the building for survivors or hostile units. As they travel past the damaged buildings, they were horrified as they saw dead bodies everywhere in the streets, some were speared at their heads.

Kurata tried to hold back his vomit. "What the hell is this… who the sick fuck can do this?!"

"Don't know Kurata." Itami look at the dead woman holding a lifeless baby in the ground in pity. "But they will pay for what they done."

Suddenly, they hear someone groaning, stopping their tracks.

"Wait do you hear that?" Marvin asked.

They went silent for a few seconds until they hear a faint noise coming in their direction. "I can hear those voices behind that bus. Kuarta, Shino, take point."

The two went behind the back side of the destroyed bus while Itami took the left side. Then he poke his head behind the bus, only to saw some people wearing black suits dead in the ground, probably bodyguards, while one of the bodyguard was injured leaning on the now-burning limo as the three 'roman' soldiers laughing, unaware the trio are hiding.

Itami quickly turns to his team. "Shino, Kurata. When I count to three, shoot them in in head." Pointing his rifle to the enemy troops before he counted. "1…2…3 GO!"

The three run out of their hiding place and started to shoot the three unaware soldiers in the head simultaneously. Once the area is clear, they check the injured bodyguard if he was still alive.

"Are you alright? We'll help you carry…."

"They… they took her…"

"Who took her?" Itami then begun to panic when he saw the bodyguard's eyes begin to close. "Hey! Wake up, what are talking about? Who's 'her'."

The bodyguard coughed blood in his mouth. "We… we were about to take her to safely then all of the sudden, some soldiers wearing roman armor ambushed us. We tried to fight them off but they overwhelmed us and took the Lady away somewhere."

"What Lady?"

"Lady Louise Windsor of the British Royal Family…." The bodyguard shortly dies after.

"Shit, are you kidding right now? Command will not like this…" he muttered. If the British knew about one of the royal family getting kidnapped by hostile forces, no doubt they would send their own battalion in Japan.

"What do we do?" asked Shino.

"Itami! An unknown group approaching towards our location, 3 o' clock!" Kurata warns the team as they pointed their guns to the unknown group.

When the group approached, however, they saw their uniform as part of the Philippine Army. Realizing they're from the exercise before (or so he believe), Itami ordered. "Stand down. That's just the Philippine Army"

Kurata and Shino put down their weapons as a group of Philippine Army heading towards to the JSDF soldiers.

"Nice to see some Japanese troops here." the Filipino soldier commented. "My name is Master Sergeant Joshua Rivera from the Philippine Army. My team here is Marvin and Torres."

"Nice to meet you." Torres greeted the Japanese soldiers with respect.

"You Japanese speak English too?" Marvin asked.

"Yeah." While Itami studied English during his high school years, he didn't excel in his English grades during his graduation and had to do summer school. The only reason he was good at it because his commanding officer instructed them to do so.

"Wait a sec…" Kurata raised an eyebrow. "You're not part of the arriving forces before?"

Joshua shook his head. "No. We were late due to some 'problems' with one of my teams."

Marvin looks away in embarrassment as Joshua continued. "We were just entering Japanese airspace till we saw the burning city."

"If you guys entered the airspace, does that mean you have soldiers behind you?" asked Shino, looking at the Master Sergeant's back if any of his soldiers were there. But Joshua shook his head.

"No. as soon as we landed in Haneda Airport at Tokyo. The rest of my battalion quickly dispatched to the sieged diplomatic district by our commanding officer to assist the security staff there. We're just the only trio trying to figure out what was happening here."

Before Itami can ask any questions to the Philippine sergeant, Torres quickly spoke. "Can you explain us what happened here? This looks like a massacre. In fact, these guys look like MI6 from the movies."

"Well, you see…"

After giving their explanations to the three Philippine soldiers about the dying bodyguard's message about a royal family, they were shocked as Joshua gave a thought about this.

"_This is bad… the UK would definitely freak out if one of their royal families were captured by the enemy_."

"What do we do?" Joshua turns his head to Marvin who asked.

"What we do? What we do is to find one of the royal family and rescue her as soon as possible. After that, we will find out where those bastards coming from." Joshua explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Kurata agreed. "But how can we find the princess anywhere? For all we know, she could be anywhere right now."

"Hmm. I think I know where she is." All soldiers present are now staring at Shino.

"Where?!" Joshua hastily questioned.

Shino scratched her face. "This is only my deduction but maybe in the center of Ginza. It's where we believe that's the origin of the attack."

* * *

**Dimension: Hyperdimension**

**Date: 30 Years ACW** (After Console War)

After a lengthy battle with some 'armored' soldiers outside of the Guild HQ, wounding several guild agents in the process, IF and Luis are now inside and currently looking in any corner in case of ambush is lurking while some guild agents were guarding the entrance.

Going to the second stairs, they check every room if there are any survivors left. When they get into the training room, they found a young man, wearing a black guild uniform like IF, heavily bleeding in the middle of the training mat with several dead imperials and men who wore mage clothing like the ones in magic academies in Planeptune.

"Liam!" Both IF and Luis shouted in worry as they help him lean on one of the pillars while Luis stops the bleed from his stomach as Liam groaned in pain.

"Thank you Agent IF and Luis." The Guild Master Liam hold both of his hands in his stomach. "I would have died if not for the two of you. But… Ms. Type is…"

Then they heard a woman scream from the hallways outside.

"Please…" Liam coughed out blood. "I'll be fine. They took Ms. Type somewhere in this second floor, no doubt in my mind they would do to her."

Luis nodded as he gave a bandage for the GM. "Take this. It would stop the bleeding."

"And don't overdo it this time. Histoire would have a fit if she finds out." IF added.

Liam coughed again as he gave a smirk. "Don't worry, I won't. Just find Ms. Type and... take care of those A-holes for me would you?"

Then they hastily exited the training room, leaving Liam alone for the time being.

"Somebody help me!" a girl's voice was heard from the corridors.

"I think Ms. Type is on the Library Room on the right side, come on IF!"

IF and Luis turned right and proceed to the Library Room. Once they reach the door to the library, that they found the doors was forcefully opened, they slowly entered into the room and hide behind the half-destroyed bookshelf.

Once they took a peek however, what they saw is in absolute disgust right now. They saw two of the armored men trying hold the woman wearing a gray business suit, while one of the soldiers is trying to strip her clothes until only her black bra and panties remain.

Luis reacted in disgust by this sight and gritted his teeth. As he slightly look away, he suddenly noticed one soldier looking away from the sight as well, probably in shame.

However, IF's head was beginning to boil in anger in seeing her colleague getting ready to be violated by these 'men'. She then pulls out her katars from her belt.

"Luis, I'll take care of the three guys, while you take care the fourth one. Got it?" she whispered to Luis, who nodded as he slowly pulled out his buster sword.

As the third soldier prepares to tear down her panties, both IF and Luis exited their hiding spot and charged towards the armored soldiers, catching them by surprise. While Luis slashed the fourth soldier in the stomach, IF pulls out her throwing knives and throws it to the two men holding Ms. Type into the heads before rushing towards the third one and stabbing through his heart, where he falls to the floor dead.

IF gets up and checks Ms. Type who was still traumatized. "Ms. Type, are you alright?"

"Iffy…" Ms. Type then tears up. "IFFY!" she hugged IF tightly and cried to her shoulder as IF confronts her. Ms. Type looks at IF in sadness.

"They…" she sniffed out. "They hurt Mr. Guild Master and he tried to defend me but he got beaten. They took me here and tried to do…" Ms. Type begins to tear up again.

IF shook her head as she gave a small smile. "Don't worry Ms. Type, the GM's fine. We'll take you somewhere safe."

They heard a man groan as IF look at the man with anger in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to end his misery life by almost violating a woman, especially her friend in a disgusting way.

As Luis prepares to take Ms. Type outside. "Luis, take her outside. I'll take care of this."

It took a moment for Luis to figure it out as his eyes widen, knowing full well what IF intentions are. "IF! You can't be serious! He didn't even…"

She glared at Luis in anger. "I mean it Luis, GO!"

With no other choice and not wanting to anger IF even more, Luis left with Ms. Type outside the near-ruined library, leaving the man's life in IF's hands.

Once Luis and Ms. Type are out of her sight, IF then turns her gaze to the wounded soldier, in his expression as he knew what the young girl was going to do as IF pointed her weapon to the man's head. Before she could act, the man suddenly pulls out a small necklace. In closer look, she sees a small painting of a little kid smiling in the picture.

Although she looks at it with sadness with her face, IF was still unfazed as she slowly moves her blade to the man's head. The armored soldier then panics and says something in a language she did not understand. She then prepares to strike at his head and….

*BANG*

* * *

In the Station Area, Purple Heart cuts down multiple invaders in her way, including the two enemy generals who are charging to her blindly. The Planeptune Army, equipped with Planeptune's high-tech weapons and military vehicles, are slowly advancing on all sides where the incident take place, blocking their escape.

Prior to the battle, Neptune, Compa, and Nepgear were waiting inside of the Basilicom when they hear the explosion in Planeptune. Shortly after the explosion, Histoire appeared to them in panic and explained to them that Planeptune was under attack by unknown inter-dimensional forces an hour earlier and a small part of its citizens were killed in the initial attack.

Worst of all, Histoire also reported that a quarter of civilians were captured during the initial attack and bringing them to what they believe their main encampment. Not long after, Neptune and Nepgear transformed into Purple Heart & Purple Sister as they depart to the scene, intending to save their nation.

Meanwhile, Compa goes to the Two Nep Hospital to help with her fellow doctors and nurses carrying the wounded while Histoire makes a call to an unknown caller.

In the present day, Purple Heart continues to attack the invaders until an ogre suddenly pops up behind her and tried to strike the CPU down. But it stopped by Purple Sister who fired her weapon to the ogre, obliterating the monster in half.

Purple Sister goes down to reunite her sister. "Sis! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Nepgear, I was only surprised by that monster's sneak attack." Purple Heart said in confident tone, though still a little shaken how an ogre almost had her if not for Nepgear. "I would have been knocked out if not for you."

"But who are these people?! Why are they attacking us?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

Purple Heart frowned. "I don't know why but I don't care. Anyone who attacks my nation will not go unanswered."

"Sis! Look!"

Purple Heart look at the direction where her sister is pointing at, only to find the massive structure in the distance with green tents surrounding it, she immediately deduce that this must be the enemy base. Upon looking at closer inspection, she saw thousands of prisoners lining up towards the massive structure, especially her own citizens.

Not wanting to let her citizens be imprisoned by this new enemy, Purple Heart ordered the commander. "Planeptune commander, order our forces to push towards their encampment and rescue innocents people that have been captured as you can."

"Will do Lady Purple Heart." The commander of Planeptune saluted his goddess as he ordered his army to push through the enemy defenses.

Meanwhile, imperial legionnaires stand their ground against the enemy forces but they are no match against their foe as their strange staffs that shoots light magic that its speed is unbelievable to most imperials, who got killed by it when they tried to charge towards their enemies.

Legate Godasen and Colt Formal were shocked by this outcome. They come here to conquer this world for the Sadera Empire but as soon as they march towards their citadel, they were stopped by a young girl whose power destroyed almost of their forces, including his own 2 generals that have been fighting with him side by side.

Not even the general's own tactics could stop the enemy forces, an enemy who possess powerful weapons that can cut down any army in seconds and with the strange but powerful other worlder's Apostles added into this battle, there was almost no hope for them. With no other choice but one, Godasen and his men decided to make their last stand, as their tradition in battle against their impossible foes.

"Colt Formal, we must make our stand here." Godasen declared as the imperial soldiers forcefully pushed the new slaves quickly into the Gate.

"What!" Colt looked at him in disbelief. "Do you saw what happened?! We have attacked their kingdom and, in turn, angered their apostles. We must retreat at once Godasen!"

"Its Legate Godasen to you!" he unsheathe his sword from his belt as Colt pulled his own sword as well. "And I don't take orders from a lowly noble! If you run away from this battle, I will tell Emperor Molt that you have abandoned the empire." His face was now almost like a madman. "Your Kingdom will be… AGRH!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Colt and the other surviving imperials look in horror as they saw General Godasen cut down vertically by the same young woman who destroyed almost of the 4th legion forces.

The being or apostle in front of him, pointed her sword to the imperials. "Surrender now or suffer the same fate as him."

While he didn't know the language of this being or this world, he felt that she was asking for their surrender. Realizing this battle is now over, he put down his silver sword into the ground and knelt down with his hands behind his back. Not for long, the rest of the soldiers shortly follow him.

While the enemy force moving towards them, possibly capture and enslave them, Colt Formal couldn't help but only thinking about his family, especially to his younger daughter; Myui.

"_I'm sorry Myui, forgive me._"

* * *

**Dimension: Earth**

**Date: August 19, 20XX**

Back on earth, The JSDF-Philippines trio are currently holding their ground against a swarm of 'roman' soldiers that it's trying to overwhelm their position.

Just after Torres deduction that Lady Louise Windsor would be in Ginza, they are now heading straight to the main road that would take to the heart of the incident, hoping to try to intercept the group who kidnapped a British royal family.

After getting through some detours, they finally reach Ginza. In the distance, they saw the huge encampment surrounding the structure with 'roman' soldiers started to build their fortifications with wooded barricades. They also saw the captured people lined up and chained.

Unfortunately, they couldn't stop them as the enemy soldiers forced the captured civilians and tourists inside the massive structure. Even worse, they were found out by an imperial scouts, forcing to shoot them without silencer and run off as many imperial soldiers chase after them.

Retreating to find a better position, they manage to find a wreckage of cars that acts as a barrier and started to shoot the advancing imperial soldiers. 2 wyverns in the skies, tried to attack them from above but shot down in rapid succession by Torres, who is equipped with her M21 Sniper Weapon System.

Despite holding their ground for a few minutes and with their superior firepower, they soon found out they are low on ammunition. Without a box of ammo to refill and reinforcements coming for them soon, then they are done for.

"Joshua! We're almost out of ammo except this last mag." Marvin warned as he reloads his weapon.

"Make them count!" Joshua shouted as he took down a cavalry with a burst of fire from his CAR-15 rifle.

With their primary weapons depleted, they switch to secondary ones; with Marvin using his P-90 against the imperial soldiers. Even these do not deter their enemies who are slowly approaching their position. Just this moment, they hear a screeching noise from the air.

"What is that noise?" one imperial asked.

The imperials stood still for a few seconds until a strange bird pass by and drop something in their position, and within seconds, many of the imperial soldiers were killed in an unknown explosion caused by the gray bird. Joshua immediately recognized the aircraft.

"It's an EMB 314, Brazil-made." Joshua spoke.

"If that's an EMB 314, then it's means…" They turned around and saw a couple of US's Humvees, Japanese's Type 89 Infantry Fighting Vehicle and Philippines's Cadillac Gage Commando 4x4 with US and Philippine troops right behind them.

With renewed vigor, Joshua roared. "ADVANCE!" as they pushed towards the enemy camp with the Japanese trio followed shortly.

With the imperial soldiers saw the might of the arriving of their iron beasts, they turn tail and ran. Some loyal imperials stay their ground in defiance but was futile when the Humvee's armored gun turret destroyed their formation.

Callus and 6 other wyvern riders, looked down in horror as the iron beasts took their men lives easily. Creating a V formation, the wyverns charged in speed to attack the iron beasts in vengeance. But didn't have the chance when Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor rotary cannons wiped out the entire wyvern riders, including Callus.

Helm Fule Maio was horrified by this turn of events. In what was supposed to be the Empire's greatest achievement, was now turning into a bloodbath as the enemy soldiers and their iron beasts are slowly approaching their main camp. Also, the wyvern captain's horrible death lost his troops moral and ran cowardly to the portal, leaving what remain of the imperial expedition behind.

"Sir, we must leave here!"

"I agree, we already got most of their slaves out. We must retreat!"

"Never! We will stand our ground here!" Helm Fule Maio said defiantly as he pulls out his sword, not wanting to disown his family by retreating. Running way would lose their entire privileges that his ancestors worked so hard for

After destroying the imperial force guarding the entrance, the US-Philippine-Japanese troops begun to surround the remaining imperials from all sides.

Not wanting to be chained again for years, especially by this Otherworlders, General Helm Fule Maio gave his final orders for his troops. "Charge men! For the Sadera Empire!"

The imperials yelled in vigor for the last time and charged straight to the enemy troops, preferring to die in battle than being in chains, which their enemies responded by unmercifully cut them down in sheer firepower or just simply run over by their armored vehicles.

It took many hours of fighting but it is clear that Empire has lost this battle to not only the Earth but also to the Other Dimension as well.

* * *

**A/N: **Darn, this chapter is the longest than the other 2 chapters. Unfortunately, I would in a little hiatus since I needed some time off. Also, I would be in Retreat with my classmates this week. Don't worry though, Chapter 4 is near done, I just need to add a few things and check my spelling at the best of my abilities. If you have any reviews about this, please reply. Thank you :)

Note to self, I am not good giving descriptions to the characters, weapons and other things in this story.

**Trivia:**

*This chapter was originally called "Battle of Ginza/Planeptune" before I changed it to "Battle of Two Worlds" during the rewrite. The title reflects where the Sadera Empire attacking two worlds simultaneously (Earth and Hyperdimension) before getting wreck by them.

*While the 4th Legion attacking Gamindustri has monsters as auxiliaries, the 7th legion has none since Helm Fule Maio believed they can be turned against them.

*Rei being a lawyer from Lowee is referenced to a Hyperdimension fanfiction story "_Rei Ryghts: Ace Attorney_" series made by DeraldSny.

*General Hakuba is a Superintendent from _Detective Conan _and _Magic Kaito 1412_. In this story, he is in charge of the JSDF trio temporary and then later, charged in evacuating of all innocents civilians when the Gate appeared in Ginza.

*Lady Louise Windsor is one of the royal family of House of Windsor in the UK and the youngest granddaughter of Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh. In this story, she was visiting Japan to watch the joint-exercise before being captured hours later by the imperials invading Ginza.

*Two Nep Hospital is a name reference in Pacer287's "_GATE: Thus the Empire was Nepped!_" where in Chapter 5, MAGES. was hospitalized shortly after the Battle of Planeptune and her cousin 5pb. met with the head of the hospital; Dr. Bullfrog. (Added in 11/1/19)

*Ms. Type is similar to Bi** Gates in _Hyperdimension Neptunia; The Animation _though her personally is more of an innocent one, her eyes are purple, and her head accessory is a 'P' sign for Planeptune than the Bi** Gates's Microsoft icon one.

*Gamindustri's high-tech weaponry, vehicles and equipment were based on _Saints Row: The Third _(STAG) that I have already decided to use to this story. Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox would have their own military based on other video games as well.

*Originally I wanted to put Noire and Vert into the action with them riding in Lastation's destroyer ships (Vert's have a navy during the Console Wars before but completely wiped out prior to ASIC awakening) but decided to scrape that part to cut time.

*Embraer EMB 314 was created by Brazil before selling some of them to the Philippines, which they originally going to use them in exercise.


	5. Book 1 - Chapter 4

**Update in 04/08/20 - **Major changes in this chapter.

* * *

**Book 1 - ****Chapter 4: Aftermath**

**Dimension: Hyperdimension**

**Date: 30 Years ACW** (After Console War)

In Lowee, Blanc; the goddess of Lowee and CPU White Heart is currently reading her favorite book from Lowee Bookstore in her private workplace without disturbance from her twin sisters, who are currently watching cartoon with Financier.

After the almost destruction of Gamindustri and restoration of Planeptune, Rei Ryghts was sentenced by the Planeptune court for her crimes. Blanc was seated beside Noire; the goddess of Lastation. They were present during the trial and were both shocked by Neptune and Nepgear's choice to plead Rei not guilty and told the judge to transfer her to Lowee.

At first Blanc doesn't want to supervise Rei due to her status as a criminal and her annoying personally (much to Rei's dismay). But when Neptune promised to buy her Futomaki that could grow her 'small chest' (which she talked with her ultra-dimension self), she agreed to do so.

When she began to watch over Rei in her spare time, Blanc always thought she would never make it. To her surprise, she saw Samson, one of best lawyers in all of Lowee, took her in and training her the ways to be a lawyer despite her criminal status. In one occasion, Blanc met with him during his breaks and starts asking questions about Rei and his decision to train her. Simon's simple reply to her are:

"_Although I knew her past actions, I would give anyone a second chance, especially her_."

Over the years of solving cases, Blanc began to suspect about the growing relationship between Rei and Samson, especially their faces inching each other in a frozen pond during her shopping groceries and almost kissed each other had not for Ram's pranks, which causes them to alert.

By fate, it is also where she met Adrian; a young man who is almost froze to death with a strange animal that he calls a 'brown bear' during her return home. Activating her CPU form, she carries them both to her castle where they stay the fireplace for warmth and bringing them a hot mocha (except the bear) when they wake up.

After giving casual greetings, Blanc explained to him that he is in the world of Gamindustri and that he is in her home. The boy was shocked by this news, saying that he and the bear (which he calls her Masha) was in forest hunting deers during the winter when some light appeared and swallowed him whole.

Even more shocking when she also explained that she a goddess and rules this colorful nation. At first he thought she was joking but when Blanc transformed to CPU White Heart, he just stood still for a few seconds before fainting in Blanc's arms. As he awakes, he met Rom and Ram for the first time when he saw them riding Masha, mush to his amusement.

With the help of her close friends; Mina and Financier, he slowly adjusting into this new life and he joins the Guild as per Blanc request so he can get income by accepting quest and increase the nation's shares, which she explains that's the lifeblood of her nation, as well to learn more about rules of this nation and this new world; Gamindustri.

Eventually, Blanc learned that Rei and Samson proposed each other days after the "Court Case" and after months of planning, they got married in the park where they first met. While Samson's colleagues were supportive of their relationship (though some of them are uneasy), Blanc is still not convinced that she is changed.

Despite that, she somewhat happy of their relationship, even paid both for their wedding supplies and honeymoon to Leanbox. During the wedding vows, Andrei puts his hand to Blanc's, giving her a small blush on her cheeks. Rom and Ram also teased the both of them, much to their frustration.

A year later, both Blanc and Andrei went to quest together, leaving Masha to the Lowee twins, to hunt down a pack of Fenrir that was harassing Lowee's Farmville where he witness a unknown group (which revealed to be ASIC-Citizen's Remnant Group) attacking Rei and would be killed had both of them took care of the remnant group though the rest managed to escape her wrath.

Interrogating the leader of this group, they found out they would destroy Gamindustri using some sort of device from any of the 4 nations but refused to say anything, even Andrei pointed one of his knife near his neck before Blanc stand him down.

Leaving no other choice, they took the prisoner to Lastation Police Station and went to see Noire, who will Andrei would see another goddess from this world. After exchanging greetings and later explaining about the remnant group, Noire thank them for the news but they were unable to solve what the Group are planning.

Before they can say goodbye to Noire, Uni barged in panic as she explains to her sister that Leanbox's basilicom was under attack by the same group we encountered in Lowee-Lastation boarder. Uni also said that Neptune and Vert would go siege the remnant's base.

Thanks to Chika's information about the group's base, all 4 of them storm the base in the back side. Once they enter the final boss scene, Neptune and Vert were down while the boy was being strangled by a blue hooded man.

After an hour of countless fighting they defeated the blue hooded man but got vaporized when the boy (who is named Luis) successfully destroyed the machine, much to Luis and Andrei sadness as the same machine that was previously used to go home was now gone.

Which leads back to the present day…

Blanc tirelessly sighed as she closes her book. "That's was a good story. I need to review this later when I feed my twins."

She gets up from her seat and exits her workplace. While walking towards the living room, Blanc suddenly had a small flashback…

Another year after the incident with the group, Blanc was surprised when Andrei proposed to her, which was the same day where Luis proposed Neptune.

Blanc shook her head as she puts her hand to her forehead. "Oh Andrei. I wish I could but…"

While surprised by his proposal but, unlike Neptune, she politely declined as she still not ready for a suitor just yet. Although disappointed, Andrei respected her decision and promises to waits for her answer.

As she enters the living room, she saw Rom, Ram and Financer watching TV while Masha was peacefully eating her breakfast. She first thought they were watching some live-action movie until she saw the Nepstation logo on the screen.

"What's going…"

"Ms. Blanc, someone's attacked Planeptune!" Financier shouted in panic, interrupting her CPU mistress.

"Look! It's Ms. Nepgear." Rom pointed to the screen where Blanc saw Nepgear blasting multiple monsters with her beam saber while Neptune took down a single group of enemies with her purple sword in one slash.

"Go! Ms. Neptune. Kick their butts!" Ram shouted excitedly.

"Who could done this horrible act?!"

Blanc didn't reply to her personal maid. Instead, she goes to a nearby telephone and dial the numbers.

"_Noire, Vert. Shut up for a second! You don't want to believe this…_"

* * *

For all her life, Compa was just a young woman who was eager to join with the nurses ever since her childhood and, of course, bandaged IF helps her gain some experience on the medical field. By the age of 18, she tried enrolling in one of the nurse schools in Planeptune but failed due to one of the instructors reported that Compa covered many of the patients (that were pretending) in bandages during her training, with one almost suffocating to death.

Sadden that she failed the nurse's test, Compa decided to join the Guild with IF as her senior member and partner temporary. In their first mission in the Virtua Forest, they met Neptune and Nepgear for the first time and soon after, they become close friends. Despite gaining the rank of guild officer over the past months, she still desires to become a nurse one day as it was her dream since she was young.

With her medical experience slowly gained throughout her journey with Nepgear, she finally graduated and was transferred to Two Nep Hospital. Even with her newfound job, she never stops visiting Neptune and Nepgear place and gave them her homemade puddings (much to Neptune's happiness), which that was the reason Neptune elected Compa as her handmaid and personal nurse prior to ASIC awakening.

What made her surprise the most today was the fact Neptune invited to her wedding with Neptune's fiancée or the fact she was to become a best woman in her close friend's wedding, Compa didn't know which two. But nevertheless, she was happy for both Neptune and Luis. Ever since the defeat of Rei Ryghts and any other incidents that happened few years earlier, she wished that this world would be peace after numerous incidents over the past years.

Unfortunately for her, that wish would be gone today.

During the Battle of Planeptune, Compa hurried towards Two Nep Hospital to try and help her fellow nurses carrying the wounded. By the time the battle was over, there was over 500 injured civilians in the hospital and with more injured reported to arrive soon, the hospital staffs were forced to put medic tents around the hospital.

In one instance, many of the surgeons were forced to operate a critically injured man outside of the hospital in one of the tents. However, with no containment tents and spare tools available in this small hospital, the man shortly died by infection hours later despite the successful operation.

In front of the hospital, Compa and several nurses were trying their best to get the people to safety and tag their foreheads in different symbols with pen and even their lipsticks once the ink dries up. But the numbers of arriving patients overwhelmed the mentally exhausted nurses, forcing some of the doctors to help them.

In one of the checkpoints near the hospital, IF and Luis were standing guard at the left side of the gate with their arms crossed as they saw multiple ambulances stopping at the checkpoint before heading in a minute later.

"Say IF?"

"What?" asked IF, yet didn't divert her eyes to Luis.

"In the Guild HQ before, umm… did you…" Knowing what Luis was trying to say, IF gave a heavy sigh. "No, I don't." She then looked away. She remembered back in the Guild HQ. Instead of killing the man, she kicked the soldier to the face, making him unconscious temporary. IF then called some of her guild mates to take him to custody.

Luis sighed in relief. As far as he knew her during this past years and despite her tendency to hurt hostile monsters and even people like them, she was not completely heartless. But both knew it was necessary to do so to protect their ones that they are closest to. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Hey IF?"

"Hmmm?" asked IF. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Neptune around somewhere?"

* * *

Back in Station Area where the battle took place is over, yet the inhabitants still come into terms on what happened. Station City and the area surrounding it are in complete lock down. The people who were seeing the Gate before they were killed in the initial assault while the survivors were taken into many ambulances and some are treated in medical tents that being set up by the Planeptune Army.

There are still reports of surviving 'Foreign Invaders' throughout Station Area that are trying to escape but they're were hunted down by the Planeptune special forces and took some of them as prisoners after the deed was done. Moreover, checkpoints were placed in Station Area exit points and any parts of Planeptune in prevent any enemy from escaping the city.

The Gate, as they called it, was heavily guarded as Planeptune futuristic tanks were pointing their long barrels in the entrance of the Gate with Planeptune soldiers also pointed their futuristic guns and heavily placed machine guns as well.

The surviving 'Foreign Invaders' that were now called by the Planeptune military were immediately detained shortly and are in the process of loading them in prison buses that would take them to the Planeptune's High-Tech prisons temporarily where they will be interrogated and then later imprisoned once their high courts decided their fate. The 'foreign soldiers' who were captured are now filled with dread, knowing their lives is now in their hands, including Colt Formal.

In the end of this battle, it was now called the "Battle of Planeptune" by the Nepstation Media; the first nation of Gamindustri was attacked for the first time since Rei Ryghts short takeover years ago but that event did nothing compare this horrible act, not since the Console War.

Purple Heart is now standing in front of the Gate, fixing the structure with a look of absolute hatred as most of the Planeptune soldiers went on to several parts of the city to assist people who were harmed during the attack.

Shortly after the battle is over, one of her soldiers reported that the orphanage near here was burning that was caused by the 'foreign invaders'. She and her sister tried to save the children as they could, but the fire was so strong that burned some of the orphanage workers and possibly children died in the fire.

That event did make Purple Heart angrier even more. She wanted nothing more than to make those invaders pay with their lives dearly for attacking her nation, her people…

"Sorry for the interruption Lady Purple Heart."

The purple goddess turned around and saw the Planeptune commander, who led the Planeptune forces during the Battle of Planeptune, saluted her. "During our cleanup in this area, we have found someone underneath the debris."

Purple Heart silently nodded at the commander. Looking back to the Gate last time with disgust, before helping him remove destroyed parts of concrete. After analyzing the safe spot without crushing whoever's stuck underneath, she removed the last obstacle. Much to her surprise however, this person that her commander spoke of, was her longtime companion that she haven't seen her since the 'Rei Ryghts' events.

"MAGES.?!"

* * *

**Dimension: Earth**

**Date: August 19, 20XX**

Back in Earth. The Philippine trio; Joshua, Marvin, and Torres were now currently posted in the northwest checkpoint to prevent the surviving attackers from escaping after the attack, which the Japan media called it the "Battle of Ginza".

"Darn this. If this posting wasn't boring enough, then I don't know what this is." Marvin said. Sometime after the battle, all forces that were involved against the invading force, participated in a search and rescue operation in Ginza as they rescue trapped Japanese civilians and tourists inside the buildings.

They also heard that the surviving invading groups still terrorizing other parts of the city. Although they tried to negotiate the enemy to surrender, they forced to fire when most of the enemy 'soldiers' decided to charge blindly like a suicide bomber. Hopefully for them, the enemies didn't seem to equip with C4 or other kinds of bombs. If they even have one.

"But this time…" Torres opened up a bottle of soda. "We're guarding this to make sure those bastards doesn't escape here."

"Still… what happened back there?" Marvin thought about what happened. "Those guys were wearing medieval armor for crying out loud!"

"I think I saw them in a movie before. Umm, what is it called?"

"I think the movie is called Gladiator." Torres replied to Joshua. "Unlike the movie, they don't have wyverns flying around killing people aimlessly!"

"Either away, the battle is over for now." Joshua stated. "Especially most of Japanese-American-Philippines troops starting to clean up the debris after the enemy soldiers decided to charge them like a suicide bombers. They like ISIS if you ask me."

"Oh man, what happens now? Our commanders are already talking to the higher ups back home." Marvin asked.

"Don't know. But we'll wait and see what happens." Just then, Joshua glanced at Torres, who is thinking about something. "What wrong Torres?"

"Umm, have you seen those Japanese trio? I didn't see them after the attack, but I heard from that young soldier that they are searching for someone."

"Someone?" Joshua raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

* * *

"Where are you Risa...?"

Somewhere around Ginza, Itami currently searches for his daughter inside of the ruined mall while Kurata and Shino helps him. Shortly after the battle, his commanding officer orders him and his team in a rescue mission to save whatever civilians they could.

Along the way, they encounter surviving invaders who tried to attack them, which the team responded by firing. So far, they managed to rescue small civilians trapped in a shopping mall. That's when Itami realized that he heard his daughter was currently shopping with her friends before the attack.

With permission from his own commander, the Japanese trio heads inside the shopping mall with their guns armed after one survivor warns them about a group of 'medieval soldiers' hold up inside. Which means that they have to be careful, especially in close quarters.

Reaching the 2nd floor of the shopping mall where, like the old man said, they saw multiple medieval soldiers trying to smash the electric doors with their swords to reach the innocent civilians trapped there. Upon closer inspection, Itami saw those civilians are actually high schoolers, with their uniform is similar his daughter was wearing this day.

With their back unguarded, Itami silently orders his team to fire, which both firing their automatic rifles at the soldiers, all whom they fell into the ground, dead.

Heading towards the almost destroyed electric door, which Shino aggressively destroyed it with little to no effort, they entered to room to check the adults and high school students to see if they were okay while Itami check each students that matched his daughter.

"Youji-san!"

Knowing that familiar voice somewhere, Itami turns around and, much to his surprise, saw Natsuko-chan and a young boy holding his stomach, which was bleeding yet he recognized him as his daughter's unofficial boyfriend.

"Natsuko-chan are you hurt?!" Itami asked worriedly. Mina shook her head. "I'm fine, Youji-san. But my brother… he needs help…"

Itami quickly looked at her brother's stomach to see what kind of damage, only to find one of his kidneys have damaged from the inside. Mina-chan is right. If they didn't get medical treatment soon, he would die of blood loss.

Although he didn't train in combat medics like Kurokawa do, Itami nonetheless decided to patch him up with bandages in his emergency health kit to stop the bleeding, at least only temporary until the medics arrived here. "Hey kid, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm… sorry… Mr. Youji…" The boy silently spoke.

"What is it?"

"It's about… Risa-chan."

Itami eyes widened in surprise, he almost forgot about his daughter. Then he shook the boy's shoulders. "Where… where is my daughter? Tell me!"

The boy coughed out, releasing small particles of blood in his mouth. "They took her… in that weird structure that appeared just hours before…"

_*Flashback*_

_In the shopping district of Ginza, Risa was walking around with her 3 friends, enjoying some ice cream along the way after seeing the Doujin convention. Especially, Mina-chan, who almost fainted after seeing her idol; Hatsune Miku on stage, even though it was only a hologram of her._

"_Hey Risa-chan."_

"_Hmmm?" Risa glanced at the boy as she puts away her cellphone. "What is it Hansuke-kun?" _

_Hansuke's cheeks got red a little. "It's just that… how long are we going to wait?"_

"_Yeah girl! We're like, waiting for months for you." Her best friend Suki excitedly said._

_Risa looked down. "I…_ _I don't know. My father still against our relationship but I think he's warming up… a little."_

"_I see. Then Risa-chan I…"_

_Before he could continue, he was interrupted by the screams. In the distance, they saw many of civilians are running with fear on their faces._

"_Big bro, what's happening?"_

_Hansuke's didn't reply to his little sister as they watched the civilians running away for no reason. However, as soon as the civilians left. Men who are wearing a medieval armors from the 16__th__ century, are running towards the same direction where the civilians were fleeing from. _

"_Who are those geeks? From the Doujin convention?" the wearing biker teenager asked. _

_Hansuke shook his head. "I didn't know there's a manga about that. Even if it did, they didn't show up."_

"_Umm guys, aren't those men running towards us?!" True to Suki-chan's words, those medieval soldiers that they were chasing civilians before, are now heading towards their direction with their swords raised high._

"_Oh shit… RUN YOU GUYS!" With that, everyone started to run to the opposite direction with the biker teenager grabbed Suki-chan and Hansuke grabbed Risa and Natsuko-chan as they run away from the imperial soldiers._

_*End Flashback*_

"… As we run away from those men, one of the bastards somehow got Risa away from us. I tried to rescue her, but one of them stabbed me in the gut and would have been killed if not for Hiromichi." Hansuke remembered Hiromichi timely rescue before one of them cut his head off. "We ran until they chased us into the mall and manage to hold ourselves in this store until you arrived." Hansuke explained.

"Why?! Why didn't you…"

"She told me so." Hansuke interrupted the soldier. "She told me to run away with my sister. At first, I don't want to. But after seeing my best friend's head cut off and Suki taken away also, I have no other choice but to follow her word. I'm so sorry about your daughter Mr. Youji."

Itami clenched his fists tightly. He wanted to punch this kid for not rescuing his daughter, he really do. But after seeing the boy's conditions and for trying his best to rescue Risa for those soldiers, he can't blame him.

Shortly afterwards, a pair of paramedics arrived on the scene. Then they took many injured civilians and few students alike to the nearest hospitals for safety, including Hansuke, who was put in a stretcher, with his own sister following after him, leaving Itami alone in the store.

Shino and Kurata, after helping the Japanese medics, went to Itami to check up on him, only to realize that he's standing there and not moving his spot at all. "Itami-san?"

But Itami said nothing. As Shino and Kurata contemplate on what to do, they both heard a sob in their direction. Much to their surprise, they saw Itami with tears in his eyes. "Guys… my daughter is…"

It took a nut-job to realize what he actually meant and his words are. Instead of standing there like he was, they decided comfort him. "I'm sorry Youji-kun." While she didn't like hugging this otaku, she put away her personal thoughts for a while and just comfort the man, who is on the verge of crying.

"She's right partner." Kurata warmly touch his shoulder. "We'll get her back, we promise."

As soon as he said those words, Itami breaks down crying between their shoulders as Shino and Kurata hugs him tightly in an effort to calm him down. As he continues crying on his friend's shoulders, his only thought on his mind was his daughter Risa.

"_I'm so sorry Rika. I'm promise you, I'll get our daughter back."_

Meanwhile, in the first floor of the mall. One of the TV flat screen in the TV store that, despite most of the TV's were completely wrecked, is still operational though there are some signs of cracks in the glass screens. Just then, a man wearing a suit appeared on the screen with the logo XOF News on the bottom left.

_XOF News: "This just in. Japan, one of the most peaceful country in the world, was suddenly under attack by unknown hostile forces. Eyewitnesses from the surviving citizens reported that a mysterious structure appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Ginza. _

_Moments later, men wearing roman armors immediately killed thousands of civilians in the initial attack before being stopped by the combined forces of the US, Japan, and the Philippines. Reports coming in that during the attack, more than thousands of civilians died, with hundreds of civilians has being taken by an unknown nation, though this has yet to be confirmed by the Japanese and the US._

_As we speak, the Japanese government declared a state of emergency throughout Japan after the attack. Soldiers from the Philippines and US assisted the Japanese to guard what is called now the "Gate" to prevent any invasion from attacking ever again. Hours after the battle, an emergency session was called from United Nations to discuss about the recent events happened in Ginza. _

_In the aftermath, however, one of the Philippine soldiers reported that one of the royal family in the United Kingdom was also kidnapped by the same unknown nation that attacked Ginza. In response for this kidnapping, the UK announced that they would send their own troops in Japan to join the counter-invading force. At the same time, the UN began to vote for the planned invasion through the Gate, with the deadline still undisclosed to the public._

_We have other reports saying that the other allies of US and Japan also pledged to join the invasion, but this has yet confirmed by the UN. In other news…_

Just then, The TV suddenly cuts off.

* * *

**Dimension: Hyperdimension**

**Date: 30 Years ACW** (After Console War)

Back in Planeptune where Noire, Blanc, and Vert were currently in the capital's elevator that is ascending to the penthouse above where Neptune, Nepgear, and Histoire resides. Ever since Blanc told them about the current situation in Planeptune, they didn't gave a second thought as they departed from their nations, leaving only their CPU candidates in charge for the time being, with only Chika in charge in Leanbox temporary until her 'sister' returns since the nation has no living candidate.

Once the CPUs rushed towards the city to help, however, they find that the battle is over hours ago, much to their frustrations. Despite that, they did assisted several Planeptune soldiers carrying the wounded to nearby hospitals and captured several invaders who are hiding in collapsed buildings.

Few hours later after the incident, supplies from the 3 nations arrived on Planeptune to further assist Planeptune's citizens who were hurt from the invasion, including their own who were either vacationed here or just being a tourists. Also, supplies from Ultradimension arrived through the Safe-Zone Virtua Forest with medical supplies and equipment that the hospitals is currently lacking.

During their assistance, however, they later found out the not only most of the Planeptune's citizens that were taken within the Station Area, where the battle took place, by the invading army but also includes their own as well, though they were few but the Planeptune's security agency still working on the details from the battle.

With this revelation, they immediately asked Histoire for permission to send their own troops into Planeptune to both guard the Gate and launch a military operation against the invaders from beyond the Gate. While Histoire agreed on the first half, she didn't agreed the other one as they needed permission from Neptune to invoke the Friendship Treaty.

Which is why they are going to Neptower at this very night.

After some casual talking to escape boredom, with Blanc and Vert almost started to argue once again before Noire intervenes, the elevator doors finally opened as they step out. When they went inside the penthouse, they find Neptune, still in her CPU form, on the living room, staring at the large window that overlooked her nation with her hands behind her back. For a moment, they could swore that the atmosphere around here is cold.

Before the 3 of them broke their silence, Purple Heart spoke first. "Noire… do you know when we first met?"

Neptune's tone completely taken them by surprise but only in a few seconds when they remembered Nepgear stated that she was 'kinda' angry after the battle. "Yeah, I remember. We met in that flowery fields when you suddenly crashed onto me all of the sudden."

Noire knew it all too well. When she was born, she wandered around the grassy fields without anyone in her sight or interaction with anyone. She started to wonder about her existence when out of nowhere, a purple wearing girl crashed onto her and sitting on to her face, much to her embarrassment.

But her loneliness soon gone after that purple-wearing girl, which introducing herself as Neptune, wants to be her first best friend in the world (or FBF as she calls it), they started to spend time playing every single day in that fields.

Although she was not going to admit it (and still not to this day), she treasured those fond memories of their friendship together until…

"Ever since Histoire revealed you as a new CPU and its purpose, you started to drift away from me day by day without any reason. One day in front of my tower, not only you declared me as your rival for the Title of the True Goddess but also declared war on me and my nation."

Yes. Noire knew _that _incident very well. The incident that ultimately led to the Console War, the war that cost millions of lives between Planeptune and the newly formed Lastation in order to get the title of the True Goddess; a title they later don't want. They both thought that if they finish the other, they would have ended the war much quicker.

But with the appearance of Blanc and later Vert few months later, with their nations also joining the war, the war dragged longer than they have predicted.

"We kept fighting on and on for years with no end in sight at all. During those times, I saw one of the villages, burning house by house. In one of those houses, I saved almost all of them except… that little girl, trapped in that burning house. I promised the family I would save her but… I didn't. No matter what I did, I didn't…" Neptune punched the window in anger, with the goddesses' eyes widen at Purple Heart's action. "Like in that orphanage today, I couldn't save those workers or the children. No matter what I do, I always…."

"Neptune." Noire interrupted Purple Heart, who is now in the verge in crying. "I already heard about what happened. You shouldn't blame yourself for it."

"Yes I do." Purple Heart spat. "I should have reacted faster and if I did, I would have saved everyone. That is why I…"

Cannot control her emotions any longer, Purple Heart broke down in tears as she tried to cover her wet eyes. The CPU's, look at Neptune with pity, gather around her for a group hug as a way of comfort.

"Dear Neptune, don't feel too bad." Vert began.

"No matter what happens…"

"We're here for you." finished Blanc.

Purple Heart says nothing but gave only a sniff. Instead, she cries on Noire's shoulders, which got so wet but Noire didn't care as she simply kept stroking her head. Purple Heart kept crying until her consciousness slowly fades.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello you guys and HAPPY HALLOWEEN 2019! I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. It seems that, despite my sembreak (which started in Oct. 21 till Nov. 6) I still have a school project to finish (aka Research) and enjoying my vacation very often. Also, I updated a bit the second and third chapter, including the trivia in the latter chapter.

As I released this chapter, I haven't created Chapter 5 yet. I'm still deciding which country who will join the coalition. Before we end this, I'll answer any reviews from the last chapter.

**Foxhound1998**: Yes. The United Kingdom would be involved in the campaign against the Saderan Empire due to one of their royal family was kidnapped. While some of those forces will be appearing in future chapters, I will not do the 'Blitzkrieg' part. If it was, this story would be over too quickly.

**Axel The Moon**: Yep! The Saderan Empire are so screwed up right now and Itami will immediately join the expedition to rescue his only family he had left.

Also, while the UK would join the expedition force, they would not join Itami's team because while they join the coalition forces to avenge their fallen citizens in Ginza and provide assistance to their allies, their main priority was to rescue the young Lady Windsor that been captured by the Saderan Empire.

**blacksoul123**: Thanks! :D

**Trivia:**

*Like in the previous chapter, Rei's past was further explained and while it's still referenced by DeraldSny's "_Rei Ryghts: Ace Attorney_" series, I didn't use any of the Rei's detective stories since I never read them at all except the first Rei's detective story "Rei Ryghts: Ace Attorney- The Mech Suit's Turnabout" but only Chapter 1 & 2.

*Futomaki is a type of Japanese sushi that is rolled into a long thick cylinder. It is rice and fillings wrapped in dried, roasted seaweed (nori), and then sliced into smaller bite-sized pieces. It was shown in _Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 3 _where MarvelousAQL first met the Ultradimension Blanc, who asks her the secret of her giant breasts is and the former says that it was because she ate Futomaki ever since she was a girl.

*Farmville is referred to a farming PC/mobile game _Farmville _which was developed and published by Zynga.

*The 'brown bear' is referred from _Kamchatka brown bear_ from Russia and the Masha name comes from the _Masha and the Bear_, where is loosely based on an oral folk story of the same name and TV show, which also made in Russia.

*XOF News is the reverse name of _FOX News_ and the former name has no connection to XOF in "_Metal Gear Solid 5_".

*Friendship Treaty is referenced in _Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation _where the treaty states that the 4 Nations are now banning the use of military force to take Shares. In this story, however, it was extended to the diplomacy, economic and military aid. In one of the treaty; if any one of the nations are under attack by a foreign nation or group, all nations must fully vote in order to declare war.


	6. Book 1 - Chapter 5

**Update in 04/08/20 - **Major changes in this chapter.

* * *

**Book 1 - Chapter 5: Declaration of War**

**Dimension: Hyperdimension**

**Date: 30 Years ACW** (After Console War)

Noire sighed tirelessly in her workplace as she finished signing the last of the paperwork. Days earlier, after carrying Neptune to her bedroom, they met with Nepgear and Histoire in the living room that they would continue their discussion in a later date, which both of them accepted since they too would be busy as well, as well letting Neptune rest easily after all that has happened. After exchanging their farewells, they return to their respectful nations.

Ever since the attack, all 4 nations were on high alert as most of their armed forces secure their boarders in case any one of invaders slip past Planeptune's security. In one instance, a small group of men tried to enter the checkpoint guarding Planeptune-Lowee boarder by force but was met with lethal force. Sad to say, the Loweeian guards there shown no mercy when the enemy stubbornly refused to surrender. Also the fact the one of the guards there lost somebody they know in the battle.

After arranging stacks of papers, Noire leaves her workplace and head towards to the living room to refresh her mind. She then thinks about her CPU sister Uni would become her next successor if she were to be retired from being a CPU in the future or died, which she hope it wouldn't come to that. But when she entered the room however, she finds Uni in the midst of conversation with two visitors; two visitors that was somewhat familiar to her…

"Oh Big sis! You're here!" Uni welcomed her sister.

"Lady Noire, we didn't expect you to be here this late."

"_That voice...!"_ Then she realized this short messy haired girl is none other than Chian; the lead researcher of Lastation Technological Division years ago after her father and the latter's partner tried to sell off ASIC's illegal chips and products in Gamindustri in order to increase their influence in Lastation shortly after their goddess disappearance. They abuse their positions of power so they can sell them off without interference, even with the nation was led by Uni and Kei at that time.

That ended when, during a raid in ASIC's factory that sold fake gadgets outside Lastation, most of files were later uncovered by the Guild Members that showed a list of all the buyers that was involved in the selling of illegal products, including Ganche and Singe; who was the head of Lastation Technological Division before. As a result, Lastation purged every single citizens and employees that was directly involved or sympathize with ASIC, including the two who were imprisoned for their crimes.

"Oh Chian! It's been so long since we met each other. How you been?" Noire asked happily as Chian bowed.

"Besides being bored to death by paperwork for hours and with no work to do after that 'Incident' several months ago, I'm perfectly fine." Chian smiled. "Hey! I have someone I would like you to introduce."

When she look at the next person near Chian, however, her expression turned to happy from anger as she immediately recognized the person standing near Chian. It was Singe; the one who almost have complete control over her nation during her absence. He and his former partner was so close too, if they didn't raid that factory near outside of Lastation.

"You…" growled Noire. The former head of LTD waves his hands.

"Woah! Take it easy Lady Noire."

"Easy?!" She balled her fist in anger. "You tried to take over Lastation when I was imprisoned for 3 years! Had not the fact Kei and Uni still in charge at that time, I would have lost my nation thanks to you!"

"But I changed for the better! Please believe me!" Although he was begging for his life right now, he was relief that his former boss/goddess calmed down but her anger was still there and never left. Like ever.

"You better… or else I will let you know I would kick your two-timing butt your traitor!" She threated.

"Now, now Lady Noire." Chian tried to calm Noire. "My uncle already prove his innocent this time around. But if he does that again. Well… who can stop you for doing so?"

Noire sighed in frustration but at the same time, she agreed on her behalf. "Alright. But only for you!"

Chian chuckles. She and other of her co-workers knows that her goddess/friend is a Tsundere, but doesn't want to poke it, especially in this circumstances. "As you say Lady Noire."

Noire gave a gruff before returning back on their previous conversation. "So why are you here Chian? I didn't contact you."

"No. We came here as soon as we heard that Planeptune was invaded and you rushed to Planeptune to assist Lady Neptune without knowing. Did you encounter enemy forces Lady Noire?"

Noire shook her head. "By the time we arrived at Planeptune, Neptune and Nepgear won the battle already, though it was not without casualties."

"I see. Then I'm glad that we'll been able to send supplies and some volunteers to assist Planeptune at the best we could Lady Noire."

Noire gave a small smile. "Thank you Chian."

"So what happened to Lady Neptune? Is she well?"

"Well…" then she explained about what happened in the Neptower and was confronted about their horrible past in the Console Wars, something that was rarely talked about that sensitive subject.

"I cannot believe this. I always thought Lady Neptune to be innocent and childish when I first met her in my noodle shop."

"You have no idea." Indeed, Chian was not wrong about that. When it comes to battle, all of those innocent minds are to sweep away to ensure their survival, especially when it comes to a 1000 year old war. The times that they been fighting for each other seems to have no end and even wondered that they would stay like this forever.

All that changed when Neptune, during one of their fights in the floating islands, crashed down to Gamindustri and lost sight of her. From what Histoire told her, that she found her wandering around in Planeptune days earlier with her old personality and memories gone. Replaced of innocence and a mind of a 10 year old girl.

Of course, they didn't expect this. At first, they thought it was a trick or trying to deceive them until she later helped them in their problems; both in their nation and themselves. To her, Noire was happy that her best friend was back and wanted play with her like the old days. It didn't last long when Neptune was accidentally hit by a volleyball from Vert.

Even though Neptune got her memories and old personality back, her new one prevented Neptune from hitting either of us but fled from our volleyball game. It took us several weeks but we managed to convince her that we changed and soon after that, she became our friend once again.

Also, their friendship with Neptune convinced her to declare a ceasefire of the Console War as, Neptune noted, wanted to end in a formal and fashion way, much to their amusement. With the appearance of our own CPU sisters, except for Vert (much to her dismay), their determination to end the war grows much stronger than ever.

Noire shook her head, now is not the time to dwell on the past. "Chian, I need you to return back to LTD building."

Chian widen her eyes in surprise. "What? Why?"

"I need you to reactivate many of our old military arsenal, including the Level 2 weaponry."

* * *

Back in Lowee, Blanc was calmly reading a book with a cup of tea and biscuits from her room as usual. But this time, she was reading a book that contains war about tactics and strategies as news about Lastation is trying to reactive their military arsenal. No doubt Noire would join the campaign to aid Neptune and so does thunder tits as well.

As she can remember than today's millennials, their growing military power was stopped after the signing of the ceasefire from all 4 nations and greatly lowered after the signing of the Friendship Treaty after the Battle of Planeptune. What remains of their military were now composed of either police force or peacemakers of some sort, leaving the CPUs as the defender of their own nation.

But with the military power growing once again from the 3 nations currently; a military that haven't seen since the Console Wars, she started to wonder about the uncertain future of Gamindustri when she suddenly heard the door behind her opened.

Looking back, she saw Andrei standing next to the entrance. He is wearing a white trench coat, unlike the usual guild coats, and his combat knives tucked away in his belt as he walks towards her.

"Blanc, I heard about what happened in Planeptune." Andrei hugs Blanc warmly, who then returns the hug. "Are you alright?"

Blanc simply nodded. "I'm fine. The enemy was defeated by the time we came there to assist."

"Aw man!" Andrei exclaimed. "I been waiting to fight a real opponent for a change. I'm getting bored fighting these dragons and wild monster flowers."

Blanc gave a small chuckle. Wherever dimension he belong to, Andrei was always eager to fight someone or something that got his sights with. Also, he rarely runs from a battle, something that Blanc shared with.

"How's my sisters?"

"Asleep." He answered as his eagerness calmed down. "They still wouldn't shut up about what happened. So I played with them until they got tired."

"That's good."

However, Andrei noticed Blanc's low tone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just." Blanc closed her book before putting it her table. "You already know more about our history here but… ever since the ceasefire was introduced during the Console War, I was the only one who opposed by it. Because I was the only CPU that enjoyed beating the hell out of my enemies rather letting them get away."

Andrei slowly nodded.

"It wasn't until Rom and Ram were born into this world that got me out of my persistent mood. Being a CPU who only know how to fight is one thing, but taking care of my new two little sisters is very hard to manage." Indeed. No matter how she always wanted to bond with her two sisters, her daily enraged personality always keep getting in her way, sometimes scaring them.

Also, their playful and naughty behavior, much like Neptune, makes it even harder to bond, as they didn't experience decades of war like she has, though she was glad that they didn't since she wished them to having a peaceful life without worrying of war for once.

"Like I said before years ago, it doesn't matter if you don't have the same taste as your sisters, you still love them not matter what."

Blanc smiled at her boyfriend's remark. "Thank you."

"And besides…" he then put both hands in Blanc's shoulders, surprising her a little. "I kinda like a cute girl who have a taste of craziness in her."

Before Blanc could even react, Andrei gave her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Dimension: Earth**

**Date: August 23, 20XX**

Few days since the Gate on Japan was opened and the unforgettable massacre of Japanese and other foreign tourists as well, the UN finally gave their decision to launch a counter-attack against this so-called nation in beyond the Gate. The Philippines would send their troops in Japan after the Philippine president gave condolences to the victims and pledged to avenge both of their citizens that were caught in the battle.

But the Philippines is not the only country who will be joining the expedition. The United Kingdom pledged to send their own troops as well after hearing one of their royal blood was kidnapped by these attackers that attacked Ginza. Furthermore, France and South Korea would also vote to join the expedition force after they later heard one of their citizens were killed or kidnapped during the battle.

But the most surprising of all was that the United States still haven't decided to join the expedition. Just this day, there was a split among the US Congress, especially between the Democratic Party and the Republican Party. The former wanted to work together as a joint-military group while the latter wanted their armed forces took command of the expedition force.

After countless arguments from both sides, the Senate was in favor of the Democratic Party and decided to sign the bill that would send their armed forces to Japan to work with other allied forces beyond the Gate, much to the Republicans dismay. However, even then, they needed the president to sign the bill for complete the process.

Which is why they are now in the White House this night.

The 46th president of the United States; Andrew Ying was now currently reading the reports by most of the high ranking officials in the US Marines stationed in Japan, with the Vice-president Colt Booker and Speaker of the House William Easton inside of the oval office, as well most of his administration were now present as they discuss about the incident further.

"How many casualties in Ginza, General Hopper?"

The Commandant of the Marine Corps; General Dave Hopper, who is now present in the oval office, saluted the president. "According to the reports from our overseas bases in Japan, over 2 thousand Japanese citizens died during the Battle of Ginza and 4000 and more were injured and quickly delivered them to several hospitals. They also confirmed that several citizens were captured and taken beyond the Gate but unsure whether they from Japan and some other countries. "

"Oh my…" one of the Democratic Party members muttered. "Does any one of those joint-forces captured any of those 'terrorists' alive?"

But the Commandant shook his head. "None. Although the Marines tried to captured one of those 'soldiers' alive for interrogation during the skirmishes, they were forced to kill them after they tried to suicide charge on one of my marines."

"This is just great! We just already done with that terrorist organization in the Middle East and all of the sudden, some men wearing 'roman armor' and dragon creatures swarming around in Tokyo. We don't need another one at this time!" argued Miller.

Andrew somewhat agreed with him. Ever since he won the Presidential Election in 2020, he wanted to reform the outdated tax system, equal pay & equal work to all races, and sought to combat climate change by changing their traditional nuclear power with another nuclear source or renewable energy after he promised to his supports during his campaign. But so far, little was achieved.

Shortly after winning the Election, the Republican Party immediately opposed their new president and trying to find new ways to tarnish his reputation. Furthermore, supporters of the Republican Party, mostly from private organizations and businesses; such as CANN (Cable America News Network) and NWA (National Weapons Association) were protesting his election as president and tried to impeach him but failed.

During his presidency, he originally wanted to remove US troops from the Middle East as their objectives was done after the fall of ISIS and instead focus on school and infrastructure investment in their country for the young and old. But this decision was strongly opposed by the majority of the House of Representatives who continue to invest their money to their overseas bases to protect their allies and promote national security.

Added to this, a terrorist organization named GLA (Global Liberation Army) was formed months ago after the fall of ISIS. According to the CIA reports, they are composed of terrorists in Middle East and Central Asia and sought to expand their illegal operations worldwide with the use of suicide bombing and killing innocent civilians. Such acts would be in violation of the Geneva Convention and declared their acts as terrorism. Initially, the US and other allied nations in the Middle East were involved against the GLA, constant bombings from Europe and Russia cities forced the EU/NATO and Russian government to join the fray.

It took years but the war with the GLA is now over after attacking their main stronghold in Somalia and prevented them to use their nuclear site in Iran, which revealed to be their financer, and most of the surviving terrorists and secret supporters were now prosecuted in the ICC (International Criminal Court) for their war crimes. As the result, most of the US politicians were hesitant to remove their forces from Middle East, fearing more terrorists would be born.

Despite the man-made accusations against him, Andrew have huge support from the public after some promises were made during his administration such as giving free Medicare for All and managed to return to the Paris Agreement after the last president withdrew from the agreement, and finally, giving 1000 US dollars of income to all US citizens thanks to his policy of what he called it "Freedom Dividend".

"Calm down." Ms. Anna Warren; his currently secretary, said to him. "Your arguing is getting us nowhere."

"Indeed. Our focus is on the Ginza issue, not on the GLA threat that was now over years ago." Booker stated . "Speaking of which, have you already decided your course of action Mr. President?" he asked as all eyes are now turned to the president, who was now finishing reading the reports before putting the last paper down. "I need to think about it."

"Why think about it? Some Americans were now igniting a riot in New York, Washington D.C and several other states, after their loved ones got caught in the Battle of Ginza and wanted this so-called nation from beyond the Gate put to justice." Colt Booker remarked.

"It's not just our own countrymen. Japan, Philippines, and France demanded justice for their citizens killed in Ginza during to the attack. Especially Britain, who is now sending some of their Armed Forces into Japan after they heard Lady Louise, one of the royal family, was kidnapped and is now currently in action with their special forces." Easton added.

Andrew sighed heavily. He knew he cannot stay in the middle forever. Going with indecision in his part would result losing political favor with the Democratic Party. Much worse, it would finally give the Republican Party a reason for him to be incompetent. Finally, he decided. "Alright, you all win. General Hopper, tell the US Marines stationed in Japan that they would be working together with the other Special Forces beyond the Gate."

Hopper nodded and, with his last salute to his president, exited the oval office, leaving Ying and his administration alone.

"Wait a sec… you mean!"

Ying nodded at Warren. "I finally decided to aid our allies in Japan. Inform the Democratic Party members that I would be holding my speech at the Briefing Room tomorrow. Oh, don't forget to bring the media."

* * *

**Dimension: Hyperdimension**

**Date: 30 Years ACW** (After Console War)

After some good night's sleep, they later returned to Planeptune in the next day to continue their discussion last night, which they are gather in the Basilicom's Audience Chamber, with only Vert, Noire, and Histoire still present in the chambers. With the chambers are deadly quiet, save some casual talking with Vert, Noire decided to ask Histoire where Neptune is, which the latter replies that she still being comforted by Nepgear.

Vert on the other hand…. "Now where is Blanc? She's not the type to forget an important meeting this late." Before they could reply to Vert, the entrance door opened. They saw Blanc entering the room but… for some reason, her face was flustering like she was exhausted, even though her CPU form negate any tiredness unless she fought strong enemies during her journey here.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" Blanc spoke in her calm voice, though there some small exhaustion hinted as she sought to hide her blush. Vert also noticed something hidden in her neck, but couldn't see it due to the shadow of her head covered it.

"No. You're just lucky that Neptune still not present here yet." With that, Blanc took her sent besides Noire and Vert. Seeing the 3 CPU here are present, Histoire coughed. "As you know, Planeptune was under attack by…"

"Hold up a sec Histoire." Noire suddenly interrupted Histoire as she narrowly look Blanc's neck before her eyes widen upon realization. "Your neck… is that?!"

"What...?" Blanc then touched her neck. Her calm face quickly turned to horror as she realized what Noire meant. She quickly pulled out a handkerchief as she rubs her hickeys from her "recent activities" last night.

Unfortunately, Vert quickly took notice. "Is that a hickey that I see? Hmm?" Vert was now grinning as she realized what happened.

Blanc blushed furiously. "SHU…SHUT IT THUNDER TITS! I… we… we only played a wrestling game last night. Yes, not… nothing's wrong with that." Although she tried to convince everyone in the room, it does have little to no effect on Vert, who started to enjoy Blanc's reaction.

"Oh?" Vert smirked as Blanc hides her embarrassing face. "Does your "wrestling" involves sharing your body with Andrei and ravage together without end?" Blanc then blushed even more. "If you may, I can invite Andrei to play "wrestling" game with him… if it wasn't for Chika's possessiveness about me."

"Why you…!" Before the room would turn into a battleground, with Blanc almost going to explode in anger like a volcano, Histoire gave a strong "Ahem", which stops Blanc and Vert's intense conversation in the process. "As I was saying…"

The CPUs then return to their respectful seats, with Blanc seated near Noire, not wanted to sit beside Vert for the time being. The latter kept an eye to Blanc as she gave a small giggle to herself. "Planeptune was under attack by unknown enemy force few days ago. Although there were casualties in our side, mostly from civilians, I can't say the same for our foes." She then gave a copy of the reports titled "Battle Reports" each of them. "According to our intelligence group, before the battle ended, over 550 total of Planeptunians were taken and forcefully entered them in what we called the GATE. Also, there are some of your citizens were captured and taken as well."

"What?!" Noire shouted.

"How preposterous! They have taken my citizens too?!" Vert exclaimed. Almost immediately forget about her teasing to Blanc.

"Affirmative. We only found out through our streets cameras that connected to the Station Area. Loweeians citizens were also confirmed to be taken as well but…" Histoire bit her lip right before she finishes her sentence.

"What Histoire?" Blanc asked.

"Do you know where Mina is?"

Blanc was surprised at this when she mentioned her name. Right after Mina's journey of what she calls "self-training", she returns to being their Oracle once again. With Mina back, her two little sisters returns back to their usual pranking spree though mostly unsuccessful, which results the twins being lightly punished regularly by Mina.

The last time Blanc saw her was she went out to Planeptune, mostly wanted to buy dresses for the twins per Blanc's request for the upcoming wedding of Neptune and Luis; a wedding that did not took place due to the fact that Planeptune was invaded by the "unknown army" from beyond the Gate.

It was then she realized that the dresses that was made were also the same area where the invaders first appeared. Her eyes widen as she put the pieces together. "You mean that…!"

Histoire sadly nodded. Not speaking a word, she simply click a button from her table. TV screens appeared in their each table, under the guise of a holographic form. In the screen in front of them, they saw Mina leaving the store that was named "Nep Dress Up" with two large bags at each hands, possible they are filled with dresses.

Out of nowhere, numerous 'soldiers' quickly surrounded Mina, who they saw she was beginning to panic as one of them grabbing both of her hands forcefully, letting go of her bags, while the other one begin to tie her hands she tried to struggled against her captors. Before she was pulled away from the camera, she shouted "_Lady Blanc, save me!_" With that, the camera cuts off into static as the holograms in front of them disappeared.

There was silence filled the room. None of them spoke a thing after watching Mina's capture by the invading soldier. Noire spoke silently. "Mina… was she…"

"Yes." Histoire interrupted. "One of the guild members reported that they last saw Mina being pulled by the invaders towards to their main base that was now captured by the Planeptune forces. They tried to save her but…"

"So when we will be invading?"

Then their eyes turned to Blanc, who interrupted Histoire. "We both know what happens after next. It's time we stop discussing and let's start by taking the fight to those bastards!" she shouted.

"Are you serious?!" Noire protested. "We know that you want to save Mina, we really do but we can't just force Neptune to let us join. It would be violating one of the Friendship Treaty and I don't want to go back there."

"I second to Noire. If we go that part, the Friendship Treaty would be broken and we'll go back to square one. Do you really want that happen again?"

"But if something happens to Mina, I will…" before this heated conversation continued, Neptune and Nepgear arrived at the exact time, something Histoire sighed in relief. Neptune looked around curiously as she sensed something has happened here.

"What-sup you guys? Umm…" Neptune became increasingly nervous as all eyes were staring at her like they were been hypnotized or something. "It's there something that we miss?" Neptune asked sheepishly.

After her Oracle explained about what happened here during their absence, is where Neptune fully understand Blanc today's behavior. If something happens to Mina, not only Blanc would be heartbroken, but also Rom and Ram. Those two would even sad since Mina was very close to them than their sister.

Contemplating on her decision, she finally said. "I understand." Neptune said it in a serious tone, something that was shock everyone present in the room, including Histoire. But her serious face ended as soon as Neptune puts up her usual cheerful face. "Of course! As the protagonist of this story…"

"Which does not since the author wanted the story for all characters, not just the main characters." Noire simply stated.

"Aw shucks!" Neptune whined, she was so not liking it. "Anyhow. I'll do it! Buttttttttt I have something to say important to Blanc. Two actually."

"What?"

"First; even though our bond is not strong than me and Noire's and you're always been a jerk in the Console Wars, even to this day. But I just want to let you know that you're my best of friends. Besides, we're friends forever." Noire twitched at her remark.

Blanc smiled at Neptune's remark of her, even she got ticked off by the "jerk" part. "Thank you… Neptune."

"Second…" She pointed her finger to Blanc's neck. "Where did you get bruise from? Oh! Don't tell me! Did you and Andrei go "all the way"? Come mon Blanc, you can tell me!"

Couldn't hold back any longer, Vert laughed uncontrollably. To the point that she fell of her chair, continuing laughing at the floor as Blanc's eyebrow twitch in anger. Noire sighed disappointedly. Knowing the meeting would not end anytime soon and, if she was lucky enough, she can survive for as long as possible.

* * *

**Dimension: Earth**

**Date: August 24, 20XX**

The next day after he and his administration finished discussing about the incident in Japan and the Gate, Ying was now present in the White House Briefing Room after a short breakfast with his family with the Vice-president on his left and his secretary on the right. There were not the only present in the room.

Reports and journalist from several news media outlets were currently sitting in their chairs with some of their photographers taking pictures of the president behind the podium. Elsewhere, behind the reporters from the right, his family were now watching him as several Secret Service are guarding the president's family.

Meanwhile, the Republican Party were, surprisingly, not present at the briefing room. Instead, they only watch the president's announcement in their homes or buildings that have connections with the Party. Still were still not happy that their party lost the Elections. Only their key members attend the announcement if anything was missing in the news. Ying have some part of fear as he saw multiple reporters flashing their cameras as his security service pushed them away.

But Ying brushed his fears aside, knowing the lives of his countrymen, Japan, as well several citizens from other nations were at stake. Mustering up his courage, with some inhale and exhale, Ying begin his speech:

Andrew Ying: _"Men and women of the United States of America, I have a dire news. Several days ago, Japan, one of the most peaceful country in the world, was suddenly attacked by an 'unknown enemy' in Ginza. Without warning or declaration of war, these army killed countless civilians, including the women and children before the brave soldiers of Philippines-Japan-US pushed those invaders back."_

Andrew Ying: _"During their horrid campaign, however, many lives were lost. The men and children were brutally murdered and the women were not only been killed, but also been violently raped, according to the reports from the survivors of the Battle in Ginza."_

Andrew Ying: _"As such, the United States government send condolences to the Japanese government. As well to all nations that lost some of their citizens during and after the battle."_

* * *

**Dimension: Hyperdimension**

**Date: 30 Years ACW** (After Console War)

Hours after the meeting in the basilicom's audience room and Histoire stopping both Vert and Blanc from creating chaos again, the three CPUs now have Neptune' and Histoire's blessing to proceed. Of course, they didn't hesitate as they contacted their own individual generals and gave them the greenlight to enter Planeptune legally.

Not long after, military forces composed of Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox finally arrived on Planeptune city as they were currently stationed on the latter's boarders, awaiting orders. Lastation's cargo planes landed in Planeptune's airport with their equipment. Due to the lack of large space to hold their military equipment in Planeptune, they used the Planeptune's National Park as their main command center. At least, until they secure the other side of the Gate as, obviously, their enemies would be waiting for them to enter.

They would be mistaken to do so as the 4 CPU gave orders to send their own special forces beyond the Gate to secure the Gate in the other side in advance. As well to secure their future base once their combined military force would be ready to enter as soon as the announcement is finished.

In front of Planeptune's basilicom, the small but main force from all 4 nations are now organized in a military stance. Standing before them is the 4 CPUs, who transformed into Purple Heart, Black Heart, White Heart, and Green Heart respectively, with Purple Sister, Black Sister, White Sisters, and Chika representing their own behind them.

After a minute of silence, Purple Heart head towards the podium to give her announcement. The reason was, despite all 4 CPUs entitled to gave their speech, they decided let Neptune, in her own words, take the spotlight first since her nation was attacked in the first place.

Standing at the podium, Purple Heart gave a cough before delivering her speech to the present troops:

Purple Heart: _"Soldiers of all Gamindustri! My name is Neptune in my human form. But today, I will introduce myself as Purple Heart; the goddess and ruler of Planeptune, as well the Land of Purple Progress. I am pleased to me you all."_

Purple Heart: _"As you all know, my nation was under attack by 'unidentified enemy force' days earlier. At the same time, disturbing my wedding between me and beloved. The enemy forces have surrendered after capturing their base here."_

Purple Heart: _"Before their surrender, however, reports from the guild members reported that some of the enemy troops have acted beyond traditional war. This include pillaging and burning my citizen's homes, targeting innocent's civilians and troops alike. We have… we have reports that they took 1/3 of my citizens, with the other 3 nations have been taken as well."_

IF looks at her side and saw that some Planeptune soldiers show their disgust and shouted 'boo' to the enemy. Other nations shared the same feeling as well as some of them lost their loved ones too.

Purple Heart: _"Because of this horrible incident, Planeptune send condolences to all the 3 nations who lost their loved ones in this battle."_

* * *

Andrew Ying: _"But the deaths of countless lives in Ginza cannot be ignored, especially when our countrymen is now currently at stake! Due of this, the United States government is declaring war and has now pledged to send forces to join with the other allied countries participating in the counter-attack against this so-called nation."_

Andrew Ying: _"To prove our involvement, I have sign the bill that allows us to send US forces to assist our allies and cooperate each other to not only rescue civilians that have been captured in Ginza but also against a common enemy. Also, we would be sending supplies for the Japanese government to build a base beyond the Gate and for rebuilding Ginza."_

* * *

Purple Heart: _"According to our intelligence reports, this invaders are called "Saderan" and they belong to this nation called "the Sadera Empire". They seek are to find new lands and slaves for their own reasons. In their own arrogance, however, was they attacked our nation, ruled by a goddess, in a world filled with goddesses."_

Purple Heart: _"Because of this unprovoked attack with no warning from our side. I, Purple Heart of Planeptune, invoke the Friendship Treaty and declare war against the enemy nation called the 'Saderan Empire'. Henceforth, us 4 goddess must stand together as one against a common enemy, no matter the difference. To all soldiers of Gamindustri present today…"_

* * *

Andrew Ying: _"For the US Army and Marines, I tell you now. No matter what the circumstances…"_

* * *

Purple Heart: _"and no matter what our enemy is…."_

* * *

Andrew Ying: _"We wish you…._

* * *

Andrew Ying/Purple Heart: _"...Good luck."_

* * *

**Dimension: Falmart**

**Date: August 24, 20XX**

In the other side of the Gate in Japan at nighttime, Captain Basilio of the PMC (Philippine Marine Corps) and his unit; the _7th Marine Rifle Battalion_ are now holding the onslaught of their enemy that recklessly charging to their deaths with the UK Royal Marines, UK's S.A.S and Japanese's SDGF joining with the Filipinos in defense.

Days after the attack, the Philippines, United States and the United Kingdom immediately sent their own Marines and Special Forces in advance for preparation of a future invasion and secure a military base on the other side of the Gate.

During one of their recons, the JSDGF managed to capture two spies that were hiding in the trees and takes them for interrogation. No doubt they're still more hiding within, the PMC were sent to the forests and, thanks to their years of guerilla training, wiped out almost of the spies that were present, except one who managed to escape in the horrific chaos.

Prior to the US speech in the White House, the joint-Marines and Special Forces were now facing a massive invasion that can overwhelm the entire forces present. With that, they scrambled to their positions as their objective was clear: to make sure that this invasion force would not pass through the Gate. But despite their enemy's large numbers, their superior firepower can easily wipe out an entire group since they were informed that their equipment is bronze-age technology.

However, they didn't informed that they were fighting against a group of mages and flying wyverns like in a Filipino fable book and Japanese's manga.

To counter this, they split to two groups; one group holds the invasion force when they can and another group guards that skies is now swarming with flying hostiles. In one instance, one S.A.S member almost grabbed by a wyvern rider before was shot down by Basilio.

Despite their technological advantage over their less-advanced enemies, their supplies were getting low on ammunition. Without heavily artillery and anti-air vehicles, they would be overwhelmed as they predicted when all of a sudden, an explosion was created in mid-air, killing two wyvern riders as their bodies descended to the ground.

As most of the Marines-Special Forces looked back, only their amassed by the entrance of military vehicles, equipment, and soldiers coming through the Gate. Philippine's Cadillac Gage Commando 4x4 and Japanese's Mitsubishi Type 89 IFV that were previously used in the Battle of Ginza are now here as well. In addition, one of the Japanese's new anti-air vehicles; the Type 87 Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun is now present as they shoot down a pack of wyvern riders.

But the Philippines and Japanese were not the only one with military equipment. The US has finally sent numerous Humvee and IAV Stryker to help with the allied expedition force against a common threat. Also, several M1 Abrams were also sent by the US as a precaution. Indeed. In the midst of the battle, faced a mage that can summon a ball of flame from the palm of his hand and shielded themselves in some kind of force field while the rest of them attack their troops without fear of counter attack.

However, when an M1 Abrams tank entered the battlefield and fired its barrel to the group of mages, they were surprised that the force field was intact. But as the smoke dispersed, the mages heads was completely blown to bits as their bodies fell into the ground, which results their force field being dispersed as well. Seeing this horrifying event in their un-denying eyes and with the massive iron beasts arriving in the Gate, what remains of the Saderan Empire soldiers and their battle mages were forced to flee in terror.

With their enemies retreating, Marines-Special Forces present in the battle finally sighed in relief as some of them catch their breath. As Basilio was standing there, overseeing the carnage of the battle not too long ago, Lt. General Jenkins of the US Marines stationed in Japan and commanding officer of the _5th Marine Regiment_ and the newly arrived_ 7th Marine Regiment_ that is now pouring through the Gate, heads to Basilio.

Jenkins saluted Basilio, who saluted him in return. "You must be Captain Basilio of the Philippine Marine Corps '7th Marine Rifle Battalion'. Can I ask you a question? "

Basilio nodded. "Of course sir."

"Can you please tell me about the situation happened here?"

* * *

In a cold and snowy weather in the Western side of Russia, which is usual for an average Russian citizen to live by, something they inherited in their ancestor's blood centuries ago. In Moscow; the capital city of Russia, most Russians citizens were enjoying usually in the city, children throwing snowballs at each other, and some of the Russian men were drunk in bars, with the least of them got kicked outside.

In one of the barracks stationed near Moscow, a 31-year old Sergeant Viktor Reznov; leader of the 62nd Motor Rifle Brigade in the 6th Army of the Russia Ground Forces is currently alone as he finishes dressing up his own soldier's attire. He then look into the installed rectangular mirror to show his neat uniform that was recently given by his commanding officer when he participated in the takeover of Crimea by those supporting EU-capitalism countries such as Ukraine. While he was happy that Crimea has now returned to Russia after the fall of Soviet Union, most of the western world was opposed by this and placed sanctions in the country, resulting an economic slowdown and the rise of poverty in the process.

Viktor shook his head. The western world still denying that Crimea is not part of Russia, but Ukraine's own sovereign territory. The Crimean population decided to leave, then they have the right to do so. It's not their fault they leave Ukraine. After all, it's _the democratic_ _way_.

The door opened suddenly that Viktor almost drawn his pistol when he recognized the man. Dimitri Petrenko; his brother in arms and longtime comrade when they first met each other in training room for new recruits. Also, he is first one to join to his squad after Viktor was promoted and got his own battalion. But that was years ago.

"Hey Viktor. Don't mean to be disturbing you but our commanding officer is waiting for you to finish." Dimitri informed.

"Sure. Give me a minute." Dimitri nodded before closing the door behind.

Viktor sighed as he heads to his own bunk bed to pick up his signature weapon; AK-12 Assault rifle, few grenades and a small bag of ammunition before leaving the barracks. Outside, he sees 3 transportation vehicles that was about to leave the gate. In the third vehicle, he saw not only Dimitri but also the rest of his squad, obviously waiting for him.

As he aboard the back side of the vehicle, he thinks about the mission that they were given days earlier. During briefing, he heard that town was suddenly under attack by unknown hostile force. In turns out that it's some kind of a cult worshipping demons that attacked the town, which that was the reason they would be sending the (army) in the first place. At least from the news reports that he watched together with his sister in their apartment.

From his years of experience in the army, Viktor knew better than to listen news reports that is controlled by the state or from the president as he knew there was more to than just fighting cults.

However, he shrugged as there was no point in deduction right now, especially there's no evidence of a cover-up. The only way to prove it is by going along with the mission that his superiors entrusted with. However, he did know the name the town that was attacked.

"Where we going?"

As the convoy exited the base, Viktor was silent for a mere minutes before replying.

"Novinka."

* * *

**A/N: **CHAPTER 5 DONE! You guys are surprised aren't you? That Russians would be involving in this story. If you read Chapter 1, the third Gate that I mentioned? Yep. The third Gate is located in Novinka, Russia and unfortunately for the Saderan Empire, they would now face the might of Mother Russia. XD

I was planning this from the start and I been waiting to create this scene since the publishing of my crossover story. Despite the similarities of dingdang564564's "Little Green Men", this would be very different from each other. Even when the said story was discontinued days earlier, which was unfortunate btw, I only needed the materials and references since the author has said "feel free to use it". Besides, I'm not going to focus on the Russians side all the time since this story is focus of all characters as Noire said.

After some consideration, I decided to remove the "book" part in the title instead as it means to combine Book 1, 2, and 3 into one without the need of creating another story. In addition, the names of the chapter would be replaced with 'Book 1 – Chapter #' and the last chapter would be edited by the time this chapter is released.

About the Democratic and the Republicans that you see in this story, I was having a hard time describing them and their goals, despite using Wikipedia. The only thing that I could find in the internet is 2 YouTube videos that explains the two parties: the Democratic Party focuses on keeping the status quo, support of Human Rights, and equally for all races. The Republican Party, on the other hand, focuses on business, keeping away from international affairs, and more progresses and, sometimes, aggressive to bring development. If you all have information about the Democratic and the Republican Party, just reply to this story.

Before I end this, I'll answer any of your replies:

***Foxhound1998**: My apologies. I thought you mean the full might of the UK's forces. And yes, some of them will be participating with the allied expedition force.

***blacksoul123**: And here's the next chapter that you have been waiting for. :)

***Guest**: Slow down man! I can't just update this story that fast. -_-

***Cooldude**: My explanation is at A/N, that would answer your question and yes, the UK's forces would join the expedition force to rescue the royal blood of UK but not their full might or this story would be quickly over lol. :D

**Trivia:**

*Chian and Singe are supporting characters from _Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 _where Chian helps Neptune, Noire and her friends stops Avenir takeover Lastation and stops their sabotaging plans in Expo. In this story, Chian is the current head of the Lastation Technological Division after her uncle was found out he accepted bribes from ASIC, resulting being imprisoned with his partner for the duration of Re;Birth 2 & 3 until they were freed months ago.

*Andrew Ying is a name to the real-life US Democratic politician named; Andrew Yang, who wanted to give all Americans a 'universal basic income' of $1,000 every month as a result of response to the rapid development of automation, as well his "Medicare for All" and "Human-Centered Capitalism". Colt Booker and Anna Warren are also names of the Democratic members; Corey Booker and Elizabeth Ann Warren respectably.

*CANN (Cable America News Network) and NWA (National Weapons Association) are the names of the real-life companies in US; CNN (Cable News Network) and NRA (National Rifle Association) respectably.

*GLA (Global Liberation Army) is from the video game; _Command & Conquer: Generals_. The GLA is a violent non-state actor and a terrorist organization, fighting as a fanatical irregular force formed after the fall of ISIS. They sought to remove the US and China's influence away from the Middle East by attacking their major cities with suicide bombing attacks.

*The PMC (Philippine Marine Corps) is the marine corps of the Philippines, a naval infantry force under the command of the Philippine Navy. It conducts amphibious and expeditionary warfare, as well as special operation missions.

*The Type 87 Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun is a Japanese air defense weapon built around the Oerlikon 35 mm twin cannon system as used on the Gepard self-propelled anti-aircraft gun.


	7. Book 1 - Chapter 6

**Update in 08/08/20 - **Major changes in this chapter.

* * *

**Book 1 **-** Chapter 6: The Allied Army**

**Dimension: Earth**

**Date: August 25, 20XX**

He was right.

Viktor was right the moment he laid eyes at the mysterious but knowable structure in front of him.

When they first arrived in Novinka, Viktor was shocked by the emptiness of this rural town. He remembered that he was first sent here as novice and other few soldiers after command heard rumors that terrorists from the Middle East somehow managed to make it to Russian territory. But by the time they arrived, all of the terrorists were killed not by the Novinka people but the Russian Winter.

Now, it is nothing but a ghost town with no civilians in sight, with the exceptions of Russian soldiers wandering around. Along the way, however, is that Viktor and his 62nd Motor Rifle Brigade saw countless dead in sideways as the Russian soldiers covered them in body bags, with one soldier praying to a dead woman. He then saw stores destroyed by spears and swords, which was weird for him.

Whoever this was, Viktor make sure those perpetrators would pay.

The trucks stopped after arriving to their destination as soldiers exited their vehicles one by one. Viktor and his squad followed the soldiers behind them as they make way for the camp. It is there that Viktor saw the massive structure that he and his sister saw on TV in their apartment on Moscow, now surrounded with Russian troops and military tents.

Before he had to time to dwell, he heard some voices behind him.

"I knew it! I knew it was real!"

"Damn! I just lost the bet."

Viktor turns around and saw Rufina and Ivan; members of his squad, arguing each other. Years ago, they were almost expelled due to failing in their exams, failed some of the exercise, and accidentally shot one of the general trucks before he had to interfere and managed to convince one of the commanders to transfer them to his unit as, despite their failures, he saw them as potential Russian soldiers.

After months of training, he managed to turn these two failing troublemakers into one of the best soldiers of Russia. During their weapons training, Rufina is good at sniping, which making her as one of the squad's sharpshooters. Ivan, on the other hand, is incredibly good at making explosives, making him as their demolition.

"Comrade Sergeant Rufina, Comrade Sergeant Ivan. How you been?" Viktor asked the two of them as they salute their leader.

Rufina smiled. "Hunting huge Elks somewhere around the southern area for practicing my sharpshooter skills until I was later called by you."

Viktor then turn his head to Ivan. "You?"

"Practicing my explosives in my backyard comrade. In fact, I almost got in trouble after I accidently blown my backyard with my handmade C4. Luckily, my neighbor was in vacation and would be pissed if he found out about his own backyard got messed up." Explained Ivan.

"Damn! Are you serious?!" Rufina exclaimed as Ivan scratches his head. "You could've have killed someone, you bald idiot! At least do it away from there."

"Don't call me a bald idiot you…" Before Ivan can retort back however…

"Soldiers of the Russian Federation, FALL IN!" a voice boomed out in a loudspeaker.

The booming voice of their commanding officer, who already reach his 50s, is standing behind the Gate, quickly joined with the Russian soldiers, who they are now standing in attention as they stand before them was their commander of the Russian Armed Forces; Major General Marka Rozovsky,. He then began his speech to his troops.

"Weeks earlier, Novinka was under attack by the same soldiers that attacked Ginza without warning or declaration of war. Those barbarians killed hundreds of Russian men, women, and children without mercy and sacked Novinka until they were pushed back by our brave soldiers of Russia."

"However, according to the reports and eyewitness from the battle, they done unspeakable crimes against Russia; including the burning of children's orphanage, torture, and the worst of all… the rape of Russian women, including young children. The worst insult of all, is that before they retreated, GRU operatives that were sent through the Gate confirmed that Novinka women population have been taken as slaves."

Hearing this news, Russian troops present showed their anger and disgust towards the invaders and their inexcusable actions against their people. Viktor included too as his face was straight up disgusted and anger at the same time with Dimitri spits to the ground.

Rozovsky continued. "Day after the Battle of Novinka, GRU operatives also reported that thousands of enemy soldiers is stationed near the Gate and also been reinforced a hundred men more. No doubt they would try invading Russia again. But this time, we will not let them and their invasion would be the other way around!"

The crowd of soldiers began to cheer loudly. Everyman here present was a not just a volunteer, but a patriot: a patriot who was willing to die for his nation and their people. Something that no nation will and never understand.

"As of today, The Russian Federation, albeit unofficially, declares war against these invaders! The 62nd Motor Rifle Brigade from the 6th Army, would invade that the Americans called it the 'Special Region' and eliminate the stationed soldiers there. Once done, the 17th Motor Rifle Brigade from the southern district's 58th Army, would follow suit once our initial base is complete."

"As you may know, the Allied Expedition Force or the AEF for short have already secured the other side of the Gate in Ginza and is currently building their own base there. Although we fight against a common foe, we believed that; if they found out about this mission, not only they would prevent us for using our full might of Russia against our enemies but also possible they would interfering in our affairs; military and politically, thus preventing avenging of our citizens."

The soldiers shouted 'boo' in defiance as Viktor and his squad joined them as well, agreeing what the commander had just said.

"For this reason, you are all required to cover your face during the field and any marks that bears allegiance to the Russian Federation will be removed. Also, taking pictures in the Special Region are not allowed unless given permission by the higher ups."

"When I end this speech, we shall embark together on an expedition into a world unknown. Retribution will be collected and these invaders shall learn that Russia bows to no one!" He raised his fist in the air. "Glory to Mother Russia! URA!"

They shouted "URA!"

With that, the commander departed from the scene as the transport trucks, that previously transferred them here, were positioned vertically straight to the Gate entrance. After getting in the back, the trucks now are now heading towards the Gate as the Russian soldiers started wearing their balaclava mask and reload their rifles. Ready to face what goes beyond the other side of the Gate.

* * *

**Dimension: Falmart**

**Date: August 27, 20XX**

"This can't be happening!"

In the Imperial Senate where many senators present were concerned about recent events. In their last session prior the attack, Emperor Molt Sol Augustus made a shocking announcement that they would be invading 3 Gates at the same time. While the Emperor claimed that a successful takeover would save the Empire from fall and future disasters, which is true since they began to feel the effects of the deteriorating quality of slaves and near financial disaster as a result of Zorzal's campaign against the Bunny Warriors in the Northwest of Falmart.

But the Dove faction say otherwise. They knew the Emperor's goal was to expand its territories beyond its borders in the name of 'peace'. But was vetoed by both the Emperor and the Hawks; a faction who backed the Emperor and his decision to invade other lands for the name of their Empire.

Had they known the horrors from beyond the 3 Gates, they wouldn't be agreeing to this invasion in the first place.

After the defeat of their invasion force and lost Alnus Hill to the 'Otherworlders' they called, the Emperor invited all of the senators in the Imperial Senate to discuss about their current crisis and how should they solve it. When they seated, however, they suddenly turned to argue amongst themselves, especially between the Doves; who desire peace and Hawks, on the other hand, support the war effort and loyal to the Emperor. All the while, the Emperor Molt just sits in the far middle of the room in his throne, patiently waiting for the right time to interfere.

"One of the survivors told me that mages loyal to the Empire were immediately blown their heads off after they tried fight an iron beast; a beast that no one even heard of!" One senator from the Dove faction remarked.

"Not only Alnus hill was taken, but also the 2 Gates from Elbe Hill and Northeastern were also taken by this 'Otherwolders'! We must surrender at once!"

"How dare you!" a senator from Hawks stands up. "Surrendering to this Otherworlders is an insult to our pride and honor of Saderan Empire. Only our invasion forces were defeated. We still have more soldiers to call upon to take back our lands."

"I agree! We can't just surrender because of one defeat. If we can assemble more of our soldiers from our regions, we will be victorious!"

"Are you two blind?!" shouted the first senator. "I would have agreed with you if those invasion force wasn't filled much of our veterans from the last war. Also, pulling more of our soldiers out of our region is insane! Not only would our people be vulnerable against bandit raids but also from the Otherworlders as well! You prideful of a hawk!" That last statement was enough to fire up their argument even more.

Molt sighed as he rubs his forehead, trying to come up with a new situation. The scouts reported that Alnus Hill is now currently under the control of the 'Otherwolders'. More reports that the enemy is slowly building their army while they build up their fortress. After some time, Molt the scouts to leave the area after some of their scouting force were missing in the night. Strangely enough, none of his scouting force that was sent to the 2 other Gates reported back.

Molt shook his head. His concern was not the Otherworlders but to the Allied Kingdoms. For centuries, his ancestors defeated the kingdoms after poisoning one of their strongest warriors, including their wiser kings before annexing all of their lands after the signing of the 'All Saderan Territory' treaty. The treaty states that imperial people, soldiers, and equipment were allowed freely into their lands. Failures to comply would result taken action against them.

His father, however, made a fatal mistake. When he was the Emperor at the time, he change the treaty so that Allied Kingdoms are allowed to have their own armies and give some control over their lands, as long they remain loyal. By the time he was crowned Emperor, the Allied Kingdom have already amassed 240,000 soldiers combined and his control over them was slipping away after his father died in an 'accident'. He needed to find other ways to get rid of the Kingdoms, all the while without breaking the treaty himself.

With the Otherworlders appearing in Alnus Hill, he can finally have the chance to do so.

Before he could dwell anymore, an individual appeared on the middle. Molt immediately recognized him as Casel El Tiberius; the leader of the Doves faction. Unlike his fellow colleagues, his desire for peace was strong and wiser that some of the Hawks were afraid of his presence. Despite his leadership of the Doves, he remains neutral and his presence was enough to quiet down the both factions. His wisdom and reputation as a diplomat was the only reason that Molt respected with.

"Your Majesty." Casel bowed down. "We heard about your attempt to invade the Otherworlder's worlds have failed. Now we must seek your answer of this crisis. What is your decision?"

Molt then stands from his throne. "If our imperial soldiers are no match against this threat, then we have to send messages to our Vassal kingdoms. Call the Kingdoms of Elbe, Alguna, Mudwan, and the League Principality to retake our captured territories. If we unite our armies and theirs into one against the Otherworlders, we would be victorious!"

The senators here were cheering loudly at the Emperor's plan. Molt could see some of the Doves were cheering by his declaration. But Casel was not convinced, he sense something there was more to it than that. "But Emperor Molt, there only be another bloodbath. What are you attending to do?"

But Molt gave a smirk, fully well know that the Allied Kingdoms won't survive. But at least his mind was at ease, knowing that King Duran would soon join with his brothers-in-arms.

* * *

**September 25, 20XX**

"Where's the Imperial troops that Molt sent us?"

"The Duke of the League Principality; King Ligu was currently traveling with his fellow kings as they amassed almost 200,000 troops in their kingdoms, with the 100,000 men were currently commanded by King Duran in his separate campaign, in an effort to take back Alnus Hill with the imperial army. Prior to their arrival, Ligu was enjoying his usual day in peacetime with his family when an Imperial Messenger arrived on his doorstep. At first, he refused due he made a commitment to his wife. But after the messenger reminded about their duties to the Empire, according to the 'treaty', he finally decided to go with his men. But not before saying good bye to his family.

After gathering their armies, they march on to Alnus Hill through Ligu's territory as, for some reason, the bridge that connects his kingdom to Alnus Hill was destroyed. The people who lived near the bridge said that it suddenly exploded a few hours. They immediately concluded that the enemy destroyed that bridge to prevent them for being ambushed from the rear.

As they pass the Italica-Alnus Boarder, they came across a huge sign with unknown languages. However, there's also their language as well, possibly translating the languages that they have no knowledge of.

It read: _"DANGER! You are trespassing! Turn back now or we will authorized to use deadly force!"_

"What?!" Ligu pulled out his sword and cuts down the woods that holds the metal warning sign. "How dare them! They think they can scare us with a petty threat! March on men, we'll show those Otherworlders who is trespassing in this sacred lands!" with that, they continue to march to Alnus Hill as the metal sign being stepped by their soldiers.

However, they didn't realize they have been watched as two French snipers are on the top of the hill, overlooking the invading army with their FR-F2's sights. They currently watching the invading army marching towards to their unfinished base, thinking they would counter-attack. After contacting command about this situation, the two snipers were ordered to standby until further orders.

"Those poor men down there. Can't they just tell them to turn back?" asked the first sniper, not liking about what comes next.

"Since they ignored the warning sign at the entrance, then they are either brave or foolish enough that they are going to lead this men to their deaths." The second sniper answered. Indeed, when the first group of soldiers marched to the target zone, they were suddenly bombed by the French's 155 mm towed howitzer TRF1 just installed near outside the AEF base.

Ligu was shocked by what he had seen. He had only sent 50 of his men if that area is a good place to set up a camp, only to be destroyed in a random explosion in a fiery blaze. After the explosion, the King of Mudwan inspected the site and almost barfed up after seeing his men were burned and their parts scattered around the burning field. But as the king of Mudwan tried to calm down his horse, another several explosion occurred. This time, the king of Mudwan and Alguna was killed as well, including several of his soldiers caught in the blast.

Then, much to their horror, 2 Iron Pegasus appeared from Alnus Hill and heading towards their armies. The soldiers of Mudwan and Alguna, who are now angrier about the loss of their good kings, shoot their bows to the Iron Pegasus while some of them throw spears at the flying monstrous beast. But the attack were dodged by the Iron Pegasus. In retaliation, they unleashed their raining magic against their troops, wiping half of their forces below.

Seeing this carnage, Ligu ordered. "Turn back now! Retreat back to the boarder." Without hesitation, what remains of the Allied Kingdoms retreated from the scene, with some of the armies of Mudwan grabbing the burned body of their king. After setting their camp in the boarder before sundown, the 3 royals were present in the command tent, thinking up a new plan to invade Alnus Hill.

"Sir Ligu, what are we going to do now? Our forces are down to 18,000 now. We must retreat and restock our troops."

"I agree! If we stay here any longer, our troops would flee. My men has already lost their will to battle and I fear they would revolt!" stated the commander of Mudwan, who replaced the late king as their leader temporarily.

"NO!" Ligu slammed his hand on the table, surprising the generals present in the room. "We can't retreat! If we do, what will Duran say? No… we will continue our campaign against this 'enemy' and avenge both our men and the fallen kings."

"But Lord Ligu, we barely have any men to continue advancing to Alnus Hill. Charging towards Alnus Hill would only lead us to ruin!"

"That's why we strike at dusk; a night raid. Tonight is the full moon. If we move our forces slowly to the other side of the hill, we should be able to ambush the enemy encampment before most of them would awake."

"They may won this battle today…" Ligu stands up, with his eyes filled with determination. "… But if we succeed, we avenged not to the kings, but to our fallen soldiers. The otherworlders will run like cowards, with tails behind their backs! Commanders, warn the men. We will launch at dawn. Tonight, victory will be ours!"

All of the commanders present cheered for Ligu. "Yes Lord Ligu!" They shouted. With that, the commanders quickly leave the tent, preparing for the greatest battle that Falmart has seen, thinking they would get glory and honor.

Unknown to all, this battle would also seal their fate.

* * *

Master Sergeant Joshua Rivera, was now with his 17th Infantry Battalion in the trenches, guarding the AEF base outside. Alongside, there are a mix of US Marines, French's Ground Army, and UK's Royal Marines volunteering in the defense, as well JSDGF several Type 90 main battle tanks behind them.

Looking at his Night Vision Goggles given by the Americans, he saw the invading army from before are currently moving towards to their base, albeit slowly. If he had to guess, they were trying to sneak to their base under the cover of darkness, hopefully no one would see them.

Unfortunately for the invading force, they were equipped with modern technology that surpasses their own, if they even develop their own for the past centuries. Truth be told, he almost feel sorry for this people until he remembered back at Ginza, innocent people getting slaughtered for no reason and taking female citizens for slavery. Thinking about that, makes his blood boil.

He waited for the invading army marching towards the strike zone. When they do, Joshua grabs his radio. "_Confirmed, they have step into the strike zone. Should we proceed over?_"

The raid responded back. "_Copy that Alligator 1, you have the green light to proceed over_."

"_Roger that, over and out_." Joshua puts his radio in his belt. "All right! Command gave us the 'OK', get ready to fire flares. On my signal!"

In the opposite side, the Allied Armies begin to push their offensive against the Otherworlders as soon as they reach the encampment. In the open fields, they continue on marching towards Alnus hill, when a yellow light appeared above the sky.

"Look!"

"What is that?!"

"It's so bright!"

Soon after, multiple lights appeared on the sky, slowly descending onto the ground. While the armies were amazed by the bright light like a firefly, Ligu immediately knew something was amiss and, much of his horror, lost their cover and by extension, his plan.

"No, NO!" he panicked. Then he quickly rode towards their objective. "Men, move now! The Otherworlders are awake. GO!"

He needed to hurry. He needed to, otherwise his plan would fail and his mission to avenge their fallen would be for nothing. If he can still have that chance…

"Argh!"

Before he can notice, his horse was hit by many barbed wires, causing the horse in pain and Ligu was forcefully thrown across the ground on the other side of the wires. Luckily for him, he didn't sit any one of those 'iron spikes'. But his own horse though…

"Roberto…" Ligu sadly said as he can do nothing but watch his beloved horse slowly die from bleeding. Looking back, he saw the detachment of the Allied Army, protected him in a shield formation. Then, he remembered about the Otherworlders powers before and was quickly horrified.

"Get back, back away!" he yelled, but it was too late. Small parts of magic coming from Alnus Hill was heading towards their entire troops, killing quarter of them in the matter of seconds. Another explosion occurred on his left, where he can see the allied cavalry had been blown away without even noticing whoever killed them.

Seeing all the soldiers die helplessly and knowing their defeat is inevitable, Ligu signaled his commander, who quickly appeared to his side. "Commander Marcus, take the men and leave this battleground. We are lost."

"But, what about you?!"

"I'll stay here and make sure our men escape from this wretched place." He put both of his hands in his shoulders. "Go now! If you die right here and now. My sacrifice would be for nothing. GO!"

Marcus was hesitant at first. But after seeing more and more men, who they fought besides them in years, dying in his eyes by the Otherworlders mysterious powers, he relented. "As you wish Lord Ligu." Giving one final bow, Marcus retreated with what remains of the Allied Army out from the deadly battlefield. All the while, leaving Ligu behind.

Grabbing the bow from a dead soldier. "CURSES!" He shot an arrow towards the Otherworlders but nothing was affected, much to his silent frustration. "How… how could have this happened?! If the imperial soldiers were here early, then…"

It was then his mind click as he realized that they were never meant to win. The Emperor only sent their soldiers to die he can fully annex their kingdoms with no opposition.

With this revelation, Ligu stood silent until…"Hehe… ahahahahaha!" Ligu maniacally laughed as he now realized the true reason they were here. He didn't even care when a tank shell hits the ground from he was standing, fully obliterating him and the injured soldiers near him.

* * *

**September 26, 20XX**

By the time the Second Battle of Alnus Hill was over, the sun set over the mountains. The AEF sent a detachment of US Marines and the JSDGF in the scorched battlefield in case any of them survived in that attack they caused. Apparently, only few of them survived of battle but were traumatized by the events, possibly been affected by PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). The AEF command decided to put them in medical care and in under watch until they can return to normal for interrogation.

One of the JSDGF soldiers, Itami and Kurata were at the west side of the area. Checking if anyone survived in so-called battle. To Itami, that wasn't even a battle. It fact, It's more like a massacre instead. But they didn't protest since they heard those army ignored the warning sign and it was justified to return fire. But that didn't make him feel better as he saw the bodies still burned that night.

Even Kurata was disgusted by the sight. "Darn. No matter how much they were, they wouldn't make it. Not with that much firepower."

Itami grabs a broken bow and inspects it. "In Ginza, there were about 60,000 men. This army is about almost 200,000. That makes 260,000 in total." He concluded.

"Are you worrying about the enemy?" Kurata asked.

"Think about it. The enemy troops that were fighting against was about 200,000. That number can overwhelm our AEF's 10,000."

Itami angrily clenched the bow. "What kind of a nation are we fighting with!" He then throw the bow as hard as he could until they can't see it anymore. He gestured to Kurata. "Come on, let's check over there. See if we can find something important." With that, they continue on as the vultures above started to circle around the burned fields.

* * *

"That was… expected."

Unknown to the AEF, the vultures above were not real vultures. But reconnaissance drones made by Noire's LTD. The drones were surveying the today's battlefield the AEF caused; before and after, in their holographic table in their recently finished Command Center on Elbe Hill.

After the other CPUs gave their individual speech for their troops, the Gamindustri Armies entered the Gate, only to be met with a thousand enemy soldiers in battle formation. But despite their overwhelming numbers, they were no match against their superior firepower, as well as the CPUs aiding them. After this, they named themselves Gamindustri Expedition Force or GEF.

A day later after the battle, enemy scouts were spotted in the woods, thanks to Andrei's eagle sense. The Leanbox's Security and Defense Organization; Leanbox Special Mission Department, led by none other than Cave, silently took down almost of the enemy's scouting force, save for few ones for interrogation. For weeks, they begun to build their base, made with the buildings of all 4 Gamindustri nations.

Their base is now shaped into a five-sided Pentagon, with the concrete walls guarding the 4 nation's bases inside. Northwest was occupied by Planeptune, with small domes serve as warehouse military and non-military equipment. Northeast was occupied by Lastation, filled with small factories and power generators to keep the base intact. In addition, they built an airport outside of the base near them, though they built fences to prevent intruders from entering. Southwest was taken by Lowee with small mushroom houses built, as well being used for medical purposes. Southeast was taken by Leanbox and the buildings, despite being bulky, were used as R&D facilities for new inventions for the collision.

Between Planeptune and Lastation's bases, a large building with Planeptune's design in the far north serves as their command center that they are in. Also, in the center, the Gate was closely guarded by GEF troops with tents surrounding it.

Almost a month later, they sent Noire's drones to survey the lands that they in, as well to detect enemy encampment for their future recons. When the drone traveled to the other side of the mountain, they were surprised, however, that they saw another Gate just like their own. What's interestingly is that their weapons and vehicles were more modern compared to their futuristic technology but lesser than Noire's.

They decided to keep watch over them until the present day. "Those enemy forces never stood a chance so that was expected." stated Noire.

"To be fair, they think their enemy were equipped the same weapons as they do. Had they known about their enemy, they would have turn tail and ran after they saw those choppers." Blanc shrugged.

"That serves them right for kidnapping our citizens." Vert said firmly.

"But, their flags though." Noire zoomed in on the feed and showed the damaged flag; a dark purple flag with a white bird in the middle. "I don't think this army is the same ones Neptune and Nepgear fought in Planeptune."

"How do you know that?" Vert raised an eyebrow.

"Their armor plating is all gray. In Planeptune, they wear the same outfit except their armor design is different and they have red cape. Plus, we saw different flags, so they must been an alliance. So in the other words…"

"...They been tricked." Blanc finished.

The room fell silent for a while before Vert intervened. "First things first, what do we do Histoire? Histoire?"

Histoire says nothing, instead she was too focused at the holographic table. Worrying, Vert snaps her fingers in front of Histoire, causing the latter return back to reality. "Oh sorry, I was just… curious about this soldiers that defeated the army."

"So what do we do now?"

Histoire taps her chin. "Hmm, for now I think we should leave them alone for the time being. Despite we may have a common goal, we don't know if they are threat to us or not."

"That seems about right." Blanc slowly nodded. "After all, we still don't know about this group capabilities."

"Where's Neptune, Luis, and Andrei, Histoire?" asked Noire. "They should've been here at this important time."

"Actually, I sent Neptune and Luis to the detention room to guard our 'prisoner' and contact me when he awakes." Answered Histoire. "Also, I sent Andrei with IF and Cave out to do intelligence gathering, hoping it would lead us to our captured citizens."

"That red-armored bearded guy?" Blanc calmly asked. "We should just get rid of the guy for once."

"You almost did… if it wasn't for Neptune and Luis, you would've have squashed him like a dogoo." Noire was dumbfounded. "We need information, otherwise our citizens would suffer, including Mina."

Seeing Noire's point, Blanc backs down. "Fine." Then she realized something. "Hey, do you all still remember about we discuss back 6 years ago?"

"What?"

"About Project: Heaven Nation? You know, Histoire's project."

Project: Heaven Nation or Project: H.N as Histoire calls it. Shortly after the end of ASIC-Citizen's Group Conflict, Histoire proposed to all CPUs they should build a nation that can unite of all Gamindustri under not just one but all of CPUs representing their own nations, much to their surprise. Also, she proposed that their new nation would be placed on the middle, where the Gamindustri Graveyeard formerly existed.

At the first, they refused (save for Neptune) and were skeptical about it since it would cost more than 4 nations combined and they still haven't found the right system to function. But when Histoire offered to pay the 2/3 of the budget and showed a unique system with her proofs, they agreed to support and fund the Project. Over the years, Project: H.N was slowly progressing, with the nation filled with Planeptune, Lastation, and Leanbox's architecture after they requested to put some of their buildings, though Blanc insisted to create several small communities like her nation.

Shortly after the Battle of Planeptune, the invaders never managed to reach the incomplete nation due to the fact several volunteers from the 4 nation's armies guarding it, much to their relief. Not to mention the Project was safely hidden within by a giant mirage force-field after the _incident_.

As time went on, however, they begun to get curious about the System that Histoire explained to them; such as medical, education, and economics, and the origins of the Project. Also, they started became suspicious when Histoire didn't make any withdrawal from Planeptune banks or other banks in Gamindustri. They theorized that she got money from an unknown source but didn't have proof. Each time they ask Histoire questions about the origins about the proposal, she declined each questions they asked.

"So you're still not explaining about where you got this idea in the first place?" Vert simply asked.

Histoire was silent as he lowers her head. "No, I don't" she silently answered.

Vert was still suspicious, alongside with Noire and Blanc, but chose not to speak another question. For now, they have other reasons to worry about, especially in this current crisis. "Back to business. So, what do we do about this group?" Vert pointing to the holographic table.

"For now, leave them be. Our main priority should be our citizens that captured in the Battle weeks earlier." Blanc affirmed.

"It's decided then." says Noire. "We avoid making contact with them until we can be sure if they are an ally or an enemy."

* * *

In the night where a full moon stood idle in the sky, the Allied Army is or at least what's left of them slowly walk back towards their respectful kingdoms, in a dirt road where they first exited the League Principality's territory. The soldiers, who were so proud and brave back then, were now demoralized and full of despair after they lost not only the battle, but also their kings as well.

Commander Maximus Meridius of the Allied Army remnants and the commander of the now late King Ligu, was now leading the soldiers back home after their disastrous campaign against the Otherworlders. Much like the men, he too was at loss and became filled with despair of what happened.

With the kings' gone and only he left, what would happened to them and their kingdoms? Not only that, what would they tell their families at this horrible outcome?

As he continue to lead his army towards League Principality's territory, they were stopped by an imperial army approaching towards them. Earlier, they would have been pleased to know that the imperial army have come to assist. But tonight, especially under this circumstances, they have lost respect and trust for the imperial army that didn't assist them in battle.

Commander Maximus felt his stomach was growling in anger. "You bastards! Where were you all?!"

But Legate Sirius of the Imperial Army and leader of the 8th legion, said nothing.

"Answer me!"

Again, he said nothing. Instead, in an unexpected move, Sirius gestures his hands as the imperial army move in to a phalanx formation. Marcus and the Allied Army remnants was now extremely shocked by this hostile move as it considers this move a betrayal. The commander slowly begun to realize what the imperial army is planning all this time.

They wanted them to die so they can take their kingdoms without repercussions against them.

Not wanting to be a slave for life, especially for this imperial backstabbers, Commander Maximus pulled out his sword. "Solders of all Allied Kingdoms, it's been an honor to fight alongside with you all. Now…" he then pointed his sword to Sirius. "… if we die together, let's take this imperials with us!"

The allied army, despite being low in numbers, released a war cry as they took up arms. Some soldiers, who were mostly burned from the last battle, took up their swords and spears as well, knowing they wouldn't survive. But if they can spill at least one imperial blood, then it is enough for them.

"CHARGE BROTHERS!"

The two armies charge towards each other as the full moon illuminates them, only their clashing swords and painful cries can be heard from the background.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter done. Looks like the Allied Expedition Force would begin their move towards the Special Region, with the Gamindustri Expedition Force would also do the same. Except the latter now knows about the former. Should they ever meet in the next episode? Maybe not, but let's see what happens. :)

Phew! I'm glad I managed to finish writing this chapter before December. In fact, I actually went all out on this one before writer's block finally caught up with me. Also, I have school practices, a festival, and exams to worry about. As a result, I won't be updating quickly like before. I hope this chapter would keep you all busy while I am away.

As for the Gamindustri Expedition Force military, the 4 nation's individual militaries are:

Planeptune's Military and Equipment is based on (STAG) Special Tactical Anti-Gang Unit from _Saint's Row the Third_.

Lastation's Military and Equipment is based on the Resources Development Administration (RDA) from _Avatar_.

Lowee's Military and Equipment is based on the WRO (World Regenesis Organization) from _Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus_.

Leanbox's Military and Equipment is based on the _Halo_ series.

One more thing. As I was writing this chapter, however, I was wondering about how the story should go. I could make this story shorter, finishing the story and all the while keeping it a trilogy. But that would mean most of my ideas would be scrapped and also downgrade almost of realistic in my story. Or I could continue this story as planned from the start but that would take too long and I don't know if I able to finish this one, let alone 2 more. As a result, I can't choose which version I would be picking.

To that end, I will start my first poll in fanfiction on which version you want to pick: Long version or short version. Full details would be on the poll shortly.

Before I end this, let's answer the reviews:

***Kurogems1208**: Thanks! TBH, that was completely unintentional. I just forgot to put them in the Trivia in the last chapter though it helps the surprise lol. What's more surprising is that you didn't know the 62nd Motor Rifle Brigade is referenced to the 62nd Rifle Division in _Call of Duty: World at War_ which Viktor is the leader of that division. :)

***blacksoul123**: I made it clear in the 'Introduction' Chapter that I would almost remove them in the story except some parts that I could use for my storyline. Even if you voted for a short version, the result would be the same.

Oh, before I forget, I would be releasing a sneak peek of Chapter 7 in the first week of December and will delete that when the full chapter is done. That's all everyone, see ya! :)

**Trivia:**

*In the Saderan Empire; they are two factions in the Imperial Senate; the Doves and the Hawks. The Doves are consists of the most intelligent, intellectual, but most of all extremely rational, cautious and realistic in the Senate. The Hawks, on the other hand, is the senate faction comprises of the most warmongering, brutal, bloodthirsty Senators and were delusional and brainless in dealing with threats.

* The FR-F2 is an upgrade from the earlier FR F1 sniper rifle and was manufactured by MAS (now belongs to GIAT Industries, then NEXTER). It has been the standard sniper rifle of the French military since 1986. It is designed for shooting at point targets at distances up to 800 meters.

*The Tr-F1 is a 155mm French towed howitzer produced by Nexter and used by the French Army as artillery.

*Maximus Meridius is the name of Maximus Decimus Meridius from the movie _Gladiator (2000)_.


	8. Book 1 - Chapter 7

**A/N: **Minor changes in the third scene (01/16/20)

**Update in 08/08/20 - **Major changes in this chapter.

* * *

**Book 1 **-** Chapter 7: First Expedition**

**Dimension: Falmart **

**Date: September 27, 20XX**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes your majesty. Although the 8th Legion suffered losses, the Allied Armies were wiped out as ordered."

"Good."

In the imperial throne room, Molt Sol Augustus was sitting in his throne in the far middle of the room, listening to his most trusted advisor; Marcus. After the news of the Allied Armies and their leaders were almost wiped out in Alnus Hill, Molt sent his imperial messengers to the hidden camps in the forest, where they waited for the remaining Allied Armies to enter the late king's territory and strike them.

However, despite this plan a success, there was still a fraction of their armies in their respectful kingdoms and no doubt they would be focusing on defense when news of their fallen kings spreads to their neighboring kingdoms. But to Molt, it didn't matter. He would take their kingdoms one-by-one whether they know of their betrayal or not.

It was only matter of time.

"Your Majesty!"

The royal doors opened as the red-haired woman, whose name is Pina; the 3rd daughter of Emperor Molt and Countess Nell, entered the throne room with an angry expression on her face, something Molt was little surprised about.

"My daughter. What brings you here at this time?" Molt greeted his daughter as she respectfully bows to her Emperor/father.

"It's about the Allied Armies."

Molt and his adviser raised their eyebrows.

"I heard that they were wiped out by the Otherworlders beyond the Gate just days ago and the rest of them disappeared after their defeat. I also heard that the imperial army didn't even send aid to the Allied Armies when they were overwhelmed. What were you thinking?!"

Molt faintly sighed. While it's true he did tell his people, including his children about the reason behind it, but they didn't tell the whole story. Had he told them the entire reason behind it, the Dove faction would have a reason to protest, even possibly ignite a rebellion in his doorstep. He can't have that chance.

"Young princess. We lost our quarter of our best men in the invasion and our failed counter-offensive against the Otherworlders!" Marcus argued. "It would wise to pull back our troops from the front lines."

"Yes but the cost of staining the name and reputation of the Empire that our previous ancestors achieved!" Pina shouted.

"Pina enough." The words of Molt was enough to stop their arguing. "It's true that I pulled out the imperial army from the battlefield. However, I only remove them to protect our boarders and protect our vital assets from the Otherworlder's future invasion. I can promise that, once we have enough men, we can push them back to the Gate. Do you understand now Pina?"

"I… see. I apologize for my rash action father." Pina said.

Molt nodded in understanding. He knew his daughter quite well, much like her mother at such a young age when his father brought her for him after his 17th birthday. She even acquired his arrogance, something that he slowly detest when he became older.

"In the meantime, I want you and your _knights _to investigate the Gate Northeast of here. My scouts went missing after they sent there months ago and haven't reported to me since. I fear they have been killed by the Otherworlders there or worse, captured by them."

"Me? With my Order?" Pina shockingly asked. She can't believe it, her father is now allowing to send her and her knights outside of the castle? To the outside world, which they didn't experienced yet?

"Of course. If you refuse, I can find someone…."

"We'll do it your majesty!" Pina quickly accepted as she gave one last bow to her father before turning around and left the royal throne room. She can't wait to tell her knights about this good news. News that could prove that her Rose Order would be helpful to the war effort and not some royal guards that were staying only for her entertainment.

Meanwhile, Molt were now watching the royal doors, even as Pina left a moment ago while his adviser look at his emperor with skepticism in his face.

"Is that wise, your majesty?" Marcus asked his emperor. "Even if she fails this mission, we could at least tell her about the reports that the local town of Grasslands was already captured by the Otherworlders a week ago. If she were to be killed, then…"

Molt shook his head. "No. In fact, this would be best time to prove her. Prove my daughter that war is not a game that she always fantasize since her childhood, especially the women in her 'unit'. My daughter must accept the fact that women cannot be part of the army, other than sending them off to influential families and increase my power over them."

"She will learn that lesson sooner or later."

* * *

"It can't be…"

Back in the CPU Command Center, Histoire was currently alone after the CPUs went back to their duties in their respectful bases. She was inspecting the pictures that Noire's reconnaissance drones had been taken in the aftermath of the battle before returning them back to base to avoid being detected.

In the pictures, Histoire saw soldiers with different uniforms; one in green camouflage and the other group in grey camouflage, were now in the scorched fields, possibly finding any survivors they could. During in their recon, they captured enemy but injured soldiers from the battle earlier and were taken away by a vehicle, possibly a prisoner transport vehicle, as their POW.

As Histoire continue to stare at the pictures, she didn't realized that the door was opening behind her until a voice spoke. "Hey Histoire!"

Histoire shrieked as she was almost fall off of her floating book. She turns around, only to find Nepgear was standing there, holding in what appears to be a lunch bag. "Oh! Sorry for disturbing you but have you seen Neptune around here? I couldn't find her anywhere." she asked as Histoire exhaled.

"Nepgear, please don't scare me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack." Histoire scolded her, obviously not happy being scared to death.

"Sorry…." Nepgear felt guilty.

Histoire sighed but not in disappointment. They were _sisters _after all." Its okay Nepgear. Just… don't do it again. You might do that to someone else."

"I'll try." Nepgear smiled.

"To answer your question, Neptune and others left few minutes ago. Before they left, I heard Neptune and Vert would scout northwest of here by tomorrow, while the others are currently busy working finding our citizens that have been captured. But so far, none have reported."

"Aww… but I want to go with Neptune." Nepgear pouted. She really want to go to Neptune after being left out for months and spending with Luis makes her a little bit jealous about it.

Histoire gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Nepgear. I'm sure Neptune would consider it when she arrives." Histoire said. "Speaking of which, how's Arfoire doing?"

Nepgear shivered at the mention of that name. Ever since Red and Falcon brought her to the basilicom and found out that this blonde woman, revealed to be Arfoire in human form, she was distrusting of her at first. But after Histoire and the newly reformed Arfoire explained their past history, she hatred slowly diminishing with each passing day and by the time after the ASIC-Citizen's Group skirmishes, she trusted her and become part of the Nep family (or what her sister called).

It doesn't mean her fears were completely gone however.

"She's… fine by the way. She currently helps with me and Liam in Planeptune while you were gone." Nepgear answered nervously. "She said that she regretted that she didn't ceme in time for the Battle before."

Histoire shook her head. "No. Tell her its okay. She had no blame for what's had happened and we didn't seen this coming." Histoire put her hand on Nepgear's shoulder. "I'm just glad that she safe from harm. Taking my place as the Head of State in my absence is the least she can do for help, especially Liam. I know he would go reckless when it comes to innocents."

"But deep down, you worried about him aren't you?" Nepgear's expression slowly turning into a smile. "Not just a friend, but rather… something else you haven't told him about."

The room felt silent for a few moments until… "I think that's enough talk for now." Histoire changes the subject. "You should go to Neptune before she leaves with Vert and _please… _remind Arfoire that don't let Liam overwork himself. I won't be able to patch his stomach if he moves out of bed again."

"I will! See you Histoire!" Waving her hand, Nepgear runs off to search for her sister. With Histoire alone again she looks back at the holographic table. At the table. She saw another picture of the men wearing grey uniform. Curiously, she zooms in on the gray soldiers. She saw an insignia attached on one of their uniforms. It describes an anchor back of the globe, with the eagle standing on the top.

It was then, she realized…

"_There's no doubt about it. Those men are from the US Marines."_

* * *

**Date: October 25, 20XX**

Few days later, after holding out from another invading army, the AEF are adding barbed wires and weapons emplacements in the trenches, with vehicles acting a shield against enemy forces. Supplies and building materials have been sent though the Gate for the construction of their future military base in Alnus Hill. Military engineers from Philippines, US, and UK arrived in Japan and begin to assist on the construction. By the first week, the engineers are now currently building a fort surrounding the hill. But before they can do so, they decided to build a three-story structure to serve as their command center first after AEF commanders requested it so they can proceed with the expedition in advance.

In the first week, they managed to successfully drill some water for their forces near the tents, supplying their troops with fresh water. Just this week, AEF commanders heard that the Japanese government, after some negotiations, allowed the South Korea government to send their troops to Japan after finding out that several Korean citizens were captured by the Sadera Empire, with one of them being an diplomat from the South Korea Embassy. In the second week, ROK 2nd Marine Division arrived through the Gate, with K1 tanks and AAVP-7A1 right behind them and greeted the allied troops warmly. Also, the AEF Command Center was recently finished before the week's end and centered near the base center and the Gate.

By the end of the month, the newly established fort was finally done just over a month, though there's some parts that didn't covered yet. Few modern barracks in the central area are now finished, with future facilities being built. Motor pools around the fort are composed of the allied force's vehicles participating in the operation. Furthermore, a large airport has been planned and would be used in the Special Region for transporting troops and recon missions. So far, the construction is underway, with few landing helipads existed. The runaway, though, are unfinished, leaving no air-to-air support for the time being.

During the whole month, the allied commanders argue whether or not they sent their individual armies into the Gate until the UN gave a response back on Earth that decided they couldn't sent more armies. Due to the fact that they still have no knowledge of this strange world and couldn't launch an invasion without knowing the geography first, which put them in a major disadvantage if the enemy soldiers use guerrilla tactics.

Instead, the commanders voted to send their Marines to explore this new world and interact with nearby locals who would give them valuable information that would lead them to the missing civilians that have been captured, including the British princess. The UK government demanded to the Allied Expedition Forces to find her location at once.

That's where nearly formed Third Recon of the JGSDF come in.

"Looks like our commanders are sending us outside of the base." Kurata says as he begun to pack heavy firepower they gave them in the back of their HUMVEE, namely the Nissan/IHI Aerospace 110mm LAM and Sumitomo Type 62 machine gun.

"Well, it's the new world after all. They wanted to make sure that we learned anything we can about this world before doing anything else." Tomita replied.

"I guess so…"

Right next to the boy's HUMVEE, Shino was currently chatting with her longtime friend and a fellow medic of the JGSDF Mari Kurokawa. "So how did it go?"

"Still couldn't take my mind off it." Then Shino remembers about a month ago. "No matter what I did last night, it would always stay the same. I knew the basic things about combat but…"

But Kurokawa slapped lightly onto her friend's back, trying to be cheerful for once. "Don't worry Shino. I know it's hard seeing your first battle, especially with the blood. But I know you'll handle it eventually. Just be careful out there okay?"

"Okay." Shino gave a smile. "Thanks Mari."

"Alright. I think we're all set." Both girls looked behind them, only to see Joshua carrying an FN Minimi machine gun from the Philippine Army. "By the way, have you all seen Itami and Kurata? I haven't seen both of them in the cafeteria."

"I didn't saw Kurata either." Marvin replied. "Itami on the other hand, I saw heading towards the stairs to the rooftop with another guy. Didn't recognize him but I saw his rank in his shoulder though."

"Must be a high ranking soldier or something. Probably an officer or something." Joshua shrugged. "In any case, we should wait for Itami. I mean he _is _our commander in this operation."

"Yeah, totally agree with you." Both grabbed their own beers and say 'cheers' before chugging down into their throats.

Meanwhile, in the command building rooftops. Itami and a blonde looking guy wearing a glasses were standing, staring each other. Akira Yaginada, 1st lieutenant of the JGSDF and 2nd of command of General Hazama, brought him here during his recess for a discussion, especially about his mission.

"Looks like you being selected by this mission Itami. Are you excited about this?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

But Yaginada senses there's more than that. "But I sense there's something more to it than this mission you accepted." Yaginada looked at him in the eye. "Is this about your daughter Risa?"

"If you knew about it, why speaking it in front of my face?" Itami annoyingly said, something Yaginada was ticked about.

"Listen Itami. I heard about your daughter in the Battle of Ginza and I'm very sorry about it. But don't be reckless. If they heard about how we do in the Special Region, those governments might gave a reason to criticize us and worse, giving them reason to let them access this Gate."

"I don't care about that political shit. I just want my daughter back." Itami pointed out.

"And we will." Yaginada replied back. "As long as you and your men do your job, we'll do our part. Also, don't let those Filipinos killed. We'll face a lot of backlash back home, not just the Philippine government."

"Alright, alright. I get it." Itami briefly chuckled. "Hey. You still remember the _games _before? You know, back before we got rolled into the JSDF?"

"Who wouldn't? We used to be rivals in sports, both in and out. Then in finals, I was surprised that an otaku managed to outrun me and you almost won 1st place…"

"If not for that jerk. I swear I would kick his ass the next time I see him." Itami would never forget what happened back then. In Tokyo, both he and Yaginada competed each other in a school festival as a means to settling their rivalry once and for all and Yaginada wanted payback after Itami beaten him in a diving contest in Yakushima years ago.

In the last game, just he was about to reach the finish line. Another rival from the southern Japan named Ijiwaru, 'accidentally' pushed Yaginada out of the race, resulting him having his ankle sprained during the fall.

He almost won, but… not wanting to take the glory for himself, he gave up his win and carries Yaginada to reach the finish line together. Although his choice only getting him in the 3rd place, though Itami didn't matter if he won or not. Furthermore, he heard Ijiwaru was suspended from the school after the teachers and students witnessed the event, much to Itami's satisfaction.

"If you can see him again that is." Yaginada leveled his glasses up. "Anyway, I hope you get back here in one piece. Stay safe Itami."

"Of course."

* * *

In the one of the medical bay in the southeast Gamindustri base, where the Lowee's mushroom houses is, the unconscious King Duran was currently in chains with IF and Histoire watching him in case he wakes up from his slumber for who knows how long.

"So Histoire, what should we do about this guy?" IF crosses her arms as she saw her best friend Compa tended to his wounds he received from Blanc.

"For now, we should wait until he's conscious. Once he fully awakes, we should be able get some information out of him." Histoire replied.

"By the way, did you sent Luis out?"

"Yes." Histoire nodded. "I sent Luis and Cave to scout the town south of here after our prisoners gave some information. Apparently, this region belongs to what they call the "Elbe Kingdom" and the Hill we just took, is the Elbe Hill."

"From what they have told me, this region and the kingdom is ruled by King Duran. According to the locals, they were once independent. But after they were defeated by the enemy we are currently waging war with, they are now currently controlled by the Empire."

"Which, technically, makes them our enemy right?"

"Precisely." Histoire confirmed. "Although they are a part of the Empire, they're not involved in the Battle of Planeptune. In fact, none of our troops saw one of their soldiers and banners in the battle."

As Compa cleans the bruises from Duran's arm, his body slowly moves. Compa gasped. "Iffy! Histoire! This man seems to be moving!"

Both girls stopped their conversation and walks towards their POW. "His eyes are moving. IF get ready." Histoire whispered.

IF pulled her katars from his waist but kept it hidden in her coat just in case. "Already covered Histoire."

Meanwhile, Duran slowly begin to awake from his slumber as his eyes were opened. It was blurry at first. But after a few moments, his vision finally cleared, only to meet with three girls in his presence.

"Who are…." Duran tried to move but found out his arms were chained onto the bed. "What's the meaning of this?!"

When none of the girls answer, he said angrily this time. "Answer me! Where am I?! How did I…" he stopped, however, when he saw his now broken sword and shield in the far right of the wall, as well his damaged red armor.

Realizing he was now captured by this… strange girls, he tried to struggle as he could but the girl wearing a strange over sized blue cape, pulled out a pointed dagger and pointed at him. "Don't think it." IF said it in a Saderan language that the translators gave her a book about it though she was struggling.

Even Duran noticed the girl's poor linguistics. "Who are you? Are you an assassin?!"

"Wait, what?!" IF was shocked at the accusation. "No I'm not! I'm just a guild member from my world. Plus, I don't even wear hoods like in the movies. Makes me feel suspicious."

Now Duran was even more confused as ever, especially the word 'movies' that he didn't familiar with. Before he can reply back, he was interrupted by another girl. Duran quickly realized she was a fairy or some kind.

Based on the clothes she's wearing, she must have come in the other side of Elbe Gate and not in the Forest of Spirits.

"I apologize for my interruption, but I must get straight to the point. I'm Histoire, head of state of Planeptune." Duran was taken aback. Unlike the blue wearing coat girl, this one was almost perfectly fluent in the Saderan language.

"Also, this is IF." Histoire gestured at IF, who simply bowed. "And that girl near you is Compa." Compa greeted the man with a smile. "My name is Compa. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm… I'm Duran, King Duran of the Elbe Kingdom and the leader of the Allied Armies." Duran hesitantly introduced himself. "I'm also called the Lion of Elbe from my people and soldiers."

"With introductions complete, can I ask you something? How did you summon a Gate into ours? Not even a couple of mages would open a gate in another dimension. That includes ours" Histoire demanded.

"I... I'm not sure." Duran said truthfully. "We only responded because we thought you're the one who invaded the Empire land's first. At least that's what the messenger had said." Duran truthfully replied. Come to think of it, he noticed the messenger's tone was somewhat off prior to his battle against the Otherworlders near their boarders.

"We'll skip that one for now." Then she continued her interrogation. "Why did you attack us?"

"After we heard what you have done with the imperials, I fear that my people would enslaved by yours, so I decided to attack your base before you gather your main armies but…"

"_But you guys got your asses kicked by Blanc_." IF thought. Indeed, when the enemy forces almost reach their intended destination, intending to march on to Elbe Hill. Blanc didn't hesitate to fight when she was sent into the battlefield with full on fury. The result was all of the invading army were beaten badly, with the some were captured for interrogation by the GEF.

Out of all the CPUs, Blanc was a warrior when it comes into battles. She was scary enough to strike fear into her enemies and even allies alike, including her. These enemies were never match for her in the first place even she was outnumbered 10 to 1.

"Next question." IF returned to reality after she heard Histoire. "Why did you ally yourselves with our enemy? From what I heard about the reports, you and your allies were originally independent kingdoms in this region."

"That's right." Duran replied. "Centuries ago. Before the Empire came, our kingdoms used to be strong and thriving, without interference to other kingdoms. But most of all, we value our freedom and people above all. Which is why we have close ties to each other historically and still continue our bonds to this day.

"But one day, much of our greatest kings have been mysteriously killed; either by poison or assassination. The kingdom to the North, now what we called the "Sadera Empire" saw this and taken advantage of our weaknesses by declaring war on us. We tried to fight back but it was no use."

"They won in the end. The only saving grace was the 'All-Saderan Territory' treaty. As long we allowed imperial assets into our lands, we would kept our thrones and loyal to the Empire, or so they thought." He then glanced at the small fairy. "Now you see why we can't disobey. If we refuse to follow what they wish, our lands will be taken over and my people would suffer by their rule."

"What if we told you that you been tricked by them, what happens now?" Surprisingly, it was IF who asked.

"What…." After IF and Histoire told him about the fates of his fellow kings in the battle against another Otherworlders in Alnus Hill (much to Duran's devastation). Afterwards, they told him their theory about the reason they were sent in Elbe Hill and theorized that they were never meant to win against them in the first place.

Duran's eyes widen at this realization. For the first time in his life since his kingdom was taken control by the Empire, Duran felt anger at the Otherworlder's explanation.

"DAMN HIM!" Duran slammed his fist in one of the side rails. The 3 girls flinched from his outburst. "I knew it. I knew in my heart something was very wrong about this! If I followed my heart more than those… _backstabbers_, we would have never come here in the first place!"

Then Duran calms down and slumps back to his bed, though he was still in anger. "Ligu, my friend… I shouldn't have left him alone. If we knew the Empire would betray us, then my brothers-in-arms would not have died and save many men as we possibly could."

Histoire and IF looked each other, sympathetic to this man's blight. Compa looks at the king with pity, felling sorry at his loss. Then Duran looks at the girls with seriousness.

"If what you said is true, then?!"

Histoire slowly nodded. "From what our scouts told me, there's a massive enemy force west of here heading straight to the southwest."

"Southwest you say? Wait… that's where the Alguna Kingdom and League Principality is!" Duran realized. With their army gone, save for the defenders there, the Empire can now launch an invasion in his late friend's territory and Alguna Kingdom with little resistance. No doubt Molt also planned this prior sending them to the Gates to their deaths.

"Let me out of here, I must…!" Duran tried to move once again but the chains in his arms preventing him for doing so. In addition, he felt pain from his abdomen that he winched in pain. Compa quickly pulled out a bandage and begin treating her patient immediately. "Please don't move! It would get hurt more if you do!"

"She right." IF replied, still not good with the new language, much to her annoyance. "If you move, you wound would bleed out. Just stay."

"But!" Duran tried to protest until….

"We'll do it." Histoire declared, much to the surprise of all present. "However in return, if we successful repelling away from your friend's city, can you give us information about our citizens captured here?"

Duran firmly nodded. "I will honor that request little fairy. Should you successful repel the Empire's advance at my stead, I'll sent messages throughout my scouts when I recover."

"Thank you." Histoire gave a small bow before she and IF left the room, leaving Compa tending to the king's injuries.

* * *

Hours after departing away from the Allied Expedition base in Alnus Hill, Itami and his Third Recon proceed with the mission to explore on what they call the 'Special Region' to find any Intel about the kidnapped citizens and the UK's princess, as well to gather information about this world if they can.

Not long after, they found a village named 'Coda Village' by the locals living here. After minutes of interviewing with the locals, they were disappointed that none of these people know everything about slaves passing here or about the news that the imperial army were defeated in Alnus Hill. But the good news, they managed to retrieve a copy of the map that covers the landscape of the Special Region.

Afterwards, they continue on their mission after saying farewell to the villagers. According to the Elder, there should be a secluded village far away from the village they were come from and was hidden in a forest. They also told that they lived in seclusion, thus the coalition group had to be careful when interacting with this people they knew nothing about.

But on their way though, there was… "_Hold on boys, we got a smoke just in front of us._" Itami said.

Joshua then picks up the radio and responded. "_Should we take a close look?_"

"_Affirmative. Might be trouble up there, be on guard._" Itami hangs up. Then the convoy goes into full speed as they reach up the hill. Few minutes later, Third Recon and 17th Infantry Battalion disembark on their vehicles to find the source.

Only to see a burning forest right in front of them.

"Darn! That is a one big forest fire I seen!" commented Torres.

"I remember that I saw the Amazon Rainforest burning down on live television years earlier. But I didn't expect watching this with my own eyes." stated Marvin.

"Sir!"

"Uh? Yes, Sergeant Kuribayashi?" Itami look at Shino, only to see her a binoculars on her hand.

"Here sir. I just thought you need an extra eyes to see." Shino explained, though was unable to look him in the eye. Itami surprised at this but nonetheless, appreciated Shino's kindness as he takes her binoculars and begin to sightseeing the burning forest.

"Who you do think started this fire? From my experience as a former fireman, it must be a large one. Otherwise, it wouldn't generate much fires in a couple of minutes." Joshua said

"Master Sergeant. I think you should see this one." Hearing Itami's worrying tone, Joshua grabs the binoculars off his hand. He looks through it, only his expression was turned into horror as he witnessed that no other humans back on Earth would believe him.

"Holy mother of…" In the burning forest, he saw a red dragon emerged unharmed. After the thing gave one last roar, the dragon departed from the scene, unaware that Third Recon and their Filipino companions were seeing the creature with horror as well, relieving that it didn't notice them. Had it did, they have no chance against a giant beast without an extra firepower.

"That's one big son of a bitch… I don't think our weapons can stand against a dragon." stated Torres. "Even I target the head, it's scales makes hard to penetrate through."

"Wait a second… isn't the old guy told us that there's a hidden village in that forest?"

It took a minute to realize Kurata's word meant before it hit them. "Men, we need to charge through the forest." Tomita's sudden announcement shocked most of the troops present.

"That's… impossible. We would be burned to crisp if we blindly charge through." stated Joshua.

"Also, we don't have a fire truck to extinguish much of the flames." added Marvin. "Even if did have one, I would take half a day to clear the forest. By the time we done extinguish, the people is already…."

"It's sad to say but… there's nothing can we do." Joshua sadly said. "The only we can do, is to wait until the flames hopefully die out or contact HQ for some water trucks available."

Itami was on the verge to oppose this decision. But unfortunately for him, most of his units agreed with Joshua's logic (with the exception of Kurata) and backs down. He just sits down in the front of his HUMVEE and forced to watch the burning forest until the flames died out. He could have sworn that he heard tiny screams from the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Commander IF, the enemy is slowly approaching at our position."

"What are your orders?"

IF and her band of Guild volunteers from Gamindustri were currently in the trenches that separated between League Principality and the approaching imperial army sent by the Saderan Empire.

Shortly after leaving the mushroom-made infirmary, both of them were having a short conversation until Histoire decided to send IF in this mission. With reinforcements given by Planeptune and Guild volunteers from the Guild, they set out to League Principally to defend at the king's behest. When they arrived, however, it was under attack by bandits, which have taken advantage of the kingdom's weak defenses.

After taking care of the bandits, the Gamindustri coalition forces then began to dig up trenches anywhere in the field for preparations against the arriving enemy force, which estimates about 30,000 troops. When they heard that the army splinted up to take both kingdoms at once, IF was forced to send Cave, Falcon and most of the Gamindustri coalition forces to the other kingdom to help the defense.

When IF arrived with her guild mates, they were met with hostilities by the locals at first since there the ones who killed their kings, which unknown to them it was the another Otherworlders. But after defending their kingdom from the bandits, the Empire's betrayal and hearing of Duran's survival, the people here are more than willing to aid them in their base against the Saderan Empire, especially some of them are eager to take back their lands after centuries of suppression.

At present, there were about 300 Gamindustri coalition force and 100 Guild volunteers led by IF outside the kingdom while the locals and what remains of the caste defenders were on the city walls, armed with ballistas and bows after the many of the kingdom's defenders were almost wiped out by bandits earlier. Despite the overwhelming force they were facing, their advanced firepower are more to match against the invaders.

If they don't overwhelmed them first.

Just as they were recently done installing the laser turrets in the trenches, a guild member rushed towards IF and, much to their horror, reported that the enemy force were heading towards to their location. No doubt they would take the kingdom by force.

"Get to your defenses, quick!" With no time to waste, the Gamindustri coalition force are now scrambling to their positions with some took command of the laser turrets.

In the Imperial Army side, Legate Giuvianu of the 9th legion was in his horseback with his men finally arrived in League Principality's territory with one mission and one mission only…

To take control over their lands in the name of their Emperor and Sadera.

Prior to the invasion, Giuvianu received a message from his Emperor himself. That the invasion of the Allied Armies lands has begun and would be expecting reinforcements from the 8th legion. He couldn't help but felt excited after waiting in this troublesome woods, preferring staying in grand capital of Sadera where his family is waiting for him to come home, possibly preparing for a grand feast when this is over.

From what the letter told him, the League Principality's army was now weaken after their king charge into Alnus Hill with his men, only to be crushed by the Otherworlders there. As the result, the kingdom and its army lost much of their skill warriors by that action. In addition, their defenses were further weakened due to the bandits trying to take advantage of this situation and loss much of its defenders trying to defend their lands.

With this, Giuvianu was no doubt this mission is easier than the rest. All it takes is to take their castle by force with little bloodshed and this capital will be his! If he succeed in this mission given by the Emperor, he would be awarded with highest honors that most generals received in their previous campaign. Much more, most of his children would be allowed in one of the imperial schools, which mostly reserved from nobles. They will have also the privilege of being in the noble class, something that most commoners wouldn't have access to.

As he was seeing the League Principality's kingdom in the horizon, Giuvianu and his legion were unaware that they were now in coalition's crosshairs. In the trenches, IF, equipped with a Planeptune's Viper Laser Rifle, said to her troops. "Steady…steady…"

"My lord!" Giuvianu glanced at his second in command, who's in horseback. "The enemy's capital is in our reach. Should we charge at the gates?"

Giuvianu shook his head. "No. If we march like this, the locals would tremble in fear when they see our numbers. Have faith my friend! Nothing like this could go…"

"Now!"

With IF's command, the Gamindustri coalition forces fired their laser rifles at the stunned army, which they are unprepared with such an event and taken by surprise. Many imperial soldiers was picked off one-by-one as they were being killed by a passing 'lightning bolt' that goes through their body, killing them instantly. Also, with the locals help, they fired the balistas from the city walls at the imperial forces, taking a group of imperials and even part of their cavalry.

Giuvianu was horrified of what he had seen. His best men crumbled to the ground like they were simply targets practice for those mages, or so he thought. He tried to command his second in command to take the lead but was completely frozen when he sees his head exploded into bits, with its blood splashed into his face, before his body falls into the ground with the now dead horse, which was killed shortly after his master.

He was almost panicking and half of his thought was to run away from this. But seeing his brave soldiers dying in the fields, snapped out from his mind and his expression turned into anger as he points his sword at the kingdom on the horizon. "Men, charge into the castle!"

Even they heard only the screams of their brothers-in-arms, many of the imperial soldiers heard their general's orders. Without hesitation, they rushed towards the kingdom on what they believe is the source of this mysterious magic.

The coalition force, now seeing the army charging at their direction, switched their rifles into full-auto mode and begin to shoot as many times as they could before they could be overwhelmed. Some of the guild members started to use their elemental magic to stop, or at least, slow their enemies down in the process.

But despite all the carnage being thrown at them, most of the imperials still kept charging towards the Coalition and the kingdom. Even few imperials survived being burnt alive, starling the guild members. IF realized that if they kept this going, they would soon be overwhelmed by this sheer amount of enemy forces.

To make this matter worse, their laser turrets were started to get overheat. "_Damn it. Where's Nep and the others?_" IF thought as she shoots down a couple of enemy soldiers heading towards her position. Then, in that moment, she saw a purple streak in the sky. No… there's a 2 white, and black streaks heading in this way in a rapid pace.

"Look at the sky!"

"What now!" Giuvianu yelled as, he too, saw the colored streaks heading in this battlefield. As the coalition force looked on, the colored streaks landed in the ground, blinding both sides. When they regain their sights, however, the coalition force immediately cheered on as Luis, Noire, Blanc, and Andrei have finally entered the battle with their CPU forms; Purple Brave, Black Heart, White Heart, and White Brave activated respectively. While the imperials looked on with horror as one of them commented about the CPUs as 'Otherworldly Apostles'.

"Looks like we arrived just in time." Black Heart said, preparing her signature longsword.

White Brave pulled out his daggers. "Come on. Let's take them!"

"Yeah! I'll smash them into pieces!" Blanc yelled as she switched into battle position.

Purple Brave pulled out his buster sword. "I'll felt pity for this guys, but guess we had no choice." Then he pointed his sword at them. "Let's go!"

The 4 CPUs charged straight towards the imperial army without fear. The soldiers tried to overwhelm against this mysterious foes with their sheer numbers they have left but they were overpowered by the CPUs, who begin to cut down the advancing army like a butter. In one instance, one injured imperial soldier tried to stab Black Heart in the back. But was cut in half by Purple Brave, which Black Heart gave him her thanks.

Slowly but surely, they began to push back the imperial forces, who, at this point, begin to lose their morale and sanity, with even few deserted the legion to save themselves. Their numbers, which they were 25,000 men, now reduced to just mere 1,000 for only for a few minutes, not even reaching the half of it. Giuvianu realized now he saw this as a lost cause. If they didn't leave the battlefield right now, he would lose a lot more than his failure to the Emperor.

Fearing that he would also share his men's fate, he turn to his remaining legion. "My legionnaires, FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" he desperately yelled.

With that order, the 8th legion quickly turns around and begin to run as fast as they could before they would wiped out by this… strange enemies. Before they could leave this battlefield completely, they were halted by two more of their kind after Giuvianu quickly deduce due to their appearance.

Another CPUs, Purple Heart and Green Heart, finally arrived after getting the call from Histoire for assistance. "Aw… they already done. I was wondering they would fight a little longer." Green Heart showed a fake disappointed expression.

"If not for that dragon, we would have arrived here early." Purple Heart stated.

"Oh well. It's better to be late than never." Green Heart replied as she began to charge up her spear with electricity.

Giuvianu was now depressed. With their retreat cut off and the enemy forces are now approaching from both sides, he and his men lost hope as they formed themselves a shield wall to defend their flank but he already knew it was futile as he saw one of those strange 'apostles' broke against their shield wall with ease, saw one of them slaughtered his men without mercy.

While what remains of his legion either decided to fight to the death or running away in vain, which they were prevented from, Giuvianu instead choose to accept his own fate, knowing he would never escape here alive. His only thought was his family, whom they believe he would come home at this now impossible task.

As he stays still with his horse, he didn't even realized that the green haired woman in front of him plunged her spear into his chest, with his vision quickly turn black.

* * *

**A/N: **Looks like the Third Recon decided to wait for the time being for the fire to extinguish. At the same time, the Gamindustri Expedition Force successfully defended the League Principality's kingdom and by extension, the Allied Armies, honoring the deal with King Duran. What happens in the next chapter? We'll soon find out.

Phew! After a long wait and some polishing, this chapter is finally DONE! I was going to add more scenes in this chapter, especially in the end. But because of my time schedule, I decided to fully haste the chapter as I can. I hope this would satisfy enough for the readers who read my story.

However, this would be my last chapter I made this month because of 3 reasons:

**Lack of Motivation**. For months, I been imaging a story of Gate and Hyperdimension Neptunia crossover since I watch the anime and the Re;birth games. I been eager to write a fanfiction about a "what if" story and make chapters that appears in my mind. Heck, I even created a plot and summary of my work prior of the original Chapter 1 being written (before it got rewritten). As months passed by, I, unfortunately, lost the momentum to write another one. Although I somewhat formulate the next chapter, I lack of motivation to write another chapter.

**Making my Gate-Hyperdimension Neptunia Universe**. As I wrote Chapter 7, I begin to think about creating a fictional universe about this story. Although I already wrote the introduction before Chapter 1's release, I feel it's not enough since this story would be expanding in the future. Also, I still not decided to make this trilogy a long or short version so instead, I will be going with the flow. In the end, I would be making a setting about this story; such as Characters, Factions, Locations, and etc. Also, I will be rewriting my chapters since I notice there was an error in one of the chapters so I will be double checking which one. I'll be put it in my fanfiction profile if completed.

**School Work**. As I near towards my Graduation, my school work became harder than ever. Furthermore, I also have Work Immersion, the remaining payments, and my 2 remaining exams to worry about. Because of this, I would not be updating for 2 months. Also, I have been thinking whether or not to go into collage and I maybe considering not going to collage because I have no reason to do so.

Despite this reasons, I'm not planning to cancel my story or anything like that. It's just I don't have the motivation to go through. Unless I saw something that makes me motivated to writing back into this story, it would stay that way or I just call it a Temporary Hiatus.

Enough of my A/N for now, let's go with the reviews and answer them:

***Azhure Raven**: That depends on the flow of the story.

***Foxhound1998**: Yeah. Especially when you are writing both stories in a single fanfiction.

***Kurogems1208**: Yeah, having a writer's block and school work can take up of my free time, especially I have to do Research and Work Immersion. About the black ops, yeah. Call of Duty: World at War and Black Ops 1 are still great when it comes to older games, especially Black Ops 2 (though I didn't finish the campaign).

***DrollerKnight**: Yes, she survived from that earlier blast in Chapter 2, unlike her agents. But she is currently in a coma and placed in Two Nep Hospital for her recovery. She won't be appearing in a couple of chapters

***Gamerman22**: Yeah, just continue follow this story and see what happens. :)

***blacksoul123**: Only Histoire knew about the existence of Earth dimension. Even if she somehow able to meet the Allied Expedition Force, they won't recognize her. They'll just think she is just a native to the Special Region, not from Gamindustri. I wish I could tell you but Histoire's past and connection to Earth would have to wait in a couple of chapters.

That's all for now everyone. Please review and I hope we'll be seeing you soon in the next chapter. :)

**Trivia:**

*Arfoire was the main antagonist in the _Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth 1_ and a close friend to Histoire before she became corrupt and locked her away during the Console Wars. In this story, Arfoire met Histoire during the latter trip to Lowee and became her closest companion until later, she was corrupted by the Dark Goddess powers and was sealed as a result. Somehow, she survived after their last battle with Nepgear and returned to her original form before Falcon and Red find her in the Planeptune beaches.

*Liam is one of my OCs and was inspired by Fear Ripper's fanfiction; _Hyperdimension Neptunia: Refrain Revive_. In this story, Liam is Histoire's childhood friend since Arcadia's time but was mysteriously disappeared for a millennium before he reappears before the ASIC-Citizen's Group incident. He is currently the Guild Master of The Guild, which he previously appeared in Chapter 3.

*Panzerfaust 3, was originally made in Germany before they were produced and sent to Japan, under licensed by the Nissan/IHI IHI Aerospace.

*Sumitomo Type 62, also known as the Type 62 GPMG, is the standard issue General-purpose machine gun of the Japan Self-Defense Forces. It was also used in anime in Episode 1, where some of the JSDF used machine guns to wipe out many imperial forces and monsters that invaded Ginza.

*Amazon Rainforest or just Amazon that Marvin mentioned, is a real tropical rainforest in the Amazon biome that covers most of the Amazon basin of South America. Unfortunately, it's been severally damaged in the 2019 Amazon rainforest wildfires and from the Slash-and-burn approach.

*Planeptune's Viper Laser Rifle is a laser rifle from _Saints Row: The Third_ and it serves as the primary assault weapon of STAG. While the weapon has better accuracy and has eliminate the need for reloading (though it needs energy for ammunition), the downside is that the weapon can overheat if fired endlessly, thus, it is rendered inoperative for few minutes until it fully cools down.

*K1 Tanks and AAVP-7A1 are from the ROK Marine Corp's _2nd Marine Division, _a division that joined the Vietnam War with it's allies in 1955 before the war's end in 1975, which they left. (Added in 2/16/20)


	9. Book 1 - Chapter 8

**Update in 08/08/20 - **Major changes in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Night Battle**

**Date: October 25, 20XX**

**Dimension: Falmart**

If anyone said that a bunch of powerful warriors defeated an entire legion on their own, they would have laughed at the notion of the thought. As many of them knew that, no matter how powerful the individual is, they would never defeat an entire army on their own. Something only a demi-god or their gods would do.

But this night quickly squashed any thought as they witnessed that most people would never believe.

The citizens of the League Principality, who acted as temporary defenders of their own city, were both amazed and horrified from what they have seen. An entire legion were quickly eradicated by this 'Otherworldly Apostles'. They were even more horrified after they learned the invasion that they beaten was led by the 9th legion of the Empire. The 9th legion, unlike all other legions in the Empire, were the most powerful legion and they were recognized for their sheer bravery and loyalty to the Saderan Empire since the Arctic War.

Even though the original legion were now dead, most of the generation quickly filled the vacuum and they were recognized once again by the Empire due to their successes against the former Elven Kingdom and, later, their campaign against the infamous Warrior Bunnies from the north, led by the Empire's first born-son.

If the people here knew that the Emperor was sending one of the legendary legions to take over the kingdom, they would have immediately surrendered. Not because of the past of the legion's reputation, but because of their ruthlessness to fulfill their Emperor's orders, no matter if they kill innocents along the way.

By some miracle, the Otherworlders from Elbe Gate decided to help them against the Saderan Empire. They were unsure about their presence at first until they say that King Duran was the one who persuaded the Otherworlders to fight for them. Meaning that they weren't the evil invaders that the Empire described of at first. Then again… who would believe to the Empire again after the Otherworlders explained the Empire's true colors, furthering increasing their hatred.

When they sent their army outside their city, they were in disbelief, with some of them laughing, that this meager force that they sent should surely stop the invaders. But after they seen with their own eyes that this 'small force' actually managed to kill a quarter of the imperial invaders and, with the appearance of this Otherworldly Apostles, destroyed the entire 9th legion on their own. The defenders left at the complete shock of what they have witnessed.

Once they battle is over, some of the defenders exited through the city gate and walked towards the battlefield where the once mighty legion of the Empire, was beaten. They saw one of the Otherworlder forces captured some of the surviving legionnaires and boarding them on what the otherworlder called a 'copter' as it departed, amazed the defenders once again.

On the other side of the battlefield, the transformed CPUs regroup with each other shortly after the battle. "I'm glad we arrived here in time. Who know what would happened if we don't. Where have you been Neptune?" Black Heart asked.

"My apologies. A red dragon blocked our way. We were forced to fight it… for a short while." Purple Heart answered.

"I admit, that dragon sure puts up a fight." Green Heart's bounced her breasts, with Blanc's eyebrow's twitching at _that_ move. "But like all dragons, it was vanquished by our combined might." Green Heart proudly smirked.

"Are you alright my beloved?" Purple Brave asked, checking her left arm.

Purple Heart immediately blushed at the word 'Beloved', as well at his warm touch. "I'm fine Luis, don't worry about me. What about you perhaps?"

"Aside that I killed more of these imperials than Andrei, I'm also fine." replied Purple Brave.

"Well not me. I'm disappointed that these fuckers lived." Andrei said in disgust as he saw some of the surviving imperials lined up at the copter. "Especially after we saw the notes that the general was gathering."

The CPUs shivered. After the battle, the CPUs and the Gamindustri coalition force searched for any information they have; whether be living or dead. One of their soldiers got the information from a dead general, as well as a diary, before giving it to the CPUs. They began to read it, only to be shocked by its contents.

One of the notes contained some of the horrific details to their 'campaigns', particularly their mass genocide against not just innocent humans, but all races living in this world, specifically for non-humans, who are more oppressed than normal humans. What's worse, some of the note contains a list of slave papers, which sought to sell them if they didn't produce more to the Empire they are now fighting against. To the CPUs, it was disgusting and inhumane.

By all rights, this documents contains is an evidence of their War Crimes and this enough would be punishable by death. Although they know the existence about the death penalty from their CPUs predecessors, they don't actually believe in that particular punishment. As Vert noted, life can give people anyone a chance to change their ways, no matter what actions they take. Which is why the CPUs spared most of their enemies during their time as a CPU, only reserving it for the wicked or unredeemable people, which something Blanc and later, Andrei reluctantly agreed with.

"It's understandable that their actions are unjustifiable this time as this enemy were facing have no sympathy for the innocents, even they are in opposite sides, we could not be blinded by this. We must ensure that they would be punished by our law's standards."

"Um, excuse me."

The CPUs turned around, only to find that the people IF told the CPUs earlier before are now here. "Thank you for saving our kingdom. We wouldn't last under their rule." The old man bowed. "But may I ask, why did you save us? You Otherworlders could just take our kingdoms with ease."

Unlike normal humans, the CPU can quickly learn different languages of other species. "It is no problem old timer. We, as CPUs, are happy to help you, especially innocents who are in trouble." Green Heart says.

"While we only help you to fulfill our end of our bargain with King Duran, we couldn't just let you all die. You people defended our soldiers with your lives, even you all not inclined to do so." Indeed, Luis then remembered about a movie that a group of Middle Eastern people defended an injured American soldier from their terrorist brothers, even when they can just simply gave the soldier to them.

"Thank you for your honesty young one. About that…" Then the old man taps his chin as he thinks. "Who are you all? Are you all demi-gods of your own world?" he asked them.

Before any one of them say a word, Green Heart beat them to it first. "No, we are not demi-gods. But rather, we are gods and goddesses from our own world."

The defenders was taken aback completely. This young children were gods and goddesses? Here, in this world? To them, this was impossible. No gods would descend down from the heavens without a reason to do so and they haven't been seen by any mortals in the surface, much less in the history pages. Only their Demi-gods would take the task given by their respectful gods and now, this young men and women claims to be gods of their world? Had they did not shown their powers earlier, they would have accused them of blasphemy against their gods.

But from what he and his people saw their first appearance in the battle, as well seeing them fighting against an overwhelming and powerful legion of the Empire, which painted by the Empire as an unstoppable force, the truth was now undeniable and can't find any reason to discourage what they have seen this night.

"Are you serious? Are you all gods and goddesses in own world?" this time, a man wearing a chain armor asked, still not convincing him.

After some silence, the CPUs nodded. "Yes, we are." Green Heart responded.

But what happened next, surprised the CPUs as the defenders present kneeled before them, including the old man. "Then we are honored by your presence, gods and goddesses of your world. Thank you… for saving us from the Empire."

* * *

**Date: October 26, 20XX**

In the cliffs, Third Recon and their Philippines allies have now entered the now-extinguished forest. Few hours earlier, a rain passed by and putting out any fires. Although there's still some small fires that needed to put out, the Japanese-Philippines recon team thought that now is the time to enter through the hidden village in haste.

Reaching deeper into the forest, they saw on what appears to be a town made of treehouses. Not long after, they park their HUMVEEs near the destroyed town hall. Disembarking their vehicles, the recon teams decided to search the premises, hoping to find some survivors as they could, at least in Joshua's perspective. At the end of the hour, however, only they can find was burned corpses, with some kneeling with their mouths opened, which Tomita spoke that they must have screamed before their demise.

"Oh my…." Marvin muttered as he put his palm in his head.

"Damn… that dragon doesn't leave any survivors." Kurata remembered earlier that he burst down the door, only to find a room full of burned people, most of them were children. "Even the children here didn't survived this attack. This shit's fuck up…"

"No shit Sherlock…. It's not like we can jump in the back of the dragon and off with its head. That would be suicide."

As the JGSDF are interacting about this horrible event, the Philippine recon team; namely Joshua and Torres were observing the surroundings of now-destroyed village. Before they came here, this must be a peaceful rural village like the ones in his home country. Now, however, is nothing more than burnt treehouses and people. "Much like in our home, we can't save everyone on time. Damn this sucks." Joshua muttered.

"Except this time it was a dragon, not some crazy terrorists." Torres pointed out. "I mean, we can blow that son of a bitch from the sky right? We have those rocket launchers from the Japanese."

Joshua shook his head. "From what I learned, Panzerfaust 3 might create a powerful blast that can blow up a normal tank easily. But shooting a dragon while moving is risky, especially in open areas. We should've have asked Command for heavier firepower if this was the case."

"Alright. Let's look around one last time before we head out." Itami commanded. With that, they begin to check the area again, with little to no success. As the rest of the recon team search more into the brunt houses, Itami and Tomita decided to take a rest near the well, though only a short time before continuing.

"What's up Itami-san? Are you feeling alright?" Tomita worryingly asked as he put down his pistol at the edge of the well between them.

"Yeah, it's just…" Then Itami sighed. "No… I can't lie to you. The truth is, I'm worried about Risa. Ever since she was taken from me, I couldn't sleep at night. When we are chosen by our allied commanders for this mission, I couldn't help but feel excited by this; a chance for me to find her. But… I starting to think that I won't be reunited with her at all."

"Itami-san…" Tomita begin to say at his commander. "… You can't be sure if she's dead or not. What would you say to her boyfriend if she does?"

Itami suddenly widened in surprised when Tomita mention the boy's name. "_Fuck! I almost forgot about him. How the hell I would tell this to Risa_…." Itami bitterly thought. Prior to the counter-invasion against this 'Empire', Itami went to St. Luke's International Hospital for Hansuke, only to find that he was dead during surgery. He was told by the doctors that despite their attempts to save him, they were lacking kidneys and a blood pack of the same blood, which was spent for the many people who got gravely injured during the Ginza incident.

As a result, his little sister; Natsuko would be given to her remaining relative by law after search parties confirmed the deaths of Natsuko's parents in the eastern part of Ginza. Moments before entering through the Gate, he saw Natsuko the last time with her grandmother, praying in the tent outside of the Gate, where all the people who got killed in the Battle of Ginza.

"Tomita-san, Hansuke-kun is dead." Tomita was taken aback at this news as Itami regretfully looked down. "He died from blood loss at the hospital. There was nothing the doctors could do to save him."

"The hell?! How did…." But as he moves his body, he accidentally pushed his own pistol, which he forgot to lock his holster. "Shit… my pistol!" He can watch only helplessly as it falls down into the water below.

Then the two men looked down below the well, searching for Tomita's pistol. Itami pulled out his flashlight from his pocket, hoping to see his friend's pistol. Instead, as he moves the flashlight, he found a blonde looking woman floating in the water unconscious, wearing some strange green clothing. "Looks like we found a survivor!" Tomita yelled.

"Call the others! I'll stay here and watch the girl."

Not long after, the rest of the recon team regrouped to where Itami and Tomita's location, which they explained that they found a survivor inside the well. Driving one of their HUMVEE near the well, Joshua attached a climbing rope from the vehicles back before descending from the well. Inside, he grabbed Tomita's gun that was dropped before putting it in his back. Then, he grabbed the unconscious girl from the cold water and started to climb out.

After waiting for a minute, Joshua finally gets out from the well as one of recon teams grabbed the girl from his shoulders before putting her safely in a back of the HUMVEE. However, they were surprised that this girl was not a human as they expected but this one is much like a…

"Holy shit! It's an elf… a real life elf!" Kurata said excitedly. "Man, I can't tell my buddies on the internet about this!" Unknown to Kurata and the rest of the recon team, Joshua gave a dark glare to the young Japanese soldier about his remark.

Just he was about to approach Kurata, Torres got to him first by suddenly slap the young soldier in the back. "Are you a weird stalker or something?! This woman needs some medical treatment, not indulge into your fantasies."

"I'm sorry about tha… ouch!" Kurata got slapped in the back again. Seeing this, Joshua got out from his dark thoughts and gave a chuckle to the two. Then, he turned around to see the unconscious elf resting in the back of the HUMVEE. Seconds later, Torres also appeared besides him after shortly talking with the JGSDF.

"I'm glad I was the one who slapped that soldier before you do." Torres said. "I see it in your eyes that you're going to kick his ass harder than Jackie Chan's karate kicks. How did that guy got you so ticked off anyway?"

Not turning his eyes away, he simply said. "It's simple, I hate Ecchi and Okatu. Whenever I hear both of those words, it pisses me off." He noticed Torres looking at him with a surprising look. "Don't look at me weirdly okay? I like anime. In fact, my little brother and I used to watch Japanese anime from time to time, those were the memories. If he heard about me going to Japan before any of this happened, he would have _begged _my mother to go with me. Except he just… disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Torres raised her eyebrow. "Did he run away from home?"

"Don't know." Joshua shrugged his shoulders. "The last time I heard from my mother that he suddenly disappeared after he left the prom night months ago. We filled a case for missing person to the police. Heck! I even posted a missing poster from my Mybook if they have seen my brother but it didn't do much help. My mother was crying for weeks on end. Even though she ended her crying weeks earlier, she still misses my brother. I really can't blame her, I would do same if I was her."

Torres looked at his superior with pity as she too, know the meaning of loss. "At least you got a family to take care of." Torres lightly pat his back "Don't worry. You'll find your little brother in no time after this."

"Master Sergeant Joshua! Sergeant Torres!"

They both turned their backs, only to see Kurata and Tomita sprinting towards them. "What's up you guys? You two… kinda in a rush, what's wrong?" Joshua frowned.

Kurata was catching his breath. "I… we… I mean, Sergeant Marvin and First Class Kurokawa found another survivor buried underneath the rubbles and both of them needed your help."

"What did you say?!" No time to waste, all 4 of them rush towards the rest of their team, where they saw Itami, Marvin, and Kurokawa trying to remove a huge debris, though they were obviously struggling to lift it.

"Let me!" Then the 3 moved out of the way as Joshua, Itami, Tomita, Torres together lift the huge debris out of the way before removing the rest of the small ones. Once finished, they saw another elf, this time it was a man. Kurokawa approaches and putting her hand in his neck, checking his pulse. "Looks like he's still breathing at least. Although he suffered some minor injuries, he should be okay if I patched him up."

"Alright, bring him to the HUMVEE with the elf girl." Joshua commanded Kurokawa before turning to the rest of the recon team. "Looks like we're done here, let's return back to Alnus Hill and report to Command about this new situation."

* * *

"Are you sure? That can't be…."

"It's true your majesty. The legion we have sent to conquer the Allied Kingdoms were defeated and Legate Giuvianu was killed in the battle."

In the imperial throne room, Molt was listening to Legate Actaeon's words with a tired face, having woke up by his servants in late night. Just after he sent the letter to Legate Giuvianu, Molt couldn't help but to be excited. While he gave the reason to launch an invasion against their former 'allies', despite the opposition of the Dove faction, that wasn't the main reason at all.

No. His true objective, was to completely control all of their territories so that not only he could wipe out his enemies of the Empire but also control much of the north and south, gaining his Empire much foothold over the Eastern lands and the Blue Sea. With this, he can finally march his soldiers in an undiscovered lands at the west side of Falmart. As far as he know, no human or non-human has ever explored that territory since the early Kingdoms was founded and most of the races there are unknown to all historical records.

His great-great grandfather tried to advance the western lands after capturing Rondel and Bellnahgo as an imperial state but went mysteriously disappeared, along with his 30,000 men. They called it the "Disaster of the 30,000" in one of the empire's history books. Also, it created a power vacuum among the Empire's children, which would later cause the "War of the Red Diamond" that almost fractured the Empire. Molt learned of his family's history when he was learning at the imperial school for nobles.

While his great-great grandfather failed at his expedition, Molt will finish what he had started. If he succeeded in this goal, he would conquer and unite all of Falmart under Saderan rule.

Weeks after he sent the 9th legion to the Allied Kingdom's territories with support of the 8th legion, an injured rider rode to Sadera and fainted just after he reached the main gate. One of his men reported that when he awoke in the barracks, the soldier was maniacally ranting about electric bolts coming out of the fog and strange Apostles wiping out his brother-in-arms. He even saw one of the apostles' brutality disembowel an imperial soldier with his own eyes.

Molt, in his horror, finally realized that the Allied Kingdoms somehow managed to strike a deal with the Otherworlders. Because of this, the 8th and 9th Legion; one of the Empire's strongest legions since the Arctic War, was easily wiped out by this new alliance. Much worse, the senate was in uproar after someone within leaked the news earlier than planned. The Dove and Hawk factions were now arguing so much that he didn't attend the meeting. Instead, he sent Marcus to spy the two groups, in case one of them makes a plan of their own without his knowledge.

"Is the Otherworlders already advancing at this time?"

The Sadrean Legate shook his head. "No. The Otherworlders from Alnus Hill haven't advanced yet and only sent a scouting force of their own to try to find our weakness. In Elbe Hill, however, none of our scouting force returned after entering their territory, we expected they been captured or possibly killed your highness."

"There's more." He then added. "After the Otherworlders succeeded defending the Allied Kingdoms on their behalf, one of the survivors from the battle told me that they swore that they saw one of those flying beasts landing outside Alguna Kingdom and, possible in League Principality. We theorized that, if they mustered enough forces, they would soon march through Italica before heading to Sadera."

Molt rubbed his forehead in an attempt to disperse any worries within his mind. "I see…" he muttered before he gaze at the legate in front of him. "Legate Actaeon, I want you and your men head out to any villages within Alnus and Italica's territory and burn their corps to slow down our enemy. Evacuate the people there if you have to. Also, tell my messengers in the barracks to send any reinforcements to Sadera from our colonies in the south."

Actaeon nodded firmly. Unlike most of his colleagues, he follows the Emperor's orders without question, something that Molt seems to notice this man's obedience. "Yes sir. I will deliver your orders to the messengers." Just as he about to turn around, he stopped and look to his Emperor again. "Um, my lord?"

"Yes? What is it?" Molt neutrally asked.

"Well… since the Imperial Army's numerous failures against the Otherworlders and the loss of the 9th and 8th legion, there are cases of open rebellions, especially in the southern colonies. We also heard rumors that Italica is trying to distance away from us and even many of our generals suggested that Italica would be rebelling against us, although there are no evidence behind it."

Molt slowly nodded. He was not surprised if they decided to rebel. During the formation of the Empire, Italica is one of the biggest marketplace in Alnus and was the first one to 'join' the Sadera Empire. In the early campaigns, Italica's elite soldiers put up a good fight against his ancestor's army. Added to the fact that Italica's economy comes from trading, they resisted far longer than the Allied Kingdoms. But in the end, they were no match for their superior numbers and Italica fell under the Empire's control after years of war when the first emperor gave them a 'fair' choice outside the gates of Italica.

Fearing they would muster an army once again, the first Emperor removed the Italica Army and reducing them as royal guards. He also ordered to execute many of the Formal bloodline, though he let the queen and son live as to make sure the people there won't revolt and pledged their allegiance to the Empire rather than wasting more men in occupation.

But thanks to his unsuccessful campaign against the Otherworlders beyond the Gates and losing a quarter of his legions, the current ruling family of Italica would see this as chance to break away from the Empire. If they separated themselves from the Empire, they would lose one of the largest economy in Alnus, which is their major source of food and water. Worse, they might ally with the Otherworlders in Alnus and Elbe Hill, adding more problems to his Empire in the long run.

Not wanting to let the Formal clan have their way, his eyes gazed at the Legate in front of him. "Send a messenger with an escort to Italica and give the message to the ruling clan there; I want almost of their rice fields for my soldiers of the Empire and my Tribute increased. Should they fail to meet the quotas or refuse to comply, you have my permission to burn Italica to the ground." In his mind, it's better to lose Italica by his hand than being allies with the Otherworlders.

Though shocked by his Emperor's order, especially the thought of burning civilians, he nonetheless obeyed. "As you wish my Emperor, I'll send the word to the messengers in your behalf."

"One last thing. Is there any word from my daughter Pina?" Molt asked, hoping for a good answer.

Instead, the general shook his head. "None. We sent some of the messengers to Princess Pina for weeks but all of them never returned. We also sent our men in the Northeast as well, but none of them returned."

Molt was silent for a moment until… "Very well… you may leave the room." Giving one last bow, the Legate left the room to carry on his mission, leaving Molt alone to ponder his thoughts. While he never accepted his daughter's wishes of being a soldier, he cared for her well-being, especially she took care of him when he got poisoned. More importantly, the third Gate in the northeast hasn't been in active for months, which was worrisome for him. He sent a new scouting force to investigate. But like the general said, not one scout have returned and reported to him.

He wonders that he just sent Pina and her knights to their demise. _"Pina my daughter, where are you now?"_

* * *

In Alnus, the Japan-Philippine recon team departed from the destroyed village in the forest with two survivors in tow. Before they head back to base, they decided to warn the villagers they have previously met. Once they reach Coda village, they told the villagers that the forest village was destroyed and, much to their horror, that a red dragon was the one completely burned the forest. They already worried about the war in Alnus Hill, with the arrival of the Red Dragon that have been seen for centuries, was enough for the villagers to finally leave this place.

With the news told, the villagers didn't hesitate to pack up their personal belongings one of their wagons. Even some of the recon team volunteered to help the locals carrying their stuff while Joshua reported the news to the commanders in one of the HUMVEES. After he gave the news about their activities, including a moving dragon in the area, the commanders gave him the green light to send the villagers to Alnus Hill as refugees while they start their own hunt against the flying beast.

During the evacuation, there was a minor incident that involved a horse suddenly got crazy and ran straight towards Itami and Kurata, who both were carrying a large crate and can't do anything about. As Torres was about to shoot the animal, the recon team were taken by surprise as the horse was levitating itself for a moment before landing safely in the ground, then the animal became asleep shortly. Then, they were approached by two persons, who proclaims themselves as mages of the city called; Rondel. The man introduces himself as Cato El Altestan; one of the most respectful mages in Rondel.

Then a little girl introduces herself as Lelei La Lelena or Lelei; a novice mage in Rondel and an apprentice of this old man. Apparently, she was the one who levitate the horse before her master put the animal asleep for a minimum of time. Joshua considered reporting to command about the two mages but decide to let it aside, preferring to let them see it for themselves.

After the villagers finished packing their stuff into their wagons, save for what they couldn't carry, they departed from Coda Village and are now heading towards Alnus Hill, with the recon team leading the way. Along the way, they encounter bandits from the road they were crossing, ambushing any travelers they came across, only to be met with gunfire. The recon team's actions against the bandits impressed the fleeing villagers, especially the two mages who were amazed by the stranger's 'staffs'.

Soon, they later move away from the greener pastures and are now crossing into the desert wasteland, where little life has been growing despite the hot weather. In one of the HUMVEEs, Tomita asked the team to be cautious as they now enter a road where there are cliffs in either side that would be perfect site for ambitious bandits or worse, an imperial soldiers if they ever try to ambush them. Thus, the recon team now have eyes on the road and the cliffs as they armed their rifles, with Itami sent two HUMVEEs on the back to guard the locals.

As they drive towards the desert road, Marvin suddenly yelled at the gun turret. "Hold up, I see something on the horizon!"

"I don't see any... _wait._" Torres narrowed her eyes at the front of the road. "I see something blocking the road but I can't sure what that is. Should we take a closer look?"

Itami nodded. "Sounds good to me. I'll tell the others we're stopping here."

Stopping their vehicles in the road terrain, they immediately disembark their vehicles and head forward with their weapons in tow. When the recon team did arrived at the scene, however, they came across a dead large dragon blocking the road, with a large crater underneath its body. Upon inspection, the dragon's body was filled with huge scars and more confusing, is that the head itself was missing. It didn't take long for the recon team to find the missing head, which was near the deceased reptile.

"No way… is this the dragon we just saw last night?" asked Marvin.

"Let me check…" Itami inspected the dragon's head and find that an arrow had stuck in its right eye. "Yep. This is the one alright. I saw that arrow in the eye when I was using my binoculars. Also…" Then he puts his hand on the remains of the dragon. "Judging by this death, I would say this one died a day earlier, right after it burned the forest village."

Kurata kneeled as he carefully touched the dragon's body. "Whoever did this, they must pretty strong to handle this giant beast. I mean, look at that!" He quickly pointed at the cliffs, which shows numerous cracks. "Whatever it did, it must have somehow passed though the dragon's body into those rocks. That's the only explanation I gave."

"Yeah… Who could've have done this?!"

_A day earlier…_

"_Hey Vert! Let's go already, this place is so boring!"_

"_I agree with you Neptune, this heat is unbearable to my skin!" _

_Prior to the recon team entering the wasteland, Neptune and Vert was sent by Histoire after one of their prisoners spoke about captured slaves entering selected roads to prevent anyone from finding their location, as well deter any bandits living in the Alnus region from raiding them. Which is why they were both sent in this region after he mentioned some slaves from the Gate would appear and would be taken to a nearby harbor, intending to transport them into their main capital._

_While they knew of the harbor's location, Histoire and the other CPUs couldn't risk it. If they captured the harbor, the slaves would be transporting into another location, losing their only chance of freeing them. Furthermore, the harbor is located near where the other Gate is currently occupied by the Otherworlders in another dimension. Attacking the harbor would also be risking attracting them to their attention and locating their base. Something Histoire wants to avoid, even though some of the CPUs are interested into meeting them._

_Neptune and Vert were waiting for several hours, hoping to see some caravans that carried slaves, particularly their people. But so far there's nothing in the dirt road. As it nears sundown, Vert decided to set up a camp for the night before continuing their small recon._

"_I should ask Chika for a sun tan when we return. But in the meantime, let's set up a tent in one of those cliffs for a better view." Vert tiredly suggested._

"_Ooh! Are we going to have a sleepover? Count me in!"_

"_Indeed. Let's see…" Vert looks around her bag. "Looks like Chika brought us some portable electric tent from Leanbox. This should let us play video games for several hours. As a bonus, I brought some chips from Lowee and, of course, man-made pudding from Compa."_

"_Oh yeah! Start that tent Vert because we are going to be partying all night long!" Neptune excitedly says as she pumps her fist into the sky._

_Vert chuckles. "We could use a break for a…." Suddenly, she feel a vibration from her bag. Checking the contents, she grabbed a Holoprojector device. She clicks a button and, for a second, a holographic form of Histoire appeared before them._

"_Neptune. Vert. We have an emergency! I repeat, we have an emergency!"_

"_Why? What's wrong Histoire?" Vert worriedly asked._

"_Planeptune and Guild forces led by IF are being invading by the Empire in League Principality if you both remember. As we speak, they are holding back the enemy's advance but I don't know how much they would last. Thus, I already sent the other CPUs into the battlefield to assist IF. I'll send you the coordinates as soon as we finish our discussion."_

"_But what about the mission?" _

"_I already sent Loweeian troops to replace you both. Right now, defending those kingdoms is our top priority. If one of the allied kingdoms had fallen, I doubt our special prisoner would cooperate, much less helping locating our people in this world. I wish you both good luck."_

_As the holographic Histoire disappeared, Neptune whined. "Awwwwwwww! We were just about to enjoy ourselves. And pudding!"_

"_That could wait Neptune. Histoire's right, we need to head where IF was. If she was in trouble, then we have no time to lose." _

_Neptune snaps out of her pudding trance. "You're right Vert." Neptune said in determination. "I can't be a good friend if I can't be there with her. Plus, she would kick my butt if I don't. So, let's transformed already!"_

_Vert giggled before her holoprojector vibrates again. This time, a number of coordinates appeared on the small screen. "Looks like we got the coordinates Histoire have given us. Alright, let's transform together Neptune. On three; one, two…"_

_Before Vert can say the final number, a shockwave from behind sends the two into the ground, covered by a sand fog. After for a minute, both Neptune and Vert quickly recovered from the blast, though their clothes are now covered in dirt. "MY CLOTHES! I just got this in the laundry several hours ago and now it's ruined!" she angrily said. _

_Vert turns around, along with Neptune. "Whoever you are, you're going to…." Only for the both of them found face-to-face with a red dragon; a dragon that was 2x the size than the ones in Gamindustri. Vert analyzed its body for weaknesses and conclude that this dragon is very different from the ones they fought. Furthermore, she feels this one has some strange aurora surrounding its body, implying this one enhanced its defense. Meaning this fight will not be easy._

_But that doesn't mean it's unbeatable._

"_Oh my…" Vert quickly composed herself. "Neptune, should we make this creature pay with its life?"_

"_I… don't really care about fashion sense or if my clothes got dirt, my little sister will clean it up for me as always!" Neptune transformed into her CPU goddess form; Purple Heart. "But if this what you want, I don't oppose it. Besides, if we let this creature go, it could post a problem for us in the future."_

_Vert then transformed into her CPU goddess form; Green Heart. "In other words, we should vanquish this dragon before it becomes a threat to anyone else, not just us."_

_Purple Heart nodded in confirmation as she prepares her battle stance. "So Vert. Are we going to use our EXE Drive for this? I mean, we are in rush here."_

"_If we are in a hurry, I suggest we do a double combo attack to make our job easier. But just to be sure, let's use our Skills first before doing that 'move' if this creature is persistent." Green Heart replied as she too prepared her battle stance._

"_Sounds good to me." Then they pointed their weapons to the dragon in front of them. "LET'S GO!"_

_The Red Dragon unleashed its mighty roar as the two CPUs goddesses charge straight towards the beast._

Present Day…

"So what should we do about this?"

Joshua was thinking for a while until he gave a simple answer. "We need to move right away. I don't know what will happen if we stay here any longer."

Although hesitant, the recon team reluctantly agreed. After getting some dragon scales for the scientists back in base, they continue on towards Alnus Hill, with the caravans behind them, into another direction, passing the dead dragon along the way. The villagers, including the elder himself, saw the once terrifying beast in Falmart that they were running from, is now dead and lying in the ground, waiting to be consumed by the earth itself.

They started began to wonder who were those people who killed a Red Dragon that is almost unstoppable. Even the mighty imperial legions would never stand a chance against the legendary beast.

As they make their exit from the desert terrain into the beautiful fields once again, they didn't realize they been watched. Above the cliffs, a squad of Loweeian troops sent by Histoire, equipped with a camouflage device, were observing the passing caravans from the moment they entered the region. Luckily for them, these Otherworlders didn't see them due to their invisibility. One of their operatives almost found out until one of the Otherworlders disregard it as a mirage.

Pulling out a holoprojector, she clicks a button and a holographic Histoire appeared. _"Did you find our people?"_

The female soldier shook her head. "Negative Miss Histoire. It's just a normal caravans passing through, though they are currently escorted by a modern vehicle."

"_A modern vehicle? Show it to me please."_

"As you wish." The Lowee soldier showed the holographic Histoire the caravans and its escorts until they were out of their sight. When she turns the holoprojector around, Histoire still has the same neutral expression as before. But the soldier could've have sworn that she saw Miss Histoire's eyes a hint of worry.

"_Did you got seen?"_

"No. Though, one of ours almost got caught by them but was dismissed as illusion. Should we…"

"_No. We leave them be for now. We still don't their intentions and military capabilities. Our first priority should be finding our people, not the Otherworlders." _Histoire tried to say calmly though albeit a bit rushed, which something the female Lowee soldier noticed.

"Well… okay. We'll continue with our mission miss Histoire, we'll send you news if any caravans with our people passed by."

"_Thank you, please be safe." _And with that, the holographic Histoire cuts off her communication with the Lowee recon team leader. As she place the holoprojector into her pocket, she couldn't help but noticed something was off about Miss Histoire. Although she and her team respected Histoire to a degree, she still loyal to her native nation. She would report this to her goddess about their conversation.

* * *

"Finally…"

Within the forest, Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee troops led by Falcon, Cave and Andrei, now de-transformed himself, have kept themselves hidden as they continually observed the medieval harbor, watching the enemy's movement in the walls before their immediate invasion.

After the GEF was victorious at Siege of the Allied Kingdoms a day earlier, the people there rejoiced that they been freed from the Empire's clutches after years of suppression and tyranny that left them weak and unable to do anything. Which is why they were thankful for the Otherworlders for freeing them and even giving some of their fruits as payment. They refused it and got the local there by surprise, though some of them swore that the purple one wants it.

When the victory was heard by King Duran, he didn't hesitate to give any information to them. Apparently, he mentioned that a harbor called Glass Harbor in the Glass Peninsula, southeast of Elbe Hill. The peninsula was originally controlled by the Kingdom of Toumaren and one of the most peaceful kingdoms in the south. However, just before the first Empire can invade Toumaren lands, the kingdom was suddenly afflicted by an unknown disease and was soon spread throughout their neighboring cities, leading to its collapse.

Surprisingly, half of the Glass Peninsula was unaffected and some of their harbors were left intact until the Imperial Army seized most of the Toumaren property and took all of the harbor under the imperial banner. Just after their failed campaign beyond the Gates, the neighboring kingdoms heard rumors that the slaves taken from the Gates were brought in one of the Glass harbors, awaiting boats that can carry slaves and sail towards the imperial capital.

Thanks to Duran's loyal spies after helping him get back into his kingdom in one of Leanbox's UH-144 Falcon, they have managed to locate one of the Glass harbors that's been holding slaves. Once they sent Lastation's reconnaissance drones into the peninsula, they confirmed that most of the slaves there are from Gamindustri, with few exceptions that are native here. As a result, forces from Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox volunteered and set out to Glass Peninsula, with the operation is now called _Operation: White Lady_. Their mission to rescue Mina and their people from the enemy clutches, though they would free the other slaves that are native to this land as well.

Unfortunately, the spies reported that they couldn't find Mina in one of the prison cells due to the increase security in the town after the battle. They also reported that 3 slave ships are now docked and preparing to board the slaves in a few-minutes time.

With no other choice and a few minutes to spare, they decided to use the hard way; by launching a full-scale attack to the city gates. Since the entire town is now full of imperial soldiers, the GEF wouldn't need to worry about civilians causalities, though they still need to watch for innocent bystanders in case some of them didn't get to flee. Also, their attack would go unnoticed by the Otherworlders in Alnus Hill as they far away and have no presence in the southeast.

Several Lastation's Amplified Mobility Platform have finally deployed into the Special Region and sent into the operation. Their durability and mobility would serve them as their shields into the town after one of Lastation's troops reported that they spotted few mages that they saw during the Battle of Planeptune, meaning they have the magical advantage. However, thanks to the Planeptune Academy of Magic Science, they have donated a few elite mages to the GEF's cause after they heard one of their respectful teachers; MAGES. was injured in the battle and wanted to avenge her by joining with the coalition force.

As the last batch of Lastation troops arrived, White Brave noticed in the walls that an enemy soldier came running to another imperial, possibly another high ranking one. After they interact for a moment, the bells in the city are ringing, indicating that they have been spotted.

"Shit! They must have noticed our presence here." White Brave turns his gaze at the gathering troops. "Troops, prepare to move out! We…"

"Sir Andrei, look!" the female Lowee soldier shouted out. White Brave turn his head around, only to see Cave walking towards the main city gates. "What's she doing?" he whispered.

In the city walls, two soldiers also noticed the girl's presence as well. "Who is that woman? Is she's the one who you have warned me about?!" The Legate was annoyed that this new recruit from Telta got panicked at the first sight of an enemy.

The panicked soldier shook his head. "N… no sir. This girl is not the one…" he tried to explain but was silenced by his command officer by raising his hand.

"Won't matter. That puny girl doesn't seem tough to me. And besides…" the legate then gave a wicked grin as he licks his tongue. "….her body is more than enough to cover our loss expenses in the Empire. Now how much she's worth in the slave markets? 20,000 or 30,000…."

Unfortunately for the soldiers, Cave was gathering enough power or SP to activate her powerful skill as magical runes appeared in her feet with each step she took. Then, she stops for a moment until she shouted. "BLACK LABEL!"

"Wha…" before they could process what was happening, Cave, as she began to twirl, unleashed a barrage of different colors of energies straight into the city walls. In a few seconds, the entire section of walls have completely obliterated by the sheer amount of energy and several Imperial Soldiers that were stationed in the walls died before they could even know what was happening. Several Imperial Mages quickly deployed to the destroyed walls by forming a large magic barrier, shielding the walls and the city.

But Cave wasn't finished yet. She continuously unleashed her power until she halts her barrage, flipping her hair shortly after. The enemy mages quickly thought that this girl was out of 'magic' and lifts off the barrier as they gathered magic into their staffs to strike this mysterious woman down. But what they didn't realize is that the energies still heading towards to the unlucky mages. Once they reach their intended target, she snap her fingers and the energies near the mages exploded, killing them. That final explosion also created that resembles a small mushroom cloud.

With the walls and the imperials guarding it are now gone, she signaled the coalition force by carrying her signature weapon into the air. Seeing the signal, Andrei decided it was now or never. "Alright. Let's move!" he shouted as he transforms once again into White Brave.

Giving a short war cry, the Gamindustri coalition force moved out of the forest and heading straight to the destroyed wall. At the same time, Cave immediately went into the town alone to find Mina and their people in advance. The imperial forces stationed there, formed a shield wall to cover the broken wall but it was no use. As soon as they formed, Lastation's AMP opened fire on them, easily breaking their shield formation with their massive, 30mm hip-fired autocannons.

Losing their shield wall and two of their commanders by this 'armored walking demons', much of the surviving imperials retreated back into the town, where they would set defensive positions while some imperial archers went in the rooftops for support. As the coalition force entered the town, they found that the imperials are forming a shield wall again. But this time, they were blocking their way into the harbor.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" White Brave yelled. He then immediately charged into their shield wall as his daggers are beginning to glow white. After smashing their defenses, he slashes his way through the imperials that block his path as the coalition force proceed to move forward towards the harbor, albeit slowly due to enemy's resistance.

In the Glass Harbor, the imperials immediately begin to forcefully move the slaves onto the ships. Legate Caecilius, who in charge of the slave ships, instinctively knew what those Otherworlders come for and they needed to move now.

"Move faster!" Caecilius angrily shouted as his men pushed the slaves onto the ship. "The sooner we deliver these slaves to Sadera, the better. We don't want our heads rolling if we kept the prince waiting longer."

To the slaves, they were faced miserable lives ever since they were captured from their dimension. During their imprisonment, they were treated horribly and didn't gave them proper food & water they needed to survive. But despite their conditions given by their captors, they didn't gave up their hope and desperately prayed for their goddesses to rescue them. Even some of the slaves that are native here, joined with them as well, despite they didn't know what they are praying for.

Their wish would soon come as they witnessed one imperial on the left was suddenly shot in the head, falling him down into the ground.

"What? What is this magic?!"

"What's going on?!"

Cave, having jump to rooftops by rooftops to avoid fighting the enemy forces below, find a good sniper advantage in the rooftop that oversee the harbor below. Once in position, she shot several imperial forces that were guarding the slaves with her Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel. The death of their comrades all so sudden, sends a wave of panic within them as they tried to hide to avoid being killed by hiding in one of crates. But due to the sniper equipped with a thermal scope, they were soon shot down.

Having lost most of his men without knowing the enemy, Caecilius pulled out his sword, as well as his 3 imperial bodyguards besides him. "Come on out and face me cowards! Or are you scared to fight alone?"

"Over here asshole."

The four men looked above at the source of the voice and saw something in the sky.

"What is tha…" before the soldier could finish, he and the other 2 bodyguards were killed by glowing throwing knives in the head each as their bodies fell together in the ground in conjunction. As Caecilius repeatedly gaze at his now dead bodyguards in panic, he felt someone near his presence. He slowly turns his head around and saw an unknown being standing in front of him, with the being's eyes filled with hatred and was armed with strange daggers.

He was rightfully concluded that this invaders want their slaves back.

Gripping his sword tightly, Caecilius shouted his last words. "FOR SADERA!" He then rushed towards the being who killed his men in cold blood, only to be killed by Otherworldy being as he was stabbed repeatedly in the stomach before his dead body falls down. White Brave gazed his body in hate before turning his eyes on the dead bodyguards, with the glowing throwing knives dispersed from their heads.

He looks around the area for a few seconds. "No enemies around, coast is clear." With no enemies remaining, White Brave sheathed his own daggers. At the same time, the slaves, seeing their tormentors finally gone, cheered for their mysterious savior. The Gamindustri citizens cheered as well, with their prayers have finally answered, especially for the Lowee citizens, who knew about White Brave and his relationship with their goddess; White Heart.

"Are you all alright?" Andrei asked as he cuts down the rope that binds their hands.

"Very." The Planeptuneian man replied. "If you haven't saved us, they would've taken my wife away and be killed after hearing those brutes earlier they would spare the women and we would be killed if not for your timing. Please gave my gratitude to your goddess."

"Thank you Sir Andrei… you saved us." said the Loweeian girl.

White Brave shook the girl's head. "It's no problem, little one. I'm just glad you aren't hurt."

"Sir, we're here!" White Heart and the released slaves looked behind and saw numerous Leanbox forces approaching in their direction, implying they have finally managed to break the imperial wall defense. "Sir, all enemy forces have surrendered and… oh my. What happened here?" he said before turning away in disgust.

"Captain. I need you to contact base that we have successfully rescued the hostages and sent transport helicopters as they can." White Brave ordered, ignoring the captain's questions. "Also, we need medical supplies for the wounded. I don't think some of these people can walk property under these conditions."

The Leanbox Captain nodded. "Understood. I'll contact Command for transportation and supplies back at base." He then saluted to White Brave before pulling out a holoprojector and move away from the scene as Leanbox forces help the freed slaves away from the harbor, including their own as well.

White Brave gazed at the Leanbox soldier carrying a wounded rabbit girl before he felt a tug below. He looks down, only to see a boy wearing a now-rugged Lowee clothes tugging as his pants. "Are we going home?" the boy weakly asked.

Poor boy. He must've have a hard time without knowing it. Not wanting to traumatize the boy further, he kneels down and confronts him. "Yes. Don't worry, you're safe now."

"Andrei."

White Brave immediately turns his back around and saw Cave standing there, with the sniper rifle at her back. Signaling the Leanbox soldier, the latter gently grabbed the boy and move him towards the freed people. White Brave stands from the ground before facing Cave. "What is it?"

"Andrei. Miss Blanc has been asking me about Mina. Did you find her?"

White Brave, now de-transformed himself as Andrei, shook his head. "None. Although we have stopped the ships from sailing and rescued all the slaves here, including one of ours, there's no sign of Mina everywhere."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Andrei confirmed. "I check my Eagle Sense to see if she's one of the ships or inside the town when I passed, but I didn't detect her life essence. I think she may have moved into a different location before the siege."

"This is bad, Miss Blanc will not be happy about this." Indeed. Andrei knew of her rage quite well and doesn't take it lightly when it comes from her closest friends and family. He just hope she wouldn't explode again. "I'll contact her about the news."

"Alright. I'll double check to see if I overlooked something." Andrei replied. Cave nodded as she moves away from the area to try and call Blanc.

Although they won the siege and rescued all of hostages that were captured in Gamindustri, they failed to rescue Mina.

* * *

**A/N:**

*Insert Toffee's word* SURPRISE! You all didn't expect an update this month do you? And whoa… I think I reached 10k words in this chapter. This is one of the longest chapters since Chapter 7. Anyway, I was surprised as well. I didn't expect my motivation to come back after what I had said there in the previous chapter. As I wrote this, I have found errors in the chapters, including Chapter 7, and I sought to fix those before releasing this chapter.

Apparently, due to possible outbreak of Coronavirus in my country, the Philippines, my school decided to postpone or suspended some of the school activities until further notice. If you haven't knew of Coronavirus, go search the internet or watch news. I doubt nobody has ever heard of it since it affects most of the international communities in the world.

As this chapter is released, I added the details of my GATE/Hyperdimension Universe that I have mentioned in the previous chapter, including the characters, factions, and the status of Falmart/Special Region (though not available just yet), which would be updated and edited as the story progresses.

Another problem I should like to ask. 6 days after the release of my previous chapter, the UK finally left the European Union after 4 years of postponement. I expected they would delay another year, but it seems the British people have chosen to leave the union at their own will. Although I am not British, I feel sad they left the Union after 47 years of membership, especially there are brits who are pro-union. I hope the UK and EU can negotiate peacefully after Brexit. While the UK leaving the EU is complex and complicated, it didn't affect my story in any way. In fact, I already have an idea on how this should go.

Okay, let's answer some reviews:

**Ptl**: First question: First off, it's Andrei, not Andreu. Second, I won't tell that. Maybe in the next chapter. Second question: Yes, though only Neptune/Purple Heart and Vert/Green Heart killed the flame dragon rather than the Third Recon like in the Gate canon. The third question: While I have formulated an idea on how this should go, I'm still working on that, so we'll see. :)

**Azhure Raven**: Just wait, time will come.

**Guest**: I warned from the beginning that this would not be same GATE canon that you watched in anime (or manga if you read those), I only took some parts to help with my story. Plus, main characters from _Hyperdimension Neptunia _series would appear here so…. Yeah.

**A Lost Nuffians**: Woah, come down! Neptune (or in this case Nep-Nep) is only going to marry Luis out of love, so she didn't lose her innocence… yet. Besides, Luis didn't want to sleep with Nep because of his own religious reasons. It's a good thing that their wedding is now postponed thanks to those Empire, huh? :)

**Trivia:**

*The movie Luis mentioned was from an American movie called _Lone Survivor_. The movie takes place in a real life operation called "Operation: Red Wings" where Marcus and his team tried to capture the leader of the Taliban named Ahmad Shah but got ambushed and most of them died except Marcus, who got rescued by Pashtun villagers and later rescued by American forces after defeating the Taliban terrorists.

*"War of the Red Diamond" is a name of the event in the _Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_. It is an event where Kintyra II was crowned as the Emperor of Tamriel in 3E 121. As a result, Uriel Septim III gathered his armies loyal to him, those of High Rock, northern Morrowind and Skyrim, and attacked the Empire, alongside his mother, Potema Septim, who later became known as the Wolf Queen of Solitude in Skyrim.

*MyBook is taken from the word _Facebook_; which is a social networking service launched as TheFacebook on February 4, 2004 and was founded by Mark Zuckerberg with his college roommates and fellow Harvard University students Eduardo Saverin, Andrew McCollum, Dustin Moskovitz and Chris Hughes.

*The Holoprojector that the Lowee recon leader used, was from the _Star Wars series_. It is a device that could record, send, receive, and/or display holograms. It is also equipped with a GPS tracker, like in _Dragon Ball Z_ series.

*The UH-144 Falcon was a troop transport tilt-and-transverse-rotor helicopter in primary use by the UNSC Army in _Halo _series. In this story, it is part of Leanbox Air Force.

*The Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel is a United Nations Space Command sniper rifle in the _Halo _series. The SRS99 is a semi-automatic, gas-operated rifle that fires 14.5×114mm ammunition from a four-round detachable box magazine.


	10. Book 1 - Chapter 9

**Note: ****This Chapter was originally released in March 11 before being re-uploaded again in March 14 for reasons. Check the updated A/N at the end of this chapter.**

**Update in 10/08/20 - **Major changes in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Night Siege**

**October 26, 20XX**

**Dimension: Falmart**

After leaving the terrain wasteland, Third Recon and their Filipino allies finally arrived in Alnus Hill just after sundown where the Coda Villagers are shocked what they have seen. After passing a small fort, the locals knew its design is very much different than the Empire's fort as most forts were made of wood while this soldiers used strange materials to do so and might be their first seeing a modern fort. Unlike the Empire's forts, the walls was filled with concrete made by the coalition engineers and watchtowers with flood lights attached.

When they finally reached their destination, the locals didn't expect the most. The empty scared hill that no one in Falmart would dare to cross, now in its place is a massive fort in the shape of a six-pointed star. The walls have finished construction, with the US M167 Vulcan Air Defense Systems (VADS) and Japan's Oerlikon 35 mm twin cannons installed in the top of the walls to prevent flying creatures, including enemy ones, from attacking above. Added to this, they installed watchtowers in several parts of the fort to prevent their enemy from entering the base undetected. After witnessing enemy troops riding wyverns during their counter-attack, the AEF Command decided not to take any chances.

Once they entered the second gate, Third Recon helped the villagers getting off their wagons and belongings, with the help of the South Korean personnel. Then, they took them in a refugee camp that was built near the soldier's barracks in advance, where the villagers would be staying here temporary as Construction workers and engineers assemble outside the base to build a local town just outside the fort's entrance.

The cafeteria facility has been finished prior to the arrival of Third Recon and brought foods for the refugees, something they didn't expected. Japanese soldiers also brought a box of chocolates imported by the Japanese government for the young children, who they were greatly amazed by the flavor of this strange but tasty food.

Seeing how they treated their children and themselves, the villagers were grateful for the soldiers stationed here for their kindness and wished to repay them, which they refused. They explained to the villagers and the elder that they do this because of their duty to protect the innocent, including the children, before all others. The two mages, who were watching in the sidelines, asked the recon team about their history and how did they fight their enemies at what they describe the rifles as 'pointed staffs'.

Just they were about to reply, they were would informed by a Japanese soldier that the AEF commanders ordered the recon teams in the office for a report, with both mages following them from behind. When they opened the door that leads to the command room, they were greeted by the commanders as they enter the room, including their own commanding officers; Lt. General Hazama and Lt. General Juan of the JGSDF and Philippine Army respectably.

In one of the interview, all of the commanders present were shocked after Joshua and Itami told them about the dead dragon in the wasteland that they passed by, with one commander noted that they would be reporting this to the higher ups. Next, they told them about the two mages that the recon team met during the evacuation of Coda Village. The mages introduced themselves to the commanders by bowing them, which the UK commander told the two it wasn't necessary. They were surprised after the young girl gave a sample of her magic by moving a coffee cup from the table.

The recon teams then left the building shortly after the commanders dismissed them with the exception of the mages though, as the AEF commanders wanted to know more information about magic and other key important imperial locations in the Special Region.

Afterwards, they head towards the newly-established Mess Hall that was completely built prior of their arrival, though not before giving the dragon scales to the AEF's scientists for research. As they enter, they were amazed that soldiers from another countries have gathered into this one spot and the food was multicultural, meaning all of the foods were came from other countries. One French soldier approached the team and told them that the soldiers have recently completed their daily exercise and were exhausted, which was the reason the room was filled with hungry soldiers.

Luckily for the recon teams, the French soldiers managed to save a table for them after hearing of their deeds today, much to their relief. After getting their foods from the counters, they met up with each other at the table where they would later eat their dinner as they started to have a conversation with each other.

"Damn! I don't necessary eat Filipino noodles in my home country, but this one is delicious!" Marvin commented as he eats the ramen noodles that the Japanese chefs cooked in the cafeteria.

"Not to mention their Shushi taste so good if you put them in a fish oil." Torres stated as she picks a Shushi with her fork, not comfortably using chopsticks like their Japanese counterparts, before eating it. "How's our Philippines delicacies you Japs?"

Shino ate the Filipino Inasal with her wide mouth. "This chicken is so good! How this one get bigger anyway?"

"I'm not familiar with the formula used by the food companies but supposedly, they can inject some weird liquid that can make the food twice the bigger than the original." Torres answered.

"I should go on a trip in your home country if we finished dealing with the Empire." Tomita suggested as he tried some of the Filipino _bihon_. "I always wanted to the Philippines anyway with my cousin."

"You mean little Saku?" Mari happily asked. "I met her twice in Tokyo Park and she's twice as prettier. She's so cute! Tomita, can you introduce me to her again? I really want to say thank you for finding my necklace last month."

"Sure thing."

As they continue with their usual conversation and enjoy eating their foods, they were suddenly approached by a Filipino soldier. "Master Sergeant Rivera, you have a phone call. It's your mother."

That got Joshua's and his team's attention. "A phone call? Here?" asked Marvin.

"They must have completed building the antenna in the base, in order to try and communicate in the other side of the Gate." Torres replied. "Also, I think his mother just arrived in Japan. Because there's no way that antenna would ever reach the Philippines."

Joshua gets up from his seat. "Hang on you guys, this would only just take a minute or two." He says before following the solider outside the Mess Hall. As they see him go, Itami stared his Filipino friend for a while before turning his gaze into his food, which he barely touched ever since they seated at the table.

Kurata noticed his Otaku friend making a gloomy expression. "Hey partner, are you alright? You seem kind of… gloomy." said Kurata.

Itami groaned as he turn his gaze to Kurata. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking about my daughter. I'm imagining that she's suffering at the hands of this bastards." He clenched his hands in anger.

"Don't overthink yourself Itami-san." Mari calmly said as she sips some Japanese sake. "We'll find her in our recon missions, don't you worry and have faith. Besides, we haven't seen any reports that hostages killed already and some of the recon team here managed to rescue several people."

Itami gave a breath before calming down. "You're right Mari-san. But even so, I can't stop worry about Risa."

Mari nodded in understanding. "It's okay. I know how parents overreached about their children. I already experienced that after my parents got overboard of letting me ride a car in my first time. They think it's too dangerous for me."

The recon teams gave a short laugh shortly. "Damn, are you serious girl? My dad didn't care about me riding a motorcycle when I was a teenager. Though I got many parking tickets during that." Marvin replied.

"Actually, I have something to tell all of you." Then everyone turns their head around to Torres. "Especially you Itami."

"Why what is it?" This time, Tomita was the one who asked.

Torres looked around her surroundings, searching for any potential listeners before turning back to her comrades. "Although this is supposed to be a top secret but I overheard one of the AEF commanders saying something about sending an army in a town or something. Must be related to the hostages that been captured in Ginza." She whispered.

"Shit! You serious?!" Kurata shouted before covered his mouth as they feel the stares of the soldiers, watching the team in confusion. Shino pulled Kurata back with his uniform. "Don't shout, you moron! If those guys overheard us and told our own commander, we would get kicked out of the military and I don't want that."

"Sorry about that." Kurata apologized as he scratched his back. "I guess I got a bit too excited there."

"Do you have more information about the mission?" Itami asked, ignoring Kurata's antics for now.

"A little, unfortunately." Torres replied. "I only I could think of is they are planning to raid it at 2200 hours sharp before sunrise."

"A night raid?" Marvin raised his eyebrow. "Like the ones in the Middle East?"

"Exactly. I hope our own people can return safety." Torres drank a can of soda before slamming it in the table. "If I see any Filipino people get beaten by anyone, I'll beat the shit out of them."

"Hear, hear!" They cheered as Itami nodded in agreement. For him, he mentally prayed for the operation to be a success, should they find his daughter in one of those POW that have been take a month earlier. Afterwards, they decided to change their conversation before any of these soldiers overheard their 'little secret'.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joshua was in first floor of the AEF Command Center where he was told by the solider earlier that his mother is trying to contact him for days, which she currently now calls him in the other side of the phone.

"_My son. How you're doing? Are you feeling well?"_

"Yes mother, I'm fine." Joshua answered. "How did you get to Japan anyway?"

"_Did you forget that your uncle lives here in Japan hmm? I been visiting my brother ever since he got transferred 5 years ago. Although I don't really understand this people's language, your uncle handle it perfectly. How he does it, I don't know."_

"Mother, while I am surprised that you come here in Japan to greet me, you know that your current condition doesn't let you go anywhere, especially traveling here to Japan?" Joshua stated. Why was his mother was in Japan is beyond him, but still worries for his ailing mother.

"_I'm just worried. I thought you already died in that other world. Why can't you come back home with your family? In the Philippines? Your little sister is still waiting for you."_

"You know I can't just go off-duty that easily. Even if my commander gave me the heads up, I can't just abandon my teammates alone in this situation. I'll go home when our operation here is done, as we agreed back earlier. Do you understand?"

Joshua then heard a faint sigh on the other line. _"I understand son… I tried my best to persuade you. But just… just please come back home to me safely. I already lost my son, I can't lose another one."_

"I understand mother. I'll come home as soon as I can. Get some rest in my uncle's before you returned safely in the Philippines. Oh, say 'Hi' to little Chesa for me would you?"

"_I tell her that her brother is fine and well. Just be safe my son." _In a few seconds, the line was cut off.

Joshua put the phone back into the booth before exiting the command center, all the while thinking about his family back home. Ever since his little brother disappeared months ago, his mother's health was slowly deteriorating. Thus, forcing him to overwork during his time in the army in an attempt to convince his superiors to raise his pay. So far, he barely succeeded paying his mother's medical bills for another month.

Other relatives tried to sell his brother's belongings to pay up with the demanding bills, including his mother's. During a family discussion, his mother's stubbornness lashed out at that idea, saying she would rather die than selling the entire room. Because of this, they have to back down and was never mentioned again in another family discussion, though Joshua knew that topic would raise up eventually.

As he walks back towards the Mess Hall, he stopped when he noticed a shadow of a bird beneath the ground. Joshua looks up and saw a lone vulture, flying in circles around the base.

He raised his eyebrow in suspicion. While he never learned all kinds of Philippine birds, he knew that a predator bird would appear when their prey is alone or found a dead corpse to feast on. Besides, vultures traveled in numbers to overwhelm their prey or predator. Otherwise, they would be possibly get shot in the skies by a hunter.

But Joshua shook his head. Maybe this world is different than the one they lived or he just imagining things. With so many small dead dragons outside the base being used for either target practice or left in the ground, it was no surprise that it was bound to attract so many predators in the area. The AEF Command already prepared for this and placed snipers in top of the walls and watchtowers in case of a wild animal approaching near their fort.

No use being outside any longer and started to get cold from the wind, Joshua continue walking towards the Mess Hall in silence.

* * *

"So this must be the Otherworlders Histoire is speaking of."

"Are you sure Andrei? They don't look like aliens to me."

Back in the GEF Command Center, Histoire and all of the CPUs are now gathered in the command room at night, including Luis and Andrei who had been absent in one of their girlfriend's meeting due to them being on separate missions. After getting their people back from the Empire, including the Special Region's natives, the forces that participated the Operation captured Glass Harbor.

While initially, their objective was a rescue their fellow citizens that have been captured, including Mina. The CPU's then decided to take the harbor as their own for their ships, as well taking the half of the unaffected Glass Peninsula to establish a military base near outside the town for future recon/naval operations. So far, only few of their military vessels are still under construction with Leanbox planning to produce a warship in the Special Region quite soon.

The people that got captured from the Battle of Planeptune, were rescued and all accounted for after bringing their freed citizens to Elbe Hill but most of them were traumatized from the ordeal. Some were malnourished and even gravely injured from their imprisonment, with only few of their citizens were able to return home safety. Thus, the CPUs brought rations for their people and several therapists to help their citizens back adjust back into civilian life in Gamindustri. Also, healers from Gamindustri were sent into the Special Region to aid the coalition force are now helping the injured citizens, including the natives that they brought here.

As for the natives, however, Blanc voted to the other CPUs that they should build a small village much like her Lowee to make them feel comfortable. Thus, construction for the town would be build outside the fort's entrance as Planeptune construction vehicles exited from their warehouses, with Leanbox sending their finest workers to the Special Region.

Shortly after Operation: White Lady, the CPUs were contacted by Histoire, who immediately told them to return the base. When they arrived back at the command center, to their surprise however, they saw Histoire with King Duran in the conference room, as well as several people sitting in the conference table, who Duran explained that these people are one of the royal families from the other Allied Kingdoms.

Even though they knew the Otherworlders killed their kind and brave kings, which the GEF did not, the evidence provided by the recon soldiers, King Duran's word, and the Empire's assault on their kingdoms was more than enough to believe in their words. Noted that the Allied Kingdoms have been wary of the Empire's activities for decades, including in their own territories but what they didn't expect they would be invaded by them. If not for the Otherworlders, Sadera would have complete control over their own territories, this time with no say over the matter.

Both parties greeted each other first before settling in the conference table. It is where the leaders of the Allied Kingdoms were surprised that the Otherworlder leaders were the gods and goddess of their own world beyond the Elbe Gate and are currently leading their forces against the Empire. What's even more shocking that the Empire launched an invasion first not only in another world, but in Otherworlders own realm, which they precise to be a 'heavenly world'. The Empire's actions against their world was the reason the CPUs launched an expedition force into what they called the 'Special Region'.

When the CPUs finished clarify with the kingdom's leaders, they told the CPUs about their story after the Empire occupied them. How they experienced hardships in their rule and only increased after the imperials found out that they been supporting with other non-humans. They also told them that speaking against the Empire would have their own heads beheaded in any city square to prevent anyone from rebelling and even sold women and children in the slave trade as further punishment.

Although they knew of the Empire's actions and atrocities in the reports, especially from their freed people, hearing from their own mouth makes the CPUs goddesses show their disgust on how the Empire treated the Allied Kingdoms and its people. Not to mention the same Empire treated their own citizens as their property. Even in Console Wars, they refrain from doing the unthinkable and treated their captured territories nicely. Not because of the "Laws of Arcadia" but rather of a moral one.

Same cannot be said to Luis and Andrei though, whose expression was filled with anger and disgust on how they treated their captured territories. While the former didn't experience some hardships, considering he was belong in a middle class family. The latter, however, deeply experienced hardships in his younger days and saw oppression in his path, alongside with his remaining family.

Near the end of the conversation, King Duran asked the GEF's help to protect their kingdoms from future imperial aggression, having lost almost of their armies to them, the bandits and later, the invading Empire. In return, the Allied Kingdoms would pledged their allegiance to the GEF cause and aid them in their war against the Sadera Empire, having learned that the latter attacked their nation for another land to conquer. At first, the CPUs initially refused. But after hearing the tale of their suffering and abuses by the Empire, Histoire and the CPUs agreed.

Both sides agreed for another negotiations in the near future, with Duran and other royal families express their desire to go beyond the Elbe Gate see the 'heavenly nation' that the goddesses described. After saying farewell to the GEF's leaders, they went back to their respectful kingdoms on a horseback. Histoire and the CPUs, on the other hand, went back to the command room, where they observed the Otherworlders in the hologram table, previously used by the CPUs goddesses before.

"Hmm." Luis was tapping his chin in curiosity as he began analyzing the vehicles the Otherworlders used.

Neptune looks up to her fiancée. "Hey lulu, what'cha thinking?" She happily asked in his nickname after Compa gave him that nickname 'lulu' when Luis introduced himself in the Planeptune's Basilicom for the first time.

Though embarrassed at the mention of his nickname, Luis kept his composure. "I was thinking about the vehicles. Although I never recognize the vehicles, their designs are somewhat familiar. But I can't think of where." Luis then gaze at Andrei. "Can you zoom in Andrei, I need to know those vehicles are."

Andrei nodded in agreement and zoom in on the Motor pools where they keep their military vehicles. Then he commanded the drone-disguised vulture to fly below the fort. Once in position, he zooms in even further, all the while avoiding the drone being spotted by potential enemy soldiers.

"Looks like you are right Luis, those aren't aliens you speak of." Andrei narrows his eyes in the table. "Yes, this vehicles are… wait a sec!" He perks up as he saw the Ural 4320, which he recognized that vehicle as part of the Soviet Union before its collapse. There's no mistaken it. "Luis, I think that's our people. Our own home world!" Andrei told him.

"WHAT!" Luis then rushes to Andrei's side and looks at the holographic table again. Then, his mind clicks as he realized the designs of the vehicles. "I recognized those vehicles anywhere…. Those are Cadillac Gage Commando 4×4 from the Philippine Army! I can't believe it… I can't believe it!" Luis shouted in excitement. "Yes! We're almost home."

"Me too! I cannot wait to see my brother and my sister again!" Andrei cheered, excited as well. "I wonder what happened to…"

In the midst of their excitement, they didn't know that Histoire and the CPUs were watching in the background until they turned their heads around. While Blanc kept a neutral face, understanding his lover's excitement after he told her about his world during their adventures together. Neptune however…

"Lulu… are you going to leave me?" Neptune sadly asked, not expecting this day would come again.

"What?!" Luis quickly shook his head. "No Neptune, it's not like that. It's just... If that portal connects with the world I know, then…" He begins recalling his past as his memories began to surface. "My mother, brother and, my friends. After 4 years, I could finally see them after so long…"

While Neptune was still scared about Luis leaving her, especially since he almost left her during of ASIC-Citizen's Group incident. She was, nonetheless, happy for him, that he can see his family once again. Just then, she had a funny feeling that she would be meeting his relatives in the near future.

"Judging by this flags planted in this particular building are the command center." Andrei then touched the screens, which controlled the vulture drone to move at the opposite side of the fort. The camera then shows a three-story building, with different flags planted on top of the command center. "If my memory serves me right, those flags on the top are the Philippines, United Kingdom, France, Japan and of course…" he then glared angrily at the screen as he saw the flag that was filled with black and red stripes, while many white stars on the top left with blue background. "…. the United States of America. Those Americans… I wonder what they're doing here." Andrei angrily muttered.

Blanc noticed his lover's angry tone as she saw the flag Andrei was looking at. Before she can ask Andrei about it, Noire beaten to her first. "Wait? Are those the people you two were talking about?!"

"Yeah." Andrei nodded. "We told you before that Luis and I belong to a different dimension, we are not from here. Where we come from is called Earth, why?"

"About that…" Noire was now twirling her fingers. "We been watching their movements, ever since we accidentally located them during the early stages of our counter-attack."

"Wait what?!" Luis gazed at Noire. "You guys have been watching this so called 'Otherworlders' for a month?" The CPUs, including Histoire, nodded in response. "Why you didn't tell us any of this?"

"We didn't know for sure if they were our enemies or not, neither we knew of your connections to those forces." Vert answered. "Thus, we been observing them for quite some time and we decided to leave them be since they aren't a threat to us."

"But since you two knew about these people, I think this is the best time we reveal ourselves to them." Noire proposed as stands up from her seat. "That way, if we show ourselves and explain our goals to them, we might have a chance to end this war quicker than we realize, wouldn't we agree?"

"No!" Histoire strong tone caused the CPUs to gawk at Histoire. Histoire then realize her mistake and quickly composed herself. "My apologies for my sudden outburst but even so, we still don't know if they are good or not. Or their capabilities." Vert raised her eyebrow in suspicion, but chose not to comment. "We must be cautious."

"But why?" Luis questioned. "If what Andrei says is true, then my home country must be involved in this! They didn't bring part of their army into the Special Region without reason."

"I…" Histoire tried to speak as she could but…

"Plus, I don't think those army are bad at all." Blanc interrupted as all present in the room gave her a curious look. "My recon team reported me that these 'green people' which they called them for some reason, escorted those people from a local village to safely, with no ill intention on their part. Therefore, we can confirm that they are here for the same reasons we are."

Histoire silently groaned. She should have known better. She should have told the Loweeian soldier to keep quiet about their conversation earlier and even assured to herself that the same soldier won't be telling her goddess anytime soon. Now, she would pay for that mistake.

"They also added that you got a little panicked whenever they mention about Luis and Andrei's people." Blanc crossed her arms. "Is there something you wish to share to us Histoire? Something that we should know of?"

All CPUs looked at Histoire, who is now uncomfortable about this situation. She could sense that Neptune wanted to defend her, but she knew she shared the same mindset of her fellow CPUs and Histoire can't blame her or the other two boys for that. In her mind, the cat was out of the bag. She wanted nothing more than to tell the CPUs everything she knew about them and she was getting tired of making excuses.

Just as she was about to speak up, with her lips opening. Histoire then remembered something before; something that she would never tell them anything and also remembered that she already swore to herself and a 'particular group' to never mention about this until the right time. No matter what Neptune, the boys or the CPUs demanded, she just couldn't gave them that.

Instead, she decided to take a different approach. "I know all of you are curious about meeting these people and you too Luis and Andrei." She turned to the two teens. "I know you two wanted to return to your own dimension and see your relatives once more. But like I said before, we still don't know of their objectives. They may have same goals as we do, but… we still can't be sure."

"But…"

"Please!" Histoire shouted, taken the CPUs aback. "I know this is hard for all of you to believe me right now, you can't be seen by them. It's not the right time for us. I beg of you please, please… for me." Histoire begged.

The CPUs were hesitant to grant Histoire's wish, especially Luis and Andrei, and wanted to change her mind about this situation. But the pleading look of Histoire and her expression on her face causes them to back down, with Noire frowned at the floating fairy. "Fine. If you don't want to speak or going to Luis and Andrei's people, then we don't if that's what you wish." Noire responded as the CPUs accepted the excuse… for now.

"Noire…"

"However…" Noire then stared at Histoire. "… if we get accidently bumped to them in one of our missions or saw them in trouble, we won't hesitate to introduce ourselves to them. Deal?" Noire stretch her hand to Histoire.

Histoire sighed. Knowing this is the only compromise she had left, she agreed on Noire's terms. "Deal." She then shook hands with Noire. "You all must be getting tired from the missions. Maybe you all should get some rest to ease your mind."

Neptune, Noire and all others simply nodded before they silently left the room, not even saying goodnight to Histoire. Their minds filled with unsure and distrust right now, something that Histoire accepted it. The only exception was Vert, who was the only person and CPUs remain in the room and stared at the little fairy with a neutral expression, obviously waiting for her to say something.

"Vert. I'm so…."

"There's no need Histoire. It's fine if you don't wish to speak up." Vert said as she gave an assurance smile. Unlike most of the CPUs, Histoire recognized Vert's rationality and understanding over her emotions despite being a video game addict. "We all have our reasons for not choosing so."

Before Vert can leave the room, she looks back at Histoire, with her expression turned into a worried one. "I don't know what secrets you hold but… you should know that secrets won't last forever. You understand that, right?" After saying goodnight to Histoire, Vert shuts the door behind her, leaving Histoire alone to ponder about the events that happened not long after.

* * *

"Alright lads, let's move out."

Just outside the secluded walls, _Special Air Service_ (SAS) led by Captain Price, began infiltrating the city with his _22nd SAS Regiments _entered through the sewers that led outside the city. Weeks prior to the upcoming raid, several _Special Forces Regiment_ from the Philippine Army raided a slave encampment southeast of Alnus Hill. When they interrogate the slavers in charge about the slaves after the Marines discovered that the slaves were revealed to be citizens of Japan, they claimed that they brought the slaves to this town from the North and rest of them would be sent away.

According to the information that the Philippine regiment reported, this town was originally used a fishing village called 'Italica Port' named after the city of Italica. The village was ruled by a family called the 'Formal Clan' for centuries and a major economy for fishing off the east coast.

Nowadays, this village is now ruled by the Empire after conquering Italica and this fishing harbor was now used for transporting supplies and slaves to the enemy capital, with the town itself converted into a fortress.

Before the planned raid, the commanders participating was assured by the AEF command that the enemy's defenses were weak, weaken enough for making a quick raid. As the AEF get into their positions on top of the hill, much to their shock however, they saw that the fortress was now under guard. The walls that had few guards stationed there, were now doubled than the last. Much more, the main gate was guarded by several cavalries and extra guards that didn't existed in one of the reports. As far as Price know of, the AEF has yet to launch a full-scale raid. Maybe something must have happened before they came here.

Nonetheless, he and his team decided to infiltrate the city through the unguarded sewer gate while their allies would be waiting for the upcoming battle. Once the SAS exited the sewers through a manhole, they began executing their first part of their mission by planting C4s in parts of the town, specifically their military barracks and equipment in an effort to weaken them. In one of the reports, slaves that have been captured in the Battle of Ginza a month earlier, they were currently located in the 3 slave ships that had been docked in the harbor before sundown.

Capturing an imperial guard on patrol, they took him in a nearby abandoned house and interrogated the man. Not long after, the imperial gave in and said that the slave ships would be sent to the capital city and would never return once arrived. Then Price executed the man with a headshot after the imperial spits him in the face.

Thus, the UK Special Forces decided to stop the slave ships by destroying them but not before checking the entire deck first. After silently killing the imperials guarding the harbor and the ships above, they went onto one of the ships and head below the deck. What they did find inside, however, that slaves were forced in sitting position, with chains in their arms and legs preventing their movements. They also saw non-humans ones were chained into the walls, with their arms upwards as they were completely exposed.

Moreover, most of the slaves here are female, something Price and his men felt disgusted how they treated their prisoners. Even though he and his team already witnessed terrorists in the Middle East having similar practices such as this, this one was way beyond his scopes. He couldn't wait to report this to the AEF Command about this.

Price later commanded his men to free all the prisoners in the decks, including the ones that AEF command have been looking for. As he freed a British citizen, he asked him about the British princess Louise. Much to his surprise, the Brit revealed himself to be one of the bodyguard that was tasked to protect the princess before he told Price that the princess was exchanged with another woman, who wore a strange clothing, days before the allied forces planned invasion.

Although he failed their objective to retrieve the British princess, he was at least somewhat glad that most of their citizens from Earth, including the captured natives, were rescued by their efforts. Unfortunately for them, the town bell was ringing. Meaning the imperials were alerted by their presence.

"Shit…" No other choice, Price set off the charges from a handheld detonator. The explosion destroyed much of the imperial barracks stationed in parts of the town, including destroying the enemy's weapon supplies, though Price was thinking on why they did that, considering their enemies that were equipped with primitive weapons and having no ranged weapons at all other than a bow.

"Gather yourself lads. We're got company!" Price ordered as he saw imperial soldiers on the horizon.

Meanwhile, a detachment of _Philippine Marine Corps_ led by Captain Cardo Dalisay of the Marine Rifle Battalion were on the top of the cliff, overlooking at the town that was now occupied by the imperial forces just off the coastline, which they will be raiding anytime soon. He was not alone though, several troops from France's _Troupes de Marines_ and US's _Marine Corps_ would be participating in the operation as well.

Dalisay reported the extra reinforcements from the Empire to his superiors, to which they were taken aback at the sudden enemy reinforcements and immediately ordered him and the other allied troops to launch the attack before any more enemies arrived. With few M1 Abrams tanks and several Cadillac Gage Commandos at their disposal, no doubt in his mind this would be an easy battle, since their enemies were equipped with outdated weapons. He even almost feel sorry for imperials until he remembered back that this same people murdered most of his countrymen during the Battle of Ginza. Thinking of that makes his blood boil.

As his troops were getting ready for the upcoming raid, countless explosions was heard from the city itself. Dalisay grabbed his binoculars and take a peek to it. He saw buildings are now currently ablaze due to the C4 used by the UK's Special Forces. That's not all, he also saw the slave ships exploded and one of them already submerged into the ocean while the rest were obliterated.

Reloading his M4 carbine rifle, Dalisay looked back at his troops. "Let's go men!" he ordered. With the French and US officers gave the same order as Dalisay, the allied forces began to move to the town fortress as US tanks were leading the way with Philippine's CGC vehicles behind them.

Meanwhile, imperial guards guarding the town were hastily scrambled in the town center to try and combat the fires that was now spreading through the wooden buildings, while some headed towards the harbor to secure their captured slaves. In top of the city gate, two imperial soldiers that were stationed, saw the buildings engulfed in flames with no origin until one of them turns their head around as they saw something behind them, with several guards abandoned their post and soon joining with the two as well.

"What are those?!" One imperial rider shouted.

"Are those horse made out of iron?"

In one of the cavalry that was guarding the city gate, an imperial rider looked at the approaching iron horses. Not for long, his face was filled with horror as he recognize in incoming beasts. He then remembered the Empire tried to invade Alguna Kingdom, only to see his fellow imperials getting killed by the same iron beasts one by one. He was the only few imperials escaped with his life as he remembered being chased by the Otherworlder's gray Pegasus with his life.

"Sir… we need to leave here." The imperial rider spoke quietly as he slowly move out of the formation.

The Legate who in charge of the cavalry, looked at the cowering soldier in anger. "What's that?! Are you trying to command me peasant?!" The legate shouted and he grasped his sword's handle, intending to strike down the soldier for his blasphemy words.

"But…! Those iron beasts are…" He tried to explain his commanding officer about the deadly weapons the Otherworlders used but was silenced.

"Enough! For your cowardice, I sentenced you for…." Before the legate could finished his sentence, he and that other cautious imperial rider got suddenly blown off by one of the M1 Abrams's cannons, killing them instantly. The remaining cavalry tried to charge towards the Otherworlder's iron beast, but met their demise as the Philippine's CGC cannons picked them off one by one until what remains of them were finished off by the allied troops.

Once in position, the tanks fired their shells into the city gate, obliterating the walls and killing many of the imperial guards there in the process. Seeing an opening, Dalisay ordered his men to sweep the city, intending to rescue several hostages, who they believed to be held in one of those slave prisons within the town's district. Many imperial forces in the town tried to overwhelm their adversaries with numbers but thanks to their hard training, they easily defeated the enemy forces. One of the injured imperials pushed one of the Philippine Marines and almost stabbed him until Dalisay pulled out his M1911 pistol and shoots the imperial in the back.

As the fight continue, the imperials realized they were losing and tried to leave to the rear gate. As expected, several US and Philippine Marines blocked their exit and begin surrounding the imperials. Two imperials charged at the marines but was gunned down in an instant. Their deaths convinced the surviving imperials to raise their hands in surrender, not wanting to face the wrath of the Otherworlders as they were taken away.

Just as the allied forces made their way towards the center of the city, they saw one of the last imperial forces using the slaves as hostages, demanding that they should surrender their weapon and leave. Of course, Dalisay and other allied commanders would not oblige by the enemies demands. Instead, snipers from the US Marines led by Alex, remarkably shot the imperials soldiers into their heads with his M110 SASS, freeing the slaves in the process.

Meanwhile, down at the harbor. Price and his regiments were holding their ground against the now advancing imperial army while, at the same time, protecting the slaves from them. By now, the imperial forces are now slowly overwhelmed their positions with numbers. Fortunately for them, allied forces composed of several US Marines and detachments from the Philippine Marines managed to reach through the harbor and took down many of the enemy forces from behind. Seeing as how they are outnumbered and surrounded, the surviving imperials surrendered and kneeling as Marines apprehended the enemy. No doubt in this mind that they now saw this as a losing battle.

At the end of the siege, more than 20,000 Imperial forces were killed in the battle while the AEF suffered only minor injuries. 700 or more were captured by the allied forces as POW before putting them in several trucks to be taken back the AEF base for interrogation. The slaves that were freed during the battle, would be taken in as refugees while slaves taken from Earth would be sent back home through the AEF Gate in Alnus after finishing their medical checkups.

In the front of the Town Hall within the town square, Dalisay and his Philippine Marines begin to stack near the main entrance as they preparing to breach the door. "Alright. Three, two, one… GO!"

Kicking the door, The Philippine Marines entered the main hall where they were immediately stopped as Dalisay can see one imperial was holding a young woman as a hostage with several imperial soldiers backing him up, preparing to attack his troops if they could. He could see the woman being strangled by the man's arms as a dagger near her throat. The imperial began to rant towards his Marines, which they still don't understand this world's language. Only he knew that the man demanding he and his men move out of his way.

"_Not gonna happen." _Dalisay thought. Having being on hostage situations before when he was a PNP officer in the Philippines, he sighted his rifle to the man's head, ignoring the man's increasing ranting. Just as the imperial make a move, Dalisay shoots him dead, dropping the hostage to the ground. Before the imperial could even react to their officer's death, they were gunned down by the Marines. Then they went on to secure the building as Dalisay and one of the PM decided to check the woman's status.

"How was she?" The Philippine Marine asked.

"She's fine. She's just got shocked, that's all." Dalisay responded. As he observed, this girl has a long sky blue hair that reached her legs, worn in low pigtails. That's not all, however, he began to notice this girl was wearing some strange clothing. The girl wore a red long jacket like robe with her short white dress underneath it, red heels, glasses, and a graduation hat. Dalisay scratched his chin in confusion. "Why does this girl wear such clothes?"

"Well, maybe this woman was a part of an anime convention or something." The PM answered his field commander. "I mean the Gate was located in Ginza, Tokyo City right? I wouldn't be surprised she was captured alongside with her people in Japan."

Dalisay agreed on the Marine's answer. He then carried the girl in a bridal style. "I'm carrying this woman to one of the medical tents outside. You go on with the others. I'll catch up."

"Yes sir!" The Philippine Marine saluted before heading upstairs to rejoin with the others while Dalisay carried the girl outside the town hall, hoping this girl would be healed at this event.

* * *

**October 27, 20XX**

The next day, Joshua was now outside of the Alnus Fort helping the construction workers construct a small town for the refugees that they brought in a day earlier. He was not alone though. Most of his team, including Itami and his team, were joining with the construction as well.

The reason he and Third Recon were here in the first place was because _someone _told the commanders about their conversation last night. Just as he was waking up, a radio speaker announced that he, Itami and their team would be present to the command center. When they entered the command room, they were surprised that Kurata was present, alongside the AEF commanders near the young soldier.

Apparently, some UK soldiers overheard Kurata's drunken ranting about one of their secret mission; a mission that was kept secret most of their own soldiers and only selected ones knew of its purpose until today. Although the mission was over before the revelation and assured the Third Recon and their Philippine team that they weren't going to expel them in the military, much to Shino's relief. They did, however, punished them for eavesdropping and sent them to help the construction workers outside the Fort.

In one of the unfinished houses, Joshua was putting finishing touches on the concrete walls though Kurata was not happy after one of the construction workers putting him in charge installing toilets in the restrooms. "If I had to choose between putting toilets in my face or going out on an adventure, I just choose the latter. This sucks."

"I don't how I see this is a problem. It's just installing toilets, not cleaning it." Marvin replied as he slams the roof with his hammer. "Besides, I think you deserve it for telling our commanders about our little 'chat'."

"I was drunk okay!" Kurata argued. "I didn't know it would turn out like that, geez! Give a poor guy a break."

"Hey Itami, next time we have another conversation, don't include this guy right here okay?" Joshua advised.

"Sure. All in favor?" Both men see their teammates rising up their hands, with the exception of Kurata, who gave an annoying expression at the teams. "Aw come mon! I won't do it again, I promise!"

"Okay, that's settles it." Joshua said, ignoring the young soldier's complains. "I think I'm almost done hammering the nails here. Torres what about you?"

Torres, in the edge of the roof, hammers the nails into the wooden board. "Almost done Josh. Just one more and I'm done her…." As she hammers the last nail, she suddenly slipped and falls from the rooftop. "Shit!"

"Torres!" Joshua shouted in worry as the rest of team stopped their activities and everyone else looked at the falling girl as the Philippine team scramble down below. Before she can hit into the ground, her body suddenly stopped falling and was levitating in the sky with most of the present workers looked on with awe.

She then began to look around, only to see a young blue-haired girl from before conjuring a ball of green light in the palm of her hand. Implying that this young girl saved her life from almost a certain death. The girl then moves her hand as Torres was landed safely in a sitting position.

"Thanks kid, you saved me." Torres gave her appreciation to the girl standing before her.

The girl bowed her head, with a neutral expression on her face. "That's no problem miss…"

"The name's Nashita Torres little girl." Torres introduced as she gets up from the ground. "I'm one of 17th Infantry Battalion of the Philippine Army, which where we come from."

"17th battalion? Pil-li-pins Army?" The blue-haired wondered as struggled with the words that this Otherwolder's used.

"Oh sorry! I almost forgot that you people don't know much about our language." Torres gave a chuckle. "We'll talk about it sometime when we have the time okay?." The girl then nodded at the soldier.

"Torres!"

Torres and the girl turned their heads around, to see Joshua and Marvin running towards them. "Torres, are you hurt anywhere?" Joshua asked as he checks for injuries.

"And I thought you smashed your head already! I'm glad you still in one piece Torres." Marvin said as he heavily breathes. "Phew! I really need an exercise for once."

"I would've if not for this girl right here." Torres gestured at the girl besides her. "She saved my life."

Joshua turns his gaze in the young girl. "Wait, I know you. You're that girl we met at the road a day before with your old man or something."

"Yes. My name is Lelei La Lalena or just Lelei. "Lelei introduced herself as she respectfully bowed. "I'm an apprentice of my master Cato El Altestan you just saw before."

Before Joshua could replied, he got interrupted by Kurata. "Are you a mage in this world? I mean like, you can make spells right?"

Lelei nodded. "Yes but I am only just an apprentice mage and my spells are just basic enough for me to train. My teacher, however, is one of the elder sage in Rondel."

"Cool…"

Joshua rolled his eyes before turning his gaze again at Lelei. "Anyway, thanks for saving Torres for us. I don't think I can handle losing my own team."

Lelei nodded in understanding, still keeping her usual expression. "If I may ask? Do you people have a library around here? I really wanted to know more about where you come from or how you people fight." She pointed out at those 'starves' Joshua's team were holding.

Joshua scratched his head. "No can do kid. Our supplies here are military grade, not including food and freshwater. Besides, I doubt our governments would start sending books that could be potentially dangerous to our operations, especially in this war that those guys started in the first place. Maybe in the future when this war is over, we can even let you come with us in our world. Sounds good?"

Lelei nodded once again, not once changing her expression but Joshua could've swore that this girl on the inside was no doubt happy about this.

"_Hmmm. Maybe I could bring this girl into our world when our break starts."_

After some brief conversation with them, Lelei walks away from his team, wanting to know more about the unfinished town and large iron beasts, carrying some housing materials with their 'metal claws' which got her curiosity. As they see the girl go, Joshua and Itami looked each other. "Wanna get some quick lunch?" Itami asked.

"Nah, I'll eat when I'm done with this house." Joshua replied.

With nothing else to do, Joshua, Itami, and their team went back to work, along with other construction workers returning to their usual post before sundown.

* * *

Somewhere just in the dirt road just before sundown, Pina and her Rose-Order of Knights were slowly marching back to Sadera on horseback after their disastrous mission from the Grasslands. The once confident and prideful noble knights who were excited on the frontlines and wanting to be heroes for defending the Empire against the Otherworlders, were now filled with dread and terror on their faces as they just witnessed of what happened earlier.

Their golden armors that had made by one of the finest blacksmiths in all of Sadera, were utterly damaged during the battle of an unknown enemy. Even some of their armors filled with few punctuation holes to the point that one of the knights had to ditch out their armor and replaced it with a rugged cloth.

While the knights were distraught about their failed mission, none can compare it to Pina, whose face was filled with mournful expression that not only that she failed the mission that her father entrusted to her but also feel the loss of her childhood friends from an enemy that she didn't even see their appearances until their departure.

Pina then began to remember how that happened in the first place….

_Flashback, a day earlier…_

_Shortly after receiving her first mission, Pina and her knights rode off towards the Grasslands in the Northeast. Information from the Empire's intelligence reported that the Otherworlders have taken over the former Elven Kingdom before moving towards Grasslands from the South. Or so they believed as their scouts stationed there went quiet after giving their last report. The emperor and the senate themselves believed that they have been captured by the Otherworlders._

_As the knights stopped by at an imperial fort for the night, half-click away from Grasslands, a new information came to light. A person claiming to be a surviving imperial stationed in the Grasslands reported that imperials were holding their ground against the Otherworlders and need of assistance._

_While most of her knights were cheerful at the news of the brave imperials guarding the province. Pina and her most trusted aide Gray, were skeptical of this person's claims and wanting to know more but this person rode off into the night, saying that he would report back to the Emperor._

_Although finding it suspicious, Pina knew that this would be the chance to win her father's confidence of her and show everyone in the Empire that girls can fight as much as the imperial soldiers do. With that knowledge, she sets off once again with her knights. Much more, several imperials volunteered on their mission as well, wanting to assist their brothers-in-arms in the fight against the Otherworlders._

_After climbing the steep roads on the top of the mountain, they finally arrived in the Grasslands. Much to their annoyance, however, a fog covered the entire land and it would be much harder to track an enemy with their vision now impaired. _

_Traveling through the fog in a quick pace, all the while without losing the dirt road below until they see a familiar structures in sight._

"_My Princess! We have almost reach the city, it shouldn't take long for us to arrive."_

"_Finally… we reach Grassland City." Shandy Gaff Marea sighed in relief, knowing that their travel is almost over. "I can't wait to sleep on their comfy beds and eat their delicious steak. By the way, I heard one of our chefs in Sadera was born in Grassland City."_

"_Should we greet the imperials soldiers there princess?" her best friend Suissesse Co Mein asked. "They might be waiting for us."_

"_Wait..." But for some reason, Pina was emotionless as she stares at the city covered by the heavy fog at this distance, which annoyed the princess as she can't see because of this cursed fog. "Why aren't our soldiers stationed in the walls? There should be imperials lining up to greet us?"_

"_Well, I think most of the soldiers maybe busy holding back the Otherworlders from the North your highness." Her closest friend; Hamilton Uno Ror replied. "I mean, we all heard from that person that much of the imperials were deployed in the battlefield. So that makes sense."_

_Pina slowly nodded, not taking her eyes off for once. Although she agrees with Hamilton's reasoning, she was somewhat suspicious about this. "You two. I need you to alarm the city that my knights arrived with reinforcements."_

_The two imperials nodded. "As you wish Princess. Come brother, we have our orders."_

_The other imperial nodded. The two imperials saddle their horses as they rode slowly towards the city. Before they could reach another meter, their heads suddenly exploded, leaving behind a large hold in their foreheads. Their bodies then falls to the ground as the Rose Knights and several imperials soldiers were shocked by their instant deaths._

"_What on Falmart is this magic?!" Norma yelled as he looks around for enemies around him. Not long after, he got shot through the armor. He looked down, only to find a small hole that damaged his armor as he coughs blood from his mouth. "What the…"_

"_Norma! Are you alright?!" Pina heads towards Norma, as she tried to inspect his wound. Before she can touch the Norma's golden plating, Pina was also shot by a small projectile as Norma did in her left golden spaulder. She then clenched her shoulder in pain. "Augh!" _

"_Princess Pina!" Hamilton shouted in worry._

"_Princess Pina has been hurt! Protect the princess with your lives!" an imperial soldier angrily ordered as all of them unmounted their horses and forms a small shield wall to protect the imperial princess and the nobles._

"_Forward men! Charge towards to the…" Before he could finish his sentence, the same projectile shot him to the head without warning and dies shortly. Later, they would later followed as the imperials were being killed one by one by an unseen enemy, easily breaking their shield wall formation. _

"_My princess! We lost many of our compatriots. We have to retreat!" Grey said._

"_What are you saying Grey?!" Norma shouted as prickles of blood spits when he talks. "No imperial should ever retreat from an enemy! How dare you if we are going to…."_

_Norma then received a sprinkles of bloods in his face as he was touching his cheeks now covered in blood. Norma slowly looks towards his right and, much to him and fellow knight's horror, saw Suissesse's left eye in her face and her chest was now covered with huge holes that killed their imperial escorts as blood was oozing out from it._

"_Suissesse?" Shandy silently spoke._

_As Shandy touches her friend's unresponsive shoulder, Suissesse's dead body immediately fall out from her horse and quietly landed in the ground. No one spoke for about a minute until Norma whispered "Suissesse, no…"_

_The mysterious sound continues to peal in their ears as Grey was also shot in his chest armor by the projectile that killed all of their imperial escorts and Suissesse herself. "Princess. I'm so sorry that Suissesse died by the Otherworlder's hands but we must leave here immediately." Grey mournfully said as he gently touch Pina's shoulder. "They have already won."_

_Pina looks at Grey's eyes and stare intensely at the old soldier. She want nothing more than to avenge her closest friend that had been on her side since childhood. Dying in the fields in honor than to retreat shamelessly and failing their first mission. But looking behind Gray's back, she can see that this battle, which is their first taste of battle, are now lost. If she doesn't retreat right this moment, she would be endangering her own knights._

_Making her undesirable but logical decision, she finally said to her knights. "Rose Knights, we leave immediately."_

"_What?!" Hamilton replied. "But what about Suissesse body? We're just gonna…"_

"_We'll bring her body later!" Pina was almost shouting as she interrupted her friend. "If I let you all die here right now, I would never forgive myself if you do. Now… I ordered for a retreat! We'll mourn for the fallen later when we leave this place."_

_The Rose Knights immediately nodded in agreement and turn their horses around before riding back where they first entered the province. Even as they rode off, the same sound still continued in each direction as those tiny projectiles tried to hit them. But Pina rode faster than her knights as her mind completely focused to reach to safety with her remaining Rose Knights. _

_As they rode off, they heard a horse screaming in pain. Behind them, Beefeater E Caty of the Rose Knights falls down from her horse after her unlucky mount got shot in the head with the same projectile, causing that dead animal falling in top of her. Beefeater grunted in pain as she struggles to lift the horse but to no avail._

"_Beefeater!" Pina shouted. Before she can turn her horse around, her now-stuck friend yelled to her. "Princess Pina, leave me be. I'll hold off the Otherworlders as I can!"_

"_But…" _

"_Go! Your safety is much more important than my life." Beefeater stated as she continues to struggle. _

_Now Pina has even more hesitant to leave the province. Although its true that imperial nobles are unimportant to the Empire if they did not contribute to the Empire, she still considers this noble as her friend and previously vowed to fight together. But seeing her friend's eyes that knowing Beefeater made up her mind, Pina slowly nodded in understanding as she and her knights continue on, with Pina eyes tearing up at the thought of leaving her noble knight._

_As she tearfully turns around, Pina saw Beefeater for the last time as she saw those shadowy Otherworlders coming out from the dense fog as they slowly move towards the helpless knight._

_End Flashback_

Back at the present day, Pina opened her eyes as she's still thinking about the events that happened a week earlier. This was supposed to be their chance to prove her and the Rose Knights that they could help the Empire by joining on the frontlines and bring glory and honor to its name. But after tasting their first battle, which is not even a battle, the Rose Knights lost all of their imperials escorts and two of their friends, with one of them got captured by the Otherworlders and possibly tortured for information. Thinking of her was making Pina sorrow more than the last.

Just as they crossed the Sadera border, Pina and her knights saw an imperial Century on the horizon, rode towards them. When the century reached them, an imperial centurion reported. "Princess Pina, I'm glad you and your friends made it out safely. We were just about heading to the Grassland Region before we saw you..." he stopped when he and his men saw the blood in the princess's armor. "What happened your majesty?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I had told you…"

"Excuse me?"

"Centurion." Pina then changed her conversation, not feeling well to tell the soldier about the event. "Is there any news back home? About the Otherworlders?"

"Yes, Princess." The legate replied. "Apparently, your father… I mean, the Emperor, have just got approval by the Imperial Senate to fund the imperial military's might to protect the Empire. At this rate, we would have more Legionnaires to push back the Otherworlders. The Legates in Sadera conclude that it would take months to recover our manpower that was lost from our first expedition."

"That won't be enough, we need more soldiers to overwhelm our enemies in the Grasslands and Alnus Region." Pina spoke. "Is there any activity from our garrisons in Italica?"

There was a long silence between them before the Centurion leader broke the silence. "Hard to say but… I heard several soldiers from the barracks talking about that the Otherworlders would be attacking Italica. But without full confirmation from our scouts or the Emperor himself then they would be safe for the time being."

"No… they would attack." Pina simply said. "If we let the Otherworlders be, Italica would fall and the Formal clan and its people would at their mercy."

"My Princess?"

"Rose Knights, lets head out to Italica as we can." Pina commanded, ignoring the Legate's worried words. "If we can rush towards the city, we might able to save those innocent people as we can before the Otherworlders attack."

"What?! Do you know what you're saying here?!" Norma opposed at Pina's idea. "Even if we rush toward Italica, some of us are still wounded in that earlier battle and we're not in condition to fight in this conditions."

"He may be arrogant in some times but he is right young one." Grey stated and he slowly rode Norma's side. "Without medical assistance or reinforcements from Sadera, we would be rushing to our deaths."

"Then what would you have me to do? Sitting in our horses as we watched Italica burn by those Otherworlders?!" Pina sharply replied back, much to surprise present. "We swore an oath that we protect the Empire and our citizens from anyone that stood against the Empire with our lives, no matter the odds. As official soldiers of the Imperial Army, we would not turn away to an imperial citizen who needed us."

It was clearly hopeless that the knights would change the princess's mind and some doubt, even with the imperial forces, would win against the Otherworlders that they have seen with their own eyes. But at the same time, they know that their duty was to protect their citizens against any foe, regardless of the enemy's might. Besides, many nobles and high ranking officials know that, if Italica was to be fallen under the Otherworlder's rule, they would be even more exposed to them than the ones from the Northeast.

Looking each other's eyes, the Rose Knights nodded as their confidence and eagerness return, though not the same as before they were sent into the Grasslands. Moreover, the imperial forces that were sent to assist Pina and her knights offered their services to them. With no purpose here, all of them rode off towards Italica in determination, ready to avenge her fallen friend.

* * *

**A/N: **Looks like Pina and her Rose Knights finally have their determination back and went to Italica to defend the city from the Otherworlders. The question is, who were those guys that killed their escorts and one of their knights? To those who been following this story for a while now, check the previous chapters. Meanwhile, the CPUs were suspicious about Histoire's keeping secrets from them but decided not to act…for now. I wonder what would happen in the next chapter.

Another chapter finished, thank goodness and once again, this chapter have reached 12k words that surpasses the previous one. If this keeps up, I might have go way more than just almost 12k. But that depends on the flow of the story, so we'll see. The status of Falmart and Alnus Region is now available to see in my profile, with more pictures would be added in the future. Be sure to check it out after reading this chapter and give me feedback if the link does not work. Oh I updated Chapter 8, even only a little editing.

I won't lie, this chapter was not my favorite to write with and it was a pain in the ass, considering I had to remove contents and rewriting stuff for the past few weeks. Added to the fact that I got several school projects and work immersion, which is the reason why this update is slow. Nonetheless, I'm glad that done with this chapter and I would be taking a break writing this story. Of course, I will be writing another chapter in my spare time, but slower.

To be honest with you guys, I have no idea that Andrew Yang quitted the US Presidential Elections 2020 at Feb. 11 and didn't know about it until Feb. 16. I swear that guy would win the presidential elections in 2020, which is why I created Andrew Ying for my story because everyone on the internet supported him and his policies. However, despite that, I would still continue on with my story.

Before we move on to the reviews, there's another problem that I forgot to put in this chapter before its release. You guys still remember the Coronavirus that I mentioned in the previous chapter? Yeah... the virus, which I thought it was contained, was now slowly spreading in my home country. After our president gave a speech a day earlier, Metro Manila is now in lockdown (before anyone ask, no. I don't live in Manila) and Public/Private schools are suspended, including mine too. To me, it's just frustrating that my graduation would be delayed for another month as I already excited for it. Though I understand our government is trying to suppress the Coronavirus that is spreading throughout the country. I hope it does not spread any further so I can have my graduation and maybe continue writing is story. Also, I edited some parts here, including adding the words that was missing prior to its release.

Now on to the reviews:

**Ptl** (1): First Question: Nice theory! Keep it up. :). Second Question: Read Chapter 6 at the beginning, though I recommend you to read at the end of Chapter 5. Third Question: I won't tell you the full details, but I'll just say that Histoire knows Earth for a long time. (Edited in 03/12/20)

**Azhure Raven**: Don't worry about it, I already got it covered. I just need find an execution for it.

**Foxhound1998**: I see, no wonder you guys want to leave the EU because of that. While I understand the Greek Crisis and that EU law, what I don't understand is about allowing EU people get jobs at the UK. From what I have understand, even you British left the EU completely, people can still get jobs through a citizenship by birth or law. Despite that, I won't be opposed if you voted leave. However, I only hope this doesn't create conflicts within the UK and fairly negotiate with the EU. Also, your reasons DID create complications in my story. Darn! XD

**Guest**: Soon.

**Ptl** (2): Yes, you're right about that. As CPUs goddesses, both Neptune and Vert could've used their normal skills to wreck the dragon with ease, even when in their human forms. But since they are in a rush, they decided to use their 'special move' aka their EXE Drive Skill together to finish the Red Dragon much faster. Also, yes. The Empire is obviously screwed because they are now facing an enemy that has manpower and are technological advanced than them, especially from the GEF. If the Allied Expedition Force (AEF) don't get the Empire, the Gamindustri Expedition Force (GEF) will. :D

As always, please give feedback to my story and we'll see you all in the next chapter! :)

**Trivia:**

*_M167 Vulcan Air Defense System_ (VADS) is an anti-aircraft gun made by the United States and was designed to protect forward area combat elements and rear area critical assets. _Oerlikon 35 mm twin cannon_, on the other hand, was originally made in Switzerland and was used in the Falklands War in 1982 before making their way into the JSDF. Also, the towed anti-aircraft gun was used by the Japanese in the Gate anime/manga.

*_Ramen_ is a dish made by the Japanese, also a translation of "pulled noodles". Ramen was considered originated in China and made its way over to Japan in 1859. It can add with soy sauce or miso, and even use toppings such as sliced pork, nori, menma, and scallions.

*_Chicken Inasal_ or Inasal just for short, is a common dish made in the Philippines, specifically in the Visayas region. It is a chicken marinated in a mixture of calamansi, pepper, coconut vinegar and annatto, then grilled over hot coals while basted with the marinade. _Pancit Bihon_ or Pancit Guisado is also a Philippine noodle dish. It uses "Bihon" mixed with pork, chicken, and vegetables.

*_Special Forces Regiment_ is a Special Forces unit of the Philippine Army and one of three specialized regiments of the Special Operations Command. Their counterparts would be the U.S. Army Special Forces or 'Green Berets' and continually trains with them. In this story, they were sent in the Special Region by the Philippine government and currently doing recons with the other allied Special Forces for the AEF.

*_Special Air Service_ is a Special Forces unit from the British Army was founded in 1941 as a regiment, and later reconstituted as a corps in 1950. Their role is to do reconnaissance in allied or enemy region covertly, counter-terrorism, direct action and hostage rescue. In this story, they would join with their allies in the Siege of Italica Port after several citizens of Earth were confirmed and later rescued by the AEF.

*_Troupes de Marines_ or Troupes de la marine, is a subdivision of the French Army and created in 1622 by Cardinal Richelieu. It includes several specialties: infantry, artillery, armored, airborne, engineering, and transmissions (Signals). In this story, they are one of the forces that participated in the 'Siege of Italica Port' with their allies.

*_Philippine Marine Corps_ or Hukbong Kawal Pandagat ng Pilipinas in Filipino, is the marine corps of the Philippines and was founded in November 7, 1950 after the Second World War. They can conduct amphibious and expeditionary warfare, as well as special operation missions such as in the '2013 Zamboanga crisis' and the '2017 Marawi siege'. In this story, they are one of the forces that participated in the 'Siege of Italica Port' with their allies.

*Ricardo Dalisay and Captain Price are special characters from _Ang Probinsyano_ and _Call of Duty series_ respectably. In this story, Price is the leader of SAS and succeeded rescuing the hostages taken from Ginza while Ricardo Dalisay is in charge of the Philippine Marine Corps (specifically, the Marine Rifle Battalion) and take control of the town in the Siege of Italica Port with the help of their allies.

*_Century_ is consisting of approximately 100-80 legionnaires, which was subdivided from Cohorts, and was the smallest unit of a Roman legion. It is commanded by a Centurion and they march beside the legionnaires, giving out orders to his solders. I found out about this in a Youtube called 'A day in the life of a Roman soldier - Robert Garland', be sure to check it out.

*The _M110 Semi Automatic Sniper System_ or M110 SASS for short is an American semi-automatic sniper rifle/designated marksman rifle that was manufactured by an American company; Knight's Armament Company and is currently in used by the US military.


	11. Book 1 - Chapter 10

**Update in 10/08/20 - **Major changes in this chapter.

**Update in 27/08/20 - **Minor changes in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Goth Apostle**

**October 27, 20XX**

**Dimension: Falmart**

Back at the Grasslands, Dimitri and Chernov were on top of the Grassland City walls, holding a Russian SV-98 rifle in their hands. They watch as the Russian troops coming back with the purple-haired girl knight that they shot earlier. Dimitri still remembered that day after entering the Gate, the Russian Army begin their counter attack by unleashing their full weaponry against their invaders, something Dimitri would never forget in his life.

Not long after their counter-invasion, they took the city that appears to be an Elven architecture from Japanese video games and the Gate within the city square. Also, they used the ruins of the Elven castle as their temporary base until a new Russian building would be built.

After taking the former Elven kingdom hours after their invasion, the enemy, calling themselves the 'Sadera Empire', tried to launch their counter-attack. With the help of Russia's T-72 tanks and 9K22 Tunguska SPAAG, they succeeded repelled the enemy's advance, despite their massive numbers. With their superior's permission, they began their early offensive against the Empire. Along the way, they took several outposts and other few forts from the Elven province before invading on the locals called the 'Grassland Province'.

The Russian Army kept pushing onwards until they see a city on the horizon. The locals that the Russians liberated in a nearby town said that the city they called was 'Grassland City' and it was the home of their previous king until the imperials killed him and taking the city for themselves rather for the people. With the locals help, the GRU sneak into the city silently and took down many of imperial defenders as they could, including an imperial governor controlling the city.

Because of this, the Russian Army managed to take the city in just a day from imperial occupation. Also, the Grassland citizens that lived the city cheered for the Otherworlders as they paraded inside the city and started seeing them as saviors, much to the Russians surprise. The ones loyal to the Empire were quickly round up and imprisoned them underneath the castle's prisons. Hours later, they declared the entire province as Russian territory and the city itself would be turning into a Republic quite soon.

Weeks after taking the Grassland City and its province, GRU operatives reported that some knights from their capital city would be heading in this region in a couple of weeks. The Russian commander, in charge of the expedition force, decided to deceive their enemy by 'convincing' an imperial prisoner to betray the Empire in exchange for his freedom if he sends false news about their soldiers were holding the enemy.

Once the imperial succeeded in misleading their enemy, the same commander then later ordered the GRU operatives to shoot him in silence before he can tell to anyone else.

It was unethical, sure, but Dimitri wasn't surprised by it. He's been with the army for so long that he knew what kind of the Russian Army does its job, unlike the West. Much like Viktor, he too felt loss after losing her sister by the Chechen rebels in Volgodonsk. He wanted to pay those terrorists back for what they did to his only family, which is why he joined the Russian Army in the first place.

Several soldiers from the Russian Army returned after the two of them taking care of the enemy's scouting force, with only one female purple-haired young knight from the retreating scout taking as their prisoner. Dimitri could've swore this girl was a young one; a teenager and always wondered why the enemy uses young children in the battlefield.

If this scouting force was none other than newbies from their army, he theorized, then he had should….

But just as they were about to reach the gate with their new prisoner, he and Chernov were took back by surprise when the girl suddenly strike back by her captors by kicking one of them in the chin before starting recklessly fighting them with her legs, despite her hands been tied. She then kicked two of the soldiers in a chest and gave the other one a head-butt to the face.

Before she can plan to run away, she was shot though her legs as falls down to the ground, screaming in pain. He and Chernov looked below and saw Viktor pointing an APS pistol to her as the barrel from his gun was smoking.

"Crazy bitch…." Viktor commented. Two of the Russian soldiers behind Viktor helped their injured Russian brothers by restraining the girl hard as one young soldier begin tying her up. The young knight was now struggling furiously as she tried hopelessly to break free from her captors but to no avail as the Russian soldiers led her forcefully inside the city. Viktor blow the smoke from his barrel before putting it back into his holster as Dimitri and Chernov jump from the walls.

He notice this as he turns around and greets the both of them. "Good work Dimitri and Chernov! Nice shooting back there." Viktor congratulated the two of them.

"It wasn't hard Viktor." Dimitri replied as he put his rifle in his back. "Those imperial bastards know what's coming for them."

"Good for you Dimitri! I like that." Viktor said happily as he nodded. He then notice Chernov's uneasiness. "Comrade Chernov, you're not feeling well. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine comrade Viktor. It's just that… I'm fine killing those imperial bastards that attacked our motherland, I don't see why we have to kill one of these knights, especially when they are younger than our enemies."

But Viktor's eyes widen in surprise at Chernov's statement. "Did you forget about what they did to Russia? What they did to Russian men, women and children as they fought with their lives? No! Those who join the enemy who attacked OUR motherland and who holds the enemy flag, whether they are young or old, would be met with our unbridle rage as we march to their capital."

He then narrowed his eyes at Chernov. "In our eyes, they are the enemy now and they would be treated as such. Do you best to remember that Chernov."

Chernov nodded as he reluctantly agreed with him, even though he still felt unease about what he did. Dimitri gaze at him in pity. Although he is a loyal soldier of Russia, he knew that deep down that Chernov is not a heartless person and cared for the innocents, unlike his fellow compatriots that he met during his time. Viktor also knew this as well but somehow, he allowed Chernov to join his unit after its formation although he was sometimes annoyed with him that puts them in odds.

Despite their differences though, they work together to protect Russia from their enemies and would invade another country that threated them to war, which they did just weeks ago. Much like the Russian commander said back before the counter invasion of their enemy's lands, they kept their promise. Maybe it was the first time in battle or sickening, he wasn't sure but decided to keep his mouth shut.

Just then, a Russian soldier comes up behind them. "Comrades. Commander Dima ordered me to bring you all in the Command Post for next briefing."

"Very good soldier!" Viktor said. "Tell Commander Dima he would be expecting us shortly."

"Yes sir." Viktor and the soldier saluted each other before the latter went off somewhere. "Come mon brothers! Don't let our commander kept in waiting." Then the 3 of them are now heading towards the Northeastern side of the city where the former imperial barrack was now turned into a Forward Operating Base by the Russians for their military operations in the Special Region while installing a government in the city under Russian rule.

Along the way, they saw several Russian soldiers assisting the locals rebuilding houses that have been blown by their artilleries as housing supplies were sent from the Novinka Gate by the Russian government. Seeing this act makes Chernov smile. "Looks like our brothers are starting to connect with the people here. From what the locals told me, they were enslaved by the Empire after they won and took all of their belongings, including their freedom."

"Indeed Chernov." Viktor nodded. "These people know only slavery and nothing else. Without our help, they would suffered even more under their imperialistic rule."

"It's a good thing we liberated them from the Empire right?" Dimitri asked as he saw a Russian soldier helping an orc creature building a new store. "From what I heard, the Empire treated the kingdoms with little to no respect. Not to mention they treated the non-humans like they were nothing more than a product or just used as a toy for the disgusting imperial nobles." Then he spat into the ground. "At least the West is tolerant towards the other countries."

Viktor seems insulted at Dimitri's last statement. "Don't speak of the West, Dimitri. They claim to liberate other countries from tyranny and sought to spread their 'democracy'. But like all western governments, they only care about greed and suffering of other people lives, including their own. Thus, they are nothing more than an evil driven-capitalist. I remember our last president, promising freedom and welfare for our people. Instead, that man brought nothing more than bring misery and lives of Russian people."

Yes. He remembered that event very well. When he was in high school in 2000s, he learned that the Soviet Union was one of Superpower on Earth before its collapse in 1991. The first president of Russia was elected since the fall of Soviet Union, which is also the one who dissolved the Union, sought to install Democracy in its constitution and promised freedom and rights for all Russian people rather be ruled by an authoritarian rule.

It was a noble cause, sure, Dimitri was no doubt about that. What the first president didn't know, however, he was bringing chaos throughout Russia for nearly a decade. Their economy was in a complete freefall after the Russian government sold their properties to Russian influencers, which they later call themselves as Russia's oligarchs. Not to mention, they were terrorized by Russia's separatists who wanted to break up with Russia as a whole. What's even worse, is that the first president sold his entire political power to the same Oligarchs in his effort to stay in power.

As a result, Russians in that timeline faced immeasurable inequality and suffered mass corruptions everywhere in the state. If not for their successor, Russia would've been seen as a poorer country than in Africa or even in the Middle East. Dimitri was even glad that Russia avoid that fate. If it did, he would have never learn anything about Russia or its history.

No wonder Sergeant Viktor was pissed about this. "I understand Sergeant, I should've said anything about those Western governments. However, you must understand that there are some Americans that respected Russia and even hated their governments somewhat."

"That's true." Viktor agreed. He remembered he was sent to America by his superiors to learn more about America's politics under the guise of a transfer student. Much to his surprise, Viktor found some Americans enjoying the lifestyle of Russia and saw some American bikers in a nearby university drinking Vodka; one of Russia's finest alcohol. During his time in America, he met a particular young man whom he befriended after saving him from thugs.

Despite their difference in patriotism through their countries, however, it didn't stop their friendship and continue to hang out with each other until the end of their school year, which they go to their separate ways. Nonetheless, Viktor was no doubt excited to see that young man again but he needed to wait until their war with the Empire was over.

He wonder how that man was doing right now.

His though was stopped when the three of them arrived at the entrance of Russia's newly built FOB, guarded by two Russian soldiers at the entrance. Viktor coughed. "It looks like we're here. Come brothers, we must not let Commander Dima waiting for us for longer."

Dimitri and Chernov nodded in agreement as the three of them greeted the soldiers there in salute before heading inside the compound, with Viktor expecting a new mission giving to them that would make those invaders pay.

* * *

**October 28, 20XX**

"Hey man, wake up!"

"Must be those training sessions. Let me sleep…"

"Fuck that dude! There's some Gothic Lolita girl with an axe outside the gate!"

"Wait… a woman with an axe?" Itami groaned as he loudly yawn after he and his teammates were ordered for night shift as part of their punishment. Rubbing his eyes, he gets off from his bunk bed and faced Kurata, who is at the door. "What's this about an axe and a girl?" Itami asked.

"Come and see for yourself!" Before Itami can say something, his partner/friend quickly left the barracks and went outside.

"Figures…." Itami tiredly sighed as he grabs his army jacket and pants and quickly wear them. Once done, he went outside and looked around his surroundings until he saw several soldiers blocking the gate. At that point, he could've have sworn that he saw Joshua and his partner Marvin behind the gathering troops, he didn't see Torres or his other teammates though.

He then went towards the two and both of them were surprised when they noticed Itami was behind them. "What's going on?"

"There some girl blocking the US Marines and doesn't want to move." Confused by Joshua's answer, Itami decided to just push through the crowd of soldiers. When he finally got through, he immediately saw what his partner describe; a young woman was wearing a Gothic clothing and has a large halberd on her shoulders. Although a young woman, Itami wasn't dense that this girl wasn't a normal girl at all. Being in this world for a month doesn't surprise him if this world has some giant serpent or a flying pigs.

It looks like Kurata is right for once.

"Excuse me miss…." Itami shook his head as he saw two US Marine soldiers approaching the young girl with several backing them up. "Are you in trouble or something? Because you're in our way of our mission. Please move away right now."

However, the girl didn't gave a response. Only tapping her face for a few seconds before putting her hand down. Slowly getting on the nerves, the US Marine continued. "Miss, if you don't have problems, can you please move? We're trying to move our vehicles so if you just…." Before the soldier can finish his sentence, the girl slammed her axe into the ground, which causes the soldiers some tense as they equipped their weapons.

Knowing this would cause tensions between the groups, Itami decided to step in and tries to mediate. "Woah there, little girl. These soldiers want to move their supplies, that's all." Itami happily said as he spoke the Saderean language. "There's no need for…."

Without warning, the young girl pointed her halberd threateningly at Itami, who puts his hands in the air in response. Seeing a fellow soldier being threaten, US Marines reacted by pointing their weapons to the Gothic girl as they slowly surrounded the girl in a circle formation. The onlookers, meanwhile, started to join with the US troops, with some went up the walls and pointed their rifles and machine guns at the girl.

"Aw shit! Itami! "Joshua yelled as he pointed his own weapon as well, worrying about Itami's safety, as well as his partner. But he notice that, despite the tense and soldiers shouting at the background, Itami and that Golitic girl were looking in each other's eyes like they were observing each other, never blinking.

Before they could move in, the girl finally spoke, though not what Joshua and Marvin were expecting. "So he is right? Are we fated to each other?" she asked Itami as her lips started to smile.

"Eh?" Itami asked in confusion.

"Is that the Oracle?"

"It is! Let's go."

Joshua widened his eyes as look back, only to see several children passing him by and the other soldiers before heading towards the girl. They expected her to attack the children but it was proven to be false as the weird girl was currently having a conversation with them. Seeing the girl was no longer a threat for now, all of the soldiers present lowered their weapons though kept their guards at any time.

"Where are you children from?"

"We're from Coda Village!" The village boy answered optimistically.

"Did those soldiers did anything to you and the villagers?"

But this time, a village girl shook her head. "No Oracle! These people help us from danger and build homes for us!" She happily explained. "They even gave us this delicious food. They called it Cho-co-lat! Look!" The village girl quickly grab something out of her pocket and gives to the Oracle, showing of an unwrapped half-bite chocolate.

"Cho-co-lat?" The Oracle raised her eyebrow in confusion. Pleased that this child was offering some of the Otherworlder's food, she accepts the offer before biting a piece of it.

As soon as she chews the chocolate, her eyes greatly widened at what she described as delicious and savory food that she had tasted in her whole life. She had been on almost in every continent, eating every food and even attended one of the finest party in the imperial courts. But this food is way sweatier than all the sweets of Sadera.

Liking the food she was given by the young girl, the Oracle once again asked her. "Do you have some of this little one?"

"Actually, we do. But it only for the children and the other refugees as well." Instead of the little girl replying, it was the person who pointed her own axe at him. "But if you want some, please try to behave okay? We don't want to hurt anyone else, especially now there are children near you. We just want to help others, that's all."

The Oracle expression turned into a curiosity. She thought he was trying to trick her, but she could tell that this young man spoke with genuine truth and honesty. The only reason she was here in the Otherworlder's base was to observe, ever since she heard tells from a bartender and, later some of the survivors who defected from the Imperial Army. She initially thought the Otherworlders were a threat to this world after seeing the carnage against the Empire and even brought some of the villagers into their base, thinking they are now slaves to them.

Her fears were unfounded as she now witnessed seeing the children happy and the villagers feeling protected by the Otherworlder's themselves, she saw them as friendly. When she talked to the little girl before, she said to the oracle that they even provide houses and a town to live by themselves.

The Oracle was impressed at this. The Otherworlders even going so far building a town for them, compared to the Empire that they don't have enough funds for their citizens, much less support for demi-humans.

Also, seeing him smile makes her feeling a little frustrated about this young soldier, like she somewhat attached to him. Before she could dwell on her mind, she was taken aback when the young man stretched his hand to her. "Sorry for not introducing, I'm Itami. 2nd lieutenant of JGSDF and leader of the Third Recon."

The Oracle smiled before stretching her hand and shaking his. "I'm Rory, Rory Mercury. Apostle of Emroy and also a demigoddess."

"A Demigoddess huh?" Itami wondered.

Rory grinned at this soldier named Itami as taps her finger in her chin. This will be very enjoyable for her for a long time. "Yep! Now, since we are now very acquaintance each other. Can you show me the marvelous of your delicious sample of foods in your world?"

* * *

"Excuse me, here's some newspapers you all asked."

"Thank you soldier, you may leave." Lt. General Hazama grabbed the newspaper and saluting the Japanese officer before the latter exited the meeting room but not before giving the newspapers to the rest of the leaders of the AEF, with the exception of the UK commander Lt. General Albert, who is currently in another room contacted by the representative of the UK's royal family that was now in Japan. A day after refugees settling in their town they have just built, they invited the two mages and so far, they got a new information that could help the collusion.

From what they gather from the mages, Rondel was located at the northwest of Alnus and used to be independent before the Empire took it over. Unlike the Allied Kingdoms from the South East, which they would be sending some special forces and drones soon for reconnaissance, they would operate in a semi-autonomous that while the mages there would still operate, the magical city would be obliged to follow their rules and customs. Thus, they were subject to the Empire's might and the reason mages were 'voluntary' enlisted in their army to increase their manpower.

The magical city is also near the border of Italica, which the commanders decided to act upon since their intelligence groups reported that an army of enemy soldiers are now headed to the city through the mountain pass. Initially though, they thought to be reinforcements as a response from their earlier raid.

At least, until several of their units captured an enemy scout and, much to their horror, the Empire send their forces not to help but rather completely destroy the city in an effort to deny them the statistic position since the mountains are the only way passage into their capital. Also, doing the scorched earth policy would be worthless since they could just transport their supplies by land or sea even if they succeeded in their goal.

Even so, they couldn't stand by and watch innocent people die, even they aligned with the enemy they now faced. The leaders of the AEF decided to take action by sending some troops in Italica and convince the rulers there that the Empire would destroy them. If successful getting their good side, they would visit the city and start the negotiations.

As the commanders plan their next move, Lt. General Jenkins was in the right side of the table as he silently reading the newspaper that was given by a Japanese officer not long ago. When he began reading the contents, it wouldn't surprise him at least after the news outlets created a narrative that the AEF is not working enough to avenge the fallen, some questioning the AEF's effectiveness and others even create conspiracy theories to misled the people, which led to protest in Japan and so forth.

He also wasn't surprised that China advocated in the UN yesterday that the Gate should be controlled by the UN and offer to send their own forces to assist with the collusion, with the support from their allies. To him, it was all bullshit and everybody knows that China has ulterior motive beyond 'assisting'. Thankfully, it didn't pass the UN Security Council but Jenkins knew China would find another way to gain access into the Special Region.

What surprised him the most was that Russia wasn't responding the Gate Incident in Japan or advocating support for China. While he was pleased that the rogue state wouldn't be involving in their affairs anytime soon, he admit to himself that it was suspicious. Weeks during the construction of their new base in the Special Region, reports he received mentioned the Russian forces was mobilizing in Novinka for some reason.

What their purpose are, is currently unknown as Russian officials blocked international news media outlets from entering into the region. Whatever they're planning, he sure hope that the European leaders would solve this by themselves.

As he continues to read the newspaper, he was interrupted when Lt. General Albert finally entered the meeting room before greeting with the other AEF commanders inside. "Sorry about that gentlemen, I just got a call from the royal family's representative in Japan. They said that if there's any news about Princess Louise? The Countess of Wessex has been heartbroken ever since the Gate Incident and the Duke has been demanding status of their daughter."

But the French Commander Lt. General Curtis shook his head. "Negative, _monsieur_. Our raids so far been successful and, while successfully rescued most of the citizens in Earth and even some demi-humans here, we haven't located the _princesse _you seeking. We'll try our search harder next time."

Albert then rubs his eyebrows in frustration. "Darn. It's not enough. My government and the royal family want the princess back as soon as possible. My country is getting louder and louder by the minute and even some British news media say that the princess is dead, though UK's intelligence agency are now trying to prevent false information to spread further."

"If it makes you happy commander, then you're in luck." This time, it was the South Korean Lt. General Hye spoke. "We would be sending ours and Jenkin's drones to every direction of this area by tomorrow night. Frankly enough, one of our POW's told us that several kingdoms or, in this case, 'satellites states' of the Empire is located South East of here." Hye pointed at the map in the table, showing a huge circle. "As the mages told us, they called the 'Allied Kingdoms'. They were once controlled their own lands before the Empire took controlled all of their territory."

"Even they were controlled by the Empire, the descendants of those royal family kept some of their power, albeit with imperial supervision." Hye continued. "But… if we be able to convince those family that we only come here in good intentions, they would allow us to station not only our troops into their territories, but also build another FOB there for our future expedition at sea."

"Before we could do so, we need to tell them about _why_ we are here." Lt. General Juan reminded the commanders. "If not, they would start asking questions and maybe grow to distrust us if we mess up. The only way to do so is to prove that we are not here to invade their lands and only here for the one that started the mess back in Earth, which of course is the Sadera Empire and their 'Emperor'."

"Indeed." Lt. General Jenkins nodded in agreement. "I'll send some drones with Hye tomorrow night before we send a negotiation party to those kingdoms. Meanwhile, we need a strike force in Italica to convince their leadership to change sides. If successful, our forces would contact reinforcements and eliminate our enemy. As we speak, enemy forces will descend onto Italica if we don't do something."

"Alright, then it's settled. We gather troops for this new operation as soon as possible." Hazama narrowed his eyes as he smiled. "And I know just the group we need."

* * *

Hours after the almost standoff with Rory, Third Recon and Joshua's group gathered together in a cafeteria, with the exception of Shino, Kurokawa and Torres, who they are currently busy helping with an elven daughter and father that they rescued days prior. Kurata tried to go after the girls to 'check' with the locals they saved. But he got dismayed when he got pulled back by Itami and was forced to sit down between him and Joshua. Today, they were now eating their breakfast, provided by their chefs from their respectful countries. While they were eating, Rory tried some of it and, while not the same taste as the chocolate, she admit it taste so good.

However, their breakfast was cut short when Yaginada arrived at the group before he ordered Itami and Joshua to meet up with their general at his office for their new assignment. Thus, the 3 of them left the cafeteria, leaving the rest alone enjoying their meal. Shortly afterwards, Lelei also entered the cafeteria for taking a look at the Otherworlder's structure, only to find the group she met a day ago were eating and decided to join with them.

"So how's the taste." Rory happily asked as Lelei tries the cup noodle that Marvin given her.

"Hot, but delicious." Lelei calmly answered as she takes a sip from it. "I didn't expect the Apostle of Emroy to come here."

"Hmm. I have my reasons…." Rory said as she ate the _Bihon _again and gave a delight expression. "I just can't get enough of this food! This is delicious!"

"Heh. See that?" Marvin nudged at Kurata, who was eating his _Tamago Kake Gohan_. "This girl likes it! Can't wait to see her expression when she heads into our world!"

Kurata rolled his eyes but too tired to retort back due to nightshift and continued eating his breakfast in silence. Meanwhile, Lelei and Rory were having a conversation about the Otherworlders. The mage told the apostle that the Otherworlders were here in Falmart that of their allied countries were attacked by the Empire and its allies retaliated by pushing them back.

Honestly, Rory wasn't surprised by this news. She knew the Empire's reason to invade is because the Emperor is running low on funds to support its growing army and having a ridiculous vision that they were destined to rule over all of Falmart, not satisfied ruling half of it. He should've just invest in his own people and construction of housing for the poor. But alas, they got too prideful and tried to launch an invasion, which led to their defeat.

Just then, Itami and Joshua came back but this time, they were equipped with their respectable weapons. "Hey Joshua, what's with the rifles?"

Joshua lean his rifle at his shoulder. "Stand up boys. We have a new mission given by our superiors. They tasked us to investigate Italica and arrange communications with their leaders."

"Italica?" Lelei looked at the two. "I been there with my master twice when we tried to get materials for my broken staff back then. The city is influential in trading and is ruled by the Formal Clan. They took care when it comes of trading and, if I read, one of the important city by the Empire since their goods comes in Italica."

"No wonder our superiors is so interested about it." Itami says. "Taking control of Italica would not only cut off their assets and resources the city provided to them but also a statistic position for us since we can resupply ourselves without having to go back and forth. It's like two birds with one stone."

"Before you people take it over, I'll remind you that while Italica swore loyalty to the Empire and the current Emperor, they have no love for the both of them." Rory told the group. "They have absolute hate towards them, ever since they took their city by force and killed most of their ancestors. I suspect that, after the failed attack, Italica will try to distance themselves and slowly split with the Empire."

"Then what our commanders says is true. The Empire will attack the city." Joshua said, shocking everyone. "They initially thought they would assist them and other kingdoms but when we knew the real plan through a captured enemy scout, we were legit surprised our enemy would decide to burn all crops, water and even civilians that they believe they would stop us."

"That Emperor must desperate right now that he could go so far." Rory deduced. "In that case, I would be very much happy if you let me assist in your journey."

"Excuse me?" Joshua asked as he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"You heard me. I can't stay with the other refugees and allow them burn down the city." Rory said. "Besides, I made friends one of the Formal Clan. Bringing me with you would increase your chances of successful cooperation with them."

"Alright, alright. I get it." Joshua gave in. "But still, how can we convince them that we are on their side. They can't just quickly switch sides with us without any reasons."

"By offerings."

All of their eyes turned to the blue-haired mage, who had been calm since Joshua and Itami's arrival. "You could bring offerings to the Formal Clan to show your generosity. In fact, I saw thousands of dead dragons outside. Its scales is more than enough to get an audience with them. It would also benefit the refugees as well since those scales are worth more than expensive goods."

"Good idea." Joshua then pointed at the two. "Marvin, I want you to tell all of our groups to meet up near the gate in 1200 hours and explain the situation to them stat! In the meantime, Itami, Kurata, and I will have some skinning to do."

"Aw come mon! Let me go with Marvin's place instead!"

"No, you'll just freak our guest with your freakish fantasy." Joshua deadpanned. "Now then, time is wasting. Let's go!" He then comically grabbed Kurata by his collar, with the latter protesting as they exited the cafeteria in rush. The two native girls giggled seeing that young man just got dragged off before they went after the three.

* * *

Back at the command room, AEF commanders were currently sitting down and discussing about their future operations. Since the Italica Port Raid, they began construction of their naval base in the Special Region and sending more troops in case the enemy sought to try re-taking the port again. The slaves that they were rescued and were natives to this land, decided to reconstruct the port city and make it their home, with the help of their soldiers of course.

Shortly after the raid, several AEF soldiers reported that 5 Indian citizens were found after SAS forces identified them, alongside the people were supposed to be rescued. If reported by the higher ups, this would make India join the expedition force as a combat role rather than a humanitarian aid as they were originally petition for. Their army's standards would prove effective in a long run should their enemy tries to launch a full-scale invasion, even if they somehow equipped with a rifle.

However, during the said operation, they find out that one journalist secretly managed to enter the Special Region and stole classified documents before the leaking them into the internet. The result was an uproar around the world as many activists and critics have begun to questioned the AEF's method of winning the war, some accused them of violation of the Geneva Conventions while many news outlets have painted the AEF in a negative way.

It was this point that China finally succeeded to convince the UN Security Council to allow several of AEF's units and the refugees they rescued not long after to be interviewed at the General Assembly in UN Headquarters at USA, New York City. He wanted to protest about this decision as most of these people still not comfortable enough to go through the Gate. But he also knew that he and other commanders is powerless against the UN's decisions, doing so would only give the news outlets more reason to damage their credibility. Thus, they were silent for now.

That was not the only reason Jenkins that got his attention. When the newspaper talked about the leaks, it also mentioned how it compared to "_The Night Baron Scandal_" years ago when the entire world's secrets was heavily leaked into the internet, which broke not only the US but also the entire world as many of the governments were in chaos for years. It also included a 'certain novelist' involving in the _Massive Incident_ many years ago.

The entire event died down for a few years but the damage left by the scandal cost the US their credibility as a world leader and soon after, distrust began to grow not only their other countries that have grudged against them but also to their allies in Europe and the Middle East.

They also questioned USA's effectiveness when a newly formed terrorist group called the Global Liberation Army after the fall of ISIS. They launched a surprise attack on the West Coast and the rest of European cities. They began to struck back against the terrorist organization and recapturing several of their bases in the Middle East. Initially, they have the upper hand after destroying their HQ in Somalia and was about to finish them off until the GLA strike back by sinking one of their powerful carriers and began invading much of Europe within weeks, forcing them to retreat.

The move was an embarrassment for the US and their European allies. Without hesitation, China and Russia took the spotlight after decapitating much of the GLA's leadership and ended their influence. In the aftermath, both were treated as heroes by much of the world and criticize the US for what they saw as abandonment in their efforts. Some even questioned if they lost their way as China slowly grows its strength and global influence prior to 2010.

He wondered that this is the America he remembered years ago before 9/11.

As he was inside his own thoughts, he was interrupted when he felt a something confrontable in his shoulders. He looked up and saw the Lt. General Curtis, who is standing beside him. "What's the matter American? The news bothering you much?" he asked.

Jenkins sighed as he throws the newspaper into the table. "My friend. Does it bother you that were still on the same side after our failure of disasters before?"

Curtis was confused. He wasn't sure what his counterpart had meant until he eyed on the newspaper he had been reading and realized what the Lt. General had meant. "Of course." Curtis answered. "Even in this troubled times, he can't afford to fight amongst ourselves. Although I'm somewhat disturbed by the revelation, it doesn't change our military bond together. Don't forget we aided each other in World War II and in War in Terror before."

"Those events is unrelated to the current we now faced." Jenkins pointed out. "This is worse than the Financial Crisis. We now facing distrust around the world, our military's strength is starting to question critics, and even our own politicians are fighting amongst themselves like the politicians before our Civil War. Even I started to question about my home country as well. Are we even ready for the future or just the same?"

"Which again it doesn't change our military bond." Curtis says. "Our politicians may be divided and bickering amongst themselves, even some of ours is leaning towards China, we must not forget our own duties. That shouldn't bother us."

"He's right." Hazama spoke out, finally decided to join the two, with several commanders joining in. "No matter what our politicians say or the news media spinning their tales about us, it should not stop our duties nor deter our objective. For all your flaws and mistakes, your country is the only thing we need right now, especially in this crisis."

"Right. In fact, that scandal shouldn't be our countries fault. It's those damn intelligence agencies." Hye pointed out. "Granted, it is necessary that many of our agencies kept their missions classified for the sake of our countries security and such. But after that scandal, I don't think I can unseen what I have already seen. Glad, that person was sentenced in prison for 60-70 years. But still, I can't believe part of their family was the one who started the Incident years ago."

"Good. That bastard deserved it all." Juan slammed his fist in the table. "That son of the bitch owe a lot of my people for what he did to that girl. She gave everything to our nation and almost married the love of her life, only to cost her life at the end as the result, thanks to his actions. I'll be damned seeing that person enters our country again and if see that bastard, I'll kill him myself if I had too."

"Unless that person fights or shoots back, you have no right to kill him since he is now imprisoned in American's federal prison." Curtis said before turning his eyes to the American commander. "The point is that, without the US to back us up, we would be in the mercy of those countries who want either see us bicker among ourselves or just _annihiler_ us, though they may prefer to do the former before going with the latter."

Finally, Jenkins sighed in defeat as he raises his hands. "Alright, alright. You all got me. I'll do my best to lead us in this operation. Make sure you all do the same as well if we want prove to the world that we're still reliable. _That Scandal_ may made countries against us and start to question our capabilities, we mustn't forget about each other and fight for our countries we swore to upheld."

"Yeah!" All of commanders cheered at the American commander. Even the world is against them at this point, they'll strive to prove that the world still needed them as their protectors. As they return to their seats, continuing discussing about their current operation, they didn't notice that there is a flying vulture outside of their window.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Elbe Hill where the GEF Command Center is located, alongside with the Elbe Gate. The two male CPU's; Luis and Andrei were in the command room alone where they using the same reconnaissance drone before to spy the expedition leaders, even though the drone itself is not equipped with recording. Thus, they don't know what the people are saying, much to their annoyance, even moving the drone near the glass window.

Following dismissal by Histoire, Andrei was filled with distrust of the small fairy and got to believe that she has more something to hide about his home world. He decided to take action, with the help of Luis after meeting him in his own room. But while Luis felt a similar distrust of Histoire, he is reluctant as he felt wrong about this what they are doing. It was when Andrei mentioned about the fate of his family that pushed him to aid his fellow CPU and he wanted to know about his family or how they were doing right now.

"Looks like they cheering, it must be they successful in their mission or something because that's the only reason to do so."

"Or maybe they were excited that they destroyed another city without consequences of the people living."

Luis looked at Andrei and frowned at him before sighing. "Why are you against the US for some reason? Wait, scratch that. Why are you also hateful towards the Western countries anyway? They done nothing but to help us in times of need, especially in my home country. Sure they made mistakes sometimes, but that doesn't mean you have to be…."

But Andrei interrupted him. "You know nothing about our hardship nor our struggles, _Filipino_. Our country was twice the size than your country and our population is the same that of US's. While our economic and military can't compare to the might of the USA, at least we Russians rely on each other as brothers and sisters like yours. And then some sympathetic western disguising as our savior turned our country upside down before turning it into a dump."

"I been saying you that for long time; the world that you remembered before is long gone and has changed since the end of Cold War. While I can't deny how many of your people were suffered during that time and I feel sorry for you and your family, I won't deny that the same country you defend had killed more than 20 million of innocent people for decades." Luis told him. "And don't even think about denying our hardships because I also experienced that as well."

"Ha!" Andrei shouted. "When we explained our own origins since the day we met, you yourself told me that you and your family belong to a middle-class people. You don't even feel our pain, aside for the heartbreak you felt in your school. My brother and I always hunt in the woods, just for our survival. We even have a little sister born before our parents died." Andrei sadly looks down. "Damn it… I wonder how she's doing."

Now Luis felt for sad for him. Although he disagrees about what he positively said anything about the Soviet Union, he can see Andrei missed his own family and, by extension, his too. If Histoire allowed the both to meet with the expedition force from Earth, they would allow us to see their family again. But he knew she is somewhat right in this situation and decided to trust her for now, especially in this times.

"By the way, did you do that I asked you for?" Andrei asked, focusing only on the hologram table.

But Luis shook his head. "None. As expected, that AI is way too strong for me to hack its shield, especially since Histoire updated its security following 'that incident' before and the Battle of Planeptune. I can't even bypass Histoire's password, too many encryptions and stuff." He then crossed his arms. "Whatever important secret she has, she has it kept locked tight and secured."

"Damn…." Andrei muttered as he moves the vulture drone, hoping to find a small opening so they could overhear their conversation but to no avail. "Argh! Figures!" Andrei slammed his fist into the table in frustration, much to Luis surprise. "This is pointless, I can't hear whatever they're saying. I should've just ask my love or Noire to install these drones recording devices the next time we release them for our next reconnaissance mission."

"Well… maybe we just tell Noire in secret if we told her that…." Before he could finish what he had to say, he saw the entire screen on the hologram table disappeared and replaced with a static. "What the hell?! What did you do?!"

"I don't know!" Andrei became panicked as he rashly clicked any of the floating buttons on the screen that are still functioned. After a while, he calms down as sighs in relief. "Phew! I thought I messed up the controls, your wife would kill me. Luckily, the controls seem functioning somewhat. The only problem is that something messed up the camera."

"Try going back online."

"Working on it."

* * *

"Yehaw! Got me some lucky turkey!"

"For the record American, that's a vulture not a turkey. First of all, turkeys can't fly. Second, you just alerted the entire base." The French soldier slapped his own forehead as they hear the alarm ringing with the base. Few moments earlier, the two of them were on standby at the Gate connecting to Earth when his American partner just shot a vulture flying near a window outside, especially on the Command Post. "You should've just ate a dragon. They are scattered all around outside the base."

"No way, Frenchie!" An American soldier responded. "My boys try that and they not even close to turkey meat. Besides, they filled with our shells, which makes them even grosser! Can't wait to eat me some lucky turkey!" He then runs off towards the vulture he shot at.

"Or can't wait to get us expelled in the military…." He muttered. The French soldier then followed him, so he could try to explain to their superiors about what happened. When he arrived at the back of the Command Post, he saw the American soldier just standing there. He yelled. "Hey! What's wrong?!"

After silent for a minute, the American soldier finally spoke. "Hey Frenchie! You better come and take a look of this…." His voice wasn't so excited at all, instead it was a serious one. Suspicious, he walks towards the soldier and stands next to him.

"What is it?"

"Look at it…." He pointed at the vulture, laying on the ground. Much of their surprise that, instead of blood oozing from the creature, only different color of wires were sticking out from the body as electricity inside the vulture begin spamming.

"What the name of…."

* * *

"Come mon already! Online!"

"Shouting won't work you know!"

"Oh shut up! Your engineering skills are worse than Nepgear's!" After clicking more than a few buttons, the statics on the screen began to fade away. "Aw finally! Looks like the camera is online but I can't move the… wait. Who are those two soldiers and why are they in the camera?!"

As the camera begin to clear out, they saw two soldiers with different clothing with one of them kneeling as he was eyeing the drone. Not for long, both of their expressions were turned horrified as realization hit them: one of their drone had been found out by them. Luis concluded that maybe this two shot the bird down, under the guise of a real bird, while it was flying and now they are now inspecting the drone. If they found out it is truly a drone, they would no doubt take it by their engineers.

This is not good….

"Andrei, set the self-destruct. NOW!" Luis shouted. Andrei nodded as he quickly opened a crystal lid in his left, containing the small red button. Without hesitation, he immediately pushed it.

* * *

"Is this a machine or something?"

"That's impossible. The reports told that no technology in this world existed. It must be a… wait, somethings happening!" Then all of the sudden, the mechanical vulture began to vibrate electricity from inside its body. It was then the French soldier realize what's happening. "Get back American!"

Without warning, the French officer grabbed the American soldier by the collar and push themselves out of harm's way. When they got in what they believe it's safe, they quickly turned their head around, only to witness the vulture now covered in a blue dome. In a split second, it exploded into a small explosion like an EMP. Then once the smoke clears out, the vulture that they saw in the ground is now completely gone, leaving only nothing but a small crater.

"I hear a gunshot outside! What's going on?!"

Turning their heads around, only to see Lt. General Jenkins and Lt. General Hye, with several units backing them up. "What happened?! Is there any intruder around here?!" Jenkins questioned as he looks around the surrounding area. "Speak up men!"

The two soldiers picked themselves up before saluting the two high-ranking officers. "Um, no sir. We were guarding the Gate with Frenchie here when I saw a vulture flying over that window there." The American soldier pointed towards the window up top. "I didn't get breakfast before so I thought shooting it down and cook it."

Jenkins scratched his chin. Why would a vulture flying over the window, especially in their meeting quarters? He knew in his school lessons that vultures only appeared when they spot dead person or animal. As he was thinking, the soldier spoke before continued "When we went here, we found out that instead of a live vulture, its insides are completely mechanical like a robot from movies."

"_What_…." Jenkins widened his eyes. That is impossible. No matter what these two said, no technology existed in the Special Region by recon forces. He could tell that the refugees were surprised or amazed when they first entered the fort and several soldiers reported that they are having trouble using the restroom and using electricity. He initially thought these two were drunk and yet, their expressions says otherwise and he could tell they are serious enough to tell the truth.

But still….

"It's true sir." This time, it was the French soldier spoke. "Before it exploded, I barely managed inspected the vulture and, in my years studying in engineering, I could tell that this one is a mechanical or maybe even a drone."

Jenkins started to think about this for a while before staring at the two in front of him. "Alright, our men will be investigating around here. In the meantime, the two of you go back to your barracks and get some rest. We'll handle the rest."

Although hesitant but not wanting to disobey high-ranking officer, they saluted the officers before heading in their way. As the two soldiers left, Jenkins walked towards the small crater and kneels down before inspecting it. Although he had some doubts about their claims, he felt a joint of electricity from a palm of his hand when he decided to touch the crater. As he inspected his hand, Hye stepped in. "Sir, what should we do? If those two told the truth then…."

"Commander Hye…" Jenkins interrupted him as he stands up and looks at South Korean commander. "I want you to send the drones early night as soon as possible."

"Wait now?"

Jenkins firmly nodded. "Yes. While I don't believe technology existed here in this world, I rather not take any chances and risk everything. I want all our drones inspect in all directions, including South East of here. I won't let some unknown group spy on us."

* * *

"That… that was close."

"Yeah… terribly close."

Back at the GEF Command Room, Luis and Andrei were sweating bullets right now and were pretty happy about it. The Reconnaissance Drones made by Lastation were always installed with a non-lethal EMP bomb that could destroy the drones in case they were spotted by enemies, provided they don't get too close at the explosion radius, else they would've have serious side effects.

But that didn't make the both of them at ease.

"What the hell now…." Andrei wondered. "Those two must've have found out about the drone. If that fairy or Noire knows what we done to the drone, we are so screwed."

Luis somehow doubt it. Even they were never able to inspect in time, only a person dumb enough that the drone was a drone all along. He was glad they were prepared for it, just in case. Nevertheless, getting caught Histoire or the other CPUs would get them in a lot of trouble. "Umm." Luis scratched his hair. "I think we should turn the table off and leave this room while we still can before they would…."

"Before they would what?"

Luis and Andrei stiffed as they recognize the female voice from behind. They slowly turned around, only to find Histoire with an angry expression and hands crossed. "I presume you two did something without my knowledge or the other CPUs. It would glad if you both explained the use of this room."

Both of the CPU slowly looked other with their faces drenched in sweat, wondering how the hell they would get out from this situation. As she is impatiently waiting for an answer, they only have two words to say to each other.

"Oh crap…."

* * *

**A/N**: The long awaited chapter is here folks! The Third-Recon and their Philippine allies are now heading to Italica to help the people living there. Meanwhile, the AEF leaders decided to send their drones early than planned thanks to those two boys. Oh, they are sooooooooooo in trouble now. :D

This is my first chapter that's not been released in a month, which I apologize for since I'm not in a mood for writing since the last chapter's release due to the heat, nor I have the energy to do so since I am currently lack the imagination. But after the heat died down and looking at my Story's Fav/Follows keep growing up despite my last update in March, I felt sorry to people who have been waiting. So, I decided I will continue this story on your behalf, of course, since most of us are now staying at our homes.

As for the scene where Itami and his group were about to depart from Alnus Fort were skipped intentionally. I just want to release this chapter as soon as possible, though it would be mention in the next chapter.

As you all know, the world is now in total lockdown and its economy is currently in halt but growing slowly. I can now go outside, only for a limited time. Previously, our government didn't let us out since the pandemic began and we only go out for essential goods and a permit. Without the latter, we would be penalized. I just hope this virus would stop spreading and continue our normal lives but I doubt we can go back the way it was before. Regardless, I want you all to be careful out here, and stay safe.

I also noticed that almost none of the users reply back (with the exception of Foxhound1998) since I updated this story. However, due to this circumstances today, you all might be busy right now thanks to Coronavirus spreading all around the world. At least, leave a review so I can give a reason to continue this story.

During writing chapter 10, I consider putting the Coronavirus or COVID-19 into this chapter to further improve my story. In fact, I might create a new story of _Hyperdimension Neptunia_ based of this story but in a separate universe and different direction (also not a crossover btw). But since COVID-19 is still trending all around the world and a sensitive topic at this point, I decided not to and I will put this idea in my head when this crisis is cleared up.

Alright, let's see the reviews:

**ChoyTheUSChamp (1)**: Haha! :D

**Foxhound1998**: Darn, I didn't know that you and other people at the UK were unemployed. Worse yet, I doubt any of you would get a stable jobs thanks to this COVID-19 pandemic and I don't know how long that will last. You can thank China for that though.

One question, what is your reaction when the UK Prime Minister offered the Hong Kong people citizenship to the UK after China passed a national security law they claimed to restore order in Hong Kong while critics claim it would use to rob of their rights and freedom?

**Jackejsh**: Thanks for the feedback! I always wanted to try different things in my story rather than following the same tone as the Gate canon. As for the names that I gave them, it was pure obvious I would write their names based in their nationality. Writing their names in a different nationality but living in a different country would misled the viewers of this story. The dialogue, of course, I will try my best to improve it, but no promises though. :)

**ChoyTheUSChamp (2)**: You'll find out soon when they cross paths each other. :)

As always, please give feedback to my story and we'll see you all in the next chapter! :)

**Trivia**:

*SV-98 or _Snaiperskaya Vintovka Model 1998_ is a Russian bolt-action sniper rifle designed by Vladimir Stronskiy. The sniper rifle is based on the Record 300 m (328 yd) full bore sport shooting rifle series also made by Izhmash. The rifle has also been used in combat during the Second Chechen War.

*T-72 is a Soviet-designed main battle tank that entered production in 1971. It replaced the T-54/55 series as the workhorse of Soviet tank forces and still remain in service to this day even after the fall of the Soviet Union.

*The Stechkin automatic pistol (APS Pistol for short) is a selective fire machine pistol used by the Soviets and introduced into service in 1951 for to be used by the artillery and mortar crews, tank crews and aircraft personnel. The pistol was also being used in numerous wars; such as the Vietnam war, War in Donbass, and the Syrian Civil War. (Added in 10/08/20).

*9K22 Tunguska SPAAG is a Russian tracked self-propelled anti-aircraft weapon armed with a surface-to-air gun and missile system. It is designed to provide day and night protection for infantry and tank regiments against low-flying aircraft, helicopters, and cruise missiles in all weather conditions.

*GRU or _Main Directorate of the General Staff of the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation_ is the foreign military-intelligence agency of the Russian Federation. Unlike Russia's other security and intelligence agencies, whose heads report directly to the president of Russia, the director of the GRU is subordinate to the Russian military command, directly to the Minister of Defence and the Chief of the General Staff. They are also responsible of separate attacks on US and the UK.

*Soviet Union or also as the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) was a federal socialist state in Northern Eurasia that existed from 1922 to 1991 and was the largest country in the world. It became a superpower after defeating Nazi Germany in WWII, with their victory concluded at the Battle of Berlin. Originally, they made allies with UK and the USA (which is now a superpower) in the fight against Hitler. But differences in beliefs and ideology with the US, caused the Cold War where both countries use other countries to gain influence for decades until the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991.

*Oligarchs in Russian are business oligarchs that were formed after the fall of the Soviet Union in the 1990s and owned rapidly accumulated wealth during the era of Russian privatization. The first president of Russia sold the state-owned businesses in exchange for political power while he stayed in power. Their power ended when a new president won the elections in 1999 and purged several oligarchs, with the remaining stayed loyal.

*Sophie, Countess of Wessex is a member of the British royal family, alongside with her husband; Prince Edward, Earl of Wessex, the youngest son of Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh. Earl and Countess have two children: James, Viscount Severn and Lady Louise Windsor, who was taken by the Sadera Empire during the Battle of Ginza in this story.

*Tamago Kake Gohan or "egg over rice" is a popular Japanese breakfast dish, which consists of hot steamed Japanese rice, topped with raw egg, and toppings.

*UN Security Council is one of the six principal organs of the United Nations (UN), charged with ensuring international peace and security, recommending the admission of new UN members to the General Assembly, and approving any changes to the UN Charter.

*UN General Assembly is one of the six principal organs of the United Nations (UN), serving as the main deliberative, policy-making, and representative organ of the UN.

*September 11 attacks or commonly known as 9/11 attacks is a series of airline hijackings and suicide attacks committed in 2001 by 19 militants associated with the Islamic extremist group al-Qaeda against targets in the United States, the deadliest terrorist attacks on American soil in U.S. history. Its attacks also had an immediate negative effect on the U.S. economy.

*Financial Crisis of 2007-2008 was a severe financial crisis that affected not only the US but also worldwide. It was the largest and most severe financial event since the Great Depression and reshaped the world of finance and investment banking. The effects are still being felt today, yet many people do not actually understand the causes or what took place.

*American Civil War is a four-year war in 1861 to 1865 and was fought between the United States and 11 Southern states that seceded to form the Confederate States of America. It arose out of disputes over slavery and states' rights. When antislavery candidate Abraham Lincoln was elected president (1860), the Southern states seceded from the Union. Thus, caused the Civil War to erupt. Although the war ended and slavery abolished, the Civil War remains the deadliest military conflict in American history, and accounted for more American military deaths than all other wars combined.


	12. Book 1 - Chapter 11

**Update in 15/08/20 - **Major changes in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Italica**

**Date: October 28, 20XX**

**Dimension: Falmart**

"… and that's why we had to do it Histoire."

"I see…."

In the GEF Conference Room, Histoire and all the CPU's were present today to discuss Luis and Andrei unauthorized mission, save for Vert who had to excuse today to visit Leanbox in Gamindustri. After caught red-headed by Histoire, the latter demanded the two come clean and explained their actions. Andrei was resistant to answer the fairy until Luis fully explained to her that the former convinced him to aid spying their homeland's forces by mentioning his family.

Andrei glared at Luis, who turned his eyes away from his sight. Noire looked down, feeling guilty that they didn't told the boys about this, even though it is necessary in this war effort. "You manage to self-destruct my drone correct?" She questioned the boys.

Luis nodded. "Yes. While we managed to destroy to drone quick as we can, I think those two already know it and as we talk here, they might report the drone to their commanders."

Noire gave a disappointing sigh. "Great… I have to tell Chian about the drone, she would have a field day when she hears about this. Nevertheless, you two you just accelerated our efforts of meeting them and, to be fair, we would encounter them sooner or later."

"I have one last question to speak of: When I was visiting Planeptune, the AI from Neptower alarmed me about an attempted breach." The two boys immediately tensed, something Histoire rose her eyebrow in suspicion. "Although the AI didn't know the person who tried to hack on the database, it did told me where the location of the hacker is. The last transmission was tracked in our previous HQ in Planeptune's National Park and, if that AI was right, the cameras spotted Luis entering in and out of that building."

Histoire narrowed her eyebrows even further. "Did one of you boys tried to hack my database? If so, I want a full explanation as to why you both done that rather than a one-side explanation." She then observed the two boys, who looked around the area before looking down and probably felt guilty right now.

Seeing how they were cornered, they both sighed in defeat. "Alright, we done those things without your knowledge Histoire and though I was the one who tried to hack, it was all Andrei's idea." Luis confessed.

"Why?" Histoire simply asked.

"Histoire… I think you already knew what we are talking about." Although confused by Luis's answer, she didn't take long to realize what their intentions are. "While I respect your judgement Histoire, especially when there's a crisis ahead. However, you must understand that we missed our love ones dearly and… we just wanted to know if they are still alive."

"Luis, Andrei." Blanc spoke first. "We all know that you missed your family but we mustn't rush. Meeting them at this early would only complicate things. So… it's better to leave them be unless they needed our help. Don't forget Noire made a deal with Histoire that we would show ourselves to them if they get in trouble."

"Even I distrust Histoire as well since the recent meeting, Blanc's right." Noire stated. "We are not ready meeting them now, especially we still need to take care our people first. Also, we still have doubts about contacting them as we can't be sure if there are from yours or from an alternative world, even if both of you trust them. But if you both still unease about this, just trust us instead."

"But…!"

"Please Lulu." This time, it was Neptune who happily spoke. "I know you want to see your family and all, even I got excited of seeing your little sister you spoke of. But let's trust Histy on this, okay! She maybe a secretive person but she wouldn't keep secrets from us without a good reason." She then chuckled, trying to get some humor in this situation, despite the tense.

Although both of them are not convinced, who Histoire noticed this by their expression, but looking at their lover's faces like they were pleading to them, completely stand down as they gave a defeated sigh. "Alright, we all do it your way for now." Andrei then narrowed his eyes towards Histoire. "However, don't forget the promise you made from Noire. We will be sure to assist any of them should they ever get in trouble, even it meant I have to swallow my pride if saving those Americans."

And with that, Andrei left the Conference Room and heads towards his room, wanting to clear his head for a while. Meanwhile, Blanc quietly bowed to Histoire and saying 'excuse me' before exiting the room and followed her lover. Only Neptune, Luis, Noire, and Histoire are present. "I am so sorry Histoire about what happened. If knew this was about to happen, maybe I should…."

But was stopped when Histoire raised her hand, silencing him. "It's okay, Luis. I understand your and Andrei's reasons for doing that, even though what you both did is wrong. Besides, I know that you feel guilty when it comes to choose the hardest things that against in your own faith."

Luis gave a small smile at Histoire. "So you also knew our religion as well?"

Histoire nodded in confirmation. "Yes. Not just your religion, but your people's culture and history. I'll admit that while your country is somewhat questionable due to the nature of your leaders, your people's will to survive and living together despite the harsh conditions is truly admirable, especially in the face of problems and disasters."

"How do you know Luis's people Histoire?" Noire asked.

"If you asking about how I ended up into his country. Well, for short, I paid a visit to Earth Dimension decades ago for a… _certain reason_." The three of them eyed Histoire in curious look. "But I went to your country in an accident and almost got mugged by several bystanders until… those two came and save me." Histoire put her hand in her chest. "If it wasn't for them, I would be left for dead in my mortal state or worse."

Luis then raised his eyebrow. "Just what is this certain reason and a two you just mention at the end? Because, what you just said like you were so close, very connected to them for some reason."

"That's a story for another time Luis." Histoire said, much to everyone's disappointment. "Like Vert said to me before, I have reasons for keeping this secret for all of you and I don't intend to tell right now. But… in time, I will tell you all when the time is right." Histoire then turns her head at Noire. "By the way, how's Vert doing in Gamindustri?"

"She's fine Histoire." Noire replied. "She went back to Leanbox to help Chika after she heard one of the prisons got into a massive revolt and had to take care of it before they escape. Not to mention, Leanbox workers were having a problem about the Project and needed some time. I swear that overzealous girl used those incidents just to attract Vert back. Can't believe she even have a position to be Oracle, even at this time."

"I second that. I'll still remember that day when she almost sliced me to bits if not for Neptune and Vert stopping that crazy girl." Luis rubbed back of his head. "Why she addicted for Vert again or got that Oracle title in the first place, I'll never know."

"Try asking her, if you brave enough that is." Noire responded.

Luis nodded at Noire's statement. "I'll take that as a compliment." He then coughed. "Well, since me and Andrei already done with our explanation and we already apologize for what I did earlier, I think I should be going right now." Before he could leave, he was suddenly pulled back by Neptune, grabbing his jacket.

"No way hose! You still promised me to cook me pudding for breakfast!" Neptune said as she puts her hands on her waist in response.

"I think not. You may be a goddess but that doesn't mean you have to eat pudding all day." Luis pointed out as his lover pouted. "Maybe eating some of Compa's pancakes would be nice too. In fact, I haven't eaten anything else since before me and IF headed out killing that huge dragon."

Then Neptune's usual smile appeared once more. "Great! Let's go Lulu, let's ask Compa to make us some good ol pancakes!" Before he could say something else, Neptune immediately grabbed him by the collar, much of his protest as the two quickly left the room in a hurry. Histoire and Noire were dumbfounded at the two lovers before going back to the matter at hand.

Noire then gazed her eyes to Histoire once more. "Anyway Histoire, I wanted to ask something. It's something about the people we just rescued days earlier." She said.

"Oh? Is there something wrong Noire?" Histoire asked.

"Not seriously, but… after the raid, when we rescued several others from the Empire, there's some young girl who was seriously injured. We didn't brought healers in the battle before so we had to transfer her to Gamindustri where she would be treated in a Planeptune hospital."

"And you did it without my permission."

"That was my first thought too." Noire replied back. "But the soldiers there said that the girl was in critical condition and was quickly rushed back to base, along with many others. Since the Loweeian beds were full for those former slaves we rescued, we had no choice but to transfer the girl to Gamindustri to a nearby Planeptune hospital. Strangely enough, the doctor said that her face doesn't match in any of our databases, even though she was shown wearing a modern clothes like ours."

"What do you mean she was wearing a modern clothes?" Histoire asked.

"Don't know, but we'll get our answers soon… if she wakes up from her sleep of course. I already contacted Liam and Arfoire about the situation. They say that they'll head over at the Planeptune General Hospital once they're done with their activities."

"Thank you Noire." Histoire thanked the gray CPU but deep down, she thought about the girl Noire mentioned. _"I better contact both of them to inform about the girl. Hopefully, maybe one of ours gave their clothing to the girl prior to our arrival or I'm just paranoid about this. Either way, it not like it would lead to more problems right?" _

* * *

**Dimension: Hyperdimension**

Back at Gamindustri, all 4 nations were currently stable since the Battle of Planeptune as most of the buildings and roads destroyed were completely repaired with the assistance of Vert's construction workers. Even without their goddesses, the soldiers gathered from the four nations from stationed at the Planeptune's National Park, where they maintained order and stability thanks to the former Sin of Deity; Arfoire and the current Guild Leader Liam. Despite the people knowing Arfoire's evil past and Liam's actions several months ago, the people living there trust both of them, especially in this dark times.

But in the North east side of Gamindustri, an abandoned mine located in the mountains near a border, where Planeptune and Lowee shared since the end of Console Wars, was turned into a prison after the ASIC conflict where most members of ASIC dug any ores or crystals they could find before brought up into the surface for the authorities to collect. Eventually, all of them were freed after showing signs of good behavior and seeing how the prison served no purpose, Blanc decided to shut down the mine.

Till now….

Below the deep cavern, surviving imperials from the Battle of Planeptune were now prisoners by their enemies and currently forced to dig up any ores or crystals they could find before brought up into the surface by their conquers. It is also an effort to get food for themselves, lest they receive none at all if they don't work.

One of the imperials that had been captured was Colt Formal, who was far away from his colleagues and continues digging for any ores or crystals in this area. As he was digging, he couldn't help but to recollect his thought of what happened. Not long after their failed campaign for the Empire, they were taken by Otherworlders who they supposed to suppress in the first place. During in one of the Otherworlder's high court building, it was when he and his men were horrified as they realize that they just invaded not some another land.

But rather, they just invaded a realm of goddesses; a world where they ruled in absolute and walking among humans. Any mortal would've gone insane after being hit with the fact that they completely ignited their deity's fury by attacking their people. In fact, some of them already gone insane when several imperials tried to free themselves before being put down by the goddesses 'heavenly' guards.

After the judges sentenced their imprisonment for their crimes, he and what remains of the Empire's soldiers were sent in this mine far away from the city they had attack, where they would spend their time here for the foreseeable future. At their first day here, they were given to their new prison before being forced to work deep in their mines as part of their punishment. To him, he deserve it all he was given after assisting these men for doing what is against his principles.

In the past few months since their arrival, one of the surviving legate led a revolt throughout the caverns in an attempt to escape to the outside world and even managed to overpower their guards with their sheer numbers. They would have made it to the surface if not for that young woman blocking the entrance and wiping them out, including that legate who led the revolt. To be fair, the woman tried to peacefully talk with escapees before slashing them with her spear when that legate and his men charged against her, leading to their deaths.

Ever since the failed breakout, the guards were tripled following and some unknown metal creatures are stationed everywhere, especially one of them is currently blocking their way out. Added to this, their guards decided to lessen the prisoners by splitting them into different areas in this cave to mine, preventing them to gathering together into an insufficient force.

As Colt finally managed to get few ores from a huge rock, he heard a bell ringing as all the men stopped digging. Then a minute later, a door opened automatically as the metal creature moves away from it. When they first arrived, Colt was surprised that this doors move on their own without anyone opening them. Nowadays, he seems get used to it after being here for few months.

Entering from the doors was the current warden with two armed guards at his sides. After the previous warden was forced out from his position after failing to contain the revolt, he was replaced with another. This warden, he describe, as crueler than the last one and stricter of his job. Example of that is one of them got killed by his whip because the prisoner simply didn't met the quotas given that day.

One of them tried to revolt under him but that same metal creature from before brutality slashed the man's torso with its huge axe. This act completely the-already demoralized imperials, who had now led to believe that there's no hope of escaping at all, with him agreeing as well.

He also taking his role seriously when he doubles the quota of meeting the required ores and throw them into the Pit if they didn't meet his expectations. Some of them, including him, wanted to protest about the changes that were made. But after seeing that guy unmercifully killed in front of their eyes, they decided to say silent for now.

The warden, who calls himself Budo, walks towards the middle with his whip attached to his belt. "All right, prisoners. Eyes front! Now… you all know why you here." He glared at the prisoners. "For your actions against Planeptune and in our world, the high court decided to transfer you all into this prison called Cidhna mine, where all of you will mine ores and crystals for the goddesses.

Then Budo continued. "There's no resting your hide here unless you meet the quotas I gave. Oh… don't think about escaping again. If you do, I'll lash you 30 times, dumping you into the Pit or even worse if you push your luck…. You got it?"

One brave imperial soul raised his hand. "When… be… free?" he asked as he struggles with the language of the Otherworlders.

Budo frowned at the man as he quickly grabbed his whip before whipping into the empty air, scaring him and the rest. "You won't. The court decided that all of you would be in sentence to life unless otherwise. Get comfy within this dark cave as you will never see the sunlight again. Until then, lunchtime is served." He clapped his hand as several guards entered, carrying a large sack with them. They then carefully put the sack besides Budo, who grabbed at the end of the rope before pulling it, revealing a pack of rice inside in what the Otherworlders called 'Plastic Bag'.

"You can thank the goddesses' virtue by feeding you all our good rice, despite what you did. Had they were heartless from the start, it would be a different story. I suggest you all eat right away, you'll get more when you met the quotas." Budo finished saying by throwing a couple of rice to the prisoners' feet's. Not soon it landed, all five of them launched towards the rice and begin fighting over it.

Colt silently glared at that obese man as he saw the new warden was amused of the prisoners fighting over a food. _"Disguising… just how wonder how many of those people like him living here? I hope he is only one lives in this world."_ Though yet again, he was not surprised at this. Colt had been numerous imperials jails and saw slavers fight against one another for food in his world.

Despite this though, he doesn't ever speak out, lest he would attract the warden's attention if he did. Thankfully for him, Budo and his two bodyguard were now leaving the area and headed back from where they came, though no doubt he would be return to collect his precious ores.

As Colt was deep in his thoughts, he felt something below him. He looked down and saw a lone plastic bag of rice near his feet. He looked at the front, only to find that the huge sack filled with many bags of rice was completely gone, save for sprinkles of it. He then saw around him that many of the former soldiers were eating their food in silence while also looking each other like somebody would take their things.

Colt then looked at his food for a while before opening the plastic and began eating the rice inside. He still could've get enough of this food, even though he already tasted it when he was the ruler of Formal Clan. The thought of his family reminded him that he would be here for how long and it's possible that he would not be leaving anytime. Hopefully, if he earn good deeds here, he might have a chance to be free, even the chances are slim.

As soon he finished his meal, the bell rungs again as the prisoners stopped their activities and continues digging as usual. Throwing the plastic away, he grab his pickaxe and begins striking down the rocks, all the while thinking about his family and children back home.

* * *

**Dimension: Falmart**

At the Alnus Region, Third Recon and its Philippine allies were now currently heading to Italica to negotiate with the rulers there to try and create formal diplomacy between them, as well aiding them defending their city from the impending Empire invasion. If they were successful in their mission, not only they would cut off supplies between Italica and the Empire but also gain advantage over the war effort.

On the Mitsubishi Type 73 light truck, where Itami and Kurata driving the vehicle, were now leading the convoy in front at a dirt road as other vehicles followed suit. Itami looked back and saw Lelei and Rory talking with the two elves that they rescued not long ago. He remembered in the motor pools where the team just about to leave the base when these two elves meet up with them, who introduced themselves as Hodor Marceau and his daughter Tuka Luna Marceau. The father gave thanks to the team who rescued his daughter, which they accepted.

Surprisingly, they were equipped with their bows and arrows like they were going on a hunt an animal. When they offered their assistance to their mission, they refused, citing that refugees should stay in the base for their protection and fearing letting this two would potentially risk to their careers. However, when they explained their background and their reason to avenge their fallen kin, they still resisted until the elder elf said that they would do it themselves if they don't.

Not wanting his team and their Philippine allies be responsible should they were ever killed, Itami agreed, much to Tomita and Joshua's protest. However, Itami sent his best friend to inform their commander about the changes. After waiting for a few minutes, they were granted permission to let the elves accompanied in their mission on the condition they would not be killed by any means necessary.

In the present day, Third Recon and 17th Infantry Battalion are now currently driving on the dirt road towards Italica. Thanks to his superior, Joshua and his teammates received several Philippines soldiers and a Maxi-Ambulance given by the US in an event of wounded soldiers. In addition, US Marine Corps and UK's Royal Marines will be aiding the recon teams in their mission as well as they drive behind Joshua's convoy in their TPz Fuchs given by the Germany government.

On the back of Itami's vehicle, all 4 for them were currently having a conversation with each other, with the exception of two JSDF officers, who were currently busy with other reasons. The two elves were eventually surprised to see the Apostle of Emory accompany the Otherworlders in their quest.

"So, are you saying that the Empire attacked the Otherworlders home?" The young elf girl asked.

Lelei nodded. "Yes. I heard from one of the Otherworlders that the reason they invaded in the first place because the Empire invaded first into their lands. I don't how much they killed but I heard they were dozens of their people slaughtered that Jah-pan pushed the Empire back and stole their people. That is why Jah-pan and their allies strike back at them by invading Alnus."

The older elf gave a gruff before crossing his arms. "I'm not surprised. I remembered that my father used to tell me stories that the Empire is unmercifully towards us non-humans, including our own kind. His family was killed when the Empire sent their infamous legion to destroy our own kingdom, destroying thousands of our culture and history."

"After that, do you hate humans as much as the non-humans?" Rory asked.

"Not until that Red Dragon killed many of my brethren I was about to, going so far to head over their kingdom and killed their leader myself if I want to." The elder elf clenched his fists as the young elf looked at him in sadness. "It was when the kindness of these Otherworlders that, despite their humans themselves, they treated me and my daughter to health. They even gave us shelter and food. Because of them, my hatred to humans had now ceased, even my hatred is only temporary."

"That's good to hear. Had you done so, it only worsen the problem between humans and non-humans and would be impossible to repair relations with them for many centuries to come." Rory narrowed her eyes. "Revenge has nothing to gain but pain. You should just spend the time with your daughter instead."

"I will, thank you Apostle of Emory." Then he suddenly raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Wait… I thought you Apostles were heartless against all races, not just humans."

Rory answered only with a mysterious smile, as the two elves looked each other in confusion. Meanwhile, the newly member of Third Recon Sergeant Major Sōichirō Kuwahara was currently looking at the map of the Special Region. His mission was to assist Third Recon and their allies on their way towards Italica, a city that is important to the enemy they were currently facing. To be honest to himself, why does this boy have higher ranking than him or being his second-in-command, he'll never know. Despite this, he was proud that his students were now officers.

He then noticed that the blue-haired mage from before, who is now staring at his paper map or rather, the strange device on top of the map. "You want to use this?" he asked as he offered his leather compass to the mage.

The mage nodded. "Yes. I wish to."

As Kuwahara begin to show the mage girl on how to use the compass, Itami and Kurata were on front of the vehicle, which the former is currently driving. "Hey, that guy back there. They called him the Drill Sergeant from Hell." Kurata said, turning his head towards the older man talking with Lelei.

"Yeah, he's also our drill sergeant from before remember? I can still remember he made us run all the way to a military port." Itami rubbed his neck. Back when he and Kurata were cadets in the JSDF, they met Sōichirō Kuwahara as their drill sergeant. Their first training wasn't… enjoying for them, considering they had to run all the way in a far city, earning the nickname of "Demon Sergeant" by many Non-commissioned officers who would they later become part of the JSDF.

Itami smirked as he realize he outranked the senior soldier. He couldn't wait for him to show his smug face at his face, especially after many years of hard work of training just to surpass his former instructor. As he was imagining on how he should create a meeting with Kuwahara, he noticed that somebody is tapping his shoulder. "What is it Kurata?" he asked.

"There's some smoke ahead, to our right." Kurata said as he pointed at the smoke that is currently on top of the hill, which Itami soon notice. He then immediately stops his vehicle before the rest of convoy stops as well. On the third part of the vehicle, the Philippines trio were on their usual Filipino's Cage Commando vehicle with several Philippines troops provided by their commander. They were confused as to wonder why Itami and his group stopped so sudden.

"Why did Itami stop?"

"Don't know." Joshua replied. "But whatever it is, something must have gotten his attention."

"Josh, look at your right!" Torres told her leader. Joshua looks at his right, only to find a smoke coming from the hill. "This is a second time we've seen smoke rising from the sky. A campfire or a burning forest like the last one?"

"Impossible." Marvin dismissed it. "Campfires aren't supposed to be large smoke unless you need a large logs for celebration. As for wildfires, this one is way too small for a wildfire and if it was, it would be noticeable from our base by now."

"Hey, I realize something. Isn't that where Italica is?" Torres spoke. Just then, they heard a static coming from a radio attached near the driving wheel before a familiar voice spoke up. _"All units, keep a close eye on our perimeter. We suspect that smoke is coming from Italica and maybe currently fighting the imperial forces. We're going forward, and don't forget to keep an eye on the skies, over."_

Then the radio signed off as Joshua lets out a sigh. "Damn… I suspected as much. Torres get on the gunner. Marvin, stay in the back with the others and wait for my orders." The two of them nodded as they went into their respectably positions. "Alright, men! Ready your guns, we may have to fight on our hands."

Some of his unit, including Marvin, reloaded their rifles while Torres armed the turret in response. Shortly after, the leading vehicle moves once again as the rest of the convoy started to follow as well. As they make their way towards Italica, they would soon find out that the battle they were expecting, might come to an end.

* * *

On the southern gates of Italica, imperial forces led by Legate Antonius retreated from the city gates, failing to lay siege to Italica itself despite many days of siege. Although they have initial victory against their small army, the heavy resistance from inside the gate is too much for the legate to bear. This, combined with heavy casualties from their volley of arrows and hot pot of tar was enough to force them to retreat… for now.

The Italica head guard; Cornelius Scorpios was watching on top of the Italica's walls, seeing the imperial forces retreat back into the woods made his remaining force and militia from the Italica population cheer in victory but Scorpios knew the imperials would be back. With the letter coming from his spies within Sadera reported that the Emperor already sent the 10th legion months earlier. If they were able to regroup, Italica would fall before the day was done.

He then quickly turn his head to the men. "Listen up men! There's no time for rest! The Emperor's lackeys will be coming back and this time, we will be facing greater numbers! Until that happens, we need to reinforce the barricades and many able bodied men on the front lines!"

"But…! We don't enough men anymore and old people like us have no strength to fight on." The old man told him. "Even young people haven't trained to the sword like you to fight a couple of bandits, much less fighting an army."

"I'm very sorry old one, but we have no other choice." Scorpios sadly said. "We need everyone within the city to fight. If we let the gates open to those men, what would happened to the women and children?!" The population volunteered the initial battle gave no response. "No! I won't let that happen and I rather die fighting than letting these imperials touch our loved ones."

"Men, I want the gates reinforced with what remains of our wood supply and dispose of this bodies. I do not wish for them turning them into barricades, put them in a safe place till the sun rises." Scorpios firmly ordered as some of his men begin to work, with even some militias volunteer as well. With no reason to stay any longer, he turns around and heads to the Formal Clan's mansion.

As he walks on top of the stairs, he couldn't help but to think about what happened in this couple of months. After hearing the imperials forces were defeated in the other world at Elbe Hill, the entire Formal Clan was in completely dismayed that none of the imperials survived, including the previous Count; Colt Formal. His supposed death by the Otherworlders caused the youngest of Formal Clan siblings; Myui to reluctantly assume the title.

After the Otherworlders decimated the entire legion defending the Gate, the Emperor sent the Allied Kingdom's army to retake both Gates from the enemy. Scorpios couldn't help but feel happy once he heard King Duran and Ligu would be the ones to avenge their fallen Count. His happiness was cut shortly when one of his loyal scouts told him that the entire army had also been decimated by the Otherworlders as well, to the point that Ligu's body was nowhere to be found.

With the imperial forces gone and with the absence of order in their region, it didn't take long for their situation to escalate as bandits sprung to take advantage by raiding several towns and villages. Also, Clans from Roen and Missna sent a message that they would spare a couple of soldiers to assist them, even though they also being plagued with bandits as well. However, he doubted that their men would arrived soon and even if they did, they would only see Italica burned to ashes.

Still… it's better than not calling for reinforcements at all. By the looks of their eyes, they were losing hope and would be impossible to restore should the Empire break into the city.

Half-way towards the mansion, Scorpios saw a militia running towards him in a panic expression. "Sir Scorpios, It's the Otherworlders! They come to take over the city!"

"What?! At our gates?!" Scorpios shouted. This can't be… the Otherworlders finally arrived here? Already? In the worst possible time when all of them can barely fight the Empire's soldiers, let alone fully equipped fighting the Otherwolders when they destroyed the Allied Kingdom's army. Impossible! But… just to be sure, he questioned the militia. "Are… are you sure it was the Otherworlders?"

"Um… honestly, we're not sure if those are the Otherworlders or not." The militia scratched his head in response, much to Scorpios confusion. "But, their wagons… are forged iron. Not like anything we ever seen in this world. Most of us are scared to go outside and face them, lest we would invoking their wrath upon us."

"I see… lets us see those armored wagons you spoke of. If you say they are Otherworlders, then we must be cautious. Who knows what kind of tricks up their sleeves?" After that, Scorpios and the militia are now heading towards the main gate of Italica. Walking towards in top of the Italica's walls, Scorpios looked far down, only to be surprised by what he had seen. Parked in a field outside the city, were some strange armored wagons and what even more surprising that there's no horse attached to the front, which horses are needed to move the carriage.

He widened his eyes as his worst fears finally come. This Otherworlders have come to take over the city and take the women and children away, possibly either kept them or sold as slaves. This time though, he would not save all of his fellow citizens and the Formal Clan, even he chooses to fight for the bitter end. Strangely enough, he expected a large army, yet this force here is so small and, by his observation, was not equipped to invade.

Despite this though, it does not mean he would lower his guard.

"Halt right there!" a militia man shouted, which caused Scorpius snapped from his thoughts. "If you aren't enemies of us, then show yourselves! Or we will attack!"

As soon as the militia gave his ultimatum to the Otherworlders, they saw a person in the back of the iron wagons appeared. Seeing this young girl wearing a mage outfit and a familiar staff, Scorpius instantly deduced that this young one was from Rondel and, if he remembers right, that staff of hers was from a Lindon wizard that only can wield. Next, he saw an elf appeared on the back as well. If those two can combined their powers, this pose a problem for his men should they treated them as enemies.

But none could imagine the shock when they saw Rory Mercury suddenly appeared and begins walking towards the city with a devilish smile on her face. Scorpius and his men stationed on top of the wall shudder at thought that one of Emory's Apostle taking sides with the Otherworlders and they did have the right to fear. _"No way… Rory the Reaper? Why does she took the Otherworlders side?"_ he said to himself.

They continue to watch the Apostle's movement when all of the sudden, Rory disappeared from where she was walking. As several others, including him, was wondering where the Apostle disappeared to, only to be appeared herself standing in the wall in front of him, terrifying other defenders that caught off-guard. Although they show their fears in their expression, Scorpius's remained unfazed though. "Hello Sir Scorpios, long time no see." She greeted at the older head guard. "I haven't seen you since you were a young head guard at Italica."

"It's been a while old friend. Tell me, why did you allied with the Otherwolders?" Scorpios asked the Apostle. "It's unusual for you to ally yourself with our enemies without reason."

Rory then begun explaining to Scorpios that the Otherworlders invaded Falmart is because the Empire killed most of their citizens in their world and kidnapped some of theirs before they were wiped out by them. Afterwards, these nations banded together called 'Allied Expedition Force' by their Otherworlder's commanders and destroyed the imperials, including the Allied Kingdom's army. Though they only attacked the latter when they ignored the warnings signs the Otherworlders said to her.

He was taken aback when the Apostle mentioned that the Otherworlders saved the Coda Villagers from the Red Dragon and taking good care of them, something that he previously thought that the Otherworlders took them as slaves. Much even more surprising that they would go so far to build a town for the villagers to settle, comparing that to the Empire who given the locals little to no support when any bandit clans comes and raiding town to town.

"I knew it…. I knew I sense that something was wrong the moment the Gate opened in one of the holiest sites in Falmart." Scorpius spoke for the first time since Apostle's explanation. "We tried to overturn the Emperor's decision for an invasion beyond the Gate but we were quickly overturned by the Hawks."

Rory scoffed. "It was no surprise for me. We both knew that the Empire's massive pride and arrogance got in there way and paid the price for invading something that is forbidden."

"And we did… with our own Count paid with his life." Scorpius agreed on the Apostle's statement. "So. If what you say is true, then… this Otherworlders here didn't come to take our people or our city but meet with the Formal Clan?"

Rory nodded in confirmation. "Yes. Before you can ask about the tributes, we'll already prepare for that." She crossed her arms as she gave an eerie smile. "A bag of two hundred dragon scales from the fallen wyverns and petty dragons. That should do enough for an audience with the little one… right?"

Although felt intimidated by the Apostle, Scorpius nodded. "Of course. Signal the Otherworlders that they can enter the city of Italica. However… should they harm any citizens here or the Formal Clan, I won't hesitate to draw blood, even if it means fighting you Rory Mercury."

Rory nodded understandably as Scorpius sighed in relief. If it was any of the apostles other than Rory, he was sure he would've have killed on that spot and gotten his men in danger by doing so. But he knew Rory Mercury since he was a former slave and he knows she wouldn't allied with them without any reason. He witnessed when the Apostle turning her back and raised her large halberd to signal the Otherworlders that they could now enter and saw several of his soldiers running towards the gate.

This time though, he would have to trust his gut for once. "Open the gate!"

Meanwhile, The Third Recon and the 17th Infantry Battalion were currently observing between the Italica's local and Rory after the girl disappeared from their sight before reappearing on top of the wall. Then, they saw Rory turning away from him and faced us before raising her weapon up into the air. _"_Looks like that girl gave us the signal." Kurata said as he and Itami saw the gates opening in Italica, implying the negotiations with them is a success.

Itami grabbed a radio. "Attention, the locals are allowing us passage into the city. Please be advised that don't make any unnecessary actions unless it is necessary. Copy over."

"_Copy that Itami." _Joshua spoke over the radio._ "We will move on your signal. Over." _

"Roger that, over." Itami then returned the radio back before turning his head to his team. "Hang on everyone, we're heading towards Italica." After seeing the two of them reenter the vehicle in the back, Itami turned on the engines and waited for a few seconds before driving the vehicle towards Italica, with the rest of the convoy following by.

As the convoy enter into the city gates, they were unknowingly watched by three familiar faces in a forest far from Italica's sights.

* * *

Hiding in the bushes were IF and Compa from Ultradimension, currently tasked by their goddesses to aid their Hyperdimension counterparts in an campaign to defeat the one who called themselves 'Sadera Empire', while Cave was watching above the tree, specifically in a branch, with a radio on her left and binoculars on the other.

"This is Cave. Codename: Green Men is inside Italica and the citizens started to let them inside the city. I repeat, Codename: Green Men is currently inside Italica and the citizens allowed them inside their city. Over."

"First off, why are we calling them _Green Men_? There just the same as us."

While Cave was wearing her usual clothing ever since the expedition. Compa and IF changed their clothing as to not compare themselves to their own counterparts, else they would've have been confusion to either dimension. Thus, they decided to replace their usual attire with a more adventurous type for the time being. She wore an ornate white, yellow, blue dress with turquoise bishop sleeves. The dress shows off her shoulders and the upper portion of her chest. Her hairband has been also replaced with a white and turquoise biretta adorned with a big yellow "C". She has on top her waist is a sash that holds a white purse.

IF, on the other hand, her outfit remains the same. However, it has changed to look a lot more adventurous like Compa. She now a black Leafy Bow with that is golden at the ends. It has a yellow button in the center. She also wears a teal cape, gray shoulder guards and black shorts. Her jacket reveals her midriff. On her outfit are three belts, one on her shorts and two on her sleeves. Her sleeves are now white. The belt on her shorts hold a blue cell phone case. Her physical appearance also changed as well, including her once pale brown hue hair and green emerald eyes, replaced with a light yellow hair and red eyes, as a result of her 'forced transformation' since that incident several months earlier.

"In a recon operation, one must create codenames for military purposes, espionage if necessary to do so. It's also an effort to confuse the enemy and couldn't tell who we mention unless they decode it."

"Oh!" Compa realized. "I'm sorry, I'm not good at this recon missions unlike my friend Iffy."

"Then why did you come after me in the first place anyway?" IF was dumbfounded. "You could just stayed with the other Compa back at the base."

But Compa shook her head. "No way Iffy! If what those goddesses in their dimension says is true, then this people killed our mother's citizens and even kidnapped some of them are maybe ruthless Iffy!" Then she shivered. "I couldn't imagined how much they suffer through that. I'm just glad they were rescued by our friends in time."

"Heh." IF crossed her arms in response. "Let them try. From what I heard from my other counterpart, our enemies are using outdated weapons such as bows and swords like in the old days. If I had my way, I could've have killed half of their armies alone."

"Even so, it's best we be careful in this world." Cave said. "We still don't know much about this dimension and we can't send any more scouting force without compromising them. Also, I fought their mages before and while they are no match for my powers, they can still be dangerous if fighting them alone unless you can outmatch them."

"So why are we here again? I can't really remember." Compa sheepishly asked as she scratched her head. "I only know the part of it until I got sleepy on the meeting."

Cave sighed, not surprised that this version of Compa is the same as theirs. "Our mission was originally to investigate Italica's and its leadership. But when our intelligence groups spotted several vehicles from Alnus Hill, the locals called, heading towards the same location as we are, our goddesses decided to keep watch of them without our interference unless ordered."

"So, we'll keep watching them until then?"

"Yes, obviously" Cave answered as she dropped down from the branch. Then the three of them sat down from a small clearing of grass in a circle. "Until the goddesses receive us new orders, the best we can do is to wait and camp for the night."

"Yippee!" Compa cheered, despite IF and Cave trying to shush her. "Since all three of us watching those green men for a while, let's something fun for once."

However, IF sweat-dropped. "Compa, there's no fun in a recon operation, especially at the time like this."

"Aw, it's so boring!" Compa complained, giving a pout face. "At least, let's watch some movies while we do our mission. I even got snacks that I got from cafeteria before we left, especially my other self's delicious pancakes! I can't wait to try them!" Then she proceeds to unpack her things in her backpack.

IF and Cave looked each other for several seconds before both of them silently agreed with Compa. While they should've just do their jobs given by the goddesses, they admit that they haven't enjoy any of their normal activates for a while before this war began. Besides, watching one or two movies wouldn't hurt, right?

They silently sat on the grassy ground as they watch Compa installing the equipment for their movie marathon.

* * *

Legate Antonius and his men were on the forest far away from Italica's sight sight hiding after failing to lay siege Italica's southern gates. Ever since the Emperor sent him to Italica to siege the city after the Countess refused the offer, he couldn't be happier since he finally have the chance of revenge against that former slave who embarrassed him many years ago. Once his men succeeded breaking Italica's defenses, he would enter the city and stab him in the gut while reminding who he was years ago.

Of course, he didn't predicted that he and his band of peasants succeeded repelling his best forces back and killing almost of his men before he made the call to retreat and pulled back any of his surviving forces to fight another day rather admitting defeat. Despite this blunder though, Antonius succeeded killing most of their small army and also knew that his enemy can't handle a second wave.

Thus, he had to wait awaiting further orders from the Emperor as they sitting near the campfire they made. However, they won't be sitting there any longer as he heard that the emperor sent more than 80,000 imperials soldiers, plus, non-humans auxiliaries into the fold several weeks ago. This, combined with that reinforcements should provide more than enough to break Italica's defenses and get his revenge.

As Antonius begun to eat his fried meat for tonight, he saw an imperial messenger is approaching on a horseback. Recognizing the horse as imperial colored, he gestures his archers to stand down as he gets off from the ground. He went towards the messenger who is approaching the legate. "Are you Legate Antonius?" the imperial messenger asked.

"That's me." Antonius nodded. "Then, as for my reinforcements?"

"Yes, my lord." The imperial messenger confirmed. "Reinforcements will be approaching behind me quite soon. Legate Actaeon is currently leading the 10th Legion and brought siege weapons for this task, provided by the Empire's important assets; the Snowforge dwarves."

He smirked. This time that old fool won't be protecting his previous Clan anytime soon once the 10th legion appears and most of their defenders would be on their knees in terror soon once they saw their massive army on the horizon.

The burning of Italica will be the lesson to all; anyone who stand against the Empire, would show no mercy towards their enemies or their future betrayers, even they had to kill innocents to do so.

* * *

**A/N: **Looks like Luis and Andrei managed to save themselves from trouble for now. Uh oh, who's the mystery girl that Noire and Histoire talking about? Meanwhile, troops from the Philippines, US and UK led by the Japanese Third Recon are now entering Italica in an effort to convince the current ruler there to ally with them, all the while the imperial army is slowly marching towards the city. What would happen next?

Another chapter done! Alright, we're finally reach the end. Well… not really the end though. Just that we reach a turning point in this story and this would affect later chapters to come, including the aftermath. Remember what I told you about back in Chapter 6 (or in the profile) that I can't decide whether I have to choose the long version or the short one? As of today, I still haven't decided yet and besides, my decision would begin after it reaches in a 'certain chapter'.

Normally, I could just conceal the title for the next chapter and you have to wait for it. But since everyone is going to be excited for it, the title for the next chapter will be called… the "Battle of Italica"! It would be a major overhaul compared to the Gate Canon and I will focus writing it as I'm getting excited for this. Also, I even might cut them in 2-parts if necessary. Note that my battle scenes aren't as good like those famous ones, but take what you can get eh? :)

Before I could continue writing another chapter, I need to fix any of the previous chapters after one fanfiction user by the name of AmethystPone pointed out. Also, I was planning to fix them anyway after reviewing all of my chapters. As soon as I'm done updating all of the chapters, I will continue writing the next chapter.

Okay, let's see the reviews for now:

**ChoyTheUSChamp: **Yes, I always thought the US and its allies won the WWII since I was young, even playing Call of Duty: World at War few years earlier. It wasn't until a watched a Youtube video about a history of WWII by Oversimplified ( watch?v=fo2Rb9h788s) and checking at Wikipedia that I realized that while I'm thankful at the Allied Forces for pushing the Nazis out of France, it was the Soviets gave a killing blow and won the war. Even if the Nazi somehow managed push the Soviets back, it would only be a short while until they were completely surrounded from both sides.

**Foxhound1998: **Right. No matter what they claim that the Sino-British Joint Declaration is outdated, treaty is still treaty in the eyes of UK and the international world. They are also hypocrites when they claim the UK breaking their pact first, even though China was the one who broke first by signing their own security law without warning.

Although I don't know why the UK gave Hong Kong to China but, in my opinion, they thought China would not grow an economic power and remain the same state as Russia until today. As for the Falkland War, I think you guys are just lucky that you and Argentina fought each other without declaring war. In that year, the world is focused only on the US and the Soviet Union's cold war on each other. However, this year won't be so lucky.

Two reasons: First; sending a navy battalion would only provoke China even more. While I'm not opposing if the UK sends their part of their navy just to tell China to back/piss off, they might claim that sending their ships is an act of war against them. In this hypocritical situation, both sides would fight and shortly enough, their allies would assist by their side. It would take a lot of miracle to win without using Nuclear Bombs. Second; I heard that, at one point, the UNSC tried to discuss the issue about Hong Kong. But of course, China and Russia are currently on one of the 5 permanent seats and we all know what happens after that. If Margaret Thatcher was here alive, (whether you love or hate her) she would've have fought back against the Chinese government.

Like ChoyTheUSChamp, I only know the Falkland War because of a Youtube video ( watch?v=BiDvLshi9CY) made by Oversimplified (before researching the rest on Wikipedia). You should check that video out if you wish. :)

**zute2**: Thanks! I'll try to update as soon as possible if not for the Writer's Block. As for both sides meeting each other, no sooner than you think. :)

**Cooldude101011**: She was captured by the Sadera Empire but was never arrived at Sadera (though it that happened, all of UK would be up in arms) because their slave ships were under attack by that '_particular expedition force' _who freed that slaves and rescued their people.

**Rizky**: Don't worry about the English dude, I can somewhat understand what you are saying (though mentioning Indonesia says otherwise). Originally, Indonesia was part of the original story as one of the alliances with other ASEAN nations before I deleted it due to being familiar with another GATE fanfiction and the story getting nowhere. I'll try to mention Indonesia on my story but I'm unsure whether or not I put them in the AEF since I already considered them an important role in the story.

**AmethystPone** **(1)**: Yeah, I haven't realized it till someone from the review (which was deleted, along with my original story) pointed it out. Even if I somehow put ASEAN in a military cooperation together, it wouldn't be realistic as they have issues each other in real life, including problems in territorial dispute, which is only worsen thanks to China claiming the South China Sea in 9-dash line. I think so since both Vietnam and China hate each other centuries ago, despite being allies. Like their Asian neighbors, they continually fight China over their territories.

As for the GATE anime, now that is a shame. No wonder they didn't make a second season because the anime did not fit author's vision in the novel correct? I been dying for another season, but I guess it won't happen now that

Despite your short explanation, can you tell me why the author stopped supporting the Anime (even Manga)? Because I got curious as to why the author pulled the plug, despite it gain massive popularity within the GATE community and in the .

**AmethystPone** **(2)**: I'm still working on that Organization where 5pb.'s cousin; MAGES. work. Although AR-57 is technically an SMG, considering their cartridge is FN 5.7×28mm SMG bullet. But the designs are, likewise, the same as an AR-15/M16 rifle or any other Carbine weapons. Also, the Organization is not made for offensive and only carry personal defense weapons. That includes shotguns in case of facing an enemy in a close-quarter combat.

As for the decrease demand for SMGs and shotguns, they might obsolete in military use but not enough to completely cancel the developments of personal defense weapon entirety as any Special Forces, paramilitaries, heavily-armed police and even bodyguards still using them today.

**AmethystPone** **(3)**: Only in that area where the invasion took place (sorry that I didn't specify which 'most'). They could've just push into the 'Citadel' and other parts of Planeptune if not for the Planeptune military and later, their CPU god and goddesses pushing them back. Also, The Guild and Planeptune's population was totally unprepared since they were too focused only for the anticipated wedding between Luis and Neptune, with all 4 nations at in peacetime after that 'incident' several months ago.

That's not the only reason why the Empire's forces were pushed back easily and only grabbed a few hundred people, not counting Planeptune's military and their god/goddesses. But there's a law that give Gamindustians some advantage over their enemies after the 'incident' but I won't give you the details just yet and I might mention them in the next chapter.

**AmethystPone** **(4)**: My apologies. I'll update the rest of the chapters shortly as I said in my A/N.

**AmethystPone** **(5)**: Don't worry. Histoire will reveal the whole secret soon to the CPUs, if I was able to make it at that point that is. Obviously, Mina is a Gamindustrian, more specifically a Loweeian, and not an Earthling. I don't know where you get that idea from.

Yes, those are Russian snipers as you can see at Chapter 10.

No. At the very least, nothing like that. I already planned how this would go and their role in this story but that depends all if I was able to finish at that point and maybe changes to my original vision as time pass by. Otherwise, what's the point of putting them in this story in the first place if they had no purpose?

**AmethystPone** **(6)**: Ahahaha. If they were able to meet each other, I'm sure that other group would be surprised that people from other world had been watching them and would even more surprised if the latter revealed their true selves. :)

You're not wrong though. They, as CPU goddesses, have absolute authority over their respectable nations, beyond any power of a Monarch, and they can do whatever they please without any politics holding them back unlike the Earth Dimension. In fact, they are not familiar with it until Luis and Andrei explained them during their time in Gamindustri.

However, even those freedoms have limitations. The reason for that is the Arcadia Law, which I mentioned it in Chapter 2; where it was written by the CPU Creator to prevent any future CPUs abusing their power and put Histoire to kept them in check in case they turn rogue.

As always, please give feedback to my story and we'll see you all in the next chapter! :)

**Trivia:**

*Budo is a character from the _Battle Realms_ game and a Zen Master of the Serpent Clan. On paper, Budo's is the most prosperous of such provinces in the Serpent territories. In reality though, he is a cruel and unforgiving man who believes that loyalty can be had at the tip of his whip. In this story, he was originally from Leanbox as a police officer. But after receiving complaints from the prisoners about his cruelty, the Leanbox goddess banished him and not for long, the Lowee goddess hired him as her Overseer in her controlled prisons throughout Lowee.

*TPz Fuchs is a German APC (armored personnel carrier) originally developed by Daimler-Benz but manufactured and further developed by the now Rheinmetall MAN Military Vehicles (RMMV). It can be used for tasks including troop transport, engineer transport, bomb disposal, Nuclear, Biological and Chemical reconnaissance and electronic warfare.

*Scorpios is based on a real life persons named _Quintus Caecilius Metellus Pius_, a roman general who led the Roman Republican army against Sertorian Rebels led by Quintus Sertorius in the Battle of Italica in 75 BC and _Flavius Scorpus _(also known as Scorpius) was a famous charioteer in Roman times who lived at the end of the 1st century AD and earned extraordinarily large amounts of money; his income surpassing that of professional Roman sponsors before dying young at 27 years of age. Cornelius, on the other hand, was also based on a real life person named Cornelius the Centurion, who is considered by Christians to be the first Gentile to convert to Christianity.

*IF and Compa's outfit are from _Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online _where the four CPUs were able to receive an early access code for the newest installment of the popular online game, "4 Goddesses Online", which uses the real forms of the CPUs as official models. Each CPU logs into the game with their own motives for playing the game.


	13. Book 1 - Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Battle of Italica (Part 1)**

**Date: October 28, 20XX**

**Dimension: Falmart**

_Prior to nightfall…_

Inside the Italica City, several AEF vehicles were placed near the gate where they first entered. As expected, several US and UK troops were currently guarding their vehicles while the Japanese Third Recon and the 17th Infantry Battalion following the militia leader, with the native refuges following the group, so he could lead them to the current ruler. Meanwhile, the Italica people was slowly gathering into a group, watching the Otherworlders standing near their 'iron wagons' they called. The only that shocked them was the fact that these 'Otherworlders' were humans.

Inside the Formal Clan's mansion, the Japanese-Philippines group, with the refuges they brought along, were following the man (who Rory talked with earlier) in the hallways, filled with the pictures of the previous Formal Clan rulers and some random portraits. She explained to them that he is the Head Guard of Italica and he is currently in charge of the Italica's defenders after the Empire betrayed them, something the coalition already know of their circumstances.

The Head Guard then begin explain the history of Italica to the group, including the city's importance to trading that stretched to Appia Highway and Dessria Highway before telling them this was the Empire's most important city when it comes to their quality and quantity of foods and materials, no matter if the item in question is expensive or not. It wasn't until the Battle of Alnus Hill changed everything and most of their holdings are repeatedly attacked by bandits.

It became all of the much worse when an imperial messenger brought with several imperial soldiers that the Emperor ordered that Italica would be heavily taxed and almost of their supplies will belong to the Empire with no pricing, regardless of the buyer's wishes. To the Formal Clan, this all too much and refused the Emperor's orders. When they threaten her and refused their offers once more, the Head Guard and his men fought back after the imperials trying to kill the Countess and all but one imperials were killed. A week later, the Empire brought a legion in response for their defiance, which they repelled today.

"… since the Empire backstabbed us and our province in disarray, we were forced into the defensive and wait for the two Clans; Roen and Missna reinforcements if we hold out for several weeks. But after most of my best men were killed in the initial battle, I doubt we could hold the city much longer."

"That's right." Itami said. "Our scouts told us that a large invading force were spotted near the mountains and are heading at this direction."

"That's probably the Emperor sending his lackeys to do his bidding, saving the Empire and so forth." Scorpius responded firmly but it is clear there's a sigh of distress in his expression. "You're right, we are now been outnumbered ten to one. If what the apostle here says is true, then we are willing to accept your aid. Promise me that you protect the people here in Italica, I couldn't imagine what would happened to them if taken away."

"Of course old timer!" Kurata smiled brightly, without noticing Scorpius twitching at that remark. "We always project the innocents no matter what, even if they are a cute elf or pretty little mermaid from the bottom of the seas."

Although insulted by name 'old timer' since he wasn't _that _old and saw himself still very much young. Nonetheless, Scorpius was very happy that the Otherworlders would help them in their desperate need. However, he knew that they would need to get the permission from the Mistress herself before they can take action.

He just hope that the girl will accept them, despite what they had done to her father.

At the end of the hallway, they saw an old maid standing near the double doors and was initially surprised by the large group behind him until Scorpius gave a nod to her. Understanding that these strange people wanted to meet with the Countess, she bowed to the Head Guard in silence before entering the room to the same doors, no doubt informing the young one.

"Who was that woman?" Joshua asked.

"That's Kaine, she's the head maid of this mansion." Scorpius answered. "I know her since we were children and, trust me, she's not the type to be crossed if you tried to anger her. Sure, she maybe old and cranky at times, but she is generous to all people living here and some people looked up to her for her guidance. Just don't tell her that."

Joshua nodded. "I see…."

Scorpuis took a deep breath as he get close to the doors before saying to the Otherwolders. "Beyond this door lies the current ruler of Italica and countess of Formal Clan, Mistress Myui!"

The wooden doors then opened and the group was not expecting this, save for Lelei and Rory. At one of the thrones, there was a young girl sitting at the chair alone with the same woman they saw at the doors is standing beside her. She wore an elegant pink dress that was reserved for only the royals and she has long orange hair with blue eyes like the blue oceans.

They also saw a picture of a man who was in his late years and has a long hair that went past even to his shoulders. They concluded that this man in the picture was the father of this young girl, though Joshua and Marvin swore that his face looks like a total asshole but against speaking it out, lest they would disrespecting the rulers here and lost their chance of convincing, which could result in failure of their mission in the first place.

By looking at her expression, she was surprised that her Head Guard had let those Otherworlders enter her beloved city, let alone letting them in the throne room. After being reassured by the head maid that this people have good intention of coming here, she decided to trust her judgement for once, having known her as a child.

"Welcome back Head Guard, I trust that the imperial attack was repelled?"

"Please, just call me Scorpius your majesty." Scorpius bowed. "And yes, the entire legion brought by the Empire was repelled… but at the cost on one of our best men. If we keep doing like this your majesty, the city will fall and most of your citizens would be in chains."

"But by Emroy, we might have a chance of winning this battle." He then gestured at the group behind him. "Countess Myui, these are the Otherworlders that I talked to you about. The same people who had defeated the Empire's invasion force at Alnus without losing a soldier."

"I see…" Myui tapped her chin as she analyzed the Otherworlders carefully. "So you're the people in green that my people were talking about. Tell me… are you the one who killed the invading force in Alnus that invaded your world?"

"Yes, we're the ones who stopped the Empire's advance into Japan." Joshua frowned. "However, you must realize that we only killed the invaders because they were attacking not only our ally's citizens but also ours as well. Because of their cruel actions towards the innocents, our governments decided to take action by invade this world and make the Saderans pay for what they did."

"Judging by what this man said." Itami said. "It seems that your people somehow involve in the Battle of Ginza months ago right? Since you guys were an imperial city before..."

Myui sadly nodded. "Yes, that's correct. But you must understand that we only did so because if we do not, Sadera would see this as a violation of our ancient treaty made by our ancestors and sent their men to burn our city to the ground. Sadly, I guess the treaty only delayed our Clan's fate after they attacked us."

The AEF group and the refuges felt sorry for the young girl, with Hodor gave his pity to the Countess, that despite most of them contribute to the Empire and honoring their ancestor's treaty with them, it seems that they were betrayed in the end.

"So… are you here to help us, correct?"

"Yeah." Itami affirmed. "We brought you these 2 sacks of Dragon Scales as an offering and letting us gain your audience." Then he gestured Tomita and Shino behind him as the two of them are currently carrying the two sacks since they arrived at Italica. There, they placed the sacks near the Countess feet before Kurata pulled the sack's rope, revealing a ton of Dragon Scales inside. While the Head Maid was shocked that the Otherwolders collected much of these scales, Scorpius obviously knew the source of it but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to remind the countess of what happened before.

Myui gave a slight smile as she stared at the dragon scales near her. "Splendid, these scales will surely help our people and our city once we push the Empire off our land. I accept your offer and your help Otherworlders." Then she looked at the Apostle near Itami. "Apostle of Emroy, do you trust these Otherworlders? I wish to listen in your own voice."

Rory smirked. "Of course your majesty."

"Then… as the countess of Italica. I hereby give you Otherworlders permission to join us in our defense against the Empire's forces. I also wish for an alliance between your forces and Italica, especially for protection from Sadera should they ever retaliate against us in the near future."

"Sounds great but we need to inform this to our superiors about this." Itami stated. "In fact, they were interested of having a conversation with you about making a partnership between us and yours."

"Very well, tell your leaders that I will be negotiating with them personally once this battle is over."

* * *

**Dimension: Hyperdimension**

In Planeptune City where sunset is near approaching, Planeptune citizens continue to roam around, despite what has happened months ago, live their daily lives as usual. Even though the lockdown was lifted by the order of their goddesses weeks ago, armies from all 4 nations (with assistance from The Guild) still remained on guard, especially in the Station Area where the military restricted any civilians from entering without permission and made Planeptune's National Park as their headquarters to station troops, permitted by the Friendship Treaty.

Southwest of Neptower, though far from the Station Area, Arfoire was walking in the sidewalk, passing several people along the way as she makes way towards Planeptune General Hospital to meet up with Liam, who had been quickly healed thanks to several healers. Just as she was about to finish her work for today, she got a call from Noire, who wanted them check up with the specific patient transferred here from Planeptune 3 days earlier and talk with the same patient for some questions regarding her identity.

After several minutes of walking, Arfoire finally almost reached her destination as the hospital was now in front of her. Before she could cross the street, just, she was stopped by a red light from the traffic light as several hovering vehicles passing Arfoire by.

Arfoire gave a frustrating sigh. She could just jump across the street but that would've cause much attention to herself and could risking her relationship with the people trust that she and Liam worked so hard for. Thus, she had to wait until she saw the red numbers above the traffic light count to zero. Seeking to eat time while waiting, she looked at her surroundings.

To her right, she saw 3 people talking to each other but what got to her attention was they were equipped with melee weapons, staffs, and even weapons that only reserved by the military. Once more, one of them aren't wearing their guild uniforms that identify them as Guild members.

Arfoire then closed her eyes, remembering that _certain incident_ several months ago. Ever since the 'Dark Purple Crisis' several months ago, the four nations underwent a massive overhaul, starting by writing the 'National Self-Defense Law' where all of their citizens must train themselves in self-defense regardless of fighting abilities they use. In addition, schools and academies, now all controlled by each nations, implemented the law as well so that students can train to fight at a young age as opposed to where they would train after graduating.

It might be implemented separately from each nations but all of that that will change once Histoire's Project is complete. As long as they keep going and nothing is derailed, it should be completed by weeks' time or even a month.

This law was to make sure that their citizens can fight in the event where one of their goddesses is either incapacitated or unavailable and fend off foreign enemies that threaten their world by themselves, no matter the odds. The example of that the surviving people from Station Area were able to push back the enemy with their weapons/spells after that initial surprise attack, with other people slowly started to follow suit, even before Planeptune military and Guild members arrived to contain the invasion.

Arfoire admitted that this law would be best way to do so, especially those two young CPUs boys advocated for it. It must be from their world that got their idea from after hearing of their stories. She can't wait to go there herself with her longtime friend and see it with her own eyes. Until that such time, she would remain here doing her duties.

She snapped her eyes open after she heard the bell ran from the traffic light as she saw the last of the hovering vehicles leaving before the rest were forced to stay near the crosswalk until they wait for the green light. Seeing her chance, Arfoire walk across the street among the Planeptune citizens before heading straight towards the Planeptune General Hospital.

At the entrance to the hospital, she saw Liam, who is wearing his master guild uniform and a bandage in his stomach, was standing near the automatic doors and, obviously, he was waiting for her. "Ah good. I was afraid that you would come late." Liam spoke to her.

"My apologies Liam." Arfoire replied. "The paperwork just wouldn't stop coming left and right and it's exhausting to handle. I can see why Lady Neptune always escape from her duties and away from Histoire's oversight."

"I also got blocked by numerous traffics and can't use my powers without attracting attention, which irritated me." Arfoire gave a tiredly sigh before crossing her arms. "And I thought this was supposed to be a 'hush-hush' operation without anyone in the public knowing about this."

"Yes, I suppose so." Liam then coughs. "Well, since that you are now here. We might as well be entering the hospital now, the doctors already aware of our intentions so entering into the patient's room should be fine." Thus, the two of them enter the hospital together. After writing their names in the list in the lobby, they proceed to take an elevator all the way to the 5th floor where their _special patient_ is staying for now.

While in the elevator with Liam, Arfoire eyed on Liam's chest. "So… how's your wound?"

Liam puts his hand on his bandaged chest. "Still felt the pain but I'm alright, thanks to those healers. If I didn't exhausted my powers towards those Crescent Dragons in my last quest, I could've have killed those bastards with ease."

"I'm glad it didn't." Arfoire narrowed her eyes. "Had you done that _transformation_, you would harm more than those so-called 'imperials' that attacked Planeptune. You'll only worried Histoire more."

"I know." Liam stares at the floor, feeling down. "Still, I wish I should've have done more than staying in my bed all day."

"It was to make sure that Histoire doesn't have to check up on you. Also, she doesn't have the time to see you bleeding in your bed since she already have her hands full with the CPUs goddesses in the Special Region." Arfoire sighed. "You still haven't changed at all do you? Even in the present day, you still have that same attitude and recklessness when she first met you."

Liam smirked. "No and I never will."

As he says those words, the elevator doors automatically opened as both of them exited the moving freight before its doors closed on them. As Liam and Arfoire walked in the hallway, seeing several patients in their room when they immediately saw one of the Planeptune doctors running towards their direction. "Are you the Guild Master Liam and the temporary Head of State Arfoire?" They both nodded in confirmation. "Did Ms. Histoire sent you over here?"

"Yes, that's us."

"Great! Because we have a problem." The doctor frowned. "The patient you sent us weeks earlier started to panic in her bed after her successful surgery. The nurses tried to calm the girl down but we have forced to sedate her when she started to pull her own cords. Since this day, she hasn't been woken up yet. I pray to my goddess that we didn't put a stronger drug in her system."

"She?" Arfoire rose her eyebrow.

Before she could ask the doctor any more questions, they heard a female shouting at the far corridor, surprising the people present in the hallway. "Ah great… the sedation effects faded, quicker than I realize." He then pointed at Liam and Arfoire. "You two, you have to help me calm the girl down before she hurts herself. Quick, this way!"

Liam and Arfoire looked each other and nodded before following the doctor to the patient's room.

* * *

**Dimension: Falmart**

As soon as the countess gave permission to the coalition force, Joshua contacted the convoy to move their vehicles into the middle of the city, notably the town square while Itami contacted the AEF commanders about the result of their mission.

Needless to say that the commanders back at Alnus Hill were surprised that the current ruler of Italica was a young child. Much even more surprising that this girl have knowledge of being a leader and knows politics to the extent. Nevertheless, they were happy that the mission to negotiate with Italica was a success and they would sent reinforcements in the city as soon as they reported this to the higher ups and upon the completion of their utility aircrafts.

Added to this, Itami's commander; Hazama, reported that most of the people that have been captured during the Battle of Ginza were rescued in their earlier raid and brought them back into their base for treatment, though several people have been reported missing. Itami asked the commander about his daughter and, much to his disappointment that they didn't find his little Risa in one of the rescued, due to the fact they still being checked or maybe could be one of the people that have been missing. Itami silently prayed that she's in ones that those who rescued.

Near sunset, the coalition group begun to reinforce Italica's walls with heavy weapons that they brought from the base. That includes placing NATO's machine guns such as the M240B and the M249, with the US's M224 mortar being placed below few feet away from the walls. This was to make sure that the mortar shells doesn't accidentally hit one of their own. Also, the southern and northern gates were both enforced by the most of the US and UK troops, though with Italica's militia's support, while the Third Recon and Joshua's Philippine battalion would be guarding the eastern gate.

On top of the gate, most of the Japanese-Philippine soldiers were currently placing their machine guns in the walls while some of them putting mortars below. As the soldiers began to carry a box full of ammunition, one of Joshua's men spotted a scouting force outside of Italica.

Alarmed, the eastern gate defenders man their post as Joshua pulled out a binoculars to look at this scouting force. So far, they are only 3 of them in the dirt road, sitting on their horses. "They are the main scouts alright, but I don't see their main force behind them. They must be hiding on the forest."

"Itami, did you contact the commanders about sending a drone here?" Tomita asked.

"Yeah." Itami answered. "He told me that the US and the South Korean commanders would sent their drones all around the Special Region at night. That should provide us the cover we need when the Empire attacks this city."

"Think they're after the south gate?"

"It's likely. The Head Guard told us that area had been attacked shortly after all." Kuwahara answered Kurata's question. "I believe that they don't have enough men to surround the city. At least, for now. They might try to attack the southern gate or this one, but I doubt they could handle our firepower unless we are overwhelmed by their sheer numbers."

"Quantity vs quality huh?" Marvin said.

Itami nodded firmly as he puts the binoculars down. "The west side stand against the sharp cliffs, which is not a problem for us since the militias here volunteered to guard it. As for the south and north gates, that job goes to those Americans and the British forces. So our enemy probably going to concentrate their forces at one of those other three gates. But what worry me the most is…."

"Yeah… we may have more firepower but once they breached any of this gates, we're screwed." Marvin stated as others agreed with him. While they have advantage over those medieval forces, numbers can overwhelm their positions. He just prayed that their commanders would sent air support in this upcoming battle before that could happen.

"Then what should we do lieutenant?" Tomita asked.

"For now, we wait and standby for any threats coming here. Until it happens, tell to the others that we won't be needing a campfire for tonight."

After Itami said this to everyone, soldiers from the Third Recon and 17th Infantry Battalion begun to man their posts, with some heading down to carry torches away from the gate. Before Shino can head down, she hands him his night goggles that he forgot in his vehicle and he thanks her for it. He then felt sadden after Shino reminded about his daughter. Itami was so focused on his mission that he almost forgotten about her. Although she gave him his reassurance that his daughter his alive before leaving, he deeply feared that the more he proceed, the less he could see her again.

As Itami was struggling to connect his night googles to his helmet, he heard a female voice behind him. "Hey Itami." Rory, who had been listening to the group the whole time, was leaning in the walls as she looks at the soldier with a curious look. "Why are you helping the countess that had been allegiance to the Empire for centuries when you people know of their involvement?"

"To protect the townspeople living here." Itami answered. "Also, we heard from that old guy that they only involved in the Battle of Ginza because they are forced to do, not in their own free will. I pity for that girl though, losing her father because of the Empire's actions and became a leader in such a short time."

Rory smiled, liking the sound of his answer. "Are you serious?"

"I think so, yeah. If we didn't, then why we bother?"

Rory gave a chuckle before walking towards Itami, leaving her heavy halberd in the wall. The latter was focused on his google that he didn't notice that the apostle is right behind him. "Give me your helmet, I'll hold it for you."

Itami turns around and saw Rory stretching her hands out to him. "Um, thanks!" He smiled at the girl before giving his helmet to her. Then, he kneels to her so he can try to attach the googles while the girl holds it still. "You that interested in the reason? I mean, the religion stuff you uphold?"

"Emroy is the god of war and I'm his Apostle. He does not consider killing a sin but that makes your motive very important. Lies and deception of others taint the soul of that individual." Rory explained. Once he finally attached the googles into his helmet, Rory helps him by putting it into his head gently. "By the way, I told the countess about your actions before and the Formal Clan wanted to give their thanks."

"Huh?"

"You know… for taking down the Flame Dragon at that rock valley." Rory smirked. "I admit I was surprised that you Otherworlders brought down that dragon that had been terrorizing us for centuries with ease. Not even the mercenaries, knights, and the Empire's legion is capable enough to take down such a legendary beast."

"Wait a second… that Flame Dragon we saw at the desert highway? We didn't kill it." Itami told the apostle.

Rory was shocked at this soldier's statement. What does he meant that they didn't kill the dragon? "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that, during we take the refugees from their village to our base for safety, we encountered a red dragon on the dirt road you just described and, by the time we arrived, it was already dead." Itami scratched his head. "I suspected it was dead the day that dragon destroyed an elven village in the forest."

Now this is very much surprising for her. She initially thought that the Otherworlders killed the beast because of their powerful weapons and flying beasts like she saw at the Otherworlder base. Now with this revelation, it is clear that they didn't killed the dragon. But rather, something or someone powerful had done that with ease. The night before she heads towards Alnus Hill, she inspected the body of the now-dead flame dragon in the valley and concluded that person, who killed the dragon, managed to slash completely not only its thick skin but also breaking the enhancement that _she _placed, which only supported Itami's tale.

Rory now wondered who that person capable of doing such a feat. _"If this Otherworlders didn't killed the Flame Dragon… who did?"_

* * *

In the market in the middle of Italica, most of the coalition forces left the town square to guard the 3 gates while the other one were guarded by the remaining militia, leaving only a small contingent of US and UK soldiers currently guarding the vehicles. The people of Italica continued to look at them since their arrived, though some of them were slowly closing their markets as they await for the impeding siege. Some of their children looked at Otherworlders in curiosity, with one of them were happy after a UK soldier offer the kid some snacks.

One of the US soldiers head towards the food stalls with several of his unit. They were hoping to buy some foods for themselves. Not to mention, he would buy souvenirs for his family since one of his children was interested of getting something in this world. Since his superiors banned to take anything dangerous from the Special Region, including magical ones, he might as well buy something that is not harmful. Besides, they have already installed a security checkpoint at the Gate.

As he and his unit went walks towards a small fruit shop that was about to close, he realize something…. their currency is useless in this world. Meaning that, this people rely on gold currently like in the medieval era and trading stuff, making their dollars here essentially useless unless the international community back home decide to make relationship with the locals. Considering the war going on, it was entirely impossible to teach this people about their modern currency.

While he was in his mind, thinking about it, he didn't know somebody was in front of him until he heard a cute feminine voice. "Um… excuse me?"

"What?"

The soldier snapped back to reality, only to see a pink-haired girl holding a wooden box of apples in her hands. "I saw you heading towards that fruit shop over there, so I thought you guys might be hungry or something? No worries, I bought this in another fruit shop just behind me."

Although it was not right to accept this gift from this villager, especially from a young girl. But feeling a little hungry right now and his unit, he accepted the girl's offer. "Thanks, my boys and I appreciated your kindness." He said as he gave a bite from a green apple before giving the box to the rest. "And you are?"

"I'm Compa! Nice to meet you Mr.…?"

"I'm Major James Sparrow of the US Marine Corps 3rd Reconnaissance Battalion young one." The US soldier; Sparrow introduced himself. "We're one of the members of the Allied Expedition Forces or AEF for short. The rest are the French, UK, Japan, and the Philippines. Those our allies."

"Oh! So, um… what exactly is your job here Mr. Sparrow?"

"My pals and I here make sure that this people living here won't be harmed while we defend them from the Empire's forces." Sparrow explained. "Also, the reason we're here in this world that this so-called 'Sadera Empire' attacked our ally Japan and thus, we declared war on them because of what they did towards the innocent people."

"We're the same as well!" Compa replied happily. "My mom and dad are fighting the same bad guys that attacked my parent's city!"

"Ah, one of those rebelling neighboring kingdoms I see." Sparrow replied, unaware of what the girl is implying differently than he thought.

"Hmm… something like that." Compa then gasped as she saw the sun going down on the horizon. "Excuse me! I have to get going. I promised my friend that I would be back before sundown."

"Sure thing kid, do you want us to help you escort?"

But Compa shook her head. "No thanks but, thank you for the offer though Mr. Sparrow! See ya!" After saying her goodbye to this nice man, she then departed from the market and heads into an alleyway until she was out of their view.

"Uh… what a weird girl." Sparrow quietly spoke. Although he admit that she was weird looking girl, especially her clothing that looked _too_ modern to his taste. But then again, this world is filled with strange things that most of them only exist in fairy tales or fables that he told his children in their bedtime stories. In fact, he can't wait to tell his whole family about this should his superiors allow him to.

As Sparrow was about to take another bite of his apple, he widened his eyes as he realize that the girl he just talked….

"_Wait a minute… that girl spoke our language?!"_

Sparrow turns his eyes back where the girl had left but he didn't see her again and she has probably left this area. Before he could take action or go after her, he was interrupted by one of his units who tapped his shoulders. "Major. One of the Filipinos came here, said they would take their APCs to the eastern gate for defense."

Sparrow firmly nodded as the marine soldier saluted his leader before leaving to inform the Philippine soldiers. He then looked again into the alleyway and taking a bite of his apple before retuning with his unit back to the convoy.

* * *

**Date: October 29, 20XX**

Nighttime comes in Italica as the sun finally goes down, Countess Myui has ordered a nationwide lockdown at the behest of the Coalition force and her trusted Head Guard so that their forces could fight off against the Empire's invasion without the civilians slowing them down. Because of this, most of the Italica citizens, especially for the women or children, stay out of the conflict while the men volunteered to guard the western gate. The countess then was led by her Head Maid to a safe place within her family's mansion until the situation is resolved.

On the eastern walls, Philippines and Japanese units are now stationed everywhere with their heavy weaponry, armed to the teeth, as well as the US and UK Marines on the northern and southern gates. The defense of Italica now consist of combined forces of Japanese, Philippines, US and UK soldiers and marines and stood by as they preparing for the inevitable battle with the Empire. As Marvin noted that while they have the advanced weaponry on their side, but once their enemies breached their defenses with sheer numbers, they would be forced to retreat several times before they're surrounded.

Nonetheless, the modern soldiers stationed here have a mission to do and would not let a single innocent die or be taken by the hands of their current enemy, even if it means fighting against impossible odds. The only saving grace for this force was to wait for an air support and some extra reinforcements back at the base. Until then, they would have to preserve their ammunitions as possible.

Joshua and Itami were now in standby on top of the eastern gate and wait for their enemy to come to them. So far, they didn't see any invasion force coming from the forest. As both of them continued to scan for enemies on the countryside, one Philippine soldier shouted. "Sir! Look over there!"

The two of them quickly turned on their night vision goggles and, much to their horror, they saw a massive enemy force coming out from the forest. While they saw imperial soldiers from the Battle of Ginza before, there are some non-humans creatures in their front lines for the first time with chains around their necks, legs, and arms. Joshua concluded that this creatures are forced to fight the Empire as auxiliaries, since he heard it from the POWs back at their base.

That's not all, they saw also on what appears to be a siege towers from medieval times. Unlike from the history books, the towers itself is currently covered in iron plates and is currently pushed forward by each 2 large ogres from behind the siege towers. But what the most shocking about this tower is….

"Sir, there's some catapults inside those towers."

Joshua looked at his googles again and, true to Itami's words, there was a catapult on top of the siege tower, something that wasn't invented in the past history. Once the siege engine was in reach, it began to fire its projectile towards Italica.

"Incoming!" Tomita shouted as the projectile hit the Italica's wall. Luckily, no one was injured but only damaged the upper walls and that was enough for a large man to climb should they bypass their defenses. Several soldiers from both sides found out that the projectile was in flames prior to launch.

Now they realize what the Empire's plan was; they never wanted to city but to burn it and, with it, the populace living here. Those that survived would be captured and then either be sold as slavery or keep them as their 'property'.

That's something Joshua would never allow it, not under his watch. "Men! Put out those fires and man the guns!" He sternly ordered the soldiers before turning his head towards Itami. "I want you to contact command now! We need every available air support up on the air!"

Itami nodded as he runs towards the Joshua's Cadillac Gage Commando, where it blocked the stairs leading to the upper city, which another of their same vehicle was placed there as well. As Itami make his way towards the APC, he didn't notice that another siege tower launched another flaming projectile into the city. Before he could make it, that same projectile landed onto a pile of mortar ammunitions near the vehicle, exploding the APC itself.

"Itami look out!" Before Itami could caught by the wave of fiery explosion, he was timely saved by Marvin who pushed both of them out of the explosion radius before they were burned. Getting up, he quickly begun to check Itami's status. "Hey! Are you alright man?"

"Yeah, but…" Itami coughed as Marvin helps him stand up. "…. our radios… were there inside."

"Sir! Hostiles are charging towards our position!"

Joshua then saw that the enemy is slowly approaching towards their location as puts his Ultimax 100 machine gun on the wall. "Alright, brothers and sisters! Get ready to fire on my signal!"

Outside of eastern wall, two legates from before; Actaeon and Antonius are currently in horseback and watched in the sidelines as their siege towers continue to fire boulders at Italica. Upon seeing flames inside the city and gave destruction several of those old-century walls, they both thought that the Italica's 'little' army has been demoralized and weaken enough to once again charge at their gates. This time, with Actaeon and the 10th legion support.

Antonius tried to personally lead the legion to sack the city itself, as well as finally have his vengeance against that former slave all those years ago. However Actaeon, having knowing his man's personal agenda against that old man from before, denied his request to lead as he shook his head in response. "No, that won't be necessary. For now, sent our auxiliaries first to charge before the Empire's best men."

"Why our slaves be first?" Antonius angrily asked. "We should be the ones who go first, not those pesky, dirty slaves!"

"Because I rather let them be the first ones to die than our men." Actaeon explained, irritated that this man's ignorant pride. "Besides, I have a feeling this battle would have few surprises for us. Tell my second in command to order the auxiliaries to scale their walls and kill anyone that resist the Empire's rule."

* * *

In the forest outside of Italica, Ultradimension IF yawned as she stretched her arms and Cave drank her water canteen after finishing an almost 2 hour movie. Near their surroundings was an empty plastic of junk foods on the ground.

"Hey, wanna watch another round of movies?"

"Sure, as soon as we clean up the mess around us." Cave said as she gestures the trash around them.

"Ah figures, I'll help you then." IF smiled. Shortly afterwards, both of them pick up sticks from the ground and begin stabbing their trash, which they made them into a huge pile. Then, IF summoned flame from her hand and launched into their pile of trash, instantly incinerating it in the process. "Phew! I'm glad that's taken care of. How about you Com… wait."

IF looks around, only to find Compa wasn't here with them. "Hey Cave, where's Compa? Isn't she beside you the whole time?"

Cave looked at IF as she was packing their things except for the small movie theater Compa assembled few hours earlier. "Yes, she was. But for some reason, Compa wanted to go to Italica." IF's eyes widened in surprise. "She said she wanted to check out what kind of foods they like."

"What?!" IF exclaimed. "Why did you let her go alone?!"

"I tried to reason with Compa that is too dangerous to go by herself but she persuaded me that she would be fine on her own and only wanted to buy foods for our movies and new things for souvenirs."

Despite Cave's reasoning, IF still feel worried about her step-sister. "Still… I think we should just pack this up and find Compa. For all we know, she might be captured by this forces and maybe been interrogated by now."

"While I acknowledged myself that I worried for her, I have full confidence that Compa could take care by herself." Cave said. "Also, I remind you that we still have a mission to do and must in standby. However, if Compa does not return for another hour, then we have to go to the city by ourselves and save her if she was endangered. Of course, we have to inform this to the goddesses first."

After some thought, IF relented but still show some concern on her face. "I guess…."

"While we wait for Compa's return, which movies should we watch?"

Before IF could choose, they suddenly heard explosions behind them. "Wait, what was that?!" Cave questioned as they left their camping site. Exiting the forest, they immediately saw several flames on their far left. Cave quickly picked up her binoculars and, much to her horror, saw a massive army at the distance, trying to charge towards the city.

"Is that…?"

IF widened her eyes as she was reminded that Compa was still inside the city. "Compa! She's still inside there, we must go before something happens to her."

"Wait! We mustn't spil…." Before Cave could finish her sentence, IF immediately runs towards the city and heads towards the western gate. "Damnit… I better report back as soon as possible. But first, I need to pack my things." Thus, Cave retreated back into the forest once again to begin packing, all the while think about the two.

* * *

"What do you mean they're in the city?!"

"I'm sorry Miss Vert. I tried to stop IF but she just runs off and left me here to pack."

Back at the GEF Command Center in Elbe Hill, Histoire and all of the CPUs have gathered together in the conference room tonight to discuss about their war plans against the Sadera Empire when a Loweeian soldier burst from the door, interrupting the meeting. Before Blanc could demand what was going on, she quickly explains that Ms. Cave had contacted back and needed all of them in the command room. Once they entered the room, a holographic version of Cave appeared in the table before telling them her reports.

Needless to say, the reactions from both Histoire CPU's reactions were both shocked and surprised that their enemy finally attacked the city, especially in greater numbers since the Battle of Planeptune. What's most surprising is that the Luis and Andrei's people were now currently defending the city, despite the large enemy forces and knew that, without land and air support, they're toast if the enemy somehow managed to overwhelm them.

While most of them only focused on the current situation tonight, both Neptune and Luis were only focused at IF and Compa the whole time and they're the only CPUs worried the most since they saw Ultradimension IF and Compa as their children, despite not blood-related and living in a different dimension.

After Cave gave her full reports to Histoire and the CPUs, Vert dismissed her as the hologram disappears from the table. Then Vert clicks a button, showing in the screen from above was a massive army and some towers, identified as siege towers by Andrei, are now currently attacking the city and its defenders. "Well now… looks like those people are in trouble now."

"Yes, you're right Vert." Andrei replied. "They may have the advantage over modern firepower but if those armies breached those walls, they're screwed unless they have air support. Speaking of which, why they haven't send anything yet?"

"Maybe something had happen over there. That, or maybe they just lost communication." Blanc theorized.

"Either way, it's clear that they not hold the line for much longer. Neptune, what should we…." Noire stops after she saw Neptune and Luis looking at the screen intensely and was silent the whole time. Then she realizes what those two were thinking. "Is this about IF and Compa? Don't worry about them, I'm sure they're alright." She reassured the two.

"Indeed. They are not little kids anyone and both of them could handle themselves." Vert remarked. "We trusted them both since the _crisis _before remember? Without their help, we wouldn't save our people from those traitors and that… despicable monster."

Before either of them can reply, one of the Planeptune soldiers interrupted them. "Goddesses, the Italica defenders started open fire upon the advancing enemy. We're zooming in now."

Then the screen zoomed in and saw the Empire's forces charging towards the walls in numbers. At the same time, they saw a number of flashing colors coming from Italica and even several explosion from the fields outside, implying those were bullets and shells flying out from the city and begin attacking the invaders.

"Neptune…."

Neptune at her lover and nodded at Luis before turning her head at Histoire. "Um… hey Histy. I hope you don't mind but can we save our children please? Pretty please Histy?" she pleaded.

Histoire tried to speak out but was interrupted when Neptune quickly transformed herself into Purple Heart, who stared at the fairy with a serious expression. "Histoire… I know what you're going to say and I understand your secrecy. But I can't just stand here and let those people touch my daughters, no matter what your reason is."

"Please Histy?" Compa pleaded, looking at Histoire with her sparkling eyes. "She's not only our friend, she's also my niece as well, even though its still weird calling my doppelganger in another dimension like that."

Still, Histoire kept her silence as she clenched her robes. Although Noire felt sorry for just pushing her but they need to act now, especially seeing those two sad made her a little pissed off. "Come on Histoire… we both know this cannot be ignored for much longer and, to be frankly, it's bound to happen anytime soon anyway. Besides, we have a deal remember?"

Histoire looked at their eyes and, by this point, it is clear that they would not back down and already made up their mind unlike the last meeting earlier. She then looked at Vert who looked at Histoire with a neutral expression, waiting for her decision at this crucial time. Finally, after some thoughts, she closed her eyes as she takes a deep breath. "Alright… I'll let you all to proceed." Histoire saw their eyes widened. "I want you all to head towards Italica as soon as possible and aid the defenders there if possible."

As soon as she said those words; words that have been waiting for, all of them, including IF and Compa, cheered. With Histoire finally gave them her blessing, there's nothing that can hold them back now. "Thank you Histoire." Blanc gave a small smile to the floating fairy.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go assist them and my people too!" Luis pumped his fist into the air.

And with that, the CPUs, IF and Compa quickly heads towards the exit with Blanc and Andrei getting excited for another fight against those soldiers. While he still detest Americans, Andrei would let go for that now and wanted to kill something since his last mission. Almost all of them left the command room until Vert was the only CPU left and was now looking at Histoire.

Although Histoire expected her to say something, but she didn't. Instead, Vert gave her a warm smile and left the room in silence and going after the group. Her smile gave Histoire a happy expression, knowing that she made a right decision after all.

Unfortunately, she was interrupted once again, much to her annoyance, when another Planeptune soldier burst from the door where the CPUs exited. "Excuse me Miss Histoire, two CPUs from Ultradimension are currently waiting for you at our Basilicom back in Planeptune. They said they require your presence."

Outside of the GEF Command Center, Purple Heart and the others left the building together. On the exit, she told IF and Compa to gather reinforcements to Italica while they would be going ahead of them. Both of them nodded and left the CPUs, who transformed to their CPUs selves shortly after the two left.

White Heart looked at her lover. "Are you sure you wish to come with us? You seem angry from what you call them 'Americans'."

"Of course, I do. I maybe feel angry about them but that doesn't mean I would leave you alone." White Brave then smirked. "Besides, I don't want to stay in this base all night and miss out all the action, I can't let you beat my kill streak again."

"Save your blades for now. Our first priority is find IF and Compa within the city first before helping the defenders." Green Heart looks at Purple Heart. "Neptune, what's your plan?"

Purple Heart quickly turns her head and smirked at her. All of the sudden and much to the CPUs surprise, she began to illuminate purple color brightly around her body as she gave a thumbs up towards her fellow CPUs.

"Sisters, it's time to show them our true strength!"

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, another chapter done! Looks like the coalition force are in deep shit and with their communication destroyed during the attack, they must hold out as they can… but for how long? Meanwhile, the CPUs had enough and decided to take action with Neptune leading the charge. Do they make it in time or not?

And Part 1 of the Battle of Italica is done! Surprised that I have released this before the month's end? Don't worry you all, I know all of you are pretty excited for the Battle that you have been waiting for this moment, including me, I really do, but I need to take a little break from my writing for the time being. That way, it would give me enough time to write the upcoming battle in Part 2.

About the 'Dark Purple Crisis' Arfoire mentioned here? Well, initially I named Dark Purple because it is related to the incident several months ago about a _certain person_, never been seen since the end of the 2nd Gamindustri Era, wreak havoc across Gamindustri. That is until a research the name a while later and found out that Dark Purple was one of the Dark CPUs and the main antagonist of Megadimension Neptunia VII. Lol, what a coincidence. :D

Another thing. When I was writing this chapter, I found out that Kissanime and Kissmanga was finally shut down in August 14 after 10 years of operation *sad face*. The reason for this was that Japan had finally strengthen its anti-piracy laws after years of neglect and the ban on illegal downloading will take effect on January 1 next year, although restrictions on leech sites will come into effect on October 1 as they say. I do not remember what year since I watched Kissanime for the first time but I been watching it since I was in High School, especially I watched Detective Conan, though I did not finished the rest of the seasons.

While Japan has the legal rights to do so since the site was obviously illegal and everybody in the internet knows it, the shutdown of Kissanime (and by extension; Kissmanga) took a bit hit towards its longtime supporters and left the anime and manga readers completely heartbroken since they have been using those sites since its creation, especially the library was filled with old anime shows that haven't been available on today's streaming service. Moreover, they watched/downloaded this kind of sites because of financial and regional reasons, mainly because most of them have little to no income to buy anime shows and some of this shows are region-locked, which one of the reasons why they pirated it in the first place.

However, that's not all though. With the shutdown of the site, there are many fears that Funimation and Crunchyroll would control the anime market, especially now that there are news that Sony is starting to buy the latter (though I'm not so sure) and we all know their reputations when it comes to their 'agendas'. Luckily for us, I heard that Japanese anime companies banded together to form a Youtube channel called "Animelog" where we can see our favorite anime shows legally; both old and news. Although it's only available in Japan, they said that it would available internationally but whether or not it would be successful, time will tell.

Okay, let's see the reviews for now:

**AmethystPone**: If you what you say is true, then Vietnam was once part of China in ancient times before you guys fought back. Reading the brief history between Vietnam and China (since the history is very, very long), you guys were ruled by the latter for a millennium before in AD 938, where a Vietnamese lord Ngô Quyền defeated the Chinese Southern Han forces at Bạch Đằng River and achieved full independence from them but caused bad blood between the two for many centuries. Ironically enough that, despite being communists themselves, they both hated each other, never letting of their history and it continues to this today.

As for China beating Vietnam in today's time, I doubt it. China might have a massive military on their side but never experienced in battle compared that of US troops. Also, invading Vietnam would be comparing that to suicide since you people can use your own environment against them. Even the US, who is a superpower and have the most powerful military in the world, can't even stand against Vietnamese rebels once they used guerrilla tactics and lost the war as a result (To be fair, the reason US pulled out in Vietnam because the hippies back home opposed war and that scandal called the "Pentagon Papers" that forced them to do so) Still, I'm very much surprised that you people wish to ally with the US even after everything they done.

Damn… I only know that he's a nationalist when I saw comments in a GATE Youtube video but I never imagined the author is an ultranationalist. I took your advice and found out that they are worse than nationalists. They believe that their country/people is much perfect and more superior than all others (Much like the Sadera Empire). Meaning, they are xenophobic against all races, prideful of their beliefs & culture and wanted to create a pure human race such as genetics and eugenics, which is stupid since we are not perfect. Thank goodness that they are minority, can't believe people wanting to go back to that period without knowing its flaws. Take Japan and Germany for example, they are both fascists and believe they have the right to rule the earth but got their asses kicked by the Allies and Soviet Union.

Despite the author being an ultranationalist, I can't deny that his GATE story completely inspired others, including writing their own Gate scenarios or a "What if" stories in the . Famous GATE fanfictions, such as "Little Green Men" by fromdingdang564564, "GATE: OPERATION TIGER STRIKE" by UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER, and "GATE: Thus the Empire was Nepped!" (Crossover of Hyperdimension Neptunia + GATE) by Pacer287 are examples of that. Thanks to this stories, I got inspired to write my own GATE story (albeit a crossover with another series) and I'll continue to write this when I have free time.

And they say that S.C.P Mobile Task Forces or MTF can't capture a SCP with meager SMG weaponry (Although to be fair, they had advance rifles also and an unknown satellite weapon in SCP game series). In this story, The Organization can use, not just armed weapons, but also spells and magic at their disposal. They can even create ammunition made of magic in an event that their normal ammunition is empty.

I already said that to you in the last reply that only in a specific area or aka Station Area within Planeptune, which I updated the chapter again (once again, I'm sorry for not making it specifically) to make sure I got the words right somewhat. As for the interstellar kingdom or empire you spoke of, yeah I can imagine that the goddesses ruled over planets and stuff like Halo (even though I don't play the series).

Oh! I thought you said about Mina being an Earthling and not a Gamindutrian. But since you already concluded what happens to her after reading chapter 9, so… yeah. :)

In the words of Neptune, "Because, I am the protagonist!" Ahahahaha!

Phew… all jokes asides, Neptune is shown to be the most powerful CPU goddesses story-wise and lore-wise out of all the CPUs. But other than that, nothing. The creator of _Hyperdimension Neptunia series_ haven't fleshed out the lore and, if I remembered it right, he thought the first game would be a blunder until it attached much attention to the point of creating another game. In my own version, Neptune's specialty and the origins of the CPUs was revealed during the Dark Purple Crisis, as well about the origins of Liam.

The Hyperdimension Neptunia lore is both blessing and a curse: The lack of the story's history, especially the origins of Gamindustri and its CPUs, was not revealed in the main games, which makes the audience confused and hard to gather information (even in Wikia) if you want to make your own fanfiction story. On the other hand, this gave us fanfiction writers to write our own versions of lore whatever we want as long it doesn't conflict with any parts of the story that was already existed in the games (not including the spin-offs though). Meaning, it's a free real estate. :D

**Foxhound1998**: I think you been watching too many action movies bruh…. I'm fine with other countries using nukes as a last resort but China? What makes you sure that they would follow rules of international law (or Geneva Conventions), let alone honoring the Sino-British Joint Declaration between your government and China? They could simply rain down missiles or nuke any fleet within their sights and make a story (that is believable to their domestic people) that the UK is trying to invade their sovereign territory and violation of their sovereign rights. Also, while US has bases in the Pacific and Asia, sending reinforcements from their nations would be statistically impossible as China has ballistic missiles that can shoot down any ships, even in the reach of international waters.

But then again, who's to say that China wants war in the first place? Even though China threatens countries with conflict and have the 'right to response any further actions' against them _internationally_, we know that they won't go that far and spoke only empty words/threats without specifically mentioning anything in my opinion. Despite being the second economic powerhouse in the world, they knew that once another world war broke out, all trades between countries will suspended in an event of war, which would affect their economy. Furthermore, war with the US would be deadly as invading the mainland china would cost millions of lives on each side. But in the long run, US would win this war if they both won't use nukes that is.

To be honest, I don't want war and neither are you. Even you ready for it, most of the people around the world doesn't want another world war because nukes will somehow involve during the conflict and we both know most of us wouldn't survive at nuclear fallout. I wish that both countries use diplomatic solution to fix the crisis rather than instigated it. But if diplomatic fails and war is inevitable at the near future, then the only hope is that we have to prepare for that conflict and we both pray that we survive. Just be ready for whatever lies ahead.

**ChoyTheUSChamp: **Wait… you watch Oversimplified _and _The Infographic Show too? Damn, I see we're a man of culture as well. :) (Even though this meme is reserved for weebs watching anime or other stuff). Quick question, do you watch also Simple History as well? I love watching their WW2 videos.

Although the part where Russians appeared in the Special Region after their city got under attack was inspired by dingdang564564's fanfiction "Little Green Men", the characters Viktor, Dimitri, and Chernov are from Call of Duty: Black Ops series with the two new OCs; Sergeant Rufina and Ivan are completely mine. Also, I did reply to dingdang564564 about using his characters into my story but I didn't get a reply from the author. Thus, I couldn't use his materials without permission and made my own version of Russians that diverge from his version.

**Guest (1)**: Yes, yes, and yes! :D

**Infinity (1)**: That's true, Gamindustri has no nuclear weapons but rather, they have superweapons that can make those weapons almost obsolete though they have several nuclear reactors spread within Lowee. As for that crisis you mentioned, you mean "The Night Baron Scandal" right? If you read chapter 10, that Scandal brought the entire world into chaos after all the world's secrets were leaked to the public. That event died down few years later but caused distrust amongst them and still felt as of today, no fixing about that.

Moreover, rescuing their citizens is their duty as a sovereign country and they must do it because the people asked them to, no matter if some politicians have their own motives behind it. Not acting upon it would cause people to yell louder and louder until they have to act.

They have already been rescued, just see chapter 10. Also, just because the universe doesn't care us, doesn't mean we don't care about each other. As you said before, nukes are way overkill in a battlefield and that would cause a mass uproar in their world if they use it unless given no choice.

I know the difference between advance and primitive but just because they are primitive, doesn't mean we can boast about it or take advantage of. It would just repeat of the colonial past all over again.

Except this isn't an interstellar war between universes. This is a war between dimensions and since media outlets can't access through the Special Region, most people doesn't know the whole story in that dimension.

**Infinity (2)**: While I thank you for offering me to read this fanfiction story, sadly I have to decline. I'm not really a fan of the Halo series and I haven't played any of those games. Not playing any of those games would confusing to read that crossover story without knowing the Halo's history first.

**Guest (2)**: I already updated, calm down bro.

**Rizky (1 and 2)**: Begging your country to be put here does not help, it's still being decided whether or not I should put them into the story. Also, the countries that your mention in your review, they will be potentially added in the future but that doesn't mean I would immediately put them in my story. Time will tell. The GEF could asked the AEF leaders how much is their military is if one of them starting asking questions about it.

As for the rest your questions:

I don't know. I'm still currently working on that.

XD

I don't know how much their military is. The creator of this series haven't flesh out how much their military combined and like the population of Gamindustri, I'm still currently working on that.

WTF are you talking about?! Gamindustri does _not_ practice slavery and is outlawed by the CPU Creator. The ones you seen at the second scene are just prisoners working at a prison mine. Sure, it might seems as a labor camp like in our world such as in North Korea but the goddesses fed them because, to them, it is more humane/right thing to do. Dude… you may be Indonesian but you have the mentality that of an American. And why you involve the nukes here? Come mon, that's overkill… -_-

**Jackejsh: **Oh, they certainly will. Just wait for the reaction when the goddesses revealed their true selves to the whole wide world. They will be more surprised by the revelations. :D

**Guest (3)**: If you talking about Camp Fuji, it was being used by the Japanese, US and the Philippines for their joint military practice as a way to mend their relationship between their countries following the _scandal _many years ago.

As always, please give feedback to my story and we'll see you all in the next chapter! :)

**Trivia:**

*The 'National Self-Defense Law' is a law that citizens can use any weapons or spells for self-defense and allow them to pick weapons of their own choosing, regardless of their status as a Guild member or one of the nation's military. This law was inspired from France where their government finally formed a national guard when ISIS terrorist attacked Paris in 2015 and USA's 2nd Amendment in one of their constitutions.

*The M240 machine gun or the M240 is the US military designation for the FN MAG. The machine gun has been used by the United States Armed Forces since the late 1970s. It is used extensively by infantry, most often in rifle companies, as well as on ground vehicles, watercraft and aircraft.

*The M249 light machine gun (LMG), formally written as Light Machine Gun, 5.56 mm, M249, is the American adaptation of the Belgian FN Minimi, a light machine gun manufactured by the Belgian company FN Herstal (FN). The M249 is manufactured in the United States by the local subsidiary FN Manufacturing LLC in Columbia, South Carolina and is widely used in the U.S. Armed Forces.

*The M224 60 mm Lightweight Mortar or M224 mortar for short is a smooth bore, muzzle-loading, high-angle-of-fire weapon used for close-in support of ground troops. It was used by the United States and deployed extensively in the War in Afghanistan. Its predecessor was the older 60 mm M2 Mortar and M19 Mortar from the WWII-era.

*The Ultimax 100 is a Singapore-made 5.56mm light machine gun and is developed by the Chartered Industries of Singapore (CIS, now ST Kinetics). The weapon is extremely accurate due to its constant-recoil operating system. It is considered one of the most lightweight machine guns in the world. This weapon was used in numerous wars, including the anti-guerrilla operations in Indonesia and the Philippines.

*The siege towers shown in this chapter is heavily inspired by the Alliance's siege towers in the World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth where the Alliance used them in the Battle of Battle for Lordaeron, though the Empire's newly siege towers haven't been equipped with multiple cannons. (Added in 31/08/20)


	14. Book 1 - Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Battle of Italica (Part 2)**

**Date: October 28, 20XX**

**Dimension: Falmart**

_Before the Battle…._

In the Grasslands, where it once used to be an imperial province, now the region is now under the control of the Russian forces or more specifically, the Russian government. After decimating the Empire's scouting force and capturing one of their scouts, the government soon started to send supplies though the Special Region.

Their objective was to turn the former elven kingdom and the Kingdom of Grassland (now the Republic of Grassland) into a modern Russian territories so that, by the time the AEF found out that they have another Gate in Russia, the world would recognize the captured territories as part of Russia once the war was over. They started by demolishing old-brick houses within the city to make way for the modern but still cheap 'Khrushchyovka' apartments. They even destroyed the Grassland walls to create some space for the buildings.

At first, almost of all of citizens living in the city were opposed of destroying their houses as they were living there for years, despite the terrible conditions. Not to mention, they destroyed their previous king's castle completely to make a building that suits for their newly-formed Republic.

But after the Russian leader supplying the Grasslands locals with modern technology, indoor plumbing, and electricity in their city. They suddenly became happier that their standards of living were dramatically improved before the Empire took over. Also, their new leader or 'president' of the first Republic of Grassland have advocated for building a 'museum' for preserving their history, which something they supported of. With the last of the Empire's forces now completely gone from this region, the Russian forces can now sit back and relax.

Because of their actions, which brought wealth and stability that haven't existed since their occupation by the Empire, the locals prefer Russian rule over the Empire. Moreover, the slaves that have been freed by Russian forces, can now finally enjoy freedom for once without the hate from the Empire. They were also supportive of this new government after they passed a law that banned slavery and discrimination against non-humans, which makes them citizens of this new province.

Tonight, however, the Russian commanders had other plans, especially when this particular mission comes from the higher ups back in Russia.

Days after the capture of that young knight, the Russian commanders found out that this purple-haired girl comes from an imperial family after some questioning. Meaning, she comes from a wealthy and influential imperial family, something that the commanders are very much interested on. After trying numerous torture methods for the past hours, the girl finally broke as she gave every info about the imperial politics and their army's ranks to them. She also gave up important imperial locations, which is a vital asset to their long campaign against the Sadera Empire.

Thus, the formation of the 3rd Shock Recon Unit was born tonight.

Outside the Grassland City main gate, which was about to be demolished soon, there are several Russian BTR-80 APCs lined straight and waiting as Russian soldiers entered the vehicles in droves. One of them was Chernov, Rufina, and Ivan and they entered the first vehicle, which is supposed to lead the other APCs, while the leader of this unit; Viktor and his now second in command Dimitri seated in the front. Shortly afterwards, Viktor started the vehicle's engine and follows the dirt road, with others followed suit as well.

While in the road, Dimitri grabs the map of the Special Region that commander Dima gave them prior to their departure. "According to that knight, there are military harbors southeast of here that the Empire commands. Capturing their naval ports would secure us military ships in the near future."

"Even so, I doubt Russia has the capacity to make ships again, especially that our ships are half-baked since the GLA War." Ivan remarked.

"Ah, quit you worrying!" Rufina slapped Ivan's shoulder hard as the latter rubbed it. "At least Russia won that war. Without our intervention, those thugs would have harmed our Russian citizens for years. Russia would recover from that, I'm certain of it."

"As you say." Ivan then turned his eyes over to Chernov, who had been quiet since their departure. "What's wrong comrade Chernov? You don't look so well, are you alright?"

Chernov rubs his eyebrows tiredly. "My apologies. I didn't get enough sleep after that incident with that scout. I still can't get over it."

Ivan scoffs at Chernov. "Forget about that girl Chernov. No matter the age or the reason, it doesn't justify what her people did to our Russian compatriots."

"She is also a royalty from the imperial nobles, which something our people hated about it for centuries." Rufina added. "I admit I feel sorry for her due to her age but Ivan's right, it does not mean she would have special treatment like any royals do. Hell, she could rot in her cell for all I care with the same as those pro-imperials."

"Enough. Focus on the mission everyone, I don't want to disappoint commander Dima tonight." Viktor firmly stated.

They sighed. "Yes sir." Soon enough, the rest of his team kept quiet and didn't make another conversation, aside for Ivan's breathing and Rufina cleaning her sniper rifle with her cloth. Dimitri looked at Chernov, who is now sulking in his seat, show his sympathy expression to his fellow comrade but didn't speak aloud and just turn his head back to his map.

Meanwhile, Viktor just sat on his seat quietly as he focusing driving on the road in front of him. He was really tired as well, not because he was on guard duty with Ivan on the east side of Greenland last night. He respected Chernov the same as his brothers in arms but his speech of morality just annoyed him. Speaking peaceful to the enemy would perceive as weakness on their part and that same enemy would not hesitate to take advantage of it.

Viktor shook his head. No matter Chernov wants, he will not be held responsible for the death of his comrades should they ever happen under his watch.

* * *

**Dimension: Hyperdimension**

"Please! I want to go home to my parents!"

"We know but please calm down! You're going to pull the cord if you keep…!"

Inside the patient room, the doctor and the nurses are trying to calm the girl, who is now panicking in her bed as she repeatedly slams her fists into her blanket with tears coming out from her eyes. All the while, Arfoire and Liam were currently watching the event unfold, including the girl. The girl has a natural brown hair, blue eyes and is currently wearing a hospital gown.

Sure enough, the girl seems to calm herself down as she covered her face with her hands. "We know that you missed your parents, sweetie and we want to call them about your safety. But right now, it's impossible to contact them at this time."

"No! I want to see them now!"

Feeling sorry for the girl, Liam stared to move a bit. "Um, excuse me nurse but we'll be the ones to take care of her. In the meantime, can you guys please wait outside while we talk with her?"

Feeling a little hesitant, the nurses looked at the doctor who nodded in understanding, deciding to trust them both. Shortly afterwards, the hospital staff left the room until only Liam and Arfoire left the room. The girl looked at the two with tears still in her eyes as she wipes them. "Calm down young one. That nurse was only helping you."

"Please… I just want to see my parents." She sniffed as she wipes her tears again.

"We will, but first you must stop crying. A big girl like you shouldn't cry and stay strong herself." Arfoire warmly said as she sat in the patient's bed, which got the girl spooked a little. "But if you cooperate with us, we might find your parents quicker. Is that alright for you?" Arfoire offered.

The girl stared at Arfoire before turning to Liam, like she was suspicious of them and always taught by her parents not to talk with strangers without their approval. But since her parents are not here right now and feeling a little hopelessness in this situation, she sighed in defeat before speaking. "Okay, I'll talk…." She whispered quietly but was enough to hear it into their ears.

Arfoire nodded, happy that their patient would cooperate for now. "Thank you. Now…" she quickly grabbed her pen and a small notes from her purse. "… let's start at the beginning shall we? First question…"

So they begin the interview by talking to the girl about what happened during the captivity and, to their surprise, she cooperated. The girl explained that she was in a trip with her parent's bodyguards in what she calls 'Japan' in the city 'Tokyo' when the invaders attacked them and took her prisoner before pushing her towards the strange gate. They both concluded that this girl was taken by the Empire before taken her to the same Gate as they have. But the girl was not done.

After being transported into that strange world, she was taken, along with many others that was captured, to the place where they would be forcefully imprisoned there. Before her rescue at the harbor, she was exchanged by another of those men with another slave who wore a strange clothing with a huge red coat and a graduation hat. She didn't told them that one of her bodyguard tried to protect her from the beating as she was still felt guilty after watching him getting beaten by them and taken him away from her.

Liam and Arfoire instantly knew of that person this girl had described was and, not for long, the latter would tell Histoire about their new discovery.

As Arfoire got off the bed and clicked a button on her wrist device, which a holographic screen appeared, to try and contact with Histoire about their findings, Liam quickly noted the girl's curiosity at the device Arfoire was using. Like, seeing it was foreign to her, which was confusing to him since all young children were taught about the Gamindustri's different technologies by either their parents or in school.

After a brief conversation with her, she cuts the connection as Arfoire signals Liam to come here. Sensing it was important, he briefly left the girl alone and heads over to her side. "Good news. Histoire is already in the Basilcom."

"The Basilicom? Why she head over there?" Liam questioned. "Isn't she supposed to be in the Special Region with the CPUs?"

"Apparently, she said that she is now in discussion with two Ultradimension CPUs; Peashy and Plutia, to explain their intentions. You know… the ones who help us kicked that bitch at the crisis months ago?"

Liam shivered at the thought. He knew Plutia, or more specifically CPU Iris Heart, and mostly tries to avoid her as possible. While she is a kind and innocent girl at times. But when she transforms, she became a complete psychopath or just a sadistic dominatrix, which the CPU goddess Purple Heart would like to put it. He remembered he got almost molested when he saw her transformation for the first time and swore that she's really going to molest him if not for Histoire. "Yeah… I remember."

Arfoire saw droplets coming from his partner's forehead but choose not to comment about it. "Anyway, Histoire said that we should meet up with her as soon as we finish interviewing the girl."

"Um… excuse me?"

Liam and Arfoire turned around and saw the girl was looking at them. "I don't mean to be rude but… can you call my parents please? I really miss them…"

Arfoire scratched her head as she tries to find the words to explain. "About that… the doctor said that your identity didn't find any of our database."

The girl's eyes widened in surprise. "What?! Aren't we back in Japan or in the UK? Please, tell me!" She asked the both of them, only to shake their heads in response. "Then… where is this place? Where am I then?!" she tearfully demanded.

She then turned her head to Liam. "Liam, if you please."

He nodded at Arfoire before going to the windows and opened the curtains. The girl covered her eyes with her hands as it was too bright for her. But a couple of seconds, she uncovered them and what she saw surprised her. Outside the window, she saw buildings that is way too advanced and too futuristic than her home city or even in the USA and was taken aback when flying cars passed by from her windows. Her eyes then widened when she saw one of the largest and tallest skyscraper just on the horizon, surrounded by the city lights.

The girl couldn't help but awestruck at the sight. "Wow. It is… beautiful." She then slowly moves her head towards the two. "Where am I exactly?"

"You're in our world that we call Gamindustri." Liam answered. The girl tilted her head in confusion. "Right now, you're in the Planeptune General Hospital within the Planeptune City as their patient. You were transferred here because most of our beds back in the Special Region were now in full capacity and they don't have any healers to spare so…."

"Gamindustri? Planeptune? The latter sounds like a console to me."

Arfoire couldn't help but giggle at that girl's remark. "We assure you, it's very real and you would experience it yourself once you get out." She closed her eyes. "Sadly, we have to end our discussion for tonight. We just been called by our friend to meet up in specific place and it's very important. I'll tell the doctor outside that you calmed down."

"Wait!" She shouted. Both of them stopped near the door, with Arfoire touched the doorknob. "We…um… haven't spoken our name. My grandmother once told me that we must introduce to ourselves by our names first."

"Ah, I see. My apologies." Arfoire coughed. "To start, my name is Arfoire. I'm the current Head of State of Planeptune and my partner over here is Liam." She gestured at Liam, who happily bowed. "He's in charge of The Guild all around Gamindustri and also the Guild Master."

"Good evening you two. My name is Lady Louise Windsor and I… thank you for talking to me."

* * *

**Date: October 29, 20XX**

**Dimension: Falmart**

_Present day…._

"Open fire!"

Back at the eastern walls in Italica, Joshua and rest of the coalition force finally unleashed the power of their rifles and heavy weapons as soon as the enemy was in their line of sight. It was easy for them to shoot their enemies though, as their bodies quickly falls into the ground with each bullets is wasted upon the enemy. A large orc was shot in the face by Torres from her M21 sniper rifle, along with many others trying to invade Italica.

Under the wall, the mortar team fired their mortars conjunctly after Joshua gave them the signal and, shortly afterwards, the mortar shells bombed the enemy outside the walls and obliterated many of them in a massive explosion, with some of their body parts briefly flying in the air as one of shells hit near their position, instantly killing them in the process.

At the midst of this, Rory was watching the battle unfold as the Otherworlders used what Lelei called 'Rifles' and 'Machine guns' against the invading forces rather than black staves or mage's staffs she initially concluded.

"_Amazing… so this is what the Otherworlders used to beat the Empire's forces." _

Outside of the city, the sight of their fellow auxiliaries being blown into bits was not something they sign-up in the Empire for, especially for the newcomers who were forced to service by the Empire to free their debt from their landlords. Although many of them loved Italica since it's the only former imperial city that didn't discriminate any non-humans and even accept them as their family, especially the Formal Clan and they regretted to attack the city that they loved for so long. But they also have families within the Empire's territory to take care and couldn't take the risk of rebelling the Empire.

Still… despite the carnage being thrown at them and fear of reprisal by the Empire for their cowardice or their families back home, both humans and non-humans auxiliaries continuously pushing towards the wall and hoping to overwhelm the defenders there. Not because they do this for the Empire, but because they have no other choice but to charge to their deaths. All of coalition forces continue to fire their weapons as their enemy still rushing towards their position.

"Alright! Keep firing, their forces are nearly thin!" Joshua yelled as he keep firing the enemy with his signature weapon.

Outside the eastern wall, Legate Actaeon and Antonius were horribly shocked of what they had seen, as well as the legionnaires. Their auxiliaries, which comprised a quarter of the Actaeon's 10th Legion, were quickly decimated by the defenders and half of them were gone in an hour. Not even the strongest of beasts couldn't even reach near the walls and were killed by this mysterious magic and raining explosions coming from the city.

Actaeon's eyes widened as he realized that the rumors that Italica joining forces with the Otherwolders by his fellow legates were true. If what the surviving imperial before says were true, then this is the same Otherwolders that have destroyed the legions that invaded the Gate from Alnus and Elbe Hill with their strange but powerful magic and iron beasts, as well the 8th and 9th legions that were sent to the Allied Kingdoms to take control over their kingdoms after their kings were fallen in battle. If he does not take control of his situation, his campaign would end here and his Emperor would have his head.

Luckily for him, he would have it. On the horizon, he saw the auxiliaries still charging towards Italica and, despite their quick deaths received by the Otherwolders, they created an opening for him and his soldiers as their bodies would shield them from the Otherworlder's magic. Once they climbed on top of the walls, they could overwhelm the defenders and open or destroy the gates and letting his soldiers enter the city, completing the Emperor's wishes. But he noticed that his auxiliaries' numbers were dwindling and needed to act quickly.

Seeing this chance and might be the only chance he got, Actaeon turned his head toward his fellow legate who was still shocked. "Antonius, tell my second in command to move half of my forces to the northern gate while you move to the southern gate and overwhelm the defenders there."

"Wait, what about you then?"

"I'll be staying and continue the fight here." Actaeon pulled out his sword. "I'll meet you inside the city once we successfully breached. We can't let this campaign to be fail or else the Emperor would punish us both. Now go!"

Antonius firmly nodded as he rode his horse though the imperial ranks. Although he hold doubts that they would turn the tide now that the traitors have sided with the Otherworlders, considering that he heard from the imperial survivors coming back from their disastrous campaign that the Otherworlders possessed enormous magic and hordes of iron beasts from beyond the Gate in Alnus Hill.

But nevertheless, they have a battle to win and, no matter how much magic the Otherworlders are, they would never survive against their numbers. In the Empire's previous campaigns shown that numbers beat superior strength, like they conquered the Warrior Bunnies in the northwest led by the Empire's Crown Prince Zorzal, whose bravery and leadership is unmatched when he defeated those barbarians with his brilliant tactics.

Besides, this would have his chance of getting revenge against that slave many years ago and this time, he would not hesitate to kill him and anyone who stand in his way.

* * *

In the western gate, where the coalition force first entered Italica, the city's militia that was supposed to guard the gate were knocked unconscious and they remain in the ground for quite a while. The one who knocked them down was none other than IF, who was standing near the unconscious Head Guard Scorpius as she was taking a moment to breathe.

After splitting up with Cave, though felt guilty for it later on, she runs towards this gate where she met several city militias guarding it. IF tried to talk with them peacefully so she could enter and find Compa, but the militias didn't seem to be convinced and assumed to be an assassin sent by the Empire due to her clothing. They tried to attack her but, as an experience fighter since she was young, she dodged it. However, not wanting to kill the local defenders, IF decided to use a sleeping potion on them for a brief time.

"Phew! I thought I was going to hurt this guys, that's a relief. Now, to find Compa and get out of this city. It shouldn't be too hard." IF then runs past the unconscious guards and went deeper into the city, intended to find her sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the northern gate, the US and UK Marine recon team led by Major James Sparrow of US Marine Corps 3rd Reconnaissance Battalion are now currently holding the walls as the imperial force finally launched their invasion with the support of Italica's militias shooting bows with them.

An hour prior to this, the joint-recon team saw a smoke coming from the eastern gate. Sparrow contacted the units stationed there but haven't receive a response. He thought that the Japanese-Philippine forces were either they were both fine and holding their ground or something gone wrong over there.

As he was debating whether or not to contact his commander back in Alnus Hill, one of his men warned him that an enemy forces were spotted on the horizon and were now advancing towards their location. In response, the joint US and UK coalition force fired their heavy weapons and mortars raining down upon the charging army. To the US Marines, they were unleashing hell upon the enemy and they were damn proud of it since the GLA War when some of them killed thousands of terrorists trying to advance into Europe.

Soon enough, they heard a roaring sound in the air and the coalition forces saw a horde of wyvern riders flying from the skies as they rapidly dive towards the northern defenders, giving cheers from the legionnaires. Sparrow grunted in frustration as he and his men grabbed a nearby FIM-92 Stingers and targeted the flying hostiles, which they shoot the flying hostiles down as they could.

However, a single wyvern rider that barely reached the walls before his demise, throws his javelin to onto the enemy. The javelin not only it destroyed Major's radio, preventing him from contacting reinforcements, but it plunges into his right chest. The impact from the javelin also caused him to fall down from the wall and landed into the dirt ground below.

Panicked, several of his units quickly jumped from the walls and head to their fallen leader to check on him while the rest simply continue to fire the invading enemy. One of their medics gave a quick examination of their Major. "This is not good. I think he broke a few bones in his body." She said as Sparrow gave a painful grunt. "I'm afraid we have to move him carefully and get him back into the marketplace as soon as possible."

"I'll help!"

The unit looks up and saw a pink haired teenager girl above the stairs waving her hands towards them. They soon instantly remembered that this is the same girl same teenager girl that gave them free apples to their leader before as she descended from the stairs below. Heading towards the group, she kneeled as she puts her hand to his wounded shoulder.

Compa told them to remove the javelin that was still stuck from his shoulder. Although they were hesitant since removing the stick would cause immediate bleeding coming from the wounds. But Sparrow, sensing the girl is telling the truth, ordered his unit to pull the javelin out, which they did so as one soldier helped him by leaning his head to his legs as a pillow. As expected, as soon as they pulled it out, blood was coming out from his wounds as medics covered it with their hands.

Although Compa was not happy to see bloods again, especially since the Battle of Planeptune when she had to support her counterpart/aunte dealing with the patients back in their Gamindustri before the healers arrived to support. But, as a dedicated nurse from her dimension, she would help her patients in any way she can.

"Healing time!" Compa then puts both her hands into the Major's wounded shoulder as light began to forming from her hands, surprising the soldiers as they witness this girl using some magic to their leader's wounds.

After a few seconds, the lights stopped glowing from her hands as she stands up from the ground. Major Sparrow slowly begun to stand up though stopped his fellow marines from assisting him. He then checked any parts of his body and find out the wounds that was previously in his shoulders is now gone. Not only that, he stretched his body and, much to his shock, He looked at the teenager girl with a weird expression. "Did you just…."

He expected a response but instead, she nodded before gave a smile, confusing him and his recon unit. Before Sparrow could ask her some questions, a voice coming on top of the wall interrupted his chance to do so.

"Major Sparrow, we need backup over here! We are getting overrun!"

* * *

Back at the eastern gate, things weren't looking up for the Japanese-Philippines coalition forces.

Just as they managed to cut down half of the enemy force, Torres spotted the Empire's reinforcements through her scope, behind the non-humans ones, are now running towards their position and warned everyone, including their leader. Joshua and Itami didn't take long to know what their enemy tactic is; the Empire would sent their main forces from behind while the initial force that was charging first would be sacrificed by their gunfire, essentially making them shields for the imperials main force to breach the gate.

Although the tactics were smart, the imperial move made both of them pissed as the enemy saw their initial forces, including the non-humans, is nothing more than expendable.

"_Those imperial bastards… they used their soldiers as their meat shields, so they can move without any causalities on their side." _Joshua thought in anger.

Besides the imperial force, Joshua also saw a couple of large ogres passing from the siege towers moving slowly towards their location. They were wearing some dark metal armor and carried a giant club that could destroy a large building if swung. Several of the coalition force realized the threats of this creature and soon unleashed all their weapons against them. When those didn't work, some of them grabbed their rocket launchers Panzerfaust 3 and M72 LAW and begun shooting the ogres.

To make matters worse, Rory was absent from the rest of the fight. The last time he saw her was she jumped rooftops by rooftops, heading towards the Clan Formal's mansion to assist the Clan after the siege towers managed to damage the mansion with their flaming projectiles, though the mortar team managed to destroy at least one of their siege towers within their line of fire.

Before her departure, the Apostle thought that they would be fine, saying that it's like a child game to them after they easily wiped the imperial forces back from their home dimension. Of course, that was prior to the Empire's sending ogres at them, which caught them by surprise.

Joshua quietly wished that she was here assisting them.

All of the sudden, one of the ogres started to get extremely mad and started to rush towards the eastern gate. The defenders turned their rocket launchers to the now-berserk ogre. Despite their attempts to do so, even successfully destroying the latter's left arm, the ogre continues to charge at full speed until it almost reaches the wall.

"Crap! Fall back, fall back now!" Joshua yelled in top of his lungs. With that, all of them removed their heavy weapons and jumped from the wall before falling back to the second position. The mortar team quickly grabbed the mortars from the ground and headed to the second level just as the ogre swing the club with all its might and destroyed not only the gate but also a large section of the eastern wall. The ogre roared one last time before succumbing from its heavy wounds caused by the rockets.

With the wall finally been destroyed after holding out for hours, the Japanese-Philippine forces are now forced back near the stairs, using the destroyed APC as a barricade while others formed a firing line to prepare for the invading force to enter through the now-broken wall. As expected, a combined force of imperial soldiers and what remains of their auxiliary entered the city and now began to swarm the defenders with their sheer numbers.

Both Itami and Joshua openly ordered their units to open fire upon the enemy and, once more, more and more bodies are piling up as the invading force charge towards them with one of their APC opening fire with its mounted gun. The two elves; Hodor and Tuka were in a rooftop, providing support for the coalition force with their bows with their arrows made from their spirit magic. In one instance, another ogre appeared from the broken wall and they both strike the giant in its eyes, blinding him. Their actions prompted several units to fire their rocket launchers and Lelei conjuring several explosive funnels into the giant, bringing it down and killed many imperial forces crushed by its large body.

While they initially still have the upper hand due to superior firepower than them. Despite this, the coalition force knew they wouldn't last long without extra ammunition. Their heavy weapons were low on ammo, forcing them to use their rifles and pistols. The mortar team on the back of the APC, only two were operational due to the building blocking their fire of line, were also on the verge of running low on mortar shells and several of them decided to assists the team with their rifles.

As Marvin fired upon the enemy, he noticed that his rifle was out of bullets when he tried to fire the trigger. "I'm out of bullets!"

"Here!" Tomita quickly throws Marvin his reserve FN SCAR rifle. "Take my rifle and my ammos as well. Make it count!"

Outside the eastern gate, Actaeon was pleased after seeing the destruction of the walls caused by one of the Empire's personal ogres. Despite losing two of their strongest force within the Empire's army, he was willing to sacrifice one of them to achieve victory for the Empire and seeing the wall has finally been breached and the Otherworlders retreated, he knew that victory was inevitable and within its reach. In his mind, he avenged the deaths of his fellow legionnaires that fell in Alnus Hill.

As Actaeon was about to shout an order to his legionnaires, he felt the wind was blowing all of the sudden as his horse reacted. Before he could say something, the entire fields suddenly erupted into smoke and flames as many of his own men were consumed by the flames. The rest that didn't, move away as the flames begun to spread all over the green fields. Two of their siege towers were destroyed in the explosion while the rest of it were in flames.

Actaeon saw his men screamed in agony before his eyes as his shock turned into an angry expression. "What?! Who could done this?!" he demanded.

But his expression was soon turned into terror as he caught the sight of a purple metal bird on his left, flying over his forces in a speed that no flying creature on Falmart existed.

He soon saw the purple metal bird flying circle around his force, not attacking his soldiers thought some of them were fearful of being attacked.

"What is that creature?"

* * *

_**Rude Buster (Battle) – Deltarune by Toby Fox**_

In the skies as the sunset arrives, Purple Heart (in her black space-fighter form) was currently flying around to scare the enemy, having knew that their enemy haven't experience planes before. Prior to this, she transformed into her fighter jet mode and went on Italica ahead of her sisters. Soon as she reached Italica, she fires a pair of cluster missiles into the army that is currently invading the city, including some towers she destroyed.

After circling around, Purple Heart soon begins her dive towards the eastern gate. But before she could crash, she instantly switch to her CPU form and stops her movement. She then quickly turns around to face the imperial force and pulls out her sword, intending to face them. "Looks like I made it just in time."

"Neptune!"

Purple Heart looks up and saw her sisters; Noire, Blanc, and Vert in their CPU form and flying in the air before descending down and landed near her side. "You could just wait for us you know." Black Heart said in annoyance.

"I'm sorry sisters but they were about to be overwhelmed, so I had to interfere before that could happen." Purple Heart smirked. "Besides, as the main character, I should be the one to go first."

"For the last time Neptune, this isn't a video game!"

"While it's interesting and all but shouldn't we suppose to take care of this first?" Green Heart pointed out her imbued spear to her enemies.

"Yeah! Let's smash these fools apart!" White Heart yelled as she pulls out her Warhammer. "Let's go!"

Soon enough, all of the 4 CPUs charged straight towards the imperials who are now forming a shield wall to defend themselves and their fellow legionnaires. But it all came to naught as White Heart easily smashed through their defenses with her hammer, sending them flying backwards. Meanwhile, Purple Heart and Black Heart were slashing their enemies left and right with their swords while the rest tried to escape from their slaughter. Several imperials tried to stab them but their attacks were deflected by their Guards that surrounded their body.

Two ogres surrounded Green Heart and attack her with their clubs, but she easily evaded their attack due to their height. Then, she countered one of their attacks and begin stabbing the giant in a rapid speed before slashing its torso, cutting the ogre in half. Enraged, another ogre tried to attack her from behind but she teleported and appeared behind the giant before cutting the same ogre into pieces with her spear using her EXE Drive skill.

Many imperials grabbed some chains nearby and began throwing them to Black Heart while in the sky, successfully capturing her in the process. However, when they tried to pull her, she didn't budge nor move at all. Smiling, she grabbed the chains that bind her and started to spin around like a small tornado, resulting the imperials flying in the air with her. In a split-second, she then throws them into a flaming siege tower, killing them and destroying the tower.

Black Heart gave a laugher. "That was too easy!" she pointed her sword towards to the now-frightened imperials as they slowly step back away from them. "Who's next?"

* * *

In the northern gate, Luis (in his Purple Brave CPU form) arrived just in time to save the defenders that was about to be overwhelmed by the imperials. As soon as he arrived, he quickly went in a dive bomb and he landed right into the top of the battering ram, destroying the siege engine and killing several imperials operating it.

Getting out of the rubble, Purple Brave faced his adversaries in front of him and, without a second thought, pulled out his buster sword and charge straight at them.

Panicked, the imperials formed a shield wall to defend themselves but it was no use as Purple Brave was slashing them left and right like his beloved. They tried to attack him but he was too fast for him as he teleported in front of an ogre and beheaded the creature. Those that did succeed were deflected when they tried to hit him and got killed when he countered their attacks. One of them was the second in command after he tried to strike the Apostle with his sword, only for him to be cut down with his horse too.

Purple Brave looked up in the skies as the imperial wyvern riders dive in to attack the Otherworlder Apostle to avenge their fellow soldiers in battle. He went up and begin slaughtering them as well, with their wyverns and riders falling down from the sky as many as he can cut down.

Now with their forces near depleted and the loss of their wyvern riders, the remains of the northern invaders retreated from the battle itself and run as fast as they can before they can would suffer the same fate.

Luckily for them, Purple Brave didn't bother to chase after them as he watched them running away on the horizon. He was pleased that their enemies retreat though, he had no love for violence and only did what is necessary like Vert, even though he accepted killing after he killed that leader of the ASIC-Citizen's Group remnants when they tried to end Gamindustri.

Shearing his buster sword onto his back, Purple Brave turned around to see the northern defenders who were shocked what they had seen with their eyes. Not that he could blame them though; he was a god now, more specifically a CPU god, and if he learned anything during his previous life, he was more powerful than any deities or spirits.

"Daddy! Over here!"

Purple Brave widened his eyes at that familiar voice. He looked up and saw Compa from the Ultradimension cheering him from the walls, with the defenders near her side. Proud that his daughter was safe from harm, he waved his hand in return.

As they both wave their hands to greet each other, Major James Sparrow was still shocked from the events happen not long after. He still remembered that they were about to be overwhelmed by the enemy force until one of his forces saw something flying towards the battlefield. Before they could even react, this young man took them by surprise by destroying the enemy's battering ram and begin slashing their enemy like they're butter.

Added to this, this girl besides him not only knew this young man that saved them from destruction but also called him 'father'. Maybe this girl is his biological father or something, but couldn't be sure until he asked some questions. However, he saw the young man begin to levitate off the ground before flying off in a direction where the Japanese-Philippines coalition force is located.

Looking at the girl, he decided to ask her instead for some questions before contacting his superior back at the base in Alnus Hill. That is… if he had to go back to the town square to get another extra radio.

* * *

Meanwhile in the southern gate, White Brave was currently holding the imperial legate in the air and holding his head with his one hand, tightly grasping it as the legate struggled to break free, all the while standing in the pool of blood that he caused not long after.

Previously, he and other CPUs traveled together to Italica while Neptune go first. When they almost reach the city, the CPUs agreed to split up to defend each gates; the girls would head to the eastern gate while he and Purple Brave head to the southern and northern gates respectively. Much like Purple Brave, he dived towards the battering ram and destroying it, killing several imperials operating the ram.

Once he did faced the imperials, however, White Brave immediately pulled out his double daggers and begun cutting them down as he did before. The imperials couldn't even see or even attack him due to his incredible speed as they saw their fellow soldiers being killed one by one while they remain still and frightened. Two ogres that was sent to attack him but his speed made it impossible for the two giants to hit as they were quickly slaughtered until they were cut down into pieces in several seconds.

Not even the wyvern riders were spared. They were also being cut down as their dead bodies falling from the sky. Not wanted to join in the massacre any longer, the imperials retreat from the battle, despite their legate shouted to stay and fight. Unlike Luis though, he didn't give the enemy any chance of escaping and killed any retreating hostiles, not wanting to leave anyone alive should they come back and give them a chance to invade once more.

One of them in the ground shouted mercy to him but he didn't give any as White Brave crushed his head with his foot, leaving a stain on his boots.

As White Brave continue his onslaught towards his enemies, he saw an imperial legate on his own horse and concluded this is the man who commanded this force when he gave a screams of orders from his fleeing soldiers. With this knowledge, White Brave proceeded to capture the legate commander by the head but not before killing the last of his enemy fleeing from the battle, further staining his own clothing in the process.

In the present day, Legate Antonius shouted for his released while trying to break free from his captor's hold over him, even going so far to kick him.

Annoyed with his actions, White Brave clenched the legate's head harder in response as the man screams in pain. "Hurts. Does it?" White Brave said as he gave no expression towards the legate. "Think this as your repayment for your actions from our world, you dirty imperial."

White Brave clenched his head again, with Antonius screaming once again in pain, with blood oozing out from his head. As he continuously struggles against his captor, he realize now he would never get his revenge against Scorpius and Italica for protecting him. This battle was supposed to be his chance, his only chance to kill that former slave of his for not only embarrassing him in the colosseum, but also killing his son. But with his death, he can't achieve that wish.

Antonius looked at the person who hold his head and gave him his sneer expression. "Damn you… my gods would avenge me Otherworlder Apostle. Once they sent their servants, you and your entire army would crumble beneath their feet and make you beg for your miserable life!" he said in defiance.

But White Brave smirked at the legate. "Actually, I'm not an Apostle…."

He proceeded to grasped Antonius's head tightly and tightly until the legate screamed one last time before his skull was crushed by White Brave, killing him.

"…. I am a god."

White Brave then throws the legate's lifeless body away and stared at the carnage that he done few minutes earlier as he gave a sigh of relief. If they were a normal teenager, they would've have felt disgusted by their actions. But for a teenager who experienced hardship, such as himself, this was nothing to him and considered it as normal. In fact, he remembered he killed people for the first time after they tried to hurt his little sister in an alleyway in Moscow with his brother.

He turned around and saw on top of the walls was the southern defenders who have a mixture of shock and horror in their faces after they witnessed the entire force that numbered 20,000 or more were killed in a matter of minutes. He was unsure if this are Americans or Joshua's people as he couldn't recognize the uniforms they were wearing due to the fact they were isolated.

White Brave smirked at them, for which they reacted it in fear, believing that he was an enemy to them and would come after them next. Fortunately to them, he sheathed his and activated his wings before quickly flew off into the northern gate where the CPUs is currently facing the imperial force there and decided to intervene before the battle ended.

After all, he still don't want Blanc to beating his killing streak anytime soon.

* * *

Back in the eastern gate outside of Italica, Actaeon was completely taken aback by this turn of events. Not only these Otherworlders sent their own Apostles to wipe out almost of his forces, but also killed one of the Empire's finest ogres easily and destroying all of their siege towers given by the Snowforge dwarves in this. He could accept losing one or two ogres but losing all of them was too much as capturing and taming them would be too expensive for the Empire.

This was supposed to be his latest achievement and this… diabolical Apostles from beyond the Gate ruined it for him.

At this point, he wanted nothing more than to shout in anger over his failure and ordered his legionnaires to attack the Otherworlders Apostles. However, it is clear to him that the battle was now lost and failed to accomplish the Emperor's orders to take Italica for the Empire. Furthermore, sending anymore of his men would be futile as these Apostles easily cut them like they were training dummies.

For the first time since his defeat at the goblin raids at the southern territories, Actaeon decided to pull whatever forces he had and left and retreat back to Sadera. Although no doubt that the Emperor would punish him later for his failure, he rather accept it than thrown many of his men to their unnecessary deaths than most of his fellow legates do.

"Retreat! Legionnaires, retreat! Back to Sadera!" Actaeon ordered. Without hesitation, they quickly obeyed and flee as fast as they can to get away from the carnage. Unfortunately for them, White Heart saw that they were trying to escape and she doesn't want to let them get away after what they done.

"Oh no you don't!" White Heart declared. She slammed the ground with her hammer and caused the land outside of Italica to create multiple ruptures, which in turn, opening several chasms that are now heading straight towards the imperials. They tried to flee for their lives but the rupture caught up with them and began their descent below the chasm as they screamed in terror, including imperials and auxiliaries that have been killed earlier.

Actaeon, still in his horseback, also tried outrun the rupture created by the Otherworlder Apostle. Just as he was about to reach into the forest to finally escape but like his legionnaires before him, he also falls down into the chasm below, along with his steed as he screamed in terror as well.

As the dusts finally disperse, the CPUs was shocked as they saw that the entire land in front of them was filled with several chasms that was created by White Heart's shockwave. They also saw all of the siege towers were either completely destroyed or partially shallowed by the chasms.

"That was… too much. Don't you think Blanc?" Green Heart asked as she saw the destruction that her sister CPU caused.

"Meh. This fools deserve it." White Heart shrugged. "Besides, we'll just contact our engineers back at Elbe Hill to fix our mess, once we find those two in the city."

"Speaking of it, we should meet Luis's people first." Green Heart said. "Maybe they know something about IF and Compa, it shouldn't be hard to spot them with their colored hair."

"Sound like a plan Vert." Purple Heart replied. "Should we get going?" And with that, the CPUs are now flying towards Italica and meet up with the coalition force that defended the wall.

Outside the broken wall, the Japanese-Philippines coalition force that were standing the whole time, was currently in shock after witnessing this girls wiped the entire invasion force within minutes and were even shocked that many of their enemies were shallowed by the chasms that the light-blue haired girl created, though many of them saw this as a massacre rather than a fair fight as they saw their enemies didn't stood a chance against their strength. Not to mention, one of them were terrified after that green haired-girl slashed that ogre in half and another being slashed into pieces, leaving absolutely nothing but a pool of blood.

Regardless, they were thankful that this super powered girls saved their lives before they were overwhelmed by the enemy.

"Who are those girls?!" one of Joshua's unit spoke.

"I have no idea but they sure is strong though."

"Look! They're heading towards us!"

True to Kurata's words, they saw the 4 girls flying towards them and land in front of them and back off a little once they landed in front of them. One of the girls, whose hair is colored in purple, spoke in a language that completely took them by surprise. "Excuse me, are you all alright?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks for saving our assess back there." Joshua nodded, still shocked by the event that they witnessed not long ago. "If it wasn't for the four of you, we would be overrun."

"I thought it was too late for us to save you. I'm glad." Green Heart said in a motherly tone. Unknown to her, several of Joshua's units look away due to her appearance and thought that her clothing is very… _too _exposed, which is not acceptable in their society standards.

"Anyhow, thanks for the help." Itami replied. "But, can I ask something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Black Heart asked.

"Who are you guys? Are you some Apostles like our friend or just some deity in this world?"

"Actually, we are…." Before Green Heart could response, she saw someone behind him and was holding a sharp sword. "Behind you!"

Joshua turned his around and, indeed, a surviving imperial from the battle was now rushing towards him with his sword intended to stab him in a last ditch effort. He quickly pulled out his RIA 1911 series from his holster and pointed his sidearm to the imperial. Before he could fire, the imperial stopped his tracks as Joshua saw something sticking through his chest.

"What the…."

Behind the imperial soldier was CPU Purple Brave who used his buster sword to impale the imperial from behind before he could hurt one of his people or their allies. Shortly afterwards, he removed his sword from the imperial's chest, causing his dead body fell into the ground.

Satisfied, Purple Brave sheathe his buster sword onto his back and heads towards the man he just saved. "Sorry about that, are you al…." he then stops his statement as his eyes widened in surprise. In front of him, he recognize the soldier's appearance all too well. Even after a few years, he still remember him when he departed a month ago to Luzon. "Brother? Is that you?!"

"Brother? Wait, what?!"

Before Joshua could ask this person what he just meant, Purple Brave de-transformed himself back into his human form. Joshua reacted in surprise, as well as Marvin and Torres, as he now recognize this mysterious savior as his own little brother that was missing in his hometown several months ago. His eyes couldn't believe it. "Luis, is that you? Is that… really you?"

Luis tearfully nodded as eyes began to tear up. "Yeah, it's me Josh!" he runs towards his older brother as Joshua quickly slinging his weapon on his back before embracing his little brother in a loving hug, much to the surprise to all present. "I knew it! I knew you were one of those groups!"

"Damnit Luis! Where the hell have you been?! I been looking all over for you!"

"I'm sorry about that Josh, but… I'm glad that you're here!"

All of the people present around the two brothers were now shocked at this new development with their mouth wide open, including Marvin and Torres. For the CPUs, they were deeply touched at the sight they were seeing and confirmed that this soldier that Luis saved was his older brother from his dimension, which means the world they come from was the real deal after all.

To Purple Heart, the sight of seeing her lover reunited with his own family member makes her feel happy as their reunion is similar to her when Nepgear rescued her from the Gamindustri Graveyard many years ago. This scene also made her feel guilty when she remembered few years earlier that she begged Luis stay in Gamindustri forever because of her affections towards him, despite explaining to her about his family existed in his dimension. She admitted that was selfish of her.

Marvin steps out from his unit and walks between the two groups before saying. "Okay, seriously you guys. What the hell is going on around here?!"

* * *

**A/N: **The Battle of Italica has ended. The city is safe for now and the Empire's invasion force has been all but wiped out, thanks to the combined forces of AEF and the recently arrived CPU gods and goddesses. Also, Joshua finally meets his long lost younger brother after so many months searching for him. What would happened next I wonder?

Ta da! Another chapter released in such a short time. Surprised again that I released this so quickly huh? Well, I got good reasons for releasing this too. I wanted to release this chapter to celebrate my 1st anniversary of GATE – A Dimension Crossover in September 9, which is today, so I had to write this chapter quick before that. Also, wow! We have now reached 100,000 words, I wonder it would add another 100,000 words more before this book ends?

Anyway, I will write one more chapter before I would be on a little hiatus for a while, though it wouldn't hurt to rest a little before writing another one right? Almost forgot, did you like my new wallpaper? I Photoshop it myself. :)

Okay, let's see the reviews for now:

**Jackejsh**: And here it is. So what's your reaction now? :)

**Foxhound1998**: I see. I haven't played Ace Combat but I know the gameplay and my father plays that years ago in Xbox 360. Correct, the US has anti-ballistic missiles equipped in any US boats should enemy missiles fired upon them. However, as The Infographic Show said, China is prettily spending their money onto creating more short-range tactical ballistic missiles to counter the US navy and shoot any ships that crossed in one of their territories.

As I said before, I'm okay about countries using their nukes as a last resort (even Russia) but China. The UK/US Navy might target ballistic missiles onto the Chinese Mainland but that would cause potentially civilian casualties should those missiles placed in some cities. But again, civilian casualties is inevitable and cannot be avoided should war starts. Where did you find this information about this? Did you work at the intelligence group or something? XD

Other than this, what's your reaction from this? You haven't said anything about this story since Chapter 4.

**ChoyTheUSChamp**: Actually…. :)

**AmethystPone (1)**: I don't want to spoil many details should I decide to make a prequel about it but…. for Luis to become a CPU, because his love for Neptune, the stipulation is that any connection of his old world and whatever ties he had before will be null and void (marrying or not), which he accepted it. As such, he would be giving his love and loyally to Planeptune and, to the extent, Gamindustri and must protect them from any certain threats. Yes, he accepted the price for doing so but that doesn't mean he would just forget about where he came from. If you read chapter 10, Andrei mentioned that Luis is from a middle class. Meaning that he lived a better life (since when he was mortal before) with his family and he still misses them dearly to this day, which you already saw at the end of this chapter. He's also patriotic btw.

You're half right though. They both currently ruled Planeptune together but the true power always resides to Neptune/Purple Heart (even if Luis marries her), as well as any CPU goddesses that ruled over their respective nations. The new CPU gods (Luis and Andrei) could influence their lovers if they wish (the former still not married yet thanks to the Empire) but the final decision rests upon the CPU goddesses. If you read my reply, their freedom has limitations thanks to the Arcadia Law and Histoire is tasked to make sure the CPUs do not fall.

**Maroon567**: I think you need to pronounce English more but I can still understand what you're saying… somewhat.

Histoire has _many_ reasons why she didn't mentioned to the CPUs about her history towards Earth but she had one regret; a regret that would remember for the rest of her life. Yep, that sums about every politician ever.

While the AEF and the Russian forces (if they cross paths with each other) had initially invaded Falmart for the sole purpose to avenge their people what the Empire did, it would not be long before politicians started to get ideas about the new lands they're interested in, especially for raw materials. Just like the western powers did in China many years ago when they exploited the lands all by themselves until World War 2.

As for Gamindustri, AEF commanders would certainly welcome the CPUs, as long they cooperate with each other. Heck, they could be allies in the current war against Sadera due to same goals and objectives. But like you said, politicians have other motives to welcome them if they were able to meet. Not to mention that, if the politicians knew what kind of Gamindustri is and what special their land its, they would….

**JoshHCA**: After reading this, yep! That princess from the UK that was kidnapped in the Battle of Ginza was now at Gamindustri, healing in one of Planeptune's hospitals.

The US and UK troops also have radios too but they both thought the Japanese-Philippines forces are either handling pretty well and assumed they contacted back at Alnus Hill for reinforcements or both themselves were in trouble and something must have happen (which was true). They didn't contact to their superiors until the CPUs come and save the day.

**Guest (1)**: No. We all know that by doing so, it would initiate World War 3 and everyone else dies.

**Guest (2, 3, and 5)**: Dude, just stop it. -_-

**AmethystPone (2)**: You're right on all accounts except… that this isn't the medieval era. The Sadera Empire is much like Roman Empire in Ancient Rome before its fall in the early middle ages. Based on the information taken by the Wikia, the Empire's soldiers barely have any access to any education (except the royals) and can't even of doing mental calculations, which they can be tricked/cheated on, essentially making them basically morons. It is also note that, no matter how trained your army is or make them a perfect army, there will always be some cracks underneath it and this continues to this day. Not going to be wrong though as most of their equipment is a mix of ancient and medieval, including the imperial cavalry.

Although some citizens of the Empire joined their army ranks for numerous reasons, most of them just join the Empire to secure financial reasons for their family or themselves. As an added bonus, they would get acres of land if they survive for 25 years of service. While the Empire's actions are evil on today's accounts, some of this soldiers have morals. Like in Chapter 3 for example, one of them looked away as one of his brothers in arms almost raped a woman till IF and Luis rescued her.

If you're asking about that it Chapter 1, then the answer would be obvious. Emperor Molt knew from the start that negative things would happen within the imperial army during their conquests, but he doesn't care for it as long it benefited the Empire. Like any kings/emperors, he will do whatever it takes to save his Empire for collapsing, even it meant sacrificing many of his men to do so and throws any morals that could hinder their objective. Like any rulers from any history, they will do evil things for the greater good of their country/people.

**Guest (4)**: Like I said to Guest (1), if you were that same person, it would start World War 3 if that happens and neither of them would risk starting a conflict. So… no.

**Rizky (1)**: What you're saying is impossible. Their technology is so advanced that it's impossible to be equally matched; socially, economically, and militarily, should war broke out between Earth and Gamindustri. While Noire's military equipment is somewhat modern technically, its still far more advanced than all the Earth governments.

As always, please give feedback to my story and we'll see you all in the next chapter! :)

**Guest107**: I'm very sorry but no. That would take too much time and besides, I have other projects; whether in real-life or making a new fanfiction.

**Xeno6804**: They're not pissed. Maybe Neptune and Luis do but not the rest of the CPUs. They just do what they always do: saving innocent people from the hands of evil, as well as the defenders of course.

Yeah, I second that. BTW she was already a nurse in Re;birth 3 and, if you read this one, Compa helped her Hyperdimension counterpart sometime after the Battle of Planeptune. As for Plutia, well….

**Rizky (2)**: Actually, their world is… [SPOLIERS!] :D

**V**: -_-

As always, please give feedback to my story and we'll see you all in the next chapter! :)

**Trivia:**

*3rd Recon Shock Army is taken from the name 3rd Shock Army, which was a field army of the Red Army that was formed during the Second World War when Nazi Germany invaded Russia for numerous reasons. The shock army also appeared in a video game called Call of Duty: World at War when Dimitri joined with Viktor Reznov avenge their motherland by the Nazi Germans.

*Khrushchyovka is an unofficial name for a residential building designed to be constructed en-masse, in record time, and at minimal cost. The building was developed in the Soviet Union during the early 1960s, during the time its namesake Nikita Khrushchev directed the Soviet government and they are sometimes compared to the Japanese _danchi_, which, by some accounts, were directly inspired by them.

*FIM-92 Stingers is a man-portable air-defense system (or MANPADS for short) is a man-portable air-defense system used by the United States Armed Forces and it operates as an infrared homing surface-to-air missile, which would take out any enemy airplanes in the air. The rocket launcher is principally manufactured by Raytheon Missile Systems in Arizona and is produced under license by EADS in Germany and by ROKETSAN in Turkey.

*M72 LAW (also referred to as the Light Anti-Armor Weapon or LAW as well as LAWS: Light Anti-Armor Weapons System) is a portable one-shot 66-mm unguided anti-tank weapon.

*Panzerfaust 3 (also called "armor fist" or "tank fist") is a modern disposable recoilless anti-tank weapon. The weapon was developed between 1978 and 1985 and put into service by the Bundeswehr in 1992, which replaced the aging PzF 44 Light Lanze that was manufactured in Sweden. The weapon appeared in the GATE anime/manga where one of the Third Recon unit shot a rocket to the Flame Dragon and destroyed its front legs.

*The FN SCAR (Special Operations Forces Combat Assault Rifle) is a gas-operated (short-stroke gas piston) self-loading assault/battle rifle with a rotating bolt and made by FN Herstal in Belgium before made its way to the Japanese Self-Defense Force, which specifically used only for the Japanese Special Forces Group.

*Rock Island Armory 1911 series (or RIA 1911 series for short) is a product line of single-action recoil operated semi-automatic pistols. They are designed and manufactured by Armscor in Marikina, Philippines. The weapon is also distributed in the United States by Armscor USA, located in Pahrump, Nevada. The pistols are derivative of the US Military G.I. M1911-A1, the standard issue US Service pistol from 1911 to 1985.


End file.
